<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three Idiots by Ozzy911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169654">The Three Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy911/pseuds/Ozzy911'>Ozzy911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Action, Adventure, Adventurers, Angst, Battle, Blood, Creeper, Death, Enchanter, End, Enderman, Evoker, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fighting, Geomancer - Freeform, Gore, Her World, Herobrine - Freeform, Human, Illager, Indirect Sequel, Loss, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Minecraft, Nether, Other, Sequel, Sorcerer, Traveling, Vindicator, Violence, War, Wither - Freeform, Zombie, ender dragon - Freeform, mentions of abuse, overworld, skeleton, spider - Freeform, vagabonds, villager - Freeform, wandering trader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy911/pseuds/Ozzy911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An archer, a vindicator, and a wandering trader walk into a bar... What’s the worst that can happen? Apparently, a lot. With their personalities and values clashing constantly, Charlie, Arkin, and Elijah need to figure out how to get along while they’re stuck together—and hopefully not kill each other. Unfortunately for them, they’ll be stuck with each other for a much longer time than they expected, and stories are sure to unravel along the way. </p><p>~</p><p>This is an indirect sequel to my most successful fanfic, Her World! It takes place in the same universe, but about 200 years later and following a whole new cast! Check out the first fic if you haven’t already—it’ll add context, and it’ll make The Three Idiots a lot better.</p><p>!Notice!<br/>I’m going to stop putting trigger warnings at the beginning of my chapters, as I feel certain triggers spoil the story. Keep this in mind as you go along. All triggers are in the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season’s Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, Gang! Long time no see! I’m back and ready for action with this newest add-on to my Her World Series! I hope you enjoy it, even if the upload schedule is beyond orderly... School and all, you know? </p><p>Anyway, here is where I’ll put reminders and warnings for all of your conveniences. So, without further ado...</p><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p><p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p><p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p><p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of winter wouldn’t go quietly. Winds howled with vigor, swaying the tops of the pine trees and making their green bristles flutter off. Colossal clouds rolled over the night sky, blocking the stars from view and offering their own versions of stars in the form of snowflakes. They shot to the ground like arrows and collapsed to create a large sheet of snow that swallowed the archer’s camp. The archer paid no mind as she was sound asleep in her makeshift hut composed of dead branches and grass coils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer was very used to this sort of weather. In fact, it was almost a blessing to have winter’s last snowstorm pass over her instead of the much harsher conditions she had to trifle through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the snow wasn’t a friend to everyone. Especially not the one that approached the camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer heard the shuffling and stumbling over the wind cry and woke in an instant. Her makeshift hut was only functional, not perfect, and had many slits between each branch where the snow would fall into—but also where she could see out of. With sharp eyes she peered through the branches and spied into the darkness, habitually reaching for her bow at the same time. She didn’t know what to expect to be out there; maybe a hurt deer? That would be good food for the morning. A bear? That was certainly a possibility, but a rather unlikely one. She hadn’t seen many bears in this part of the province. It might have even been nothing more than a raccoon or a possum, rummaging through the camp rather loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw none of those things, though. Instead, the archer saw a man, limping and tripping blindly through the snow. He hardly looked dressed for the weather—the heaviest thing on him was a buttoned jacket and hood that covered his head. The rest was only a pair of trousers and basic shoes; no gloves, no layers, no nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to have spotted the dead fire and gravitated toward it, looking around nervously. He collapsed in the snow and held his leg, obviously hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer knew she had to do something. She readied an arrow in her bow and took a breath, not so much nervous as she was annoyed about her sleep being interrupted. She pushed apart the branches and stepped out of her hut, standing tall. The man noticed her before she said a word, eyes wide and teeth flashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she announced, her voice young and confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey,” the man responded, a voice as young as hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What’re you doing?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably dying,” he said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” she agreed, “You… need help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was quiet, averting his eyes—hardly noticeable in the darkness. He gritted his teeth, searching for words, then scanned the archer up and down. “...Not gonna hurt me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer scanned him up and down as well, noticing dark splotches on his pant leg where his calf was. There was no blood in the snow, indicating the wound had stopped bleeding a while ago—but also indicating that this guy had been running through the night with an old wound. “If all goes well, no,” she assured him and approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was quick to tense and sat up, his right hand twitching by his hip. The archer saw the blade of an axe hanging by his belt and it caused her to tighten her grip on her bow. She reassessed the situation and thought about everything that could go wrong if she got too close to this stranger. Maybe he wasn’t even hurt—he could just be bluffing to make her lower her guard and then attack her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she doubted the idea slightly, she didn’t let go of it entirely. So, instead of directly approaching, she helped in a less direct way. The archer stepped over to the fire, kicking at the dead embers—nothing but ash now. “You’re hardly dressed for this weather,” she mumbled to him, but he barely heard. “I’ll start a fire. Doesn’t look long until morning, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark clouds above still sprinkled snow, and from the east the black sky was beginning to turn to a lighter shade of grey, indicating dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit yourself up. Get… comfortable,” she spat, not really knowing what to say in this awkward time of quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the archer gathered her things, the stranger picked himself up and sat a pace or two away from the campfire. With stiff, numb fingers he rolled up his pant leg to reveal a gash on the back of his calf. It was a bloodied mess, and the reason for his fall was obvious. He clenched his teeth and hissed as he prodded at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glow of the fire started small but soon grew larger and warmer. It emanated colorful lighting in a way that made both of them able to see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer was a pale-skinned human with dark, short hair trimmed to a pixie-cut and had deep, brown eyes. She wore heavy clothes that removed most bodily features, but the stranger was still able to tell she was fit and ready for the hunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was an illager with eyes as blue as an ocean and his face only somewhat clean of scruff. A hood over his head couldn’t mask the large scar over his left eye—not blinding him, but it certainly looked like it should have. He was solid and muscular, seen even with the leather coat, and the axe on his belt was even more noticeable as its blade gleamed in the golden light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer moved over to him, bow still readied but only in one hand. The man only frowned at her as she came close and said, “Alright. Let’s see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager stuck his leg out, though it was clearly hard for him to. She didn’t seem to care and examined the wound. Without asking a single question she could gather that the gash was from a blade and hadn’t driven itself detrimentally deep. The wound had hardly been taken care of, though, and that was most likely the reason for the stranger’s weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you had it?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...A day… I think,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer sighed, contemplating something in her head. The illager watched her face, trying to find anything behind that frustrated look. She shook her head, murmured something to herself, and reached over for her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bag was, in all actuality, a quiver of arrows with some modifications. Pockets and straps were connected to it, and inside each pocket was something useful. She reached into one of the deeper ones, pulling out a glass bottle the size of her hand. It held a thick sap the color of pink, as if looking into a beautiful spring sunrise. “Here. You can have it. I haven’t needed it for weeks, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger seemed confused. He looked at the bottle that was being given to him and just stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer, noticing how he wasn’t taking it, shook the bottle a bit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeated, thinking he may not have heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took it slowly, as if cautious. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, she didn’t think he was being serious. But looking him in the face and seeing that look of confusion made her more puzzled than him, probably. “A potion? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>regeneration</span>
  </em>
  <span> potion?” she stuttered, “You drink it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he chirped, suddenly very interested now. “It’ll fix my leg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After a bit, yeah,” she side-eyed him, wondering if he hit his head during his journey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager uncorked the bottle and lifted it to his lips, eagerly taking a sip. Once he got his first taste he gagged and drew the bottle away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not going to taste very good,” the archer commented, “What? Never seen a regen potion before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Guess not,” he said flatly, then sighed and took another drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowered her brow and shimmied away from him, rummaging through her quiver-pack. “I’m Charlotte, by the way,” she said, “Charlotte Smith. You can just call me Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager wiped his maw with the back of his hand, disgusted by the taste. “Uh… Arkin Thorburn. Just call me… Arkin, I dunno,” he hissed through the unpleasantries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snowfall had calmed a bit, rather than raining like arrows the snowflakes drifted to the earth. “So… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what happened?” Charlie asked. “What’re you doing out here on your own? It’s been snowing all night; you don’t even have gloves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” he was at a loss for words, unable to speak, “...Nothin`.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer frowned, “Well, that’s a load of bull.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Arkin shrugged, and that was that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like how purposefully dodgy this guy was—it made her suspicious of him. She tried to rack her brain and dig for possible circumstances that would lead to someone being out alone at night with a gash in their leg. “Did you get lost?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager downed the last of the potion, then nodded. “Yup,” he said matter-of-factly. He lifted his leg a bit and peered at the wound, still open and hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you… part of an outpost? A mansion?” she assumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and pulled a map from her quiver-pack. It was a map of the surrounding area, something she’d gotten from a traveling caravan. Something very simple and only had a few marks, showing only a mansion, a few outposts, and forests. She spread it out and pinpointed the area where they sat, then drew her finger over the marks of a few outposts. “Here’s the closest,” she said, showing him the mark of an outpost not too many miles west. “That one of your mansion’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin peered over and frowned, furrowing his brow like he was dissatisfied. “Uh… Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie eyed him, “If you just keep heading in a straight line that way,” she pointed, “you could make it there in half a day. Just make sure to walk the same direction as the snow is facing on the sides of the trees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay,” he said bluntly, “But, uh… I think I’m gonna take a breather first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s almost sunup, I can go hunting. I assume you haven’t eaten for a while?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer rubbed her face and dug through her quiver-pack again. “Here,” she tossed out a pair of mittens and some extra pairs of socks. “You know what those are, right?” she sneered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man frowned and glared at her, taking them without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put those on and try to get warm.” She stood and threw her quiver over her back, beginning to walk into the woods. “I’m trusting you with the camp. If you do anything stupid, I’ll find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and headed off, silently hoping the stranger would be gone by the time she got back. The snowstorm would offer nothing but barren life, and she wasn’t willing to share an already-small meal.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The clouds passed and the snow ceased as morning arrived. The sun met the sky and they danced in an array of warm colors despite the cold climate. Charlie was walking back with the hind legs of slain rabbits in her fist. She carried two morsels, which was incredibly fortunate for the season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the trees she went, back to her camp. She could smell the smoke before she could see it, and upon viewing the scene, everything was right where she left it. The fire had died, only trickling smoke upward from the bowels of its embers. Her tiny hut was still standing and empty. She hadn’t left anything else behind—except, of course, the stray illager. Arkin was sitting against a tree, probably having moved a bit away after the fire died. His head was slumped over his shoulder and he was sleeping heavily, his face clearly seen in the sunlight—the scar the most obvious thing about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie walked over and dropped the rabbits, kicking the fire a bit before digging around to start it again. She called, “Hey, Arkin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager woke with a bit of a start as if he was frightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t pay much mind to the details. “Breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tired eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer fixed up the fire and cooked. They ate in an awkward quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin was the first to finish after scarfing his share down, clear to the bone. Charlie noticed his hunger and continued to try to connect the dots. This illager may have been attacked and accidentally separated from his group, now just trying to find his way back. Although, she’d seen scouting clothes before, and his apparel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> for scouting. If it weren’t for the dirt and the wear, he’d be dressed rather nicely, as if he held a position of power. It ate at her brain, not knowing how he got himself into this mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t all of it, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long</span>
  </em>
  <span> also mattered. He said it’d been a day since he’d gotten the wound. Arkin only had an axe—no bow—so he couldn’t hunt, and there were no berries this time of year to snack on. She assumed that this man was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, having fed herself well for weeks, she offered what was left of her share of the morsels. “Here,” she offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t paying attention at first, just staring into the fire, lost in thought. When his attention was averted to her his hungry eyes lit up once more, but he hesitated. “...You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she shrugged, “You’ve been hungry for a while and you’re bigger than me, so you need more anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cautiously took the share, sighing. “...Thank you,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie didn’t respond. She only poked the fire with a stick, having no real purpose for her action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was well over the horizon by then, trying its best to warm the land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your leg?” the archer asked, looking up, only to find that he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> scarfed down most of his food. She said nothing but raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm,” he looked down at his leg and rubbed it with a free hand. “It’s fine. It healed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave a scar?” she desperately tried to make conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and continued eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed through her nose, poking the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short while passed. With the shining sun a few animals could be heard roaming about the trees, but unseen. Chirps and squeaks were easy enough to identify, and none bothered either of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin finished his meal and Charlie stood. “Well, alright, then,” she huffed, “I guess I’ll be heading off. Remember, your outpost is west. Just walk straight, you can’t miss it. Shouldn’t take more than a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager stood, dusting the snow off and keeping his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jokingly, she commented, “Tell your mansion we’re on good terms, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie shuffled her feet, looking away. “I’ll, uh… I’ll see you,” she gave a small wave. Just as she turned though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Junior!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha ha haa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two unfamiliar voices came from the trees, and the sound of clopping hooves followed. They were a short distance away, unable to be seen clearly but both the illager and the human spotted movement between the trunks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie turned to the man that was standing next to her, but she found that he was gone. Disturbed snow marked his tracks in the exact opposite direction of where the voices came from, and at the end was Arkin, sprinting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer didn’t think twice and followed suit, fearing whatever it was that Arkin feared. Her head spun with questions and theories; who were those people? Why was Arkin running from them? Could they be the ones that attacked him, maybe? Bandits harbored every part of the province, maybe the illager got unlucky and ran into one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she gained on Arkin, springing with energy, she looked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two horses galloped through the icy sheets of snow, and riding either of them were two illager scouts, dressed in winter wear. They kicked their steeds, piercing eyes set on the two running from them, and armed with halberds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer made the worthy conclusion that those </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> bandits, rather trained soldiers of a mansion, and they were out for blood. She had no idea what Arkin could have done to piss these guys off, but it didn’t matter at the moment. She was obviously on the receiving end of punishment with him, and she wasn’t about to go down without a bit of a show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two on foot were running through a small clearing in the woods, the sun shining down and casting shadows behind them. There was no way they’d be able to outrun the horses, and the illagers were closing in. Charlie, in one swift motion, nocked an arrow into her bow, turned, and aimed. She backpedaled much slower than her running speed, but hardly for a second. Nearly as soon as her arm tugged the bowstring to its maximum tension she released, and the arrow was sent flying into the chest of one of the horses. The animal toppled over and flung its rider off its back, sending him to the snow. The other horse tripped over the first and fell, throwing its rider off, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie turned back and sprinted through the snow, gaining on Arkin with immense speed. As the soldiers attempted to recollect themselves as quickly as possible, the illager and the human made their way to the opposite end of the clearing. Through the forest they raced, the snow less packed under the trees, making it easier for them to flee. To where, neither knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer to that question came sooner than later, however. As they navigated themselves through the thickening brush, Arkin stumbled over and landed face-first on the ground. Charlie instinctually stopped in her tracks, looking back to see the soldiers in the distance piling themselves onto the second horse—the other still laying in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer directed her eyes down to where Arkin fell, and what she saw surprised her. The illager hadn’t only fallen over brush, but over two llamas and a sleepy merchant, appearing to have just woken up. The three of them were on the ground, a blanket the only thing separating them from the frozen earth, and the merchant was wedged between the two llamas. The human was dressed head-to-toe in colorful shades of blue, red, and gold. Their face was covered by a mask, the only thing visible being their bright green eyes. They looked entirely confused, while the llamas both flattened their ears and appeared annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer tried to make herself run as she knew the soldiers were closing in, but morals kicked in and she rushed over to help Arkin to his feet. His frantic eyes were scanning the area, looking back to see the silent gaze of the merchant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie knew they were too far behind to start running again. The soldiers would catch up far too quickly. Maybe they could scale the trees and stay out of reach—?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought was interrupted as her arm was tugged on and she was pushed a few paces to her left. Arkin had just pushed her with one hand, wielding his axe in the other. He pointed it at the merchant, growling, “You didn’t see us,” and turned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few yards away was a small creek, frozen over and with dirt walls about seven feet tall. Arkin hopped down, Charlie quickly followed, and they flattened themselves against said wall. They held their breaths as the sound of clomping hooves approached closer and closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, voices were heard. A scratchy voice addressed the merchant that was left behind, “Aye, you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin shared a worrisome look as the llamas hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same voice continued, “You seen an illager run through here, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Tripped right over me! Woke me up!” the merchant, whose voice indicated he was a young man, piped up. He sounded annoyed and excited, ready to spill everything he knew. Arkin clenched his jaw and felt defeated already. The merchant went on, “He threatened my life and ran off with someone else. That way! They said something about hiding in a cave, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!” one of the soldiers chuffed, then whipped the reins on the horse and they took off. The sound of hooves became quieter… and quieter… and quieter… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when nothing could be heard other than the two’s beating hearts, they were as still and as silent as statues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement approaching the top of the creek wall worried them and they looked up, only to see the masked face of the merchant poking over the ledge. His brow was lowered and his eyes read concern as he asked, “...You guys okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them sighed heavily, catching their breaths. Charlie ran a hand through her hair and Arkin brought a hand to his chest and leaned over, groaning. The archer stepped back and looked up, nodding to the merchant. “Yeah. Thanks,” she huffed, relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie eyed Arkin, furrowing her brow, “You know, I’m wondering the same thing,” she responded but directed the statement to the illager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up straight and turned back to face them, saying nothing. He just squinted his eyes and shrugged, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> did something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie did the same thing back, entirely confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant cleared his throat and stood up, pulling on a pair of reigns in his hand and brought his caravan closer. “Well… Hi. I’m Elijah, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer gave the illager a look and climbed up the creek wall. She stood in front of the merchant and held her hand out. “Charlotte.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah shook it and peered over at the other one, who was working on climbing out of the creek. He didn’t bother to introduce himself. So, the archer did so for him, “And that’s… Arkin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant nodded, shuffling his feet. “Well, uhm… I think we better head off. I don’t know how long those guys are going to be away for until they figure out I lied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed, “Yeah. Thanks again, by the way. You saved our sorry faces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah shrugged, “Well, I didn’t really want to wake up and watch a bloodbath first thing in the morning, so…” he trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s as good a reason as any,” the archer tilted her head, “Where you headed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A village that’s nearby. Trying to get a last few trades in before I head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer offered, “Why don’t I stay with you? I’ve been looking for a settlement for ages, so if you know where a village is I’ll tail you. And, in case those scouts catch up, I can help defend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant looked at the ground, thinking to himself. Before he could say anything, though, Arkin spoke up. “I’ll come with you,” he asserted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked over her shoulder. “Why? Don’t you need to get back to your mansion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant chimed, “Were those scouts from your mansion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… No,” the illager looked away, “I dunno. I dunno why they were chasing us. They… must have been from a different mansion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two lowered their brows and just stared at the man who was clearly lying through his teeth. Elijah pointed out, “But there’s only one mansion within 75 miles of this area. And they’ve got a few outposts scattered around. There aren’t any other rivals—or even mansions—for a few hundred miles,” he looked to Charlie, “No way scouts from another mansion would just ride over here and attack. What’d you two do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer shook her head, “Look, I’m just an adventurer. I’m entirely new to the area. He came into my camp with a messed up leg and I helped him out. Then, when we were about to leave, those soldiers jumped us,” she motioned to the illager, “He just started running and I followed him because I didn’t know if I was going to get hurt or killed or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager folded his arms, not looking at either of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer frowned, “So, what’s the deal? Are you being hunted or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin hesitated before answering, “...No.” Another obvious lie, or maybe just a dodge. Either way, Charlie didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” she started, “I’m not traveling anywhere with you. I don’t want to get put in danger because of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Put in danger?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he retorted, “What, I’m not gonna throw an axe in your back when you turn around! Besides, I don’t even want to stay in the village, so what’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said you were dangerous, but you’re keeping a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of information from us and I don’t trust that. Plus, with those soldiers sounding like they were hunting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>—because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly never seen them—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I dunno who they are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know you’re lying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them continued to argue, and Elijah figured he’d have to step in. He dusted some snow off his llamas and sighed before announcing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guys!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hushed the other two and they eyed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this… The </span>
  <em>
    <span>three of us</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to the village. It’s not far, we should make it by nightfall if we start now. If those scouts end up actually finding us, we just need to make it to the village and the golems will take care of it. I can do my trades, Charlotte can do her… adventuring business… and Arkin, you can buy a map and look for some hidey-holes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illager frowned, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Then you can just… get a map,” without saying it, he still implied that Arkin was on the run. “Then, we’ll all be on our separate ways and be happy. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin grumbled, “Why can’t you just give me your map? You have one to know where a village is, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, yeah, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gave the illager a look, “And you’ll have to pay big money for it because it’s the only one I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t even let me look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah just peered at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin looked to Charlie, “What about you? You have a map.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only got, like, three things marked on it. You saw it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, his breath decorating the cold air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer dug her heel into the earth and sighed. “Whatever we do, we need to get moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant smiled behind the mask, “So, to the village then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I guess that’s a good plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said, “Let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned south and started walking. “You can call me Charlie, by the way,” she said to Elijah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can keep calling me Elijah,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkin kept his distance, trailing behind them as they started through the snow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Takes A Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After tripping over each other, the party decides to stick together whilst heading in the direction of a village. It should be the perfect opportunity to split apart and forget about each other entirely! It “should” be...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween, Gang!</p>
<p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the archer retrieved her arrow from the dead horse in the clearing (with some saddened whines from the merchant), the three of them headed south to the village that Elijah had spoken of. Early morning gave them all the time in the world to travel and talk, and both they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since it’ll be about a full day until we get there…” Elijah started, “Wanna share anything about yourselves? Get to know each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at his feet, while Charlie shrugged, bow in hand. “You first,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he responded semi-awkwardly. “My name is Elijah Reyes, you already know that. I’m a trader from the Coral Beaches. I usually travel north for a few years at a time to sell all the exotic stuff to the northerners. I’m on my way home now, actually! Just making a few pit stops along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be hot down there, huh?” Charlie commented, just trying to make conversation since they all knew Arkin wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Way hotter than it’ll ever get up here,” he nodded, then patted both of his llamas. “These are my girls! Cinnamon,” he gestured to the taller of the two animals with auburn-colored wool, “and Caramel, her baby,” the smaller one had golden-blonde wool with brown patterns on her face, chest, and legs. They were both dressed in drapery of the same colors that Elijah wore: blue, red, and gold. “They’re a little sassy, especially Caramel. I’m honestly surprised she hasn’t spit at either of you two yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer smiled, “Well, they’re cute. And it looks like you take care of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I love them so much~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he spoke in a babyish voice as he addressed Cinnamon, and the llama hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked back at the illager, wanting to ask about his story to probe more details out of him, but he wasn’t even looking up at them. His head was down and he stared at the slowly-melting snow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s my turn,” she took the lead, “My name’s Charlotte Smith, and I’m the best archer in the province.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, bold statement,” Elijah chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not kidding,” she smirked, “I gotta be if I want to hunt up in the Icefields~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re from the Icefields?” the merchant echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Born and raised,” she said triumphantly, “If I ever missed a shot, I wouldn’t get food that day. Game is scarce and you can’t farm in a place where it never stops snowing. So, I just don’t miss. I never miss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” Arkin sounded behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head over her shoulder, lowering her brow, “Sorry, what?” she beckoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re spitting nonsense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you want me to prove it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head with a sneer, “If you’re up for the challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, already nocking an arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah paused in his steps, pulling his llamas away as he curiously watched them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s vision directed itself upward to the trees. He pointed, going, “There.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer and the merchant looked up and over a few dozen yards to see a barely-noticeable pinecone dangling still from a branch. “Hit that,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Charlie boasted, pulling the string back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah opened his mouth, “That’s a pretty small target—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow flew from the string and pierced into the pinecone, knocking many of the scales off and causing it to drop. A perfect shot. She lowered her bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant gave a few small claps, looking impressed. But, he was interrupted again when Arkin called, “How `bout this?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they turned to look, the illager was already launching a pinecone of his own into the air, sending it between the trees. Within the blink of an eye, Charlie pulled an arrow from her quiver and pulled it back on the bowstring, then fired just as quickly. Just as the pinecone began to descend from its peak did the arrow strike it and knocked it off course, only for it to fall into the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two guys were both silent, and the archer expelled a held breath. She lowered her bow at her hip and looked to Arkin. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss,” she emphasized, then wandered off to find her arrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tailed her, clearly fascinated. “You don’t!” he laughed, “How’d you learn to shoot like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, with a frown, followed behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad was the best archer before me. And then a friend of mine helped me out, too. I’ve got to be the best if I wanna win,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Win at what?” the merchant asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m competing with someone back in the Icefields. Whoever can get the best monster trophy is going to get the real title of ‘best archer,’” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What monster are you going for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not telling,” she picked up an arrow lying in the snow and sheathed it, “You might take it before I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon! I can’t even hold a knife right, what makes you think I can kill a monster?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the illager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin noticed, “I could care less about killing anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always the possibility,” she said, “And if not you, then somebody else. So, I’d rather have that ‘somebody’ be me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guys gave each other a look as she retrieved the other arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking again, Charlie went, “Well, that’s my story. What about you?” she addressed Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… already told you everything you need to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah groaned, then asked, “What about, like, what you’re good at? If I’m good at trading, and Charlie’s good with a bow, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” he looked down at the axe that hung on his belt. “I dunno… fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, wrestling or with weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Both,” he stammered, “I can throw a punch pretty good and I can handle just about any melee weapon. Penelope’s my go-to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Penelope?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the other two echoed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My axe,” he stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie raised a brow and sort of laughed, “You named your </span>
  <em>
    <span>axe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who does that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, taking it too seriously, frowned. “With or without the name, I’m just as good with my axe as you are with a bow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a mocking fashion, Charlie went, “Prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a rather intimidating manner, Arkin pulled his axe from his belt and held it near the head. He stomped over to a tree and hit it twice, marking an </span>
  <em>
    <span>X</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the bark. The archer and the merchant stepped aside as Arkin walked many paces back. He positioned himself, held Penelope with both hands, and reared the weapon over his head. In a fleeting motion, he sent the axe through the air and into the tree, hitting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>X</span>
  </em>
  <span> near-perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “Very nice,” she complimented, though her tone was sarcastic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glared at her as he walked back, side-eyeing her the whole way. When he reached the tree he took the handle of the weapon and removed it, dusting off the blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Elijah began, “I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you are impressive by—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin voiced, making Elijah worried about his competitive nature. However, that wasn’t quite the issue. Arkin raised the axe blade closer to his face and prodded at it with his fingers, spitting, “The damn thing chipped!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant just stood, watching, while the archer snickered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny,” he growled, “It’s going to break more, now. The hell am I gonna do without an axe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie mocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had such a fiery frustration in his eyes that Elijah thought his head would explode. The illager audibly groaned and angrily strapped the axe back onto his belt, then put his hood up and shoved his hands in his pocket as he started walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gave Charlie a look that she didn’t notice, and the group was walking continuously again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the journey there was hardly eventful. They spent most of the way rather quiet as each of their conversations just spiraled into awkward silence in the end. The archer snagged small game when the sun hit its peak and they had a small meal. Well, really, only Charlie and Arkin had the meal—Elijah had pulled a few edibles from his bag and shared with his llamas. Upon being asked, he explained that they were nothing more than baked wheat treats, pretty much tasteless and entirely dry, but they got him by and he enjoyed them. Easy to make, quick to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two shared a look and enjoyed their food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was silent the rest of the way, refusing to share any information about just who he was. It didn’t really matter to either of them, though, as he wasn’t posing himself as an immediate threat and as soon as they got to the village, they would be out of each other’s lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he didn’t need to speak when Elijah was talking his mouth off the whole way there. Not long into their travel, he began to pitch them some products of his—all practically useless to both of them. There were definitely exotic items: glowstone, glowing sea pickles, red sand, cacti—but it was nothing the two needed. And, when they simply explained that they didn’t have any emeralds (having to interrupt Elijah to do so), the merchant became flustered and quickly packed all his things away. “Wasting my time, then,” he said, having no self-realization. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just to shave the mood down, Charlie asked where he got all of his items from. She was quick to learn that asking that wasn’t the greatest of ideas. The merchant began to go on and on and on about obviously fake tales that he embarked on. “I fought a hoard of zombies to get this sapling!” “An enderman was sleeping and holding the glowstone, and I stole it from his hands!” “I roundhouse-kicked the head off a creeper in the water to dive down and get this pickle!” After a short while, the archer and the illager were both getting headaches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The snow had melted swiftly through the day and would have melted completely had the sun not hid its face behind the tree line. The three of them were extremely fatigued as evening rolled by, the soft pink sky not fending off anyone’s drowsiness. Elijah promised the village was just within the next forest, and so they pushed through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night fell and stars glittered the sky like freckles on an otherwise clear face. Charlie readied her bow and Arkin held his chipped axe in preparation to encounter any monsters. Elijah did nothing more than put himself between either of his llamas—though Cinnamon and Caramel hardly seemed like a proper defense plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, they were spotting lights through the trees. Orange orbs floated between trunks, indicating torches and lanterns—but more importantly, indicating a village. They picked up the pace noticeably, hurrying out of the woods and into the warmth of the town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They put themselves on a gravel path that led into the settlement; glowing lanterns hung by the doors of each of the buildings, of which many appeared to be homes. Near the entrance to their lefts was a barn, unoccupied by any animals, and on the other end of the village was the steeple of a small church temple. A tiny well next to a small, empty farm plot was the only other thing of interest. There was nobody up and about, and it looked like a ghost town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah paused close to the barn. “Well… there are surely people here. The lanterns are all lit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably sleeping,” Charlie said, “Let’s just knock on a door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can just camp outside the village for tonight. We don’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer stopped him, “If I have to spend one more night without a bed, I’m going to drive an arrow through my skull,” and walked through the gravel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah murmured a quiet, “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>o</span>
  </em>
  <span>kay,” and followed. Arkin was in the back of the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie approached the first house along the road and gave a hefty knock, casually holding her loaded bow to her side. The three of them waited, only for Charlie to knock again after a moment. “Hello?” she called this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Movement was heard behind the door and the archer took a step back. A lock clicked and the door opened; standing in the frame was a drowsy man, holding onto the handle as he stood there in night clothes. His dark hair stood on end and stubble lined his face, accompanied by light brown eyes that were struggling to stay open. He blinked and looked the archer up and down, then peered past her to see the rest of the party. “Oh,” he chirped, “You’re new. Uh… Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Charlie said, “We need a place to stay for the night. Is there a bed house you can show us to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man hardened his face, seemingly confused. “Uhm… Well, what’re you all doing here? What’re your names?” he sounded friendly enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Charlotte Smith. I’m a monster hunter, just looking for work. That’s Elijah… Reyes, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah Reyes,” the merchant filled in, “Trader from the Coral Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for the illager, but he said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, uh…” Charlie sighed, “Arkin Thorburn. I don’t know what his deal is, honestly,” she sort of laughed, “We just need a bed house for right now, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking in the tired man’s face the three of them saw concern. He eyed Arkin and cleared his throat, then grabbed the back of his neck and checked behind him. “Uhm… yeah. Yeah, let me show you to the… bed house.” He turned to call over his shoulder, “Chops, come with me real quick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them shared looks, suspecting something was awry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man reached over and pulled on some boots quickly while another man approached behind him. He was short and weighty with thin blonde hair and lambchop sideburns. His dark blue eyes looked equally as tired as the first man’s. “What’s goin` on?” he asked, then immediately noticed the party, “Who…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come with me,” the taller man said, “We’re gonna show them the lodge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde man looked worried but complied and slipped on shoes of his own. Charlie backed up as the two of them stepped outside their dwelling. They stuck close together and led the way back toward the entrance of the village. The taller of the two guided them toward the vacant barn they’d seen earlier, and the archer paused. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lodge?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the man told her, “It used to be a barn, but we’re trying to renovate it. Been getting… more visitors as of late. There’s not much in there, but it’s all we have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though still suspicious of the situation, the three accepted the answer and walked up to the bed house with him. The two doors were made of old wood and bolted together from the outside. The taller man carefully pushed the shorter aside and unlocked the door, opening it up and stepping in. “C’mon, you three. There’s bedrolls up in the attic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party followed him inside, Elijah pulling his llamas along. The man pointed to a rickety flight of stairs and stepped aside for them to move along. Arkin looked up and around, seeing the shoddy ceiling and no other exit. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he was the first to see that the man had quickly slammed the doors shut and locked them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic struck all of their minds as they raced to the door, Arkin throwing himself against it, Charlie smacking it with her fists and shouting, “Hey! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A window sitting off to the side was spotted and she positioned herself in front of it. She hit the frame and glared at the two men outside. “C’mon! What’d we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller of the two was up against the two doors, pushing against them to keep the party inside. He called to the blonde-haired man, “Get Thaddeus! Tell him there’s a Thorburn!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing that, Elijah and Charlie turned their heads to the Thorburn in the room. He only glanced at them before turning back to the door and pushing against it. “Let us out!” he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah audibly groaned, pulling his llamas away and bringing a hand to his face. “I knew you two would get me into trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned to him, Charlie voicing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Us two?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin pointed at him, “You’re in this with us,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sole reason why we’re in this mess!” Charlie accused the illager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw his arms up, “I don’t care why we’re here, I just want to get out!” He threw himself into the door again, ramming it and making it jostle. The man on the other side called, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin rammed it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They figured the door wasn’t terribly sturdy and, with some extra punch, they could throw it open. Elijah stood back while Charlie forgot about her quarrel with Arkin for a moment to help him. They hit their shoulders into the door, feeling it give way a little more, only to be pushed right back. Elijah called for them to stop, that they should just wait, but they paid him no mind. With one final heave, they threw their shoulders into the door and the barrier gave way unexpectedly, both of them losing their balance, Arkin falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, he fell at the feet of a giant automaton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An iron golem loomed over the illager, its pale-white skin infested with vines and flowers glimmering in the moonlight. Its face was carved into that of a man’s, old and serious. Blank eyes stared through the man below it. It raised its arms, signaling it was about to hit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah jumped on Arkin and grabbed his coat, pulling him as hard as they could back into the barn just as the golem’s arms met the ground and shook them all to their cores. They yelped as Arkin about lost his legs, and Charlie pulled the barn doors closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin hopped to his feet and caught his breath, shouting, “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie yelled back, “That was a golem, you idiot! You about got killed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re dead! We’re so dead!” Elijah cried, covering his face and cowering by his llamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear the iron machine lumbering behind the doors, knocking against them. They backed up and pressed themselves against the opposite wall, watching with fear. Charlie readied her bow, Arkin held his axe, and Elijah moved in front of his llamas with his arms out, as if protecting them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jostling became more prevalent and they grew more and more worried. The doorframe was too short for the golem, but they were fearing that it would reach its long arms into the building and snatch one of them. Or, maybe the villagers would open the doors and drag them out. No option they thought of sounded amazing, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they watched the doors with wide eyes they saw the wooden barrier be pulled open, causing the three of them to shake in their shoes and become antsy. Elijah held onto his llamas tightly, Arkin braced himself, and Charlie drew her bow back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond the open doors was the entire village, it seemed like. There were the two men from earlier, each wielding swords, the taller of the two now armored with a welder’s mask, many others with swords and pitchforks, a couple with bows, the golem in the back, and at the center was an old, old man. His tan skin was covered with darker dots and moles, his white hair trimmed very short upon his balding head. He wore long, white robes and held a staff that acted as a cane. His face strongly resembled the golem’s and his sharp eyes pierced through the party in the barn. He commanded, “Drop your weapons!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could see that they were easily outnumbered, but even still they hesitated to comply. Arkin especially, as he raised his axe to his shoulder in preparation to swing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you deaf? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drop your weapons!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t attack if you don’t!” the tall man from before added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp sigh escaped Charlie’s lips and she let her bowstring relax. Elijah saw this and tugged on Arkin’s arm, telling him, “Put the axe down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager turned to him and barked, “I will hurt you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he threatened, yanking his arm away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer, fed up, punched him in the arm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Drop it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wild eyes scanned her, and he looked back at the crowd. Charlie unloaded her bow and tossed it to the ground, then glared at Arkin. The illager bit his tongue and angrily threw his axe next to the bow on the ground. The three of them stood shivering in the barn, sharing glares with the armed villagers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two villagers, a man and a woman, went into the barn and took the weapons from the ground. The old man stepped forward between the two of them as they guarded. He stabbed his staff into the ground and stood tall amongst them, speaking, “I am Thaddeus, the Elder of this village.” His voice was gravelly and showed his age, but he presented himself with great authority. “And so long as I am Elder of this village, I will not allow a single opportunity of attack by you, Thorburn, without retaliation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie looked to their illager accomplice, who was glaring at the Elder. He tried, “We weren’t attacking—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have pillaged </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearby villages. I know by your face that you are Thorburn—what you’re doing with these two, I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” the merchant tried, “I’m not with either of them! I promise! I was just… being followed by them! I need help!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie flashed her teeth and pushed Arkin out of the way to grab Elijah. “You lying dirtbag!” she cursed, grabbing his robes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to push her away and yelped pitifully, as if putting on an act. “I was just trying to find the village! I knew you’d take care of it! Please, let me go! They're going to kill me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer was fired up, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you if you keep running your mouth like that! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea to lead us to the village in the first place!” Just then, one of the llamas, Caramel, had flattened her ears and spit at her. It struck her face and she recoiled, bringing her hands to her face to wipe away the disgusting mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s Thorburn! He’s who you want! There were others chasing him, too!” Elijah pointed at Arkin, cowering behind his llamas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager retaliated, “I’m not—!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> true!” Charlie chimed, “And he’s been shady as hell the entire way here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not Thorburn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin suddenly yelled, facing the merchant and the archer. They hushed themselves, standing in the silence and the tension. The vindicator turned to the village—to the Elder—and spoke, “Arkin Thorburn is my dad. He’s Head of the Thorburn mansion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arkin Thorburn… Jr.” He peered over his shoulder, hissing, “Happy?” to the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder didn’t. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not happy,” he grumbled, “What are your reasons for being here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thorburn?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager took a step closer in an attempt to get in his face, but the two guarding the Elder stepped in with swords at the ready. Arkin hardly seemed to care, “I don’t have to answer anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will stay here!” the Elder stomped his foot and raised his chin, “We will guard you and ensure none of you leave this barn! And you will leave us in peace!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, wait!” Elijah hopped out from behind his llamas, only to get a sword pointed at him. He backed off a bit, holding himself close, “Please! Let me out! I promise I’m not with them! They’ll kill me if you leave me in here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grow some damn backbone!” Charlie shouted at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will be guarded</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Elder repeated, “If any fights ensue, my people will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be tolerant with the attacker. You will stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He turned and began to walk out with his guards. They shut the doors as Elijah started running towards them, begging, “Wait! Wait, please!” His hands hit the wood, the sound of clinking chains heard on the other side of the barrier. The villagers were wrapping the handles of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant turned around, pressing his back to the door. He put his hands up as he met those furious stares. Charlie was approaching him. He nervously laughed, “C’mon, you don’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tried to throw us under!” she snapped and grabbed his robes again, “You lying bastard!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wanted anything to do with you! If I knew you two would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous—!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tagged along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she shoved him against the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And look at you now!” he yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a fiery rage, she turned around and kicked a twig on the floor, sending it across the room as she threw her hands up. “You’re both idiots! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> especially!” she motioned to Arkin. “What the hell were you talking about?! ‘Head’ of a mansion?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the son of a Head!” Elijah seemed to get it better than she did. “Is that why those scouts were chasing you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t open his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, confused, asked, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means…!” he started, then stopped, “...I don’t know.” He looked to Arkin for answers, “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on? Why is everyone on your case?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager huffed, ignoring them. He started to walk for the rickety stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin,” Charlie hissed as he walked by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t answer. He just sat down at the bottom of the stairs and put his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer sighed, frustrated. “So you’re just going to sit there and be quiet? You’re not going to tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up slightly, just enough to glare at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie folded her arms and glared right back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stepped back to the wall and pushed his back against it, sliding down and slumping over as he sat. Defeated, he sighed and whined, “My reputation is ruined…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you shut up?” Charlie barked, “You ruined it yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I would have come here alone it wouldn’t be ruined.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t have tried to lie it wouldn’t be ruined,” she retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t argue. His llamas laid down next to him and got settled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene was quiet. None of them had the energy to continue bickering and accusing. Charlie moved her way past Arkin and up the stairs, wandering the premises. Nothing but bundles of hay on a small section of floor and ceiling beams were up there. Still, though, she made the most of it and set up camp. She still had her quiver-pack and searched through it, hoping to find anything of use, but nothing fit the situation. She sighed and made herself as comfortable as she could on the entirely-uncomfortable surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah pet his llamas and checked through the bags that they carried, ensuring everything was in place. He took them off of the llamas, patted their wool down, and settled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin moved himself to one of the walls, the same as Elijah had, and positioned himself next to a bale of hay. He itched and found no warmth, making sleep almost impossible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, unable to sleep, peeped. It was hardly audible, “...Guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Arkin heard him, he simply ignored him. Elijah couldn’t see the illager’s face behind the hay, anyway. He assumed he was asleep. “Charlie?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer poked her head over the loft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the merchant whispered. “For lying…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, but not in a frustrated or uncaring way. “I mean… I don’t blame you,” she sighed, “Sorry for almost punching you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, yeah,” he sort of laughed, “I don’t blame you, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer gave a small smile and, able to see the illager and conclude that he wasn’t asleep, asked,  “Arkin? Wanna say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled, “Sorry for getting stuck in here with you two…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah shared a look and dropped the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, sleep found them all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Gain Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trip to the village didn’t go as planned for the party of three—being locked in the barn wasn’t quite part of the schedule. And, with the grumpy village Elder on their tail, their schedule may continue to be skewed. It will all depend on how good of an impression they can make on the townsfolk... which proves to be a challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All three of them woke to the sound of chains clinking and the sight of the doors opening. Pale sunlight shone through and in its shadow were three figures: two guards—the same from last night—and the old Elder. He walked with his staff, dressed much more formally than what they saw him in last night. His robes were thicker and shaded a beautiful purple, adorned with gold trimming and designs. “Wake, all of you,” he commanded, hitting the door with the end of his staff and creating a racket, “We’ll speak now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party woke rather groggily and grumpily. Elijah was the first to get on his feet, allowing his llamas to lay for a while longer. Charlie rolled herself over and sat up, peering over the loft. She saw the open doors and attempted not to show her excitement of possible escape as she went down the stairs. Arkin stood, rubbed his face, and stood in his place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus didn’t wait for them to approach. “Since you’re all rested and know that we won’t harm you, I expect you to be calmer today.” He side-eyed Elijah, “I see you weren’t killed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant rubbed his arm and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” the Elder continued, “You should tell me exactly why you’re here and how you got here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie passed Arkin and met with the trader. Elijah started, “Well, we all just… tripped over each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie nodded, “I don’t even know either of them all that much. I’m a monster hunter, I’m new to this part of the province. Arkin found my camp and I helped him out because he was hurt. We ended up getting chased by a couple of illager scouts, ran into Elijah, and he helped ward them off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus appeared worried, “Did the scouts follow you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here, no,” the merchant answered, “Charlie and Arkin said they’d guard me in case if they did, since I can’t fight, and so I led these two to this village. I want to trade, she just wants work, and he wants a map.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” the Elder shot daggers at Arkin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed, “He’s trying to hide from the guys that were chasing him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he tell you that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to admit it, but yeah,” she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who was it that chased you?” the Elder looked to Arkin again, who gave him no response and averted everyone’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably not going to get much out of him,” the archer said, “He hasn’t said anything to us, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah answered, “We think it was from his mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the illager chimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus leaned into his staff, looking at the ground, saying nothing. He was pondering to himself—fighting with himself, it seemed. “I don’t know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>… a Thorburn would bring strangers to my village to attack,” he eyed Arkin, “If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Thorburn…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager returned the gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, “What’s so bad about his name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is connected to a mansion in this area. A dastardly, wretched mansion that has taken many innocents,” he barked, “We’ve managed to stay hidden. But, if a Thorburn is here in my village, we may be in deep water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna attack this stupid village,” Arkin said, “I don’t care about this place. I just wanna leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder shook his head, “Until I know your </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons for being here, I will not let you leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just followed those idiots!” he gestured to Charlie and Elijah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant sighed, looking up at the old man. “Listen, I don’t know about all the politics of mansions and villages up here, but I think Arkin is telling a bit of the truth—albeit being very dodgy,” a pause, “He seems genuine… Maybe. I honestly think he just doesn’t care. He obviously doesn’t want to go back to his mansion, for whatever reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was hurt,” Charlie said, “Looked like a blade wound, on the leg. I gave him a potion and it healed him. I thought he was separated from his scouting group, but I don’t know. He won’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus frowned, and lowered his thick brow. He motioned to the two in front of him, “Follow me. You,” he gestured to Arkin, “Stay put.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator did so, but with serious, silent denial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder and his guards led the other two out of the barn. The village was painted in the pale morning light as a few early souls breathed life through the roads. Lanterns were blown out and thin, shiny patches of snow coated the ground like cold scabs. The barn doors closed and Thaddeus pulled them over to the stone wall. Quietly, he mumbled, “If that Thorburn hasn’t attacked either of you yet, it gives me a small sense of security…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned, “Why would he have attacked us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>If</span></em><span> he’s a Thorburn, you’d do well to know that they tolerate </span><em><span>no one</span></em><span> outside of their mansion. Not humans, not illagers—only their own mansion-born folk,” he said, “Which is why I’m not entirely sure he’s a Thorburn at all. If he </span><em><span>is</span></em><span> the son of Head Arkin Thorburn, he wouldn’t be running—and he certainly wouldn’t be chased by the scouts. If</span> <span>what you say is true.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus continued, “I reckon he’s either lower-ranking in the mansion or from a different area entirely. And besides, Arkin Thorburn having a son… I’ve never heard of it. And, with as old as he is, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would have heard of it.” He sighed, “Still… It doesn’t change the fact that he’s here. Which is why I must ask,” he looked the two in the eyes, “Is this… Arkin… Is he a madman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shook his head, “Nonono. He’s not a madman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie also shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus stood straighter, “So, you trust him, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant and the archer opened their mouths to confirm but hesitated. They gave each other a look and thought about it for a minute. Charlie eventually said, “He’s… not a madman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder furrowed his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well!” Elijah tried, “We know he won’t hurt anyone! We just… don’t know his intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man brought a hand from his staff to his face and rubbed his temple. “We all know I can’t just keep him in that barn forever. As I can’t with either of you. So… I’ll do this,” he waved to the doors, “Get Thorburn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gave Charlie a look before turning to the doors and opening one. He told Arkin to come out as he collected his llamas, then met the others outside of the barn. The Elder was already turning and walking, staggering over the gravel as an old man would. “You three will stay here in the village until I deem you safe for travel again,” he began as the others followed. “Winter has just hit one last time and we are recovering from the season. You will wander the village and assist in manual labor wherever you can find, but without weapons or tools.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin squinted and scowled, obviously unhappy about this. Charlie sighed. Elijah held onto the reins of his llamas, probably fearful that they may be taken the same way his party members’ weapons were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was walking between houses to the center of town. “I will be keeping a close eye on all of you. If I hear any complaints or if you three act up, I will not hesitate to send you straight to the golem.” He stopped abruptly in front of the well, which had a large bell dangling heavily from the overhang. The Elder turned and glared at each of them, “Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to keep us </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the village? Aren’t you worried we might attack some villagers?” Charlie asked sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My people are armed and will defend each other. It wouldn’t be smart for you to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we leave?” Arkin asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will be weaponless, and if you’re to return to this village we won’t hesitate to attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah scooted in close to his llamas. “...Are you going to take my girls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus turned his nose up to him and began walking away. “Find work,” he commanded, “There’s plenty to do.” His guards went along with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah desperately held onto Cinnamon and Caramel, Arkin grumbled under his breath, and Charlie clapped her hands together. She bounced on her toes, repeating to herself, “Do the jobs, get the bow, get out. Do the jobs, get the bow, get out.” Her determined eyes scanned the area, eventually landing on a fishing dock over a river that cut through the village. She started jogging over without warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah hurried after her, confused by her sudden boost in energy. “What’s your deal?” the vindicator asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna get out of here,” Charlie said, hustling across the wooden dock. Barrels and boxes sat next to the beams that held the structure up, a fishing pole sitting along the edge. Looking down the three of them saw a slow-moving river whose banks were lined with sludge. The figure of a fish was spotted drifting with the current, but not much life was seen elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem excited, though,” Elijah said, tying his llamas to one of the poles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Faking it,” Charlie answered, looking out to the rest of the river. Trees lined the way and made long-distance-viewing impossible. “There should be a fisherman, yeah? Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is here!” a new voice came from behind them. Approaching the dock was a young, short, skinny fellow with wavy hair the color of cut wood and fair skin dotted with freckles. He wore layers of belts and coats and a small hat upon his head. His big eyes and mocking grin faced each of them, one by one. “You three are what the cat dragged in? The idiots from last night, right?” He laughed, “Got stuck in the barn…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them frowned. “We’re just trying to help,” Elijah said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He casually walked through them and over the dock. As he passed they could all smell the stench of old fish on him. “Some help you should be!” He picked up the fishing rod and approached a crate. “My name’s Joshua—I don’t care about your names. There’s more rods in that shack right there,” he pointed to it. A small building with rocks surrounding the base of it stood only a few paces away. “You three know how to fish?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked to Arkin, who looked to Charlie, who looked to Elijah. Then, slowly, they all gazed at the fisherman and shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His conniving smirk turned to a disappointed frown. “Then what in the world are you doing here? Useless! Go find D.K. and be his problem!” he hopped off from the dock as if he was going to plunge into the water. But, his feet hit the surface as it froze over and he stood tall along the ice. As he walked he formed a bridge of ice over the river, and the three of them stared in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re you doing that?” Arkin asked, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think?” Joshua snapped like he was stupid, “I’m a sorcerer. One of the last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh ooh! I’ve got a cousin who’s a sorcerer!” Elijah added, “She—!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t care! Buzz off!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go to the library! Be useless somewhere else!” he skated off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant frowned behind the mask and untied his llamas solemnly. Charlie huffed and walked off the dock. Arkin was still staring at the ice, absolutely baffled by what Joshua was doing. Elijah pulled him along with the llamas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer went back to the middle of town, spinning on her heels to study the buildings. Arkin, seeing she was busy, asked the merchant, “What’d that, uh… fisherman say he was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A sorcerer,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A… wait, the magic guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There!” Charlie exclaimed suddenly. She began marching off and the others tried to keep up. Down the road was a large building that stood tall at two stories with windows on each level and a wooden sign hanging above the door. The sign was etched with words that were so faded they were hardly readable, but there was also a carving of a book in the wood that Charlie must have noticed. Two short fences lined a few stepping stones to the door; Elijah tied his llamas to one of the fence posts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie pushed the door open and the others followed. Immediately entering they could smell the odor of paper and ink. It lingered in the air and thickened what they breathed, a smell that none of them were quite fond of. Several upon several bookshelves stood like soldiers along the floor and against the walls and red carpet led the way through the maze of shelves. They wandered a few steps forward, searching but finding nobody. “Hello?” Elijah called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One moment!” an older voice called. He sounded stereotypically high-class and annoyed, and they heard clattering across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin mindlessly leaned against one of the bookshelves and folded his arms, waiting impatiently. As footsteps (only half-quieted by the carpet) began approaching, the shelf behind Arkin began to give way. By the time he realized it was tipping over due to his weight it was already too late. The shelf went crashing down, spaced enough not to affect the others but able to create enough a mess of its own. Books fell to the ground in an unorganized mess and cluttered the area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice they heard moments ago was crying, “No no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Racing over was a lanky, bald, pale man with red and white clothing and thick glasses. His face was twisted with anger, and he motioned to Arkin. “First you attack us in the middle of the night, now you’re destroying my home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tried to step up, “Oh! We’re so sorry! Let me help—!” he went to pick up a few of the books before getting swatted at by the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No no no! You stay away! I don’t want you three breaking any more of my things!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to—” Arkin tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go! Go be someone else’s problem!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps hurrying down stairs could be heard. Along the far wall was a flight, and from above came another man—blonde hair that stood on end, extremely tall, and looked about as young as the party. “What happened?” he asked, having quite the opposite tone as the bald man did. “D.K.?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take them! Take them if you want them to destroy your things! I don’t care, just get them out of my sight!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them looked silently and awkwardly up at the guy on the stairs. He stared back, adjusting a strap on his shoulder that was connected to a leather bag. The man motioned for them to follow, and he ascended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party hurriedly made their way past D.K., if that’s what the man was called, and to the flight. They followed the tall man up to the second floor, none of them too comfortable about the situation. They put their feet on the next level and saw around them—tables and desks and chairs were all about, as well as many scrolls and papers that had been marked all over. The stench of ink was even stronger up here, and the numerous inkwells and quills told why. Multiple maps were framed by the windows and flared in the sunlight. The tall man was by a desk, dropping his bag onto it before meeting the three of them individually. “Hello, sorry about him,” he whispered, tilting his head down to motion to the first floor, “This is one of his good days…” He cleared his throat and held out his hand. “I’m Oliver.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They introduced themselves and shook hands, appreciating their first taste of someone so indifferent about seeing them rather than angry or disappointed. “Uhm… We were told to help out,” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Elder wanted us to go around the village and ask. So far… not going great,” Elijah shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I’m the village cartographer. I make maps—as you can probably guess,” he led them through the room, “You three are travelers, no? You might actually be perfect for the job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head, Charlie shrugged, and Elijah jumped on the opportunity. “Oh! Actually, I’m a traveling merchant! I have a few maps of my own, I could help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver smiled. “That’s great! Perfect, actually!” he looked to the other two, “I saw you two shaking your heads, though…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any maps, and I don’t really know where anything… is…” Arkin mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stuck with him, “I’m about the same way. I just have very basic outlines of maps and I can’t pinpoint anything in detail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” he brought a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. “Well, you both look strong. Maybe labor work will be better for you two,” a pause, “You should try helping out at the Forge Corner. It’s at the north end of the village, by the hills and caves. They could always use some muscle, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer nodded, “That actually sounds good for us.” She smiled and elbowed the vindicator, “Let’s get to it, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin took a look around the room one last time, as if trying to find something to stay for, as he didn’t like this game of chase. However, Charlie was already thanking Oliver and started for the stairs, so the illager followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the bottom and snuck past the mess they made, awkwardly ignoring the death glare that D.K. gave them. Out the door they went and sighed a breath of relief. They directed themselves to spot some high hills at the north end of the village, the grassy structures punctured with holes that marked caves. They weaved through houses and buildings as they approached, and found three large buildings. They were made of brick and stone, chimneys spitting smoke into the sky. Cut logs were piled against the outside walls and held snow between the cracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them approached one of the buildings. It had an open walkout with an overhang that was supported by thick wooden beams. A forge, smithing workbench, and grindstone sat beneath the overhang, clean from snow. They approached the building, stepping onto the stone walkout and peeking through the half-open door that led inside. “Hello?” Charlie called. Looking in she could see multiple racks and such that held weapons of all kinds: longswords, battleaxes, warhammers, bows, maces, and a slew of other items. Her eyes lit up upon seeing this, and Arkin was sharing the same look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a man came from around the corner and blocked their view. He stood tall in front of the door, recognized by both of them. This was one of the guards that Thaddeus had walked with earlier. His complexion was dark and he was bald with thick scruff along his jaw. The lines on his face showed he was older in age and he had a patch over a scarred eye. He wore a leather apron and leather gloves, heavy clothes beneath that. With a raised brow and a not-so-impressed tone, he asked, “You crawling over for work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them remembered that he and one other person had heard the Elder instruct the group to make themselves useful around the village. They nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna be of any use here,” he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled with a smug look, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I’m going to let you anywhere near weapons? That’s all my wife and I deal with. You’re not gonna be any help to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer sighed. “What about them?” She pointed over her shoulder to the other buildings. “I guess we won’t be much help with them, either?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he reached around the door and pulled a coat off the wall, slipping it on, “Let’s go see what they’re up to.” In a suddenly friendly manner, he opened the door and stepped out, leading the way to the other two buildings. The two gave each other a look, glanced back at the first building, then followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The middle building was the largest and most open. The sound of metal smacking metal chimed in the air like a broken bell, and upon getting a closer look they could see a group of people, one at work. Five altogether, three of which were recognizable. A woman, the other guard for the Elder, sat at a bench and chatted with a different woman they didn’t recognize. A short, stalky, blonde man with a large straw hat was a face they could remember; he was in the house whose door they knocked on when the three of them first arrived. And, though they didn’t catch him right away, Arkin recalled the look of the welder’s mask—the one who wore it was hard at work taking a hammer to a piece of metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man with the eyepatch made himself known, “Good morning!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall man with the mask quit hammering and set his things down. The other guard got up and greeted the man with the eyepatch, taking notice of the two that followed him. “There’s our troublemakers,” she addressed in a lighthearted manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sort of waved in acknowledgment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matthew, I see you’re already at work,” the man with the eyepatch addressed the one that had been hammering away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Working harder than you, old man,” he commented jokingly, receiving a light snicker. He lifted his mask and peered over at the two newcomers, giving a shameful smile. “Hey, again.” He was the one who had stuck them in the barn in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer gave a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re they over here for?” the other guard asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll see what we’re all doing and decide. They’re here for work,” the man answered, “But, what’s work without knowing your bosses?” He turned back to them and held out his hand, “David, the village weaponsmith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shook hands and each of them introduced themselves. David brought the other guard up, “My wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook hands with them, “I’m Avery, the fletcher.” Her skin was tan and littered with freckles, her dark hair put up tight in a bun and was the same color as the leather apron she wore. She also had an intimidating-looking crossbow strapped over her back, not loaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman came up, shaking hands. Her skin was equally-tan and her flowing hair was the color of cocoa. “Julia. Leatherworker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man that was similar in the face of Matthew walked up next, “I’m Terrance! Toolsmith.” His hair was long and straight, kept in a ponytail. He had a beard that had crystals of ice stuck in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His look-alike came up, “I’m Matthew, an armorsmith,” he shook hands, but he looked sheepish. “Sorry about last night. It was, uh… a little tense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t say anything—he didn’t even acknowledge the statement—but Charlie just shrugged it off. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless we get put there again tonight,” Arkin mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie elbowed him, and Matthew nervously chuckled. “Uhm, that’s my brother,” he motioned to Terrance, which explained the similar look. “And this is my partner,” he motioned to the short blonde man who walked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shook hands and he introduced himself, “Call me Chops,” he nodded, “Just a farmer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing just,” Matthew put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “So… what do we want to sign them up for?” he asked David.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re figuring out. Thaddeus won’t like them with weapons, so keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Matthew folded his arms, “Well, I’m fine on my own…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could use help with organizing,” Julia spoke up, “And Chops, don’t you need to cut firewood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The farmer sighed with a smile, “Unfortunately, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good with an axe…” Arkin pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No weapons,” David reminded him. “How about you just carry the wood to the pile?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the illager could pass the job onto Charlie, she stepped up to the leatherworker. “I can help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned while the rest of them nodded, agreeing with the positions. The last two of the three-man party were split and each went their separate ways. Charlie was taken to the third building with Julia and Terrance—the toolsmith would be guarding Julia for a time, just to be on the safe side. The same would go for Arkin and Chops; Avery would bring her crossbow and guard the farmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie walked into the building with the two of them and saw the absolute chaos of the leather shop. The smell of leather was somehow hot and filled the shop—similarly to how strips, pieces, and stacks of leather were thrown about here and there without any organizational system. Julia instructed her to just help pick things up and make it look neater while she worked. She didn’t seem to care about the specifics (probably because it would all be thrown around again sooner or later) and left the archer to her own devices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chops had grabbed an axe, Avery loaded her bow, and Arkin waited for one of them to tell him to do something. He knew the task would be painfully boring and repetitive, but he also knew he’d have to do it. If Avery wouldn’t get on his tail, then it would be Charlie, and if not her, then the Elder. Any way he put it, he didn’t really want to get yelled at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked over a short distance away from the Forge Corner and to the small, empty farm and well that was near the east entrance of the village. A large stump from a long-since cut tree sat close to the well and a few uncut logs laid next to it. Chops got to work and Avery pointed to where Arkin should take the logs. After the first trip—where the illager realized he should mind the bugs and mites, and that dusting the chips off of his coat would be no use—they left him to do the work without much more supervision. Avery struck up a conversation with Chops and the day went on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t keep track of time, but the pile was growing in height. His leather coat and gloves were covered with chips and splinters and he was swatting away tiny bugs that had attempted to find warmth in the wood. His monotonous task at least granted him peace and quiet where nobody was asking him questions or trying to talk to him. The sun rose higher and higher, and in the quiet cold he and Chops began working up sweats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was heading back from a haul, walking the distance from the Forge Corner to the well and farm. While on his way he noticed that the farmer was taking a break, wiping his brow with the back of his hand as he stood against the well with Avery at his side. They were talking up a storm, happy and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, they didn’t notice the creeper waltzing up on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green beast came from the surrounding forest, tumbling and tripping over its own feet as it made its way to its closest targets. They had their backs turned to it and it was approaching fast, already dangerously close. Arkin instinctively reached for his axe, only to be reminded that he no longer had it. Instead, he picked up a large stone by his feet and shouted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Creeper!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Safe to say, that got the immediate attention of the two by the well. By that time the creeper was beginning to hiss—however, Arkin had chucked the stone and it nailed the beast in the head, causing it to wobble significantly. The creeper was thrown off balance and had to circle itself to figure out where it was at again. It didn’t matter, though, as Avery was quick to send a bolt through its head. It fell and twitched, then ceased to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chops had hurried over closer to Arkin, holding his hat to his head as he caught his breath. “Oh my goodness!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery sighed sharply, looking back at them. “You two alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin gave a nonchalant thumbs-up and Chops nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was way too close,” she commented, going to retrieve her bolt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The farmer clutched the axe he held with both hands, relaxing a bit. He gazed at Arkin, giving a, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager half-smiled and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed without much quarrel or issue. Arkin helped around with manual labor around the Forge Corner, with Charlie soon joining him after finally finished organizing for Julia. After a bit, the guards relaxed their duties and let the two of them roam, though still kept an eye on them. Even later, Elijah came around and spent some time with the two of them. He tried to help carry things around and transport and such, but he was hardly built like Arkin and Charlie were. So, he spent his time chalking up stories to tell the others—subtly helping the rest of his party out by getting them out of work as the merchant distracted the smiths and workers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon they were fed and started to make the most of their situation. As they worked the forgers told stories about themselves—how they got scars, what they were skilled in, who their friends were, what their plans were. Elijah figured that the villagers didn’t get many visitors, as they were hidden away in the woods, so three fresh faces were their outlets. The three of them didn’t mind much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the golden sun had melted away all the snow and ice and began to descend to the horizon, the Elder came by. The villagers greeted Thaddeus by name and, though still harboring a grumpy look, he happily conversed with them. But, they weren’t the ones he wanted to speak with. Eventually, Thaddeus made his way to the party. “You three,” he addressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was sitting with Julia, talking up a storm about anything and everything; Charlie was helping Matthew load ingots into chests; Arkin was dusting the soot off of his clothes after helping David. They met up with each other and stood before the Elder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus continued, “I’ve heard you’ve been doing well around the village.” He looked at each of them, “Our cartographer was happy to speak with me. And I hear you helped avoid a crisis,” he nodded to the illager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah were already told what had happened, so it was no surprise to them. Arkin just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of today, I’ve decided you are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> reliable. Just stay away from the library, I reckon.” The line delivered itself like a joke, but the Elder’s tone was somewhat serious. “And, for that, I’ll give your weapons back and allow you to leave, if you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer smiled wide, balling her fists and stiffening her arms by her side. Arkin felt comfort wash over him upon hearing that. Elijah was entirely indifferent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus waved to David and Avery and had them fetch the party’s gear. “You’re allowed to trade with anyone available and stay… eh… somewhere. We don’t have a lodge for travelers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed, “I’d really rather not stay in the barn again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might have to,” Elijah shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple came back and presented their weapons, David with the axe and Avery with the bow. The travelers took them graciously and happily, both of them feeling a sense of security with the weapons in their possessions again. Thaddeus spoke once more, “I hope you three will stay out of trouble while you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do our best,” Elijah assured him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder, seemingly unimpressed, turned and trudged back through the village. The party was left standing by the large building. The smithers were still hanging around, and David came up to them. “You’ve got a pretty bow,” he said to Charlie, “But your axe is busted,” he said to Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator sighed, “I know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you a new one if you got money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not…” he lifted the blade a bit, examining it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie jokingly elbowed him while poking fun, “That axe is his baby. Gave it a name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin gave her an angry look and David laughed. “You and my wife should share! Avery calls that crossbows of hers Moxie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager looked up and sorta smiled. He chuckled breathily, hooking his axe on his belt and grabbing the back of his neck. “Really, my dad named mine… It used to be his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shame in names,” David smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope,” Arkin mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weaponsmith nodded, “Beautiful.” His hand landed on Arkin’s shoulder before beginning to step away. “Well, I’m gonna go clean up my shop for the night. Enjoy it here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Charlie responded as he walked off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was looking down at his shoes with his hands in his pockets, blocking out the world. Elijah noticed his mood but ignored it, about to speak to the archer when a couple of the workers came over. “Hey,” it was Matthew, and he had Chops at his side, “Are you three planning on staying in the village tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah took in mind the setting sun and nodded, “I definitely am. Too late to start walking again. Plus, I haven’t even gotten a single trade in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie joined him, “Yeah. It’d be a good idea to stay. I think I wanna do some work here, too.” Arkin had no say, but they assumed he would stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we didn’t really want you to stay in the barn again,” the armorer explained, “And we wanna make up for kinda screwing you over last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got a basement,” Chops told them, “You’re welcome to stay there if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant and the archer looked at each other with wide grins. Elijah nodded, “That’d be perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Charlie asked, “We can stay in the barn if it’s—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped ahead of her and simply said, “Please,” accepting the workers’ offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The farmer chuckled. “We’ll get settled here, then we can head back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ready for the day to end, the three of them let their guard down and felt relieved that things looked to be turning around. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bedtime Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are more than just fairy tales—it all depends on who’s willing to believe them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>! N O T I C E !<br/>This chapter contains massive spoilers from the Her World story! Check it out if you haven’t!</p>
<p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matthew and Chops led the party to their happy home; they sat and ate and talked a bit about what work there was to do around the village. When fatigue began enveloping all of them, the couple showed the party where they would be staying. The basement was accessible by a short flight of stairs, stone walls and wooden beams supporting the underground area. Lanterns were lit as they explored a bit, seeing that the basement was practically empty save a few chests for storage. Matthew and Chops gave the party blankets and pillows and helped them make a comfy area before wishing them a good sleep. “Don’t worry about waking us up in the morning. If you get up before us, just head on out,” they told the party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everything was in order, the villagers went back upstairs and the party settled down. Arkin was quickly getting comfy, obviously the drowsiest of the three of them. Elijah and Charlie, on the other hand, were worn out but still awake. Elijah tried to make conversation, just to fill the air. “Well, you know… I didn’t plan on all this happening,” he said softly, mindful of the vindicator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie chuckled, “What, becoming the village idiots five minutes after getting here or being stuck in a basement together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah laughed, “All of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer gazed over at the illager, who had laid down and was breathing silently with his back away from the two of them. She frowned. “Still don’t know all the reasons </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were condemned like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, unwanting of drama, tried to subtly turn the topic. “We might not ever know… But we can talk about why we even came around this area in the first place,” he had a ring in his voice and smiled beneath the mask, “I know you said you had a rivalry back home. Sounds interesting~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie jokingly rolled her eyes. “What, you want a bedtime story? Is that what you’re getting at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shrugged, “Maybe~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer chuckled and sat up, her back against one of the wooden beams with a dying lantern above her. “Alright, alright. It’s not pretty, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant pulled his legs closer to his body and wrapped a blanket over himself. He was all ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie began, “So, I live up in a village in the Icefields. I’ve already told you a bit about it: never stops snowing, fishing and bow hunting are the most efficient ways to hunt up there. Some of us wanted some competitive fun. For generations, now, the Smiths—my family—and the Shaws have been in friendly competition. Howard Smith—my dad—had been monster hunting with Chester Shaw and showing off their prizes. Their dads did it before them, and their dads before them, and so on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About a decade ago, though, my dad and Chester had challenged each other like they had so many other times. They would leave for a few days and come back with their trophies. Sometimes it was common for them not to come back for a week. But that time, my dad just never came back. And Chester comes back with twice the haul he usually has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s eyes widened at this. “What, did Chester do something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t sure at first,” Charlie answered, “There was no way of knowing. Nobody could find my dad. We were all just… lost on it. I must have been eleven or twelve when that happened. Eventually, we all just assumed and accepted that he died. It’s really dangerous on the Icefields, even for someone who’s lived on them their entire life. He could have fallen through the ice, or he could have had a bad run with a monster, phantoms… skeletons…” she trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant waited patiently, realizing the wound may have been fresher than he realized. “Are you okay?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, not snapping out of any trance or memory. She held her chin high and affirmed, “Yeah. It was so long ago. It just… sucks not knowing what happened, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywho,” she mumbled, “The competition was called off with Chester and my dad, and it went to the runner-ups: their firstborns. Daniel Shaw against my brother, Kyler. They’re both older than me by five years or so. They would have had their first competition at seventeen. Hunted for a few years before another ‘accident’ happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyler and Daniel go do the famous monster hunt, and the next day they both come back with blood all over their sleeves. Kyler didn’t have a hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Elijah voiced, intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was as much of a surprise to us, too.” She groaned, “So then Daniel starts giving us this story about illagers and all this stupid nonsense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, just listen. Daniel said that he and Kyler were just splitting off when they got ambushed by pillagers. Hunters travel together to help each other to the hunting grounds, then they split off—my dad did the same thing with Chester—that’s why they were together,” she explained. “Daniel said the pillagers knocked Kyler out and chopped off his hand, and Daniel had to run and carry Kyler out of there. It’s bullsh-t for a few reasons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyler never heard or saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> pillagers. Daniel said they snuck up on them and Kyler got knocked out right away, but that’s still some slim chances. They’re both hunters, they’re keen on hearing and seeing little animals because that’s how they get food—they would have known if </span>
  <em>
    <span>full grown people</span>
  </em>
  <span> were surrounding them.” Charlie was beginning to get fired up. “Another reason: how would Daniel be able to fend off a group of pillagers and come back unscathed? Meanwhile, Kyler has a bruised head and a missing hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only that, but the thought of pillagers even attacking them is so crazy! There’s no mansions or outposts up there. We have illagers in the village that didn’t even know other illagers lived in a mansion-system! He just pulled the pillager idea from when we learned about it during schooling!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, and, last point: even if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be pillagers and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sneak up on them and Daniel </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come out just fine… </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> would they take one of my brother’s hands? That’s entirely random and unnecessary! Unless, you know, they were in direct competition with him and needed to find a way to limit his bow-shooting abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie huffed a sigh and Elijah just sat there, blinking. He didn’t know what to say. He tried to open his mouth and talk, only to get silence most times, until he finally spat, “That’s… awful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, it is,” Arkin voiced genuinely. They were surprised to find the vindicator awake. He was on his back, turning his head to see both of them. He seemed relaxed but just as interested in the story as Elijah was. “You guys definitely knew there was sabotage, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer nodded. “But, we didn’t have any proof. Kyler didn’t remember anything, going back to the place where it happened didn’t matter because it was all covered in fresh snow, and all we had was Daniel’s word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned, “That’s f-cked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed. “So, after that, the Shaws tried to claim the win for the competition. Obviously, that didn’t sit well with me. I stepped up to take Kyler’s place and now I’m up against Daniel.” She took a breath. “This is… my first hunt against him. It went as planned; we agreed to hunt, the best haul would win, and set off from the village. Hunts usually last a few days, and we usually stay in the Icefields, but…” she sighed, “It’s been about a month, now. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back empty-handed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah lowered his brow. “Why’d you leave the Icefields? That’s so far—aren’t you guys supposed to stay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to. It’s just… typical that we do. Brings more of a challenge, I guess. But, what I’m hunting is challenging enough, and the resources I need aren’t up north,” she told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you hunting, Charlie?” the merchant asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I can’t tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Arkin grumbled, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> uptight about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” she exclaimed, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before Elijah spoke up again. “Does the rest of your village know you left south?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not… quite…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two gave her a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They know I wanted to go find the resources I need, but I don’t think they knew that I’d go this far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator scowled, “Then don’t they think that you’re dead like your dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin!” Elijah scolded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m right!” he argued, “That’s dumb, just leaving without notice like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s dumb,” Charlie said, “But I can’t go back now. Not until I get what I need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another pause. Arkin asked, “Have you even actually killed anything? Like, for trophies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. But I’ve traded those already. Besides, it was just ender pearls, phantom membranes, and creeper heads.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah echoed, “Those are serious monsters!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the heads?” Arkin asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never really want to decapitate a creeper. The fuse for when they blow up is in their neck. If you cut it wrong, it explodes—even if they’re dead,” Charlie explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you guys are just taking the heads willy-nilly?” Elijah asked, still bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any hunter in competition should know how to properly cut it. There’s a bunch of trophies of creeper heads back home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell won’t you just do that?” Arkin asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s not enough,” she sighed, “Listen, you two aren’t going to change my mind about anything. I’m committed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the three of them were sitting in silence. The lantern above the archer glowed with serenity and flickered every now and again. It felt like there should have been something more to say, but there was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the archer looked at Elijah. “...How about you?” she asked, “What’s your whole story?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sort of chuckled, “Nothing nearly as exciting as yours.” He shrugged, “And, I’ve told you most of it. I’m a trader from the Coral Beaches. That’s about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the Coral Beaches?” the vindicator asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two looked at him like he was dense. “You don’t know where they are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Charlie asked, “Even I know what they are and I’m from hundreds of miles away. People overseas know about the Beaches. Everyone does!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stepped in quietly, fearing they were too loud. “It’s the biggest city in the province, one of the biggest cities in the world. 200,000 people, I think? People travel from all over the map just to get there. It’s down south, about three weeks of travel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the illager peeped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you leave the Beaches? You’re a merchant, shouldn’t you be thriving down there?” the archer asked, “Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no no no. Nothing bad happened,” he shook his head, “I’ve got a big family back home and I love them to death. There’s…” he counted on his fingers quickly, “...fourteen of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fourteen?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the other two both voiced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah laughed, “That’s usually the reaction I get.” He pressed his palms into the cold floor, “My parents make two. I have five older brothers and six younger sisters.” He dragged his fingers along the floor as if drawing in sand, “I just got bored there. Or, overwhelmed? I don’t know—I got bored of being overwhelmed. There was always something happening down there, and the competition in the markets is rough. I’m not really strong, so labor work wasn’t great. And I’m a terrible singer, and I can’t play an instrument to save my life, so I couldn’t be a great performer. I decided to learn how to trade and such in the markets, then took my travels elsewhere.” His smile was obvious, “The money is good outside of the Beaches! Especially when most people out here haven’t ever seen the goods we have down there. And, besides,” he sighed contentedly, “It’s nice to get away from the bustle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer grinned, liking his story. “You said a while ago you were headed back to the Beaches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Gotta catch up with family and such. I’m usually gone for a year or two—depends on how far I want to travel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nice talk put them all in a better mood, but the longing feeling of more lingered in the air. Charlie and Elijah were both glancing at Arkin periodically, and the illager found himself more and more uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the merchant stretched his arms over his head, “Unless if we wanna keep talking, I can force myself to get tired again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only we knew someone who could share some information,” Charlie played along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned. “You’re both stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lumped in with us,” the archer retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager frowned. He rubbed his face and grumbled, “Fine. Fine, I’ll… say some things if it’ll make you two quit thinking I’m the enemy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie straightened their backs and listened with full attention and big smirks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked and gave a look to both of them individually. He then looked off to the side and rubbed his arm, clearing his throat. “It’s uh… I dunno what all to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do we,” Charlie taunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “It’s not a good story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pause. Arkin stared at the floor and took a minute to collect his thoughts, then began. “Well, you know this much: I’m the son of Arkin Thorburn. So, that makes me Arkin Thorburn Jr. Just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me Arkin, not Jr. I really hate that name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad is the Head of the mansion, so he owns the mansion and makes the rules and all that. But he’s awful. Really f-cking awful. I was finally able to escape the mansion a few days ago and I’ve been on the run since.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, just like that, he was done. The other two were waiting for more, but nothing was given. “That’s it?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant slumped, disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Charlie began, “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>escaped?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Were you a prisoner? What’d you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” he spat defensively, “I just got out. That’s all I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been on the run!” she caught, “And now you’re trying to hide!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin folded his arms. “What of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, wait,” Elijah stopped them, “Are they hunting to capture you or hunting to kill you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t look at him, “I dunno. I don’t think they’d kill me, but… my dad might.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a great person,” Arkin said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just ran from home?” Charlie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my home anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you hurt when I found you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a very awkward moment of silence as they all sat still. Charlie bit her lip and asked, “Where’s your mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she lowered her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I have no idea. I just ran and ended up here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She obviously didn’t believe him. She opened her mouth to argue but Elijah stopped her, not wanting the situation to get heated. “Charlie! Charlie. He said he doesn’t know, and he told us all he wants. Right?” he looked to the illager, who shrugged—his signature move. “But it sounds like we’ve all done a fair bit of traveling. So, uhm,” he asked a meaningless question, “Ever been to the Old Enclosures?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes, noticing the obvious dodge but not stopping it. She wasn’t exactly fond of talking to a brick wall anyway. “Yes. Passed through them on the way down here. Nothing but a bunch of weeds now,” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Elijah added, “Some of the buildings are still intact! You could run into a group of bandits in one of those. Or unload a hoard of zombies if you open the wrong door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer half-smiled, “Sounds like you have experience in that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked at both of them blankly. “What… are you two talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Old Enclosures. You know…” the merchant trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what those are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t entirely surprised by that statement, and so they settled themselves for a history lesson. Elijah seemed happy to explain, “They were a system of cities, last standing around 200 years ago. They were here long before the Coral Beaches even had a hundred people in them. The Enclosures must have had close to a million people living in them. They had some humans, but it was mostly made of sorcerers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager raised his eyebrows, surprised by the number. He said, “Now… Now I know what sorcerers are, but… remind me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant smiled. “They were this sub-race of humans that had magical abilities. You saw, uhm… Joshua! That’s his name—the fisherman. He could make water into ice and walk on it. He’s a sorcerer. And I’ve got a cousin who can jump insanely high, then float back to the ground. She’s a sorcerer, too. But, they’re some of the last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re dying out, right?” Arkin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already have,” Charlie pushed in. “There’s hardly any left. I reckon the Beaches have plenty, but even then, that’s only a tiny fraction of their population, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Elijah sighed, “And the fact that there’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this village is incredibly rare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they dying out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody knows for sure,” the archer answered, “Their genes just aren’t getting passed down to all their children anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a bunch of rumors why!” Elijah added, “Some think it has something to do with the Nether, or that there’s some powerful force taking up all the magic in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie groaned, “If all the magic was getting sucked out of the world, how would you explain evokers? Illager sorcerers are abundant and their magic is expanding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s another theory! Some people think the evokers are taking all the magic. Which, I’ll admit, is really weird and sounds impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin spoke, “I’ve never really heard of any of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really matter why,” Charlie said, “And it’s not like any of us will figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how cool would it be if we did?” Elijah chimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer rolled her eyes. “Anywho,” she continued, “The Enclosures existed before the sorcerers started to die. The cities were structured like a ring, and inside the ring was a place called the Outcast Lands. Just where all their criminals went. Sort of like a… huge, wild prison.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There were other things besides outlaws,” Elijah corrected, “A bunch of trade routes ran through the Lands. And there’s that giant lake that’s still there. And a few abandoned mansions for northern villagers who were fleeing from the north.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s eyes lit up. “Frosties? Are they still there? I thought they died out a few decades ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Frosties?” Elijah echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s slang for northern illagers,” Charlie told him, recognizing the term, “And, no. The northern illagers </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> go extinct a few decades ago. Not a single one left. The mansions still stand, though. Well… they’re there. Not really standing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the illager calmed. “Well… What happened to the Enclosures, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Politics, rumors, and dumb luck happened,” Charlie hissed. “The Enclosures were split into four sections: North, East, South, and West. The South Enclosure was the first to fall because of the death of Abaddon. He was said to be an overseer and kept all the prisoners in check, but people figured out he was actually a criminal leader. He was a sorcerer and did a lot of bad things to the humans living there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfair court trials, needless violence, oppression—stuff like that. He also had… ah, what was his power?” she turned to Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he could copy any power he saw.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds right,” she nodded, “He was super dangerous, apparently. Untouchable. Nobody else had that power. But, eventually, he stepped on the wrong feet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah jumped in, obviously excited to talk about the upcoming part. “A group of adventurers got together and took him down. Four sorcerers, one illager. The leader was one of the sorcerers, her name was Caroline, I think, and she could control the mind of literally anything. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> power, and she used it against Abaddon. Took control of him and made him stab himself with—” he suddenly gasped, remembering, “His sword! I can’t believe I forgot that detail! Abaddon had a sword made of diamonds and if it cut you, you died instantly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>instantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie corrected, “In fact, you died pretty damn slowly. And painfully. His sword was cursed or something, got pulled from the Nether—back when we weren’t exploring the fortresses, so there were a bunch of goodies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant cut her off, “They said it smoked black and red, and a single cut would make your skin flake and your body turn to ash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stared blankly. “And… Caroline killed him with it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Elijah confirmed, “Controlled him and made him stab himself, just like I said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah chuckled. “And then she got the sword and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Charlie stopped him, “You don’t need to go off on how much you love someone who proved to be incompetent anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant furrowed his brow, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That pretty sword and her special power couldn’t save her from an early death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. She died to the Dragon. But that doesn’t make her—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dragon doesn’t exist,” she interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> fake. The Dragon, the End—don’t tell me you believe Herobrine is real, too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” the merchant turned to Arkin, “He was a sorcerer, part of Caroline’s group. He made himself immortal after most of his group died to the Dragon. He was supposed to kill it, but… I don’t think that ever happened. Nobody really knows where he is now; people think he stalks the woods and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer audibly groaned, “C’mon, you don’t actually believe that, do you?” She voiced, “Nobody went to the ‘End.’ Herobrine just lured his group away somewhere hidden, killed them all, then made up that stupid Dragon story so he wouldn’t get hunted and arrested for killing the chick who destroyed the Enclosures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But there are records of them finding the portal room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Records can be fabricated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he even kill them in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but that’s the only explanation as to why they all died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… weren’t Caroline and Herobrine together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean anything!” she argued, “Some people kill the ones they love. And besides, how believable is any of it anyway? The End is supposedly unable to be left after you enter. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> he escaped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An enderman teleported him back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She folded her arms and just looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t meet her eyes, “...It could happen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about the immortality thing?” she asked, “Even if there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>any possible way</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do that, why would anyone comply? You’d have to be a total moron to ruin your own life like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went on for a bit more, but the merchant ignored her. Instead, he scooted closer to Arkin and continued with the tale. “You want to know what happened to Abaddon after his death?” he asked with a touch of whimsicality in his voice, “They say he was resurrected… His skin as black as coal, his eyes as red as blood,” he tried to spook Arkin, but there was no change in the illager’s expression, “And they say he’s stuck in the Nether, haunting anyone who goes through a portal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blah blah blah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie groaned, “Now you’re going on about the Entity! You’ve got to be stupid to believe all this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s real or not! Just rumors and speculation!” Elijah defended himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer continued, “The Entity, Herobrine, and the End are all about as real as the Farlands. Don’t tell me you believe in the Farlands, too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah clasped his hands together, “Okay… </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was actually proven to be fake. Since, you know, we figured out we’re on a globe and not a map.” A pause, “But you aren’t even going to give the other ones a chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that time, Arkin had scooted away from both of them and was laying down again. He was getting tired of hearing them both bicker over things he hardly knew about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie clapped back, “Those are all just bedtime stories you tell to bratty kids to make them behave. That or the guys who started those rumors are trying to glorify the crash of the Enclosures. It’s that simple.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of bedtime stories, can you two end this one?” Arkin piped, “It’s giving me a headache.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah bit the inside of his cheek and Charlie sighed. “Yeah, he’s right. It’s way too late, anyhow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” the merchant slumped over and moved back to his original spot. “Goodnight, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Charlie responded, standing and blowing out the nearly-dead lantern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew and Chops were upstairs, feeling twice as worn out after having to listen to the muffled rant happening below them. The party’s voices were too far away to hear coherently, but the villagers could hear their tones, and it was enough to keep them from resting. They felt entirely relieved when silence came and they could sleep, too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kings and Poets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spring is raising spirits! ...For some. Others, specifically the vindicator, seem to keep having trouble figuring out what to do in the moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was dawned, people were woken, bellies were filled, and the day began. The party of three thanked Matthew and Chops for letting them sleep in their basement, and the villagers simply welcomed them and said nothing about the minor disturbance of last night. The workers split off from the party, Elijah fetched his llamas, and the three of them talked for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Elijah began, “I know what I’m doing: gonna go see if anyone wants my goods. How about you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still need a map,” Arkin said, “I think I’ll go to Oliver for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to get anything without emeralds,” the merchant pointed out, “How much do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” the illager glanced down at the ground as if the earth would magically sprout gems for him, “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing? You’re just… flat broke?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie messed with the bowstring of her weapon, pulling it a bit to make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>twang</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound. “How about you come hunting with me? They’ll buy any of the meat we can bring back, I bet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really know how to hunt. I just… fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah suggested, “You could help around the Forge Corner again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager sighed, “I’m too sore,” he admitted. “I think I hauled more junk yesterday than I have my whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Elijah brought a finger to his chin, pondering. They all thought for a bit until Charlie spoke up. “Uhm… How about this: you run over to the library and grab any books about the Nether. Read them and, when I get back, tell me everything you learned. I’ll split the pay I get from the hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned, “I don’t really—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Nether?” Elijah interrupted him. “What do you need to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just curious,” she lied through her teeth and purposely showed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin tried again, “I can’t—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, by that time, she was already trotting off. “It’s already really late for me to start hunting! If I wait any longer, all the game will be gone!” Though she said this genuinely, she also just didn’t want to argue with whatever excuse Arkin was going to throw at her. “I’ll see you guys after a bit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager thought about chasing after her, but stood still in his tracks. He turned to Elijah to speak, but he was also leaving. “Good luck with that,” he jokingly said, “I’ll be in the center of town if you need me!” His llamas bleated and they skipped away together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was left standing alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing to do other than what he was told, he started off in the direction of the library. Though he knew the task would be… downright impossible… he would still make the effort to try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager approached the library, getting a sense of dreadful deja vu as he walked through the door and steered clear of the now-standing bookcase he knocked over yesterday. His feet quietly moved over the carpet and he peered around the first floor. “Hello?” he called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” the familiar voice of the librarian rang from somewhere in the room—Arkin couldn’t see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some, uh… books on the Nether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D.K. came from around one of the shelves, his stature tall and his head high. However, when he saw Arkin, he frowned dramatically and brought a hand to his head. “...You again…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shared his look, giving a sarcastic wave and an even more sarcastic, “Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D.K. motioned for him to follow, and that the illager did. The librarian searched through the shelves and quickly found an assortment of books. He skimmed his finger along the spines of the texts before pulling three of them from the shelves and handing them over to Arkin. “Congrats on being vague, I have no idea what you actually wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager took the books, being heavier than he thought they’d be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D.K. added, “Treat those well or I’ll cut you, so help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked and peeped an uncaring, “Okay.” He then looked over his shoulder—mainly to avoid eye-contact with the angry gaze that stared him down, but ended up spotting a vacant table near the entrance. He awkwardly waddled over, set the books down, and just looked at them for a bit. He opened one of them, saw the slew of words jumbled together, and took a breath. Deciding what might be the fastest course of action, he picked them all up again and headed for the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah,” D.K. stepped in and cut him off. He’d most likely been glancing from the sidelines and was ready to jump on the illager if anything were to happen. “What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to steal my things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he answered genuinely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know if you’ve ever stepped foot in a library before, but you can’t just leave with the books unless you check them out. And I charge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” he trailed off, “I don’t have any emeralds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D.K. simply took the books from Arkin’s hands. “Then I guess you’re not leaving with these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager huffed at the man’s annoying hostility. He reached over and took the texts back, glaring at the librarian. “How about we do this,” he offered, turning back to the table and walking over. “Leave these here,” he dropped them, “And I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The librarian folded his arms and stepped away from the door. “Make it quick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shot daggers at each other the entire time Arkin made his way to the door, and even some after the illager left the building. Once out of range of one another, Arkin grumbled under his breath and headed for the center of town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning air was crisp and nipped at the illager’s skin, something he wasn’t quite used to. The rocks and pebbles crunched beneath his shoes as he followed the gravel path to the center. He’d been to the middle of town, but he never realized how drab and grey it was compared to the bright, flashy clothes that Elijah wore; the trader was standing there with all his shiny belongings, waving people over. He was talking with an older kid at the moment, the boy about as tall as the merchant but a bit lankier. He seemed only half-interested in the trader’s ramblings. Arkin approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Eli?” he asked as the two were talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant simply ignored him and even swatted him away as he moved his hands to emphasize his words. Arkin just… stood there waiting, similarly to a kid waiting for their parent to pay attention to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t pay much attention to what Elijah was going on about—something exotic that he’d never heard of. When the deal broke and the kid walked away without buying anything, the merchant waved him on with a friendly demeanor. Then, he made sure nobody else was around and turned to Arkin. “What are you doing?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager looked blankly at him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in the middle of a trade deal, and you come waltzing up like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed and folded his arms. “Alright, what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need some help with the book thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant pointed, “The library is over there, the taller one in that group of three—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I already found the library,” Arkin interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? Do you not know how to get the books?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I got them already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the merchant looked genuinely confused. “What do you need help with, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager twisted his heel into the ground. “Charlie said I need to read them and tell her what they said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay???</span>
  </em>
  <span> What’s the problem? Can you not read or something?” he sort of laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just looked at him, not saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah waited for a response, tilting his head. “...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… exactly the problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant blinked and did a double-take. He shook his head, thinking he may have heard the vindicator wrong, but his ears didn’t fool him. “You… can’t read?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah straightened his posture. “...oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager frowned, “Can you help me out or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, the trader turned away from him and meaninglessly fished through the bags on his llamas. “You should have let Charlie know that before she left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get some trades in. I’m behind on my usual schedule and behind on my earnings. Just… go around the village and see if you can make yourself useful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin drew in a breath and let it leave heavily. “Okay,” he responded, turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah frowned. “Sorry,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day dragged on and on. Arkin had attempted to stop by the library again and asked D.K. what the books were about, but the librarian only gave him vague answers and little service elsewhere. So, he kept in mind what the covers of the texts looked like so he could remember them for later and point them out to Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, he wandered the town, trying to find anything to do. Though he was as sore as could be, he traveled back to the Forge Corner and tried his hand at labor work. Both fortunately and unfortunately, there wasn’t much to be done. The workers needed no assistance with any of their tasks other than a few things here and there—which Arkin did quickly and was paid at a minuscule level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to walk about the town and strike a conversation with anyone he could but encountered a few problems. For starters, he was absolutely awful at making and holding a conversation. Secondly, not a lot of people were even willing to talk to him. He guessed the scare from the other night or his name warded them off. Lastly, if anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to him, they (of course) asked him personal questions that he just didn’t want to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He meandered into open buildings, just surveying the area and remembering where things were. He ran into the iron golem a few times, always taking his time to stop and examine it. The way the machine moved, behaved, and simply existed was amazing to him—albeit intimidating. The illager realized he probably didn’t know as much as the average person did about the automaton, but it didn’t bother him much. The golem never threatened Arkin and even let him reach out and touch it. The metal was dented and bent in some places, the aftermath of previous fights. Other than that, though, it was in good shape. Arkin recognized the similarity in its carved face to the structure of the Elder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided it might be interesting to visit the old man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing at the opposite end of the village was the church, looming over the buildings in an impressive way. The stained glass windows were composed of simple shapes and patterns and didn’t represent anything recognizable to the illager. At the front of the building were two large doors made of darkly-stained wood. Arkin’s pushed through them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside were lines of benches and pews along the far walls, at the center was a large table, and at the back of the building was a stage-like area. Tables assorting shiny things (the only way Arkin could describe them, as he had no idea what any of it was) stood upon the raised floor, along with two figures. One, the Elder; he walked with this staff, much taller than his accomplice: a young man who ran this way and that, tending bubbling liquids and fixing up organic items. They noticed the doors open and saw the vindicator. The young man smiled and waved, lapsing in his work, only to get bumped by Thaddeus’ staff. The Elder spoke up, “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Am I allowed to be in here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No harm in it!” the young man announced, and Thaddeus frowned. The old man asked, “Do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped in and closed the door behind him. “Not really.” He started walking toward the back of the room, peering at all the interesting objects up there. Golden stands holding bottles smoked, creating a smell that was almost sweet in the air. An array of ingredients were laid out in groups on rags and such, some looking disgusting, others looking delicious. Based on smell alone some may have mistaken this for a kitchen, but Arkin knew better than that. On a table far away from him were bottles full of colored liquid—something he vaguely recognized as potions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man lumbered over to one of the golden stands, twisting something that made it stop smoking. The young man put his things down and breathed a sigh of relief, then cleaned his hands on one of the rags. While doing so, he approached the illager and held out a hand. “Hi! I’m Isaiah. We haven’t met yet.” He was dressed in similar colors to Thaddeus—purple and gold—but wore more traditional shirt-and-pants than robes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shook hands, “Arkin.” He looked around, “...What’re you two working on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potions,” the Elder said quickly. He was still working on the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your concern.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaiah, not wanting something bad to spring from this, tried to shift the tone. “I’m his grandson,” Isaiah said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, though not good at conversation, tried to mimic some things he’d heard while strolling the village earlier. “So… He has kids?” he motioned to the Elder. “Where are your parents?” he asked the young man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaiah quickly appeared to be uncomfortable, but not for his sake. Thaddeus, overhearing them, sharply responded, “They’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elder…” the young man semi-scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, realizing his fault, was less fazed by it. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short moment of silence followed. “Isaiah,” Thaddeus addressed, “You’re not finished with your work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Elder,” he nodded to him and hopped back to the stage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator stepped up with him but stood back as not to get in the way. Not entirely comfortable, but dreading the boredom to come if he left the building, he tried, again, to make conversation. This time he asked the Elder in a half-serious, half-uncaring tone, “Had any raids?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus frowned and glared at the illager. “No. So far we’ve managed to stay hidden. Other villages nearby weren’t so lucky. I get the feeling you would know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t respond to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his nose up, “We’ll figure out if this town will stay peaceful after you leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager growled, “I’m not that kind of person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder whipped around and startled Isaiah as he fiddled with one of the golden stands. “If you are your father’s son, you must have some tendencies of his. He is an evil, evil man. Until you arrived, I was unaware that he even had children! But you definitely have his face. How many of you are there? Who are your siblings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glared at him, not answering. The grandson tried to step in, putting a hand out, only to have his toe get hit by the end of the Elder’s cane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus continued, “He must have kept you long enough to train you to be a filthy barbarian. So you might take his place and kill anyone who stands in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin jumped at that statement, flashing his teeth with a furious expression. “What the hell do you know about me? About my dad?” he approached the Elder and met him eye-to-eye. “You said yourself you were never raided! How do you have the gall to make assumptions about me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that Thaddeus had pricked at Arkin’s heart a bit. The old man hardly cared. “Other villages have seen your father’s face. They’ve seen what he’s done. They’ve had to watch as he tears down their homes, just like his father, and his father before him. Your family has driven good people from this area of the province and taken the lives of innocents. A long line of Thorburns is nothing but a long line of angry disease.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped off to save his own skin—he moved just out of reach of the old man as not to punch him right there—a quarrel with the Elder would only end badly for the vindicator. Instead, he spat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Racist bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with race!” Thaddeus snapped back, “This only has to do with names and upbringings! I came to this village to protect my people and to protect my grandson. As long as you are a Thorburn, I will not grant you or those other two idiots hospitality here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had already turned away and was marching out the door. He bit his tongue, knowing not to scream, and shoved the doors open. As they closed behind him he tried to control himself but his emotions skewed his actions and he was kicking at rocks and mumbling curses to himself. The Elder’s words wouldn’t leave his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun was promising dusk soon, Charlie came back from the woods. She was dragging a large buck by the antlers and looking very proud of herself. Along with the deer, she had a few rabbit carcasses tied by the legs to her belt and even a small quail with them. The villagers saw her kills and were all-too impressed. They shared about how each winter they were left with eating the old meat and crops collected over the warmer seasons—the first fresh kill was always a blessing to the village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few villagers helped her dress the kills while others went and started a fire to cook the meat. It was a cool, crisp evening, and the village decided they would eat together in the church to celebrate the first day of warmer weather to come. The party was welcome to join.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer was paid for her work. After dressing the deer, Charlie was cleaning her bloodied hands as the trader and vindicator caught up with her. “Poor things,” Elijah whimpered, “How can you even touch them after they’re dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer still had some blood on her arms and jokingly waved her hands toward Elijah, which scared him. “Charlie!” he scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “Some of us eat more than llama treats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wheat treats</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not llama treats,” he folded his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over at Arkin and had this knowing look about her. “So,” she started, “Got anything for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked, not really knowing what she was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited for only a moment more before chiming, “The books?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he cleared his throat, “Uh…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed. “Charlie, he can’t read.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lowered her brow. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, semi-annoyed, glared at the trader. “I would have told her…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” she dried her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took only a second more to process it. As her bafflement wore off it turned to genuine frustration. She folded her arms. “So… You don’t have anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned. “You can keep your pay since I didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “No, I’ll just…” She swung her quiver-pack off and dug through one of the pouches. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I asked,” Elijah added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager glared at both of them, “You ran off before I could…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t help him?” Charlie looked up at the merchant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was busy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t need help,” Arkin hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she responded sarcastically. She put seven emeralds in his hands, about a third of her pay for the kill. “Thanks for… trying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “I can show you what books he gave me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” she threw her arms over her head and stretched, “I’m too hungry to care right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started walking and Arkin pocketed the pay he felt he didn’t deserve. Elijah and her walked in a pair, and the illager was in the back. “You didn’t eat all day?” the merchant asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend told me that hunters perform better if they have a reason to hunt. I usually don’t eat when I need to hunt. Makes the game more… important?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gave her a very confused look. “That seems extremely counter intuitive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun fell behind the tree line, the fire was lit, and the meat was cooked. The village gathered themselves in the church and they sat at the large table in the center of the building with a few villagers in the pews. Each of them was served a small share of the kills, plus some extra food that had been stored over the winter. Each person was happy and smiling as they all told stories and feared nothing, the golem patrolling outside to ensure their safety from stray monsters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large doors were left open, people roaming in and out frequently for whatever their reasons. With open doors brought a few new faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Furry</span>
  </em>
  <span> faces. Skittish cats snuck into the church and hung around the feet of villagers—of whom ignored them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party was sitting with the group of workers who usually labored at the Forge Corner. Charlie asked, “What’s with the cats?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David chuckled, “They’re just strays. They’re usually in the caves hunting mice and bats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must have smelled the food,” Chops said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin found himself entertained by a few of the cats. One, in particular, was rubbing its black and white fur against his legs and sitting on his feet, just begging for attention. Arkin, not thinking much of it, took a small piece of meat from his share and gave it to the cat, and it eagerly gobbled up the meat at his feet. When the illager sat back up, Matthew immediately asked, “Did you just feed a cat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, suddenly put on the spot, quietly answered, “...Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The villagers around the party groaned and laughed. Terrance jokingly scooted away from him, Julia shook her head, and Avery put her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked around. “What? What’d I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just get ready. They’re all gonna start flocking to you,” David told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words wouldn’t save Arkin. True to David’s word, multiple cats started dashing over to Arkin and meowing like persistent horns. They swarmed at his feet and stood on their hind legs to reach up and paw him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never feed a cat,” Matthew chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looked hungry!” Arkin defended himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re plenty fine with the rodents in the caves,” David said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, the vindicator had a whole group of strays flocking around him, all crying out for food. Elijah and Charlie were laughing, moving away from him. “Now you’ve done it!” the archer chortled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of cats had jumped up on the bench and latched onto Arkin’s coat. He jumped up from his seat with his plate in hand, lifting it over his head. He shook cats off of his feet and tried not to step on tiny paws as he did so. Avery got up and helped him out by clapping her hands and chasing them away, which Arkin soon mimicked doing. The rest of the group laughed at both of them as they ran the strays off and dusted cat hair off of their clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Arkin sat back down Elijah was rubbing his cheeks as they hurt from laughing so much. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> just ignore them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Arkin jokingly said, getting comfy again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others were moving back to their places when a single stray hopped up on the bench between the illager and the merchant. Arkin recognized the black and white fur to be that of the cat he initially fed. He frowned and waved his hands, trying to get it to leave. “Shoo,” he told it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat only looked up at him with big, yellow eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin clapped and poked it a little. “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you made a friend,” Elijah teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” the illager looked away from the stray, trying to ignore it. “It’s just stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean,” the trader chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night went on with the villagers telling stories and making jokes. Arkin pet the cat a few too many times, and it cozied itself up on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later into the night, when the village was all fed and things were calm, the Elder approached the party. Arkin didn’t make eye contact as the old man asked for a favor. “The golem is in need of repairs,” he told them, “A few forgers have already taken the job of fixing it. May I ask you three to defend the village tonight until that work is complete?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed, already tired but feeling pride swell in her chest to do the job. “How long will the forgers take?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours at most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take that job,” she offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like for at least two of you to step up,” Thaddeus said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah fiddled with his hands, “I can’t fight, so…” with a cheeky smile he looked to the only other one at the table, “...Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager frowned, taking his axe from his belt and standing. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stood with him. “Where should we patrol the most?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The caves and the tree line,” the Elder answered. “Thank you, both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” she told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin thought just the opposite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the village was heading off to sleep. The party was invited back to Matthew’s and Chops’ home. Elijah and the farmer would be the only two going right away, as Matthew and the other two were going to be busy at work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie decided to take the watch by the caves and Arkin took the patrol by the tree line. The archer watched as numerous monsters stalked over the hills and spotted shadowy silhouettes in the darkness of cave mouths. She only ever had to fire her bow a handful of times when a zombie got too close or a creeper showed up. She also ended up scaring the hell out of David and Matthew each time they strayed from the buildings, as she assumed they were zombies at first and all they saw was an arrow being readied right for their heads. No accidents ever happened, thankfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t having a great time out by the woods. The night wasn’t terribly cold but the moon was hidden behind dry clouds, making it nearly impossible to see. Plus, with the shadows of the trees and the light at his back rather than his front, it was twice as impossible. He was constantly getting jumped by zombies and giant spiders—always managing to fend them off without so much as a scratch to show, but it startled him nonetheless. On top of that, the same cat from earlier decided to follow him. He was trying to watch out for it as he nearly tripped over the stray numerous times. However, it also served as a bit of entertainment: Arkin found himself petting her (he discovered the cat was a her) when the night was slow or picking up a stick and dancing it around for her to play with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour ticked by. All of the villagers were in their respective homes. Another hour. Arkin could hear the hammering of metal clear from the opposite end of the village, faint but just enough to be audible. The lanterns were beginning to fade, and the moon was starting to show. A half-hour more, Arkin spotted a creeper wandering into the village from an awkward part in the tree line where it was hard to see; it was approaching the empty church. He hurried over and called its attention so it wouldn’t meander into the village too far. When it turned to look at him, he chucked his axe at the monster and hit it in the head, which sent it to the ground. When it stopped twitching he made his way over and took his axe… when he heard a noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like rushed footsteps and doors closing, coming from the front of the church. The vindicator suspected a zombie may have gotten in and was lugging around in the building. With that in mind, he hustled around the building and to the doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon opening them, he braced himself for a swing and scanned the room. A figure was immediately spotted, but, to his surprise, it wasn’t a zombie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar face of Isaiah turned to face Arkin, only able to be seen by a barely-lit candle that the young man held. He appeared afraid and guilty, turning around to face the illager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before the doors closed, the cat had wandered in and hung by Arkin’s feet, who spoke as he lowered his axe. “Hey,” it was as casual as it was awkward. He spotted Isaiah had more than just a candle, but multiple bottles of potions hanging from a strap over his shoulder. “...What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” the young man exclaimed quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just looked at him, then to the cat, then back to him. “Okay…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaiah obviously wasn’t great at lying—or being able to lie—for he broke almost instantly. “I was going to use the brewery,” he admitted, “I just wanted to practice making some potions. Please, don’t tell the Elder…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was so clueless as to why Isaiah was acting this way, and he really didn’t care about figuring it out. He just shifted his weight and attempted to collect some words. “Okay… No problem,” he shuffled his feet, “Just, uh, probably go back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaiah seemed as disappointed as he was guilty. “No, wait. Let me stay. I won’t get in the way, I swear. And I’ll be super quiet. You won’t even know I’m here…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned, not really wanting to hurt the kid’s feelings but knowing better. “Right. You’re right. Which is why if a monster comes in here, I won’t be able to help you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaiah didn’t respond and broke eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager huffed, “Just go back to your house. You’ll be safer. I won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man sighed. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator exhaled, relieved that the ordeal was easy and short. He turned for the doors and opened one for the both of them. Well, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them, counting the cat, who waited patiently by their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager let the door swing close and was about to head off when Isaiah stopped him. “Arkin,” he started. The vindicator turned to him. “I just… I’m sorry about my grandad. He gets into a mindset and it’s hard to get him out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager sighed heavily. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isaiah kept trying, “He’s just skeptical and cranky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I think you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and no one else,” Arkin shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The other villagers like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sure.” He walked away from the situation before it could unfold any more. Isaiah twiddled his thumbs and eventually left the church. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within the next hour, the smithers had completed the work and sent the golem on its way. Charlie and Matthew went to find Arkin and they headed off to the house together. Arkin had to force the cat to stay outside as she still hadn’t stopped following him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all tried to be as quiet as they could. Matthew split off from them and joined Chops in their room, and the other two went downstairs. Elijah was asleep, so they tiptoed around the basement and tried to get comfy, but they discovered that the merchant was a very light sleeper; they were as considerate as could be but he just seemed to sense their presences and woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settled down and Elijah groggily asked how the guarding went. They both said it was fine, and Charlie asked both of them, “How did the day go? I didn’t ever ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was laying down with his eyes closed, sleepily answering, “I was able to trade… It was fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed. “It was okay. I feel like everyone was calling me and our group idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator, not wanting to talk about the Elder incident, shrugged. “I think I’m just bad at talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer poked fun at him, “Got that right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah chuckled. “Idiots…” he snickered, “We’re just three idiots in a pod.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being the village nimrods isn’t all bad,” Charlie tried, “Nobody really expects anything of us. So, we don’t have to do much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except I think we do everything,” Arkin sighed, “Feels like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant mumbled something, then passed out. He was too tired to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two decided to follow him into dreamland. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hearsay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Though the days beforehand seemed to be misguided and completely chaotic, the party is able to work through a slow morning and craft a plan for themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning rolled by and the three of them were extremely slow to wake. The past few days, being as hectic as they were, threw off all of their nightly schedules; they ended up sleeping in for much longer than any of them really wanted to. They had to be woken by Chops and Matthew, who were nothing but kind to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they made it out into the world, Isaiah came to them bearing gifts. He paid Charlie and Arkin for their service last night and went on his way to the church. It was a good sum of emeralds, twenty for both of them, and Arkin realized he probably had enough for a map. When the kid left, he turned to the others. “So… I can get a map now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure can,” the archer responded half-sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I don’t have any idea where to go, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out sometime today. We’re in no rush,” she exhaled, “Besides, I don’t even know how much I trust you to have you going on your own. You don’t even know how to dress a wound,” she elbowed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hardly budged and gave a huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can just take it easy for today,” Charlie continued, “I don’t think spending one more night here will do any harm. I’m going to head over to the library and catch up on the reading someone else was supposed to do,” she gave a teasing look to Arkin, whose frown only stretched more. “Anyone wanna join?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really in a mood to do some history homework,” Elijah poked fun, “But I’ll be around in the center of town if you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged, “I guess I’ll go with you, Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked as a group into town, splitting off soon. When it was just the archer and the vindicator walking, a familiar black and white cat came trotting up. She meowed and danced by Arkin’s feet, getting close enough to nearly trip him a few times. Charlie chuckled, “Is that the cat from last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he sighed, “Stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid? You named it Stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t name her Stupid, I just called her stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “Well, now I think her name should be Stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Charlie was pulling his leg at this point. “Yes. It’s extremely stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is your cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They approached the library and Arkin had to keep Stupid outside. They entered the building, seeing everything in place—with a few villagers roaming around in there. The vindicator did his best to remember where D.K. had originally pulled the texts from and awkwardly tugged Charlie around. He tried numerous books that looked to be the same colors or sizes that he recalled, only to get laughed at a bit by the archer each time. Clearly, he wasn’t hitting the mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the familiar librarian met with them (probably not to help, but to ensure they weren’t messing anything up), and he was able to be of assistance. He retrieved the books and snarkily handed them over, telling the two not to leave with them and not to damage them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found a table to sit at and Charlie opened one of the texts. She moved her finger over the pages aimlessly, making conversation before she began reading. “So, do you actually not know how to read, or were you just getting out of a favor yesterday?” she talked quietly enough not to warrant the attention of the others in the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head, “No, I seriously can’t read.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are most people at your mansion illiterate? Or, do they get any education at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he traced a line in the wooden table with his thumb, “Uh… I think the evokers do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” she responded, then looked over the books again. She wasn’t quite done talking though—she wanted to sniff out more information. Though Arkin may have told her and Elijah his ‘whole story,’ she knew there had to be more. “How old are you?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m twenty-four,” he mindlessly answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she sort of laughed, “You don’t even know how old you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin straightened his posture a bit. “I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m twenty-four,” he said just to satisfy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she tilted her head, “So, you’ve been alive for that long, been part of that mansion for that long, and you just don’t know that much about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been giving everyone half-assed responses and answers anytime we ask you anything about yourself. And that ‘explanation’ the other night didn’t really clear anything up,” she huffed, “Nobody can help you if you don’t tell us anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a face, “Who said I needed help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re clearly in some sort of trouble—what, with your mansion or your dad or whatever. I just think it’d be better if you—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin suddenly stood from his chair. Whilst shooting a glare at Charlie he turned for the door and started to head out. “I’ll be at the Forge Corner,” he said openly and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer sighed, knowing she poked a nerve or two. Now alone, she sat at the table and started to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short while later, a man with familiar, flashy robes walked into the library. Elijah scanned the area and quickly found Charlie at the table, scribbling words down on a sheet of paper she acquired earlier. The archer didn’t notice him until he came to her table and had a sit. “So,” he started, “Having fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up from her paper and sighed, “I guess?” She put the pencil down, “Not really, actually. It’s a lot less than what I thought there’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant smiled, “I bet if you tell me what you’re looking for, I could help you~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and closed the covers, beginning to fold up her sheet of paper. “I’m finished, anyway,” she told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “Your loss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she gathered her things, she asked, “What do you need? It’s only midday, shouldn’t you be out making people buy your garbage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>garbage</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he laughed, “You haven’t even seen half of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If those sea pickles are anything to go off of…” she trailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everyone wants stabby-things, unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stabby-things?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she chuckled, putting a hand on her bow, “This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shooty-thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, excuse you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah grinned and sat back in the chair. “Well, I took a break to eat and then decided to pay you a visit. I… saw that Arkin was kind of pissed off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “I tried to figure out more about his mansion. He didn’t really wanna talk,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… He seems sensitive about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant drummed his fingers on the table. “You know… we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know everything about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just really frustrating. Especially since his whole ordeal seems really dangerous and I still don’t know which side to trust.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he looked away from the archer, “But… I bet Thaddeus would tell us a bit more than Arkin would. The Elder seems to be well-informed on the subject…” he smirked slyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head with a grin. “That’s a terrible idea,” she picked the books up, “Let me put these away and we can go ask him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nervously chuckled, almost immediately regretting the idea, but his curiosity ate at him too harshly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the building and walked through town. Elijah had his llamas just outside the library and he took them with him—as he usually did. They asked a few villagers where the Elder might be, as they didn’t know for sure, and the townsfolk pointed them to the church. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them approached the large building and entered. They saw a similar mess to what Arkin had witnessed, except they could recognize most of the objects that could be found. The Elder and Isaiah were at the other side of the building, past the tables and pews, and they worked with bubbling potions and smoking brewing stands. Elijah knew the smells well and felt content at the familiarity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus saw them and spoke something to Isaiah, then wobbled down the steps and met the two travelers. “What is it?” he asked with annoyance in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah started, “We have some questions to ask about Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Thorburn?” he grumbled, “Why are you coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you want to know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he won’t tell us anything,” Charlie said, “And we want to make sure that everything is going to be at least semi-okay when he leaves the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” he scratched his chin, clean from scruff. He then tapped the bench to the table with his staff, instructing them to sit as he turned to his grandson. “Isaiah, keep at your work. Don’t hesitate to intervene here if you have trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Elder,” the young man nodded and continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them sat at the bench, getting themselves settled. The Elder didn’t seem exactly pleased to halt his work, but the travelers weren’t leaving now. Thaddeus asked, “What is it you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie started, “We’ve gotten hints that his mansion is dangerous. We don’t exactly know how, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded, “He’s told us his dad is… bad. That’s basically it. We don’t know a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s certainly leaving out details,” Thaddeus frowned, “There’s much more than just a ‘bad mansion.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them were all ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your acquaintance comes from a long line of Thorburns who have ruled this part of the province for generations. Until a century or so ago, Thorburns lived southernmore in the province, near the area of the Coral Beaches. They only scraped by, the competition between families too harsh. The Thorburns nearly died out then. But, obviously, they persevered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When the family migrated north, they changed their ways drastically. They put themselves through intense war training and made a name for themselves, attracting other families northward and becoming one of the most powerful mansions in the province—simply due to their violent nature. They’re still continuing to train for war, not because of competition, but to dominate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, Thorburn has struck towns near and far. He raids and pillages and destroys, and he leaves nothing behind. We’ve had refugees pass through here who’ve lost friends and family because of him. Thankfully, Thorburn hasn’t been able to pinpoint our village. But… I just don’t know how long that will last. We simply aren’t that far from his mansion; we’re only hidden by the trees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, “Where is the mansion?” She supposed she had a map that told her, but she didn’t memorize it or want to get it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only two days of travel from here. North,” he answered, gravity in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie looked at each other. “That’s… definitely not far,” the merchant said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus didn’t respond to the comment, he only continued speaking. “I was not born in this village. Neither was my grandson. Nor David, Avery, or Joshua—you’ve met them. We came from the south after our village was raided by a different mansion family. The citizens that remained packed up and left, as the village was gone. We came here because we assumed it would be safer and calmer. We assumed… wrong. We didn’t know about the Thorburns when we arrived, and it was a grave mistake on our end. If the Thorburn name is as dangerous as it’s promised to be, I fear a worse raise than what I endured at my old village.” His eyes looked off into the room, not focused on anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader asked, “How does it relate to Arkin, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder focused again. “I’d imagine he’s been trained the most vigorously. If he’s going to step up and replace his father as Head, then he’ll have to be a perfect warrior. And, to Thorburns, a perfect warrior is one without mercy. I’d wager he’s already taken lives in raids and knows his way around any weapon. If he really wanted to, I’d reckon he could win a battle with anyone he wanted… and take it as far as he wanted…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words sent chills up Elijah’s back, but Charlie wasn’t sure that added up. “But he hasn’t fought… anyone, really. And I don’t know if he wants to—he seems to run away from a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus looked on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he left his mansion because his dad… did something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah chimed in, “He did say that his dad messed up his leg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she affirmed, then looked to the Elder, “Have you heard of any drama happening at the mansion? Something that would make the son of the Head run away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We typically don’t hear about ‘drama’ unless it comes in the form of a raid. The mansion doesn’t dabble with outside affairs, so they don’t tell about their own affairs, either,” he answered, “As I’ve said before, I didn’t even realize Thorburn had a son. They’ve cut themselves off from the world, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them sat there, not knowing what to say next, the sounds of clinking glass and bubbling liquids the only things to fill the air. The Elder, ready to exit the talk, stood from his seat. “I’d ask you two to be cautious around Arkin. He’s the only one who knows his full situation, and he obviously isn’t saying much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Charlie exhaled. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder didn’t respond and walked back to meet his grandson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two gave each other a look and stood, leaving the church. They mindlessly walked from the large communal building and back to the center of town, talking along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I was thinking about what the Elder said,” Elijah started, “The Thorburns cut themselves off from the world. Maybe that’s why Arkin is so clueless about everything? The mansion just doesn’t know a whole lot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Charlie spoke, “Arkin said that evokers get educated, so they’d definitely know the basics about the province and whatever. Maybe he just never learned because he wasn’t interested? Put all his time into fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be,” the trader shrugged. “Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean… You said yourself that he’s not very competent when it comes to survival. But we also can’t just leave him here—what if he actually is dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grumbled, “This is why I wish he’d just tell us everything, that way we could try to be useful in </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> regard. But he doesn’t even act like he wants help. I’m tired of pulling out my hair for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right…” he trailed a bit, “But, I mean… should he go with one of us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like, we just drag his dead weight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He could be useful on travel if he’s not dangerous,” Elijah offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a brow, “You gonna take him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant just looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head. “Why don’t we meet up with him and try to figure out what to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled themselves across the village to the Forge Corner. The sound of metal clanging and the smell of smoke was imminent and obvious before they were even able to see the buildings. When they arrived they found the smithers working around the bend, Arkin among them. He was lugging around heavy items like tools, weapons, and ingots and helping shape up the forge. “Arkin!” Elijah called to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator gave them a glance and nodded in acknowledgment, then continued with his haul that he was busy with. He was close to Matthew, who was bending a plate of armor into shape. He lifted his welders mask and waved to the two travelers. “You here to steal him?” he asked jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid so,” Charlie responded, walking up to the base of the forge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin huffed a sigh as he dropped a box full of heavy who-knows-what near Chops; the farmer was at a small table, weaving leather and nailing armor plates together. He thanked the illager and smiled as Arkin turned for the rest of his party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met up at the base of the forge and stepped out of everyone’s way, the illager giving a, “What?” His cat was lounging around a small set of steps that led into one of the buildings and trotted over to hang at the heels of the illager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make up a plan for when we leave,” Elijah said. “We don’t really know what we’re doing yet. Well, actually, I know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing. I’m heading home tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? Why do I need to know that?” Arkin asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… in case?” the merchant peeped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Of what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just listen,” Charlie stepped in. “We’re only bouncing ideas off of each other. He’s heading back to the Beaches, I need to figure out how to get Nether resources, you need a hole to hide in or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin lowered his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer continued, “But, I don’t just want to leave you alone and fear you’ll kill yourself in some accident the day after tomorrow. So, I think I want to teach you a few basics. How to make a fire, how to dress a wound, how to shoot a bow—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah gasped, “I just had the best idea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at him—even his llamas—and waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader bounced, “Charlie, if you need Nether supplies, you should just come with me to the Beaches! There are merchants that sell all sorts of stuff like that. And there’s a portal! So, whatever you can’t buy, you can just get!” He smiled at Arkin, “And if you want to get away from here, the Beaches will be so far away and so big that nobody will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you. That way you won’t have to worry about dying in the woods, either!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Arkin’s competence was being challenged, he didn’t seem to object to the idea. He and Charlie looked to each other, not a sense of denial or refusal for the thought. “Well,” the archer started, “That… sounds like a pretty decent plan, actually. If we’re all willing to travel together again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> might not be the right word,” the illager half-snarkily commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, guys,” Elijah started, “I’m willing! I think you’re both capable!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Charlie snickered, “But you only think that because you want protection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant opened his mouth but stopped himself. With hesitance, he said, “That’s… not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he shrugged, “I’ll go with you guys. It doesn’t sound entirely awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smiled, then looked to the archer. She nodded, agreeing with the vindicator, “I’m fine with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader cheered, “Great!” and clasped his hands together. “So, we can leave tomorrow, then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Charlie told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, the idiots had their plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later into the day, before the villagers could close their shops, the party went around and got supplies for the upcoming journey. Charlie stocked up on arrows rations, Elijah bought some extra food and blankets, and Arkin… didn’t do much with his money. He didn’t even buy that map that he was supposed to get, Elijah told him he’d buy it. He supposed he could have spent his emeralds on fixing his damaged axe, but… something didn’t feel right about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin met up outside of the library, where Elijah was. The trader was upstairs visiting Oliver and buying a map from him. As the other two waited, Charlie played with the friendly cat that they’d named Stupid. “You give her one piece of scrap and she follows you everywhere, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Arkin shook his head, “I doubt she’ll leave with us, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” the archer agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Elijah emerged from the library with a map rolled up in his hand. “Alright! I think we’re all set,” the merchant exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin thought for a moment, then asked, “Why do you need a map, Elijah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant looked to him with a confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re just going back to your village, don’t you know the way? And don’t you already have maps?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah explained, “It’s not about the destination, it’s about the route getting there. I always get the newest maps I can; there are new settlements being made all the time. I don’t want to blindly wander into a new bandit territory or stumble upon a freshly-built outpost or anything like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie dusted the cat hair off her clothes and sighed contently. “So, I guess we just wait `til morning, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Arkin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can hang around the Forge Corner until—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bandits!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a voice suddenly cried from near the tree line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bandits! Help!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin gave each other wild looks, while Elijah sort of backed off. “Speaking of bandits…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer took her bow and the vindicator his axe, and the two of them raced between houses and buildings to get to the source of the action. Elijah just sighed and kicked at the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sprinted by other villagers who were backing off from the drama, probably unknowing how to fight, so unwilling to help. Charlie, being much quicker, saw the scene before the vindicator did as the village behind her grew with the noise of panic. A young woman, a citizen of the village, was being held captive by an intimidating-looking individual. They were built strong with a bit more bulk than Charlie, dressed head-to-toe in leathers, furs, and light plating. Not an inch of skin or hair could be seen on them as they were gloved, hooded, masked, and wore goggles that hid their eyes. They had the woman in a position that wasn’t damaging, but they also had a hand slapped over her mouth so she wouldn’t scream. Charlie drew her bow back but didn’t fire as the bandit noticed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another figure emerged from the woods. Unlike his accomplice, he had features that were able to be seen. He wore purple and blue robes with a large, pointed hat—the signature of a witch. Charlie thought that was a peculiar sighting, as it was very uncommon for a male witch to be born, but not impossible. His semi-dark skin and long, dark grey hair contrasted greatly with his clothes, and as well as with his bright blue eyes. “Wait! Wait, don’t shoot!” He ran up to his accomplice with his hands out to Charlie, “We’re not bandits! We aren’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She only squinted and held her aim, stalling for backup. She wanted to avert her gaze to search for Arkin, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…the question of where he was had been answered quickly. The illager had seen the hostage-situation going on and created a quick plan. He’d rounded some of the buildings, approached the bandits from the side, and was then sprinting for them. Before they realized it, the witch had been barreled into by the vindicator, knocking him to the ground roughly. The leather-dressed one immediately let go of the woman, who ran from harm’s way, and focused their attention on the new issue. Arkin had lifted the witch by his clothes and held him trapped in a chokehold, threatening him with an axe blade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While in their standoff, more armed villagers began grouping. Charlie let her bowstring lax for a moment, only to give her arm a rest, and kept her distance from the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leather-dressed bandit was tense. “Let him go,” a woman’s voice said behind the mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had this deadpan look about him. “Only if you leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around her, other villagers slowly closing in with weapons of their own. Swords and crossbows threatened the bandit’s safety, and she knew her only option. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager kept his axe close to the witch, who wasn’t daring to move in his compromising position. Arkin dragged him closer to the leather-dressed woman and she reached out for the witch’s arm. When they were close enough, Arkin immediately let go of the witch and she took him just as quickly. However, in one smooth movement, she pulled the witch with one hand and launched her other hand into a first at Arkin’s face. The villagers yelped as the illager was hit in the nose, only to retaliate quicker than the bandit expected with a punch to her shoulder and a kick to her gut—doing far more damage than she had to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sent to the ground and the witch pulled a potion from a belt that was hidden under his robes. While others raced in to help, the woman in leather had a trick up her sleeve. She hopped up before Arkin could reach her and waved her hands, and half a dozen pale, angry spirits sprung to life. Vexes; this was an evoker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It startled everyone that some villagers watching from the sidelines began to shout, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raid! Raid!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” which only created more panic and havoc. The vexes screamed and laughed, swooping about the area and diving down by the faces of anyone with a weapon to cut them with their tiny daggers. Charlie helped by firing at them and hitting every one she aimed for, either killing them or greatly damaging them. The majority of the devils fluttered about Arkin, who didn’t seem to care too much about them. Instead, he was going right for the evoker and the witch, axe in hand but not preparing to swing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch threw a potion by his feet, the grey liquid splashing onto the ground and emitting wisps that clung to the vindicator. He suddenly slowed dramatically, like bricks were attached to his feet, but he still tried to push on. He lunged himself forward and took another unarmed swing at the evoker, missing with his fist but able to bring the blunt of his axe to her sternum. She gasped and attempted to retaliate the blow, but was simply too slow to act as Arkin elbowed her chest and kicked her feet out from under her, sending her to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch was attempting to both flee the scene but also stay close enough to offer support to his acquaintance. It was his mistake, though, when he didn’t see the weaponsmith running over to tackle him. They went tumbling to the ground and the witch cried out, surprised for a second time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, just like that, the situation had calmed. Arkin had the evoker pinned with her arms behind her back and David had the witch pinned about the same way. By that time, the ground began to shake with the heavy footsteps of an iron golem. It quickly but mindfully made its way through the people of the village and approached the scene, eyeing down the intruders with an empty stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly scared, the witch began to yell, “We’re not bandits! We’re not here to attack the village!” Nobody paid him any mind as Charlie and others cautiously approached the two pinned on the ground, ready to jump at a moment’s notice if either of them escaped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the Elder came wobbling, meeting with the golem and staying close. “What is happening?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the villagers told him; they weren’t for sure, but the two intruders may be bandits or part of a raid party—however, no one was seeing such groups. Confident and amazingly annoyed, the Elder marched up to the intruders. “Don’t let them up!” he ordered Arkin and David, then spoke directly to the ones who were pinned. “Who are you? What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evoker motioned with her head over to the witch. He began to talk, “We aren’t here for a fight,” a line that made Arkin press his knee into the back of the evoker just a little harder. By then, also, the potion effect seemed to have worn off. “We’re just travelers,” the witch said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re more than that!” Charlie spoke up, “One of the villagers was nearly kept hostage by that one,” she gestured to the evoker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was clearly wanting to hit one of them with his cane. “You bastards attack </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> people—?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t have hurt her!” the witch argued, “Listen, listen! I am Cecelius Grane, and she is Jenfel Ysan. We’re from the Far East, along the coastlines. We’re travelers, but we’re scraping by. Yes, we were going to try to steal from here—but only food and essentials. And we weren’t going to hurt your people.” He huffed, “We only held onto the woman to try to keep her quiet. We swear, we wouldn’t hurt her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder loomed over him, a furious look on his face. Silence encapsulated the air for but a moment as the old man made up his mind. “If we were to let you go, what would you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d disappear. You wouldn’t see our faces again. We wouldn’t return.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus sighed through his nose and backed off. He approached the golem and turned, telling the men, “Release them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin voiced in rebuttal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Release them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Elder commanded. “Let the golem escort them to the trees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David, without a sense of refusal, got off of the witch and let him up, then immediately held his sword in defense. Arkin grumbled something and did the same but with a little more aggression, kicking off of the leather-dressed woman and puffing his chest out. He glared at the masked evoker as she trotted over to the witch. The golem pursued them and they were chased into the forest, the machine not entering the tree line but scanning it with every second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When things calmed, the Elder began going around, seeing if anyone was hurt. Charlie met with Arkin and saw he had a bloody nose, most likely from the punch that was given to him. She exhaled a breath of relief, “Good fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond—he wasn’t even paying much attention to her, instead shooting daggers at the Elder. Arkin sheathed his axe and began approaching the old man. The archer watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?” the vindicator spat as Thaddeus was thanking David. He turned to the illager without fault in his serious gaze. “You just let them go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell for? You keep me and the other two locked up in a barn at the end of winter when we did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you just let them free after they attacked a chick and threatened to steal from the village?” he huffed, “Where the hell is your head at?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was becoming easily frustrated. “Your party was kept because I knew your name was dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But them with their magic sh-t isn’t?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if they were from my mansion? Would you have known? You think they would have told you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know for certain your father wouldn’t allow women under his militia or witches under his rule,” he glared at the vindicator, “You should know that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin bared his teeth but said nothing. He turned around and marched by Charlie, going into town. Thaddeus ignored him from then on. The archer gave the trees one last look before tailing Arkin and catching up with him. “Hey,” she called to him, walking briskly beside him. “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>f-cking</span>
  </em>
  <span> not,” he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, “I can’t wait to leave this f-cking place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, “Arkin,” and grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Just… calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged his arm away, “Don’t tell me to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeated herself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered his brow and didn’t speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie told him, “It’s behind you. It’s over. Just let it die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just looked at her, his breathing heavy but silent, his glare everlasting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, hating the look, but tried to ignore it. She focused on a different subject. “Now, I’ll be surprised if your nose isn’t broken. Let’s find Elijah, maybe he’ll have something to help with it. If not, we’ll find someone to fix you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled, “I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin. Just, please, for the love of everything, shut up and cooperate,” she told him. “C’mon.” She started off in the direction of the middle of town. The vindicator sighed heavily and hesitated, but eventually followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little longer than expected for them to find the merchant. He and a few other defenseless villagers were holed up in the church, fearing a possible raid. When the people diffused and the trader was able to be found, Elijah helped Charlie pay for some medical supplies. Arkin was extremely quiet for the rest of the evening, hardly reacting with anything besides Stupid (after she found the idiots), which he seemed to find comfort in petting her. There wasn’t much to be done about his nose, which was indeed broken, but not in a terrible way. Charlie did her best and Elijah tried to keep his spirits high, but to little avail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the last night in Matthew’s and Chops’ home. That night, the two of them ensured the party’s mood wasn’t too sour as they went to sleep. To help with this, they gave the idiots a few gifts—each from the smithers at the Forge Corner, Chops, and Oliver. Charlie was given a bundle of newly-made arrowheads, Elijah was given a large component pouch for extra storage on his llamas, and Arkin was given a small collar with a bell… well, actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift was for Stupid. Still, he appreciated it nonetheless. The idiots didn’t know for sure that Stupid would follow them after they left the village, but they still found her outside the home and put the collar on her. The bell didn’t ring, as the smithers knew she needed to be a stealthy hunter, but it served its visionary purpose. Matthew and Chops allowed the cat to come into the home and be around the party in the basement, and the plan was executed accordingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was very quickly asleep with Stupid laying close to him. Elijah drifted off while Charlie was exchanging a few old arrowheads on the shafts for the newer ones. Once finished with that, she found herself sleeping with the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d leave tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally free from the village, the party heads southeast to the grand city of the Coral Beaches. Along the way, one of them spills some extra clues of their past, and they stumble upon a promising adventure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!Trigger Warning!<br/>[Mentions of Abuse]<br/>[Mentions of Death]</p>
<p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day rolled into existence, the sky above them cloudy, grey, and nothing short of dreary. Not a great start for their travel that they were soon to embark on. Elijah seemed the most excited to get out into the world again; he was awake the soonest and joyously hopping around throughout the morning. The other two had to ensure everything was in order, double-checking supplies, triple-checking their decisions, and other short tasks. Arkin got his nose fixed up to the best of his ability—Charlie, with her medical knowledge, deemed that it wasn’t terribly broken and would just be swollen for a day or two. It should heal on its own within a week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots said their goodbyes to the friends they made at the village, who wished them luck on their journey. The party let Thaddeus know they were leaving, and he seemed relieved to hear that, but voiced nothing. Chops and Matthew waved them on from the end of the gravel road leading out of town, and the idiots began heading southeast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Arkin noticed a familiar cat trotting by his feet. He frowned at Stupid, not really knowing how to take care of her or really wanting to. He was silently hoping she would turn back once they got far enough away, but a part of him was also somewhat happy when the cat never left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the day had a depressing face, the weather was entirely welcoming. Temperate climates with the dry ground free of snow nearly tricked them into thinking it was spring already. They were passing through the woods, following a skinny river out of the area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not much time passed before Elijah started making conversation. “I see your friend got attached,” he referenced Stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Arkin gave a shrug. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she can handle herself,” the merchant assured him. “I still can’t believe you called her… Stupid. You couldn’t come up with anything better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t name her, Charlie did,” he told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Figures one of you two would,” Elijah smirked. “You know, my parents had a cat. Well, I was a baby, so I wouldn’t have remembered it, but they said it was the weirdest thing—clinging to the walls of the house like a spider, jumping clear from the roof…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept going on, and on, and on… Elijah was leading the charge with his llamas behind him, and Charlie and Arkin behind them. The two gave each other a look of annoyance and defeat upon realizing the merchant would continue with his one-sided conversation for a while. They sighed and just followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, as the day progressed, they felt like they were going to lose their minds. They eventually left the woods and were out on hilly plains, some holes leading to caves dotting here and there. Elijah had gone on about the cat, then about his childhood on the beaches and finding useless things, about how he got certain items by fighting monsters or convincing pirates to hand them over—something that he clearly lied about—and a slew of other things that simply didn’t matter. It was driving the other two mad. Arkin was about ready to find a nice, tall cliff and jump, and Charlie wanted to throw a rock at the back of the merchant’s head. Elijah, of course, was completely unaware of their annoyance, except for the fact that they weren’t participating much in talking. He wanted to change that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” he exclaimed, “Let’s play some games, yeah? We gotta stay entertained while we’re on this trip!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin searched for a tree to slam his head into but found none in the green desert they were in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can play truth or dare!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Charlie shut him down very quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah glanced back at her, then lifted his chin. “Okay… How about eye-spy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant frowned. “You guys are no fun,” he pouted. “How about we, just… tell some basic facts? Like, what’s your best and worst quality?” When he received no response, he continued on, “I think I’m a pretty good storyteller~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your worst quality?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah thought for a moment. “I dunno. I don’t think I have one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin commented without a moment’s hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant defended himself happily, “But that’s what makes me a good storyteller!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah, slightly offended, shut his mouth and walked in dramatic silence. With every step, he tried to think of something to do to include his party in, and all he could come up with was something very similar to his last idea. “What if… we tell each other about our best and worst qualities? That way it isn’t biased!” He mumbled under his breath, “…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since you two are hooked up on that…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He then looked to the archer and walked backward, “Charlie, Charlie, I think you’re super smart and you know a lot. But! Way too competitive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a brow, unimpressed. “I have to be. How do I win, otherwise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, not everything is a competition,” he pointed out innocently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie seemed to have gotten that comment once or twice and wasn’t very fond of it. “You know, that’s the stupidest remark I’ve ever heard. People tell me that all the time, but it’s just dumb!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glared at Elijah for starting this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued, “Every single day you’re competing against death and starvation and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general. And if life itself is a competition, then so is everything else! And you know what, I’m gonna be competitive because I’m gonna be the goddamn best at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah blinked, turned forward, and gave a small, “…Right.” He cleared his throat. “Uhm, how about you say something about Arkin, now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She side-eyed the illager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He side-eyed her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “You’re angry and secretive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked blankly at her. “…Which one of those was the good one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah scolded, then looked to the vindicator, “Arkin, I think you’re an awesome fighter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t heard that one before,” he said sarcastically with a frown, “That’s kind of my whole point.” It was clear that he was even more upset than before, the comment striking a sensitive nerve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, knowing things were going nowhere, dropped the act of trying to include them. He and Charlie gave each other a look as if wanting to say something to break the silent tension, but neither spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun rose and fell twice since they left. They were making exceptional progress to the Coral Beaches; the weather hadn’t acted up, their food supply was abundant, and they didn’t even have to worry about the animals—Cinnamon and Caramel grazed on grass most times and Stupid was hunting fish, squirrels, mice, and even rabbits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With warmer weather brought a bit of a change in apparel. Elijah kept his robes and mask but changed into sand-colored shorts and sandals that he’d kept on his person and enjoyed very much. Charlie was able to throw off the extra layers of socks, gloves, and jackets, now dressed in brown and green padding that was easier to run in, acted as camouflage, and showed her strong form. Arkin didn’t have much of a change in his apparel; he gave Charlie back the gloves that she let him borrow, often took his shoes and socks off and walked barefoot once discovering his footwear wasn’t great for long distances, and took his leather coat off when it got too warm. Under the coat was nothing more than a dirtied, dark undershirt whose sleeves reached his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the second day, they were settling down for the night around a small fire. They’d found themselves in a forest, the trees surrounding them beginning to grow leaves. The woods would continue for miles, as shown on one of Elijah’s complicated maps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant put down blankets and such for all of them to sleep on. The sky had cleared and the brightest of stars were fighting through the light of the fire and showing their faces. Charlie was on her back, resting her eyes without sleeping and occasionally looking up at the night sky. Elijah was brushing his llamas down, both of which were half-sleeping in blissful peace. Stupid was sitting next to Arkin, who had a long stick and was poking the fire with it. His knees were pulled into his body and he sat there, not quite tired, just thinking as he gazed into the dancing flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned from her back to her side, sighing as she did so. She opened her eyes to see Arkin, giving a half-sarcastic, “Having fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a small smile, letting the stick lay on the ground and sitting up. “I dunno,” he mumbled. His hand landed on Stupid, waking her suddenly but not startling her. He petted her head and down her back, distracting himself. “I’m… kind of trying to think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back a bit, looking off to the side. “I don’t really wanna say much, because it all sucks… but… you guys are helping me for no reason, so… I think I’ll tell you some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked up from his llamas and Charlie sat up. “What does that mean?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, about my home life. Some things that happened… before I met you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two looked at each other and waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed. “My dad… uhm, Thorburn… he ruled the mansion, you know. But he’s like… a dictator or something. Just a bad person. I know he did stuff to the other people in the mansion, but he also did a bunch of stuff to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Elijah queried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “Like…” he pointed to his eye—specifically, the scar. “An axe blade to the face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s eyes widened. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell for?” the archer asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just pissed him off. It’s so messed up,” he shook his head. “I mean, it’s obvious to you guys that I’m not really a giddy bard or anything like that. The Elder back at the village said I was a barbarian, and… yeah. He’s right. I’ve been trained to be a warrior ever since I could walk, really. My dad made sure I’d be the best fighter there was, and so, he kept me in that mansion my whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant tilted his head. “Kept you in the mansion?” he echoed. “What, like a prisoner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of, yeah…” he held his arm out and rolled up his sleeve, showing his skin. “I mean, did neither of you two notice how pale I am? This is the first time I’ve actually been outside and seen the sun. It was usually always through a window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not serious,” Charlie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, “I couldn’t be more serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never went outside </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you met us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean… Sometimes I went out in the stables, but I had to be watched. And besides, the trees are huge and there was a bunch of shade and… yeah.” He huffed, “I didn’t want to be there anymore. My dad was hurting a lot of people and he was keeping me trapped in the mansion. And my mom. She was stuck, too. So, I just… escaped. Now I’m on the run. There.” He ended the talk abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer blinked, “So, your dad’s obviously abusive or something, and you just left your mom there with him?” she asked in an accusatory tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stared blankly at her—almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. He opened his mouth to speak, but at first, it was silent. He exhaled, then continued, “…My mom died when I was seventeen. My dad…” he clenched his jaw, “…did it to her. I tried to stop him, but then he…” he trailed off and pointed to his scar again. “So, I’ve got that going for me…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie just sat there, completely silent. The only noise to be heard was the crackling of the fire as the wood popped and moved. Arkin wasn’t looking at anyone, but they were looking at him. “Well…” Elijah peeped, “I guess that explains why you didn’t want to talk about it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer grabbed the back of her neck, feeling particularly guilty. She knew she’d pushed the subject a little hard at times, and realizing the weight of it now, regret was obvious. “Arkin,” she started, “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Elijah added, “That’s… heavy. And I think we were both… pushy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t seem particularly upset or angry. He just stared at the fire and gave a small, “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for a moment more before continuing on with their own things. Elijah slowly brushed his llamas, Charlie laid back down, and Arkin held his cat. Before things drifted too far, the archer gave a word of comfort. “You know… You can talk anytime, Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’re ready,” Elijah added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager shrugged. “It’s not like the wound is new. I’ll be fine, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” the merchant said. “Just something to keep in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin said nothing, and the fire began to die down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, they were traveling again with Charlie in the lead. She had the map, studying it—not for their location, but for the landmarks around them. They were smacked in the middle of a forest that went on for miles, not many landmarks to pass by on their way through. She wanted to memorize a few spots, though, in case she would ever pass through the area again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was gorgeous, the sun contrasting magnificently with the reef-blue sky, only occasionally shielded by large, soft clouds that rolled by. She wasn’t paying much attention to her surroundings, so she didn’t notice the particularly large scar in the earth that plunged dozens of feet into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah, on the other hand, did. However, he hardly seemed concerned. “Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” she didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks and peeled her eyes from the map, seeing a ravine that was maybe two paces away from where she stood. It startled her greatly, and she gasped upon seeing the giant hole in the earth half-hidden by the dense collection of trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how you breathe,” Elijah chuckled at her gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spun on her heels to face the merchant, a dirty glare being fired his way. “Don’t sound too concerned about my safety,” she growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you saw it! It’s only a huge freaking hole in the ground,” he gestured to it as they started walking around, “Besides, I thought you were from the Icefields? Aren’t you supposed to be the best survivalist around?” he poked fun at her, “You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware of your surroundings</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll throw you down that ravine if you don’t shut up,” she poked back, but certainly more aggressively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice made them all stop in their tracks. It wasn’t familiar and where it came from was unable to be pinpointed. The idiots looked to each other, silently asking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you hear that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>and silently confirming each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone up there?!” the voice called again, echoing through the forest. It was the voice of a man; though they were sure they were alone and far away from any settlements, they still heard him loud and clear. And, from that question, they directed their gazes to the ravine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them approached, their stomachs flipping upon looking down the incredibly long drop. The muscle of the earth was made of packed dirt and stone, colored a dull grey. Trickling water spewed from a few cracks in the walls of the ravine and multiple caves had opened their mouths to allow entrances to paths branching from the ravine to the underground. And there, at the very bottom of the earthly wound, was a man. Though slightly hard to see, a few characteristics were able to be spotted. For one, he was an illager, dressed in red plaid and adorned in armor that reflected the sunlight. A flag or cape of sorts sat on the ground next to him, the signature of a scout captain. He waved his hands over his head just to ensure the party saw him and shouted with relief, “Hey! Right here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie waved back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you help me out of here?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer called down, “What happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh, Charlie,” Elijah quietly mocked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to punch him but knew how dangerous that would be and so resisted the temptation. “Are you hurt?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I can’t stand or walk! I messed up my ankle!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, trying to think. “Okay, sit tight!” She moved away from the edge, the other two mimicking her actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Do we save him or just leave?” Arkin asked nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two squinted at him like he was crazy. “We save him, idiot,” Charlie hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked and looked somewhat shocked that she responded so vigorously. “I’m just asking!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored him and stepped along the edge of the ravine. There was no point in the hole where he could have climbed up or they could climb down safely. She turned to Elijah, “Do you have rope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… Let me check.” He stepped over to his llamas and started digging through his bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was looking all around her, tapping her foot and folding her arms. She spoke in mumbles to herself, “…If there’s no rope… take some vines… make one… carve a path… something…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Got some!” Elijah chimed, pulling a long, heavy coil of rope from one of the deeper bags. It was obvious that it had been there for a while, not properly rolled up and permanently bent in multiple places. However, it was still entirely functional, surprisingly thick, and maybe just long enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie happily jumped over to him. “Perfect!” She took it and handed it off to Arkin, “Start untangling it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully hurried over to the edge, yelling, “Do you know how to tie a knot?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” the captain yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got a rope! We’ll throw it down; you fashion a harness and we’ll pull you up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” his voice was full of joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She added, “Throw off any armor or weapons you have! Try to make yourself as light as possible!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah had untangled it, and she dragged one end of it to a tree that was close by. She wrapped the rope around the trunk and tied it tightly, giving it a hefty tug to ensure its security. She asked the merchant, “You think you can harness your llamas to this? We’ll need all the help we can get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, easy,” he said, then brought his llamas over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Elijah tied his llamas, Charlie threw the rope over the ledge. It fell to the bottom of the ravine and hit the floor with about ten feet to spare. “Yell when you’re ready! We’ll pull you up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” the captain shouted, scooting over to the rope. He had left plates of armor on the ground, letting them glitter in the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Charlie turned to the others, “We’re all going to pull. Elijah, you get behind your llamas and lead them backward. Arkin, you’ll be behind me, I’ll be right here,” she pointed to where she stood, close to the edge. “That good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup!” Elijah said, and Arkin gave a thumbs-up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Just keep pulling until I say to stop. Don’t let go, we don’t want to send him back to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit, the captain yelled back. “I’m ready!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer shouted over the edge, “Alright, hold on tight!” She picked up the rope, and so did the others. Charlie counted, “One, two, three,” and on </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> they started to pull. It was slow and grueling as they pushed their heels into the dirt, but they were moving smoothly. The llamas and Elijah passed the tree, and Arkin and Charlie tried to stay put. Through clenched teeth they pulled more and more, burning their hands as they heaved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the rope had traded its length from one end to the other, grey hands grabbed the earth, and a head poked from over the ledge. Charlie reached for him and pulled with all her might, dragging the illager onto solid ground. “Okay!” she called with a grunt as the man was brought to safety, and the others stopped pulling. Arkin exhaled sharply as he relaxed, and Elijah gave a, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wooh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as he threw his arms over his head and bounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooh…!” the man half-chuckled, laying on the ground. “Great ancestors, thank you all…” He was a big guy, built broad and tall (if he were to stand). He looked to be in his thirties with a thick stubble on his chin that was cut semi-neatly. His clothes were dirty and torn, and he had been knocked around, it looked like. There were bruises on his hands and forearms, his bald head had a cut and the blood had dried around it, and, worst of all, his ankle was entirely swollen. The skin around it was made up of dull shades of red and purple and it looked deformed in general. His foot was bare and he had a fur boot in one of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Charlie huffed, smiling. “But holy sh-t, how’d you end up down there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sort of laughed, sitting up and wiping sweat off of his brow. “Eh… Ho boy. Quite the story, actually!” He reached a hand out to her, “I’m Captain Welin Tred, at your service and in your debt!” Despite his circumstances, he seemed entirely joyful. He started untying the rope that he’d fashioned around his arms and waist as he spoke. “I’m with a scouting party for the Bentsen mansion. My group was attacked by a group of bandits,” he looked around him, then pointed over the side of the ravine ledge a ways, “There, you can see the dirt’s kicked up. That’s where the bastards pushed me off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely enough, looking over they could spot bootprints and marks in the dirt where there’d clearly been a scuffle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell and landed on my feet—pretty sure I shattered my ankle. Can’t walk. Either I fell some more and hit my head or the shock was so much that I passed out. I’ve been down there since last night. I reckon…” he suddenly looked very worried, “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> my scouts all made it out fine and only left me because they thought I was gone. You… haven’t seen no troops around, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we haven’t really looked around,” Charlie sighed. “Where did your party fight? We can look for bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope there aren’t any around,” he sighed with pain in his voice, “Just… around the trees. It shouldn’t be too far, over that way,” he pointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer motioned to the rest of her party. “Go check the area real quick. I’m going to see what I can do about his ankle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, here,” Elijah pulled Cinnamon over and lifted one of the bags off of her. He set it down by the archer, “There’s a bunch of medical things in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” she responded and knelt down. “Captain Welin, you said your name was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully, we’ll get you fixed up. Or, at least stable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you can do,” he sort of laughed through a nervous tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Charlie went to work, Arkin and Elijah walked in the direction they were told—just deeper into the woods and farther from the ravine. Stupid followed them cautiously. It was a practically silent task as they scanned the area, not seeing much at first. However, Arkin soon spotted an arrow lodged into the bark of a tree, and then some marks in the earth where boots had scuffed the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Elijah gasped and grabbed Arkin’s arm, shaking him. “Right there! Right there!” he pointed, both terrified and disgusted. The vindicator roughly ripped his arm away and flashed a look at the merchant, then looked over. Elijah was freaking out over a figure lying on the ground; amongst the brush was a body. Arkin frowned and swallowed, looking at the trader. “What do you want me to do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go see if it’s a bandit or a scout!” his eyes were full of trembling disgust and he waved Arkin on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator rolled his eyes and turned, a bit of a sick feeling pushing over him. Stupid stayed with Elijah, seemingly just as timid. Arkin approached the body, which was turned on its side with its back away from him. Already, he could tell that it was human—long, dark hair fell from beneath a wolf-head helmet. Fur clothes and armor were touched with dried blood, prevalent at the corpse’s front. Arkin touched the cadaver with a foot (which, contrary to earlier, had a shoe on it; walking through the forest meant stepping on sharp sticks, which was worse to do barefoot than not) and pushed it so the body faced him. Light skin and a curly beard could be seen, and a lack of plaid was obvious. This was a bandit, not a scout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin exhaled, looking up and around for any more bodies. There were none that he saw, and so, he turned back to Elijah. “Bandit,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant huffed a sigh of audible relief, bringing a hand to his head. “Well… I guess that’s good…!” His eyes scanned the area. “Let’s look for more, just to make sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Captain Welin had been dragged to the trunk of a tree and was leaning against it while Charlie prodded at his ankle. “Tell me when it hurts,” she said and pushed in certain places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain didn’t need to tell her, per se, as he groaned with surprise when she hit something that didn’t feel all-that-great. Welin bit his sleeve and grumbled, “Yup, yup! Hurts!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she sighed sharply, “This is going to be uncomfortable, but it won’t take long.” She prodded at his swollen joint, feeling around, and it was clearly more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the captain. He was clutching clumps of grass with one hand and lightly hitting his temple with the other, trying to distract himself from the pain. However, half-true to her word, she did stop quickly. “Dammit…” she cursed under her breath. “Can you move your foot at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sh-t,” she cursed again, “It’s… pretty much shattered, like you said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” he sighed, “That don’t sound… great. Haha…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels broken on both sides, so there’s no way you’re going to be walking on it for a while.” She frowned, “I can make you a splint, and we can try to find something to reduce the swelling, but that’s about the most I can do for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you can. I’m in your hands,” he was forcing an optimistic tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and moved over to the bag Elijah left her. The llamas were grazing behind her and minding their own business. She dug through the bag, finding things like bottled glasses of clean water, rags and cloths, tweezers, and scissors. She knew she wouldn’t be needing half of it. Instead, she turned her attention to the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that time, the others were back. Elijah still looked a bit shaken up, and Welin asked, “So? What’d you find?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one body, a bandit,” Arkin answered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank my ancestors,” the captain smiled. “That’s amazing! Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem,” Elijah replied. “What’s the word with your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said it was completely broken,” Welin sighed, “I won’t be walking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked to Charlie, who was in the middle of scaling a tree and trying to snap a large branch off. Unable to do so and frustrated because of it, she called the vindicator over. “Hey! Lend me your axe, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and marched over, taking his weapon from his belt and handing it up to her. She took it and chopped at the branches, smacking them and sending them to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin looked up to Elijah as that happened. “I don’t want to ask too much from your group since you’re already doing so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” the merchant asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask if you three would bring me to one of my mansion’s outposts? It’s not terribly far, but too far for me to crawl all the way there. About two days of travel from here, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we have a map. Once she gets down we can look at it and see how far away it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin looked optimistic, “You’ll take me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it. A small detour shouldn’t hurt. We’ll ask the others, just to be sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain was grinning, “That’s amazing… Thank you, thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” Elijah rolled in the praise greedily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Charlie had hopped down from the tree and handed Arkin his axe back. She picked up some of the sturdier sticks and took a seat near the captain. She pulled her quiver-pack off and drew a knife from one of the pockets, beginning to strip away the bark and smoothen the wood to use it as a splint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” the merchant said, “Captain asked if we could take him to an outpost.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she didn’t seem fazed by it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have the map?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” She paused her task and took the rolled map from her pocket, handing it over. She continued to work as Elijah spread it out and kneeled by Welin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant pointed out where they were, and the captain noted where the outpost was. Due east, nearly straight across from where they were now. “There should be plenty of scouts there. They’ll be friendly, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m alright with a bit of extra travel. Guys?” Elijah looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged. Charlie answered without looking up, “Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Welin repeated himself, “You three saved my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha,” the archer chuckled, “What were we supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, after getting shoved down there in the first place, it’s nice to find some hospitality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, glad we could help, Captain,” she commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Charlie continued with the splints, they made conversation just to fill the air. “I don’t think I know your names,” Welin pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah Reyes!” he held out a hand, and they shook. “The llamas are Cinnamon and Caramel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlotte Smith. Call me Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain looked to Arkin, who peered around for his pet. He found her by his feet, “That’s Stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin laughed a bit, “That’s its name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he chuckled through a sigh. “I’m Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, scary name,” he seemed giddy, “Not, like, Thorburn?” he joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them all held their breaths, not realizing until now how far the weight of his name carried. Charlie glanced up at the vindicator but ultimately ignored the chance to jump in. Arkin huffed, “Actually, yeah. Exactly like that. I’m Arkin Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Welin suddenly lost his optimistic and friendly demeanor, seeming to be extremely worried. He opened his mouth to talk but said nothing, at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin realized he should calm the situation before it had the chance to get too out of hand. “Well, I’m Arkin Thorburn </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jr</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just… Just call me Arkin, not Junior. Thorburn is my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin only looked slightly less on-edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I probably hate my dad more than you do,” Arkin added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can vouch for him,” Elijah jumped in. “He’s not a bad guy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain finally collected his words, “Thorburn had a kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing clear out here away from your mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator explained, “My dad kept me in the mansion pretty much my entire life, and I doubt he’s mentioned me much. Not surprised you don’t know about me.” He sighed, “I’ve been trying to run away. So far… turning out pretty good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin exhaled, letting his hair fall. “Okay…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Arkin added, “I don’t have any of the same morals my dad has. I don’t plan on going back to him anytime soon—anytime at all.” A pause, “You don’t have to worry about locations getting shared or… anything tricky like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain thought for a moment more, then nodded. “You… seem genuine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others were somewhat surprised by that statement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can trust you on that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin relaxed, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah called his llamas over, Charlie continued with her work, and Arkin took a seat next to the archer. Stupid jumped onto his lap and he gave the cat attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin, curious, asked, “Did your dad have any more kids?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Arkin answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…What exactly goes on in your mansion? I’m sure it’s… different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator said, “I’d rather not talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain drew back and seemed satisfied with that answer. “That’s fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tried to part the awkwardness. “Captain,” he addressed, “What about your mansion? What’s it like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, appearing happy to share. “We’re heavy on scouting, keeping our territory safe, and trading with other settlements. It’s safe there, and we haven’t had a violent dispute in years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant asked, “What did you say your mansion was called?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bentsen. Lurri Bentsen is the Head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, “Elijah, you travel a lot. You heard of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the area, but I tend to stay clear of any mansions or outposts. So, I’m not too familiar with anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you should find no trouble passing through Bentsen territory. We’re open to travelers, so long as they aren’t violent and don’t damage the land,” Welin said. “You really haven’t heard of the mansion? None of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve heard some about it,” Arkin said. “But, that’s just because… you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie answered, “I’m new to the area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah had a similar response, “I’m not new, but I’m not great on the politics. I’m from the Beaches, just come north to trade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain chuckled, “I reckoned you were from the Beaches, with your flashy clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My family’s signature~” Elijah grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of small talk and tedious work, Charlie had smoothed out some branches to act as splints for the captain’s ankle. She took pieces of cloth from both Elijah’s bag and her own stash, wrapping up Welin’s leg and propping his foot securely. Charlie then suggested that they should scavenge around or hunt for a bit; Welin hadn’t eaten for a while and was certainly in need of food, so they would set up camp for a bit before heading off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Celebratory Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Welin has friends in high places, and he’ll use that perk to reward the party for their generosity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few nights of travel passed by again—two, to be exact. It was a bit slow; with Captain Welin unable to walk and too heavy to ride the llamas, he had to suspend himself between the herd animals and hobble on one foot. There were many breaks to give him chances for rest, but he was in high spirits throughout. Charlie hunted, the game was good, the weather was beautiful, and they didn’t have any run-ins with unwanted visitors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The journey to the outposts proved to be full of stories to entertain each of them. The idiots learned just how grateful Welin was, as he had a family back home to see—a wife, two daughters, three brothers, and his parents and in-laws. He mentioned having friendly competitions with other families, something Charlie could relate to (in a sense), and they talked up storms about the topic. Elijah let the captain in on the excitement to be found in the Coral Beaches, which led to him talking about pretty much anything and everything else, and Welin got to experience the sometimes-maddening personality that the merchant harbored. Though Arkin wasn’t as talkative as the rest of them, Welin and Stupid got along, and it provided tiny one-worded conversations that seemed to satisfy. One of those talks was about shoes. The captain noticed that Arkin wasn’t fairing well with his current wear. Welin suggested they trade, if the boots would fit—he knew Arkin would be traveling much more than himself and gladly offered them. Though reluctant at first, the vindicator eventually took the boots and was feeling much more comfortable. Welin hardly felt a change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Late into the near-third day of travel, when the sun was setting and painting the sky a fiery orange, they entered a wooded area. From the tree line they could spot the roof of an outpost over the treetops, and they knew they’d arrive shortly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the trees they went as the sky progressively darkened above them. Voices could be heard from the direction of the outpost, and Welin was getting increasingly excited. The woods were cleared in a section, the outpost in the middle, some running room around the structure where the trees had been cut. Multiple illager scouts were about the post, and some noticed the party right away. They raised weapons in a warning stance, but not in a violently threatening way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin, though cradled between the llamas, made his authority known before anyone could make their identities known. “Lower your weapons!” he shouted, though his tone was still friendly, “That’s an order from your captain!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts had to double-take the situation and process it. One scout got the message before the others and yelled, “Captain!” which triggered the wave of realization over the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few scouts ran over, cheering the captain’s name and taking him from the llamas. They weren’t aggressive and were very mindful of the others, all the while as excited as could be. The party heard many things like, “What happened?” “Are you okay?” “Who are they?” but never once stepped in. They just sat back and let the happiness unfold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin managed to quiet them down and quickly explained, “I got thrown in a ravine, and this group saved my skin! They’re friends, invite them to the outpost!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts were more than welcoming, leading the group to the post and taking them inside. Elijah quickly and sloppily tied his llamas to a post while Arkin picked up Stupid so she wouldn’t be stepped on by the crowd. Charlie tried to push ahead in case she would be needed for any medical situation, cautioning them to be careful with his ankle. They sat the captain down on a bench and propped his feet up, a few checking out his injury. By that time, the whole outpost knew about the captain’s arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nudged Arkin along the sidelines. “I think we did something good for once,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie met back with the others, sighing a breath of contentment. “Well, glad we did that,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adventurers!” a new voice called them, belonging to one of the scouts. He was tall and lean, dressed like the rest in plaid and armed with an unloaded crossbow that he casually held. “This is… amazing! Tell us your names!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitance to answer, but there was certainly a ping of worry for the vindicator. They knew they’d just have to let him explain. “Charlie,” “Elijah,” “Arkin,” they said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout shook each of their hands, and the party was relieved not to have any backlash about Arkin. The captain called them, “Bring them over! And where’s my last scouting party? Bring them here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots were brought to Welin, along with a few other scouts. The party looked upon them and felt pride—Charlie, surely, more than the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of scouts hurried through the crowd, approaching Welin. “Captain! We thought you were dead!” “We saw you get knocked in!” “You weren’t moving, you didn’t respond. We waited hours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, aye!” the captain quieted them, “I’m fine now, I’m fine. Did anyone else get hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only minor wounds. We killed the bandit captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” one of the scouts addressed, “A few of us just arrived to get supplies to… retrieve you.” He sighed, “What happened when you fell? How are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin grinned, “I don’t put a blame on any of you for leaving. I was dead one way or another. But, what happened,” he continued, “I got knocked into the ravine by that rat bastard bandit,” he chuckled, “Landed on my foot, broke my ankle, the shock knocked me out. I woke up in the middle of the night, waited forever for the sun, then heard these three above me.” He motioned to the idiots, “They pulled me up with a rope, she put me in a splint, and they took me here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn saviors!” a scout commented from the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do to repay you?” another asked the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah seemed quick to jump onto an answer, “Emeralds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie scowled at him and punched him in the arm, which received an, “Ow!” She rolled her eyes and told them, “We don’t need payment, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts hardly seemed to care. “We can definitely pay you, if that’s what you want!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” Captain Welin put his two cents in, “I can send Head Bentsen my regards and have them be invited guests for Redemption Day.” He looked to the party, “You can stay for as long as she’ll allow, and if you leave now you can still make it to the celebration in time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Redemption Day?” Charlie echoed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah answered a small bit, “I’ve heard of it. It’s an illager holiday, but that’s about the extent of my knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer glanced over at Arkin, hoping to get a bit of information from him, but he wore a very different expression than what she expected. He was staring down at his feet, holding onto his cat a bit tighter with a twisted look of worry painted on his face. Before she could ask what was wrong, a scout began to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It celebrates the day that illagers fought back against their captors, centuries ago,” he told them. “Illagers used to be used for slavery and our blood was traded for its magical properties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s eyes widened. “I didn’t realize it was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sad, yes, but that’s why we celebrate it. It’s the day we fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he repeated, “Our captors were both human and </span>
  <em>
    <span>illager</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ironically. It’s primarily a frosty holiday, since it was the frosties who fought back against the southbound illagers all these years ago. But, since all the frosties have died out, we southbounds today carry on the tradition in respect and remembrance of our ancestors. We all came from frosties, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “But why would you want us two there if it’s an illager holiday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you there’s no hatred toward anyone of any race during Redemption Day. It’s only a celebration of strength, endurance, and bravery. And being personally invited is a great mark on your names! You’ll be served free shelter, food, and drink. You might even find work there, if that interests you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin added, “It’s only on the table, you don’t have to commit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah looked to each other, smiling. “It sounds exciting,” the trader said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she responded, “I’m alright with going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked to Arkin, who was still looking at the floor. He knew the others were waiting for an answer, and just gave a small, “Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t quite sure about what the vindicator was thinking, but it wasn’t the time to ask. Captain Welin smiled, “It’s settled, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Elijah nodded. “When should we head off? What direction?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you won’t be going on your own. A few of us here are going to be headed back for Redemption Day. We’ll have them escort you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a scout questioned, “Captain, I’m afraid you’ll be going back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Head and I agreed that I would be out here with you all during the holiday,” he refuted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Head didn’t anticipate you’d shatter your ankle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin took a pause, “I don’t suppose we have evokers, here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” one of the scouts laughed, “No. And there’s no potions. And we can only do so much to heal you. There’s no excuse for you to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Alright…” He adjusted his weight and smiled, “Even though I don’t like it, I won’t fight my men. Let’s head off morning-come. Get these three some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yourself,” a scout added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As night drew itself over the sky like a dark blanket, the idiots were led through the outpost. Above the first floor was a room of bedding and blankets where the scouts rested. The party was given rations and stay, and they didn’t chatter much with others sleeping around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the journey ahead seemed interesting, at the least, the humans of the party couldn’t shake off the strange feeling that lurked in the backs of their minds. Arkin seemed to be on edge all night, hardly speaking and hardly reacting to much—which, admittedly, wasn’t anything too out-of-the-ordinary for him. Still, it seemed like a different kind of silence that contributed to his mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They slept on that thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning rose over the treetops and the party was up bright and early. They were pulled around a bit as a few of the scouts got organized to leave, which included gathering supplies and saying their goodbyes to friends and loved ones. Two horses were pulled from a small stable of four, not enough for each scout and the party of three to ride, but enough to strap gear and supplies to, and also one for the captain to ride comfortably. There were seven in the group, including the idiots and Welin, and not long after dawnbreak had they left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much to say about their journey there. All things considered, it was nearly a perfect trip. The weather hadn’t failed them once, the food and game sufficed for all seven of them, and the mood was often joyous. The illagers were chatting amongst themselves most times, spilling plans for the holiday, talking about who they would see and what they would do, that sort of conversation. Elijah and Charlie tried to get Arkin to spew any more information on the holiday, mainly to see what his deal was, but he avoided most of the questions. “They told you pretty much everything,” “The scouts already gave you the basics,” “It’s just like any other holiday.” The answers were dissatisfying, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did pick up some details when overhearing the scouts, though. Despite its name, Redemption </span>
  <em>
    <span>Day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they gathered that the celebration lasted for three days. It also sounded like days of drinking and singing and whatever else, just something entirely happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts tried to push Arkin to tell some of his story. They were curious at first, saying that there aren’t many illagers who venture from their mansion without a party. They didn’t realize he was the son of Thorburn, which stirred some paranoia at first until the idiots and Welin assured them all that it was fine and he was no danger. It was clear, afterward, that Arkin was beginning to get tired over everyone jumping to conclusions, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it other than try to explain his situation. He only told the scouts as much as he told Welin: he was the son of Thorburn and he ran from his mansion because he hated his dad. When they tried to ask more, the captain batted them off, and Arkin was silently grateful for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Elijah and Charlie discussed their stories without fault; the scouts revelled over the imagined beauty of the Beaches and the glory of competition. It kept the scouts distracted enough not to rip on Arkin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion, like many others, was hidden away in the woods. It took two days of travel (the party seemed to be taking life a couple days at a time) without a mishap or obstacle in their way. Midday, they entered a thick, dark forest, some of the trees marked with simple cuts in the bark—Welin explained that they were for the citizens of the mansion, as not to lose their way when they travel through the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the marks on the trees led them to a colossal structure. Standing stacks of dozens of feet over them was the dark, wooden walls of the mansion. Giant windows lined the walls on the second and third floors, movement of people behind them, hurrying about. Smoothed-stone stairs led up to impressively decorated and certainly large double-doors, which were open and presented only a small portion of what there was to see inside. Two guards stood at the entrance, wielding pikes and dressed in light metal plating. They saw the scouts and the captain and smiled, but gave a somewhat confused look to the rest of the party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirs!” Welin announced, “Can I request the Head?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” one of them nodded and marched into the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts assisted Welin as he hopped off the horse, and Elijah leaned over to the others. “This place is huge,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked to Arkin, “Is your mansion as big as this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shrugged, “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! They’re all pretty… tall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer rolled her eyes and sighed. “You’re so informative.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands up, “What am I supposed to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the altercation could continue, the guard returned with a woman behind him. She was an illager, as obvious as it was, with working clothes that were loose and baggy and adorned in small designs, marks, and living flowers along the seams. It was a peculiar sight that the vindicator and archer hadn’t seen before. Her eyes were bright green, almost burning with energy, and she looked to be a bit older than the captain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin and the scouts nodded to her, “Head Bentsen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised his brow, looking surprised for whatever reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, though appeared confused. “Captain Welin!” she addressed and stepped up to face him. “You’re back early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” he said, “Ran into some… complications.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks more like more than that,” she looked down at his leg, “What happened?” Her green eyes looked over to the party, “Who are these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin explained, “To make a long story short, my scouts and I were jumped by bandits, I fell in a ravine, broke my ankle, and was assumed dead. These three stumbled across me and saved me. Head, I’d like to introduce you to them,” he motioned over to the party, “Charlie Smith, Elijah Reyes, and Arkin Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head grinned and laughed, though gave a particular look to Arkin. “Well, I’ll be damned. Thank you, three! You saved a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head,” Welin continued, “I’d like to personally request their stay as payment for their help. I was hoping they’d be able to celebrate the holiday with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t seem to have any problem with that. “Only if you expand on that story of what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!” the captain laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, welcome!” She hopped over to the party and held her hand out, shaking each of theirs. “I’m Head Lurri Bentsen. You arrived at the most perfect time of year!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ve been told,” Elijah chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she waved one of the scouts over, “I can offer you stay for the days of and around the holiday. Meanwhile, we’ll take good care of your caravan in the stables, if you trust us with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant smiled, “That’d be great, but, I can go with them. Just to see,” he trailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she nodded. The scout stepped up and waved for him to follow. Elijah followed him, pulling Cinnamon and Caramel with him while the scout pulled the two horses. “Captain,” the Head said, “Go in with your men to the infirmary. See an evoker, get your foot fixed up, get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” The other two scouts helped him up the stairs and into the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched them leave with a smile, turning to face the other two. “Well, aren’t you three quite different flavors?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sort of laughed, “We sure as hell didn’t come from the same places.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s certainly obvious,” her voice was smooth but held authority, and she spoke kindly. “Thank you, again, for doing what you did. If he really was going to die out there, I’m glad someone was able to stop that fate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really nothing,” the archer shook her head, “We did what we could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did everything right,” she nodded, “I couldn’t imagine a loss like that on the holiday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The holiday…” Charlie started, trying to keep a conversation going. “I haven’t heard much of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t celebrated it, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head looked to Arkin. “But I’m assuming you have? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator looked off to the side, twisting his heel into the dirt beneath him. His cat sat on his other foot. “Yeah,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri turned back to Charlie, either ignoring or simply unfazed by Arkin’s mode. “Has your friend celebrated?” she motioned toward the direction Elijah and the others walked off to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not him, either,” the archer answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll wait for him to get back and I’ll explain it,” she said in a cheery tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, the scout and the merchant had walked back, the scout asking Lurri if anything needed to be done, only to be pardoned and sent away to rest. The Head then motioned for the three of them to follow, and they went into the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you can find yourselves comfortable here,” she said as they walked. They were traversing over a large roll of red and white carpeting, their steps silenced by it. The walls were lined with torches that glowed orange, the main sources of light coming from small chandeliers of glowstone that hung overhead. Paintings and portraits hung on the walls in bedazzling frameworks, showcasing landscapes, battles, people, maps, and others. Just ahead of the doors was a large staircase leading up, splitting off two ways as it twisted to the second floor. They didn’t touch the stairs, instead veering to the left and down the hall. “There’s basic rules: don’t intentionally break anything, don’t steal, don’t hurt my folks, and don’t be a disturbance—especially during quiet hours. All of the rooms on the first floor are entirely open for use, the second floor is about half and half, and the third floor is mainly private. Just ask anyone around if you have questions about where to go, what to do, who to talk to, etcetera etcetera,” she spoke like she’d given this speech before. “My folks should be kind enough with you, however just be mindful if some of them are snippy. Everyone has different personalities and blah blah blah, you’ve probably all dealt with it. If anyone gives you serious trouble, let me know, I’ll put a stop to it. However, the same goes the opposite way: if I hear that you’re giving any of my folks trouble, I’ll ask you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued past many rooms, eventually stopping by an open, arching doorway. Lurri, looking glad to be done with her speech, clapped her hands and clasped them together. “So! Hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned and led them into the room. It was extensive and large with many people within chatting amongst themselves. Multiple tables had occupants sitting at them with plates and trays of food. The ceiling and walls were lined with glowstone shaped into beautiful and effective designs, making the area bright and warm. A different set of tables and bars were along the far wall, holding a buffet of foods and emitting rich smells of bread and meat. Adjacent to the buffet was an empty stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Redemption Day begins tomorrow, so there’s not as many folks in here as there usually are. They’re all off preparing,” she let them to the far wall where the buffet was, explaining. “Take what you want, you’ll get one serving,” she handed each of them a smoothen wooden tray without taking one for herself. “Now, Redemption Day—for the two of you who haven’t celebrated it—is a three-day holiday because nobody could decide what day of the year to mark it on, so we picked three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah laughed, “That’s not true, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri chuckled, “I hoped you’d catch that. Technically, the actual Redemption Day is on the third day, but we start the celebration tomorrow. Each day is different and holds meaning for different people. The first day is the quietest and usually the most sensitive,” she hushed her tone a bit, “It’s for our ancestors, who got us here in the first place, and for the elders who raised us. We celebrate and commemorate their knowledge, lessons, and skills that they’ve passed on to us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, though, a lot of us no longer have our elders with us. So, most of the mansion will leave tomorrow to visit the graves of their upbringers. They’ll go to a cave system, not a mile from here.” She quickly explained, “We return our losses to the earth that they protected, hence why the graves are in a cave system rather than above ground. It’s protected and sacred.” She cleared her throat, “Since you three weren’t raised here and don’t have ancestors buried, you are free to stay. Just please be respectful and quiet during this, as the first day is usually the saddest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that time, the idiots had gotten their food and sat down with Lurri. The Head added, “Although, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> free to join us, too. If you want to travel with the mansion to the grave site, that’s entirely fine. Whatever you’re the most comfortable with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Charlie told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the Head smiled, “The second day isn’t as sad. It’s dedicated to the children and preparation for the third day. We celebrate life and new generations to come, passing on lessons and skills, things like that. There’s activities we plan: the children have friendly competitions, they do plays, sing, anything else. It’s generally very happy. That evening, we begin setting up the effigy. We just put the base down, I’ll explain it in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The third day is the… ‘loudest and proudest,’ and some of my folk would call it,” she laughed, “I’d just say it’s chaotic. In a good way, I assure you. During the day we have a huge feast, we sing, we party, everything good. Before sundown we go out and begin building the effigy. It’s a giant wooden structure that everyone contributes to, either big or small. You can make a design out of a log or just throw a chip of wood onto the structure. It represents throwing away problems, because when the night gets dark enough, we burn the effigy. Therefore, we burn away our worries. There’s usually lots of competition and </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of drinking.” She shrugged, “The most you can do is have fun with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds fun!” Charlie assured her, “I’m excited. We Icefielders are a bit of partygoers~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? The Icefields!” she laughed, “I should have known from your grit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so proud of where she’s from,” Elijah rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. “But, the holiday </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m hoping you’ll continue to think that by the end of it,” Lurri nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head?” an illager walked up to the other side of their table. She was an old woman with big, golden glasses and lines across her face. Her arms were tucked at her side behind shimmering robes. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but could you assist me?” she talked slowly and sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri didn’t seem fazed by it. “Whatever you need, Ms. Urol!” She hopped up from her seat and tapped the table, “Just ask around for me if you need me. I might be back before you leave the dining hall. Otherwise, enjoy yourselves!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Head,” Charlie nodded to her as she walked off with the old woman, arm in arm, conversing happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were seated with Elijah at one end, Charlie on the other, and Arkin between them. It was only half-annoying Stupid, who tried to get to Arkin but settled with sitting next to the archer. Charlie and Arkin had full plates of sustaining food, while Elijah seemed to have taken a serving of only sweets. “She was nice,” the merchant pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the archer smiled, “I don’t think you can get much grumpier than the Elder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah snickered but scolded her, “Charlie! He’s just an old man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t very pleased with that statement. He scoffed, “A bit worse than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin,” the merchant scolded. “He’s, like, a million miles away now, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think a million is accurate,” Charlie teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” he cleared his throat, “So, Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator saw the unpleasant conversation coming from a mile away. He just raised a brow and looked to Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem… a little uptight about all of this. Is it just because of being in a mansion again, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed. “I don’t know… It’s a lot of things. I don’t really want to get into it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie added one more thing, “She didn’t seem bothered that you were a Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She probably just didn’t hear,” the vindicator huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much else to say and they sat awkwardly chewing on their lunches. The silence hardly lasted, though, as a group of mansion-folk came to their table. A group of three, all guys, all around the same age as the idiots. One was very short with magenta and gold clothing adorned with smiling, subtle designs. Another was quite the opposite, tall and built strong, dressed in red plaid with leather padding on his elbows and shoulders. The last of them who led the charge was in between them in height, wearing black and blue, and also bore a full head of dark hair… which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> peculiar. The idiots made a double-take at this, which seemed to be exactly what the mansion-folks wanted with their cheeky grins. They definitely had something planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, new guys~” the leader began, a bit of a hum in his voice. The big guy and the small guy stifled snickers behind him. He leaned over with his hands on the table, smirking, “Willing to share a snack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie knew his type: young guys just being annoying for the fun of it. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Arkin sighed, knitting his brow and opening his mouth to speak. “You—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Elijah stopped him, putting his hand on Arkin’s arm quickly. “Well, I don’t think I can do that,” he told the illager, “These cookies look too good to give away.” His voice rang the same way the illager’s did, as if playing his same game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho, I’m not talking about the food,” the young man sat down and leaned over the table with a sleek grin, looking right at the merchant, “I’m talking about you~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie looked to each other with a very confused, very dumbfounded gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Elijah realized, “Well, in that case, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that measly attempt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, and why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m not just a snack,” the merchant leaned over the table the same way the illager had, getting nearly nose-to-nose with him, “I’m the whole cake~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man tried to come back from that, but he had nothing. And as he stuttered, his face became redder and redder and he fell back into his seat. His buddies behind him gave a long, laughing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as they pulled him up from the seat and dragged him back. He pointed to Elijah, embarrassingly chuckling, “This isn’t over!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant said nothing, sitting back down and giving a little wave as the group laughed and dragged themselves out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two blinked and looked at Elijah with blank stares. “…What. Was. That,” Arkin voiced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, that’s what it was,” Charlie answered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Elijah giggled, “It’s just like fighting fire with fire! And I won!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just…” she sighed, “It was so direct.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And corny…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” the merchant fought back, “It’s just good fun! Besides,” he looked off toward the exit, “…He was kind of cute~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Kind of a chaser.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie snickered, “What was with him, anyway? He had a full head of hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s a new look,” Elijah added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked to Arkin, who only shrugged. “I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that show, they continued to eat, chatting only a bit about how different it all was and how pretty some of the fixtures were. Once close to finishing their meal, Head Lurri’s familiar face came back into the room. She found them at their table and smiled, saying, “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem at all,” Elijah offered. “You must be busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Genuinely. But, I have plenty of help, thankfully.” Lurri had her seat on the opposite side of the table, and leaned forward a bit, looking at Arkin. “You know, I’m kind of  interested in your situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator looked a bit worried. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, and the others cringed. “Not too often you see a rogue illager.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…” he grabbed the back of his neck, “I just left my mansion a couple weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Thorburn mansion, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two were a bit surprised (and also a tad worried) that Arkin was talking so… fluently. He didn’t stutter or dodge questions, so far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri continued, “It must be strict there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “You could say that…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to push, “I reckon the holiday is celebrated somewhat the same over there? You could help your friends around here, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t make eye contact with her. “You’d be surprised how different it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a… celebration… for a lot of people. Just for the higher-ups.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re the Head’s son? So you’re a higher-up, and you and your family would have celebrated?” It was obvious she was trying to turn the conversation around for the best with a hopeful attitude, but it just wasn’t hitting the target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She realized it soon. “I guess It’s a sensitive subject?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of it is, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two twiddled their fingers, not including themselves in the awkward conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri sighed, “My apologies, then. Wherever you’re from, you’re welcome to join any celebrations throughout the days, or you can skip out if it’s too uncomfortable. Whichever works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t have an answer for that one. He didn’t even nod or shrug, he just looked off to the side and quickly switched the conversation. “Elijah?” It sounded forced. “Who was your friend that we met a second ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” the merchant tilted his head. “I didn’t catch any names.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri seemed happy to roll with a new subject. “What’d they look like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah answered with… a bit more description than the other two would have used. “Young, slim build, blue eyes—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie cut in before he could ramble on about a guy he clearly got </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too attached to in a span of a few seconds. “That was probably his most defining feature.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Mitty?” she chuckled, “He’s one of our scouts. I reckon he was with Ren and Perdik, too? A scout and an enchanter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was probably them. Tall and short?” Elijah asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be the trio,” she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, “Enchanters?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head appeared more confused than she was. “Have you heard of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re sort of like evokers, a subclass of them, really. They deal with, well, enchantments—but they can enchant living targets,” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and you’re a geomancer, right?” Elijah asked, which received another confused look from Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri smiled, “How could you tell?” She snapped her fingers and a pink flower emitted from the crease of her hand, leaving no wound. She plucked it from her palm and twirled it. “Yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin looked starstruck. “How’d you do that?” the archer asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Literal magic,” the Head flicked the flower away and it crumbled into dust, which crumbled into nothing. “I’ve got a long line of evokers in my ancestry—unlike Mitty. Probably not a single magic-user in his family for hundreds of years with all that hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was starting to get it. “The more magic in your bloodline, the less… hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Lurri twisted her wrist, “It’s a bit complicated. And, keep in mind, the same doesn’t apply to sorcerers. But, that’s an entire history lesson and biology lesson and, to be frank, I’m no teacher.” She giggled, “Mitty and his trio didn’t give you much trouble, did they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer spoke before the merchant could. “Elijah scared them off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true,” he squinted at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head commented, “Oh, so they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you trouble?” in a joking term.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t anything bad,” Elijah shook it off, “They were just playing dumb. I’m usually the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin gave a small chortle. “You’re right about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the merchant scolded him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Twisted Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new place is sure to bring new experiences for the party, but this mansion seems to have the capability of digging up old memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first day in the Bentsen mansion was surely different. After they ate, Lurri ran off to help with preparations for the holiday, and the idiots were left to their own devices. They first found the infirmary to check in on Captain Welin, and they got to see the magic that evokers and geomancers could do. Though enchanters weren’t used much for the healing process, evokers and geomancers were, and it showed. An evoker mended the bone and tendons, and the geomancer ensured healthy tissue and circulation through his leg. Then, just like that, the captain was nearly as good as new! All he would need was rest as his foot would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sore and tender for the next few days, but he was only happy that it was no longer broken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Others who watched the operation were Welin’s wife and daughters that he’d mentioned. His kids were very young, the oldest being only nine, and even she knew how lucky she was to see her dad. His wife shook hands with the party and they both thanked them a million and more times, and the idiots were feeling damn good about themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, they began wandering the mansion. Not many people stopped them or even seemed to notice them, too busy setting up decorations, reading off instructions to others, lugging around items light and heavy, and participating in many more activities. The entire while, Arkin seemed both relaxed and jittery, however backwards that might be. He moved smoothly and comfortably, but his eyes also darted from here to there across rooms as if watching for something unexpected. The other two didn’t mention it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun began to set, the three of them got a wonderful view of it from the second-floor windows. They were just above the treetops, able to watch as the baby-blue sky turned to a brilliant gold, then calmed to pink, and died to deep black space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before everything settled completely, they hurried out to the stables for Elijah to check on his llamas. They were being kept safe and fed alongside horses, cows, and goats, and appeared to be very happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When dusk fell and they realized they should pack up for the night, they also realized that none of them had a clue where they’d sleep. So, following Lurri’s instructions, they simply asked. They were told that there was a public bed house in the mansion downstairs, and they were led there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed house was a giant room, almost as big as the dining hall, filled to the brim with bunk beds. Many residents were already in there, mainly young men and women who weren’t coupled with anyone. They found themselves a comfy corner where beds hadn’t been snagged yet and settled down. “Is this, like, a common room in mansions?” Elijah asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin answered simply, “Yeah.” He was on a bottom bunk with Stupid at his feet on the floor, Charlie climbing to the top, and Elijah occupying the bottom of a bed just next to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all pretty… open and public,” the archer commented, her voice hushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Arkin responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant said, “I don’t mind it. My big family was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> open,” he gave a look to Charlie, “Except we were in a tiny house, not a huge room like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer sighed, “Alright, alright. I’m not complaining, I’m just pointing it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Elijah hummed teasingly. He looked to the vindicator. “Arkin, did you sleep around everyone else, or did you have a private room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager was sitting with his legs over the bed, staring at the floor. He seemed entirely zoned-out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator snapped out of it, blinking and looking up at Elijah. “Uhm… No. No, I didn’t,” he averted his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie peered over the bed, lowering her brow. She said nothing, but the merchant did. “…Are you okay?” he asked quietly. “You’ve been kind of,” he gestured, “jumbled today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, folding his arms. “Well, there’s a lot that I’ve been thinking about. A lot that I haven’t really… talked about.” He shrugged, “I mean, the reason why I ran when I did was to avoid the holiday. And now that I’m here, it’s just… a lot, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer felt as if her chest was weighted. “Do you need to talk?” She knew by offering that, Arkin might answer. And, if he did, she knew that the explanation would be nothing great. But she offered it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator looked over his shoulder at the room that was filling behind him. He then looked up at her. “I’d have to talk pretty quietly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can come down,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stood and stepped over to Arkin’s bed, sitting next to him. Charlie descended and stood next to the ladder, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator frowned, looking slightly annoyed as he bunched up. “Don’t get sappy on me,” he told them, then his face softened, “But… don’t screw with me if I act weird for the next three days,” he added, “The holiday is pretty bad for me, and I still don’t know exactly how this mansion handles it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two nodded. “We get it,” Elijah said, “Based on everything else you’ve told us, I think we expected it to be… not great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin rubbed his arm, not making eye contact. “…Do you guys… wanna know what happened? Back at my mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’re fine with telling us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator drew another silent breath and let it leave slowly. “So… You guys know that I was trained to be a fighter and everything. And you also know that Redemption Day is celebrated very differently at my mansion than at this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for the three days of the holiday, my mansion would gather in this room with a fighting ring in it and we would brawl. There was a balcony above the ring for everyone to watch, and the ones below were usually ready to fight. It was all run by Thorburn, and the thing is, I was his champion of sorts. So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no random brawls between the mansion-folk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad would send ‘criminals’ or the ‘weak’ who supposedly deserved to be punished or roughened up. True to tradition, the elderly would be sent into the ring on the first day, the children on the second, then everyone else on the third.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah just stared, discomforted and unknowing what to say. Charlie, on the other hand, had a hard look on her face as she listened. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight the kids and elders?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was either me or Thorburn, and he would have killed them…!” he spoke no louder, but his voice was sharp and had a hiss. “Then he would have blamed them for being weak or something stupid like that. Even though I hate the holiday, I’d much rather it be me as the ‘champion’ or whatever than him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you still hurt them,” she argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” Elijah tried but was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin refuted, “I just got good at knocking them out in one hit. I didn’t do any other harm. It was the only thing I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. A few louder voices in the room, reminded them where they were, and so they hushed their voices even more. “What about the third day? With the adults?” Charlie asked in an accusatory tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t flinch. “Most of the ‘criminals’ were already hurt from punishment, so they didn’t put up much of a fight. But, after that, others came into the ring for fun. And… we’d brawl. I dunno.” He looked like he was about ready to be done with the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get hurt?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” he hissed, “I’d been in the ring for almost a decade, and every year I got hurt. Before I could drop, though, Thorburn would hop in as sort of a grand finale, or whatever he wanted to call it,” he rolled his eyes. “And then I’d get hurt even more and it was just a whole spiral of… pain.” He held his hands out, “If I was lucky, he’d knock me out, and I usually wouldn’t feel much until I woke back up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in silence again. Charlie wasn’t looking at the vindicator, biting her tongue as not to say anything too much. Elijah was pinching the skin on the back of his hand, trying to focus on anything else besides what he just heard. But, he knew he had to say something. “Arkin,” he began, “Your dad… sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “You’re telling me,” he grumbled. “I’m just glad I got out of there before the holiday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie perked up at that. “Who’s going to replace you, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glared at her. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s replacing you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeated. “Who’s going to fight the kids and elders in the ring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator just stared at her, his heart dropping so hard he felt like he was falling. “I…” he stuttered, “I don’t know. Hopefully not my dad, but… I didn’t… think about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer frowned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” Elijah stopped her, “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a very dirty and mean look, opening her mouth to talk, but he interrupted and ignored her. “Arkin, how old is your dad?” He only asked to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… In his fifties. Fifty-eight, maybe?” he guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Redemption Day’s always been that way? Or did it change with your dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s always been that way. I didn’t meet my grandpa, but I’ve heard he wasn’t that great, either… So…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a long line of danger, then?” Charlie hissed, warranting the other two to look at her. “It’s sounding like you’re turning out like your elders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s eyes pierced through her and he stood up. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie straightened her back, “You couldn’t stay through one more year and help your mansion? It’s obvious that you’re the better man between you and your dad, but now I’m thinking you’re going down the wrong path.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stood taller and broader than her, a scary comparison considering they weren’t that far from each other. He was flashing his teeth, “I could say the exact same thing about you. At least I left for a good reason, you just left because of some stupid competition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped forward, “You little—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stood and pushed between them. “Stop it, both of you,” he told them, then looked at Charlie. “Why are you turning on him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer backed off a bit. “Because…! Did you hear him?” she tripped on her words a bit, “How do you justify fighting the vulnerable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, that’s why I ran…!” Arkin tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, stop it,” Elijah growled at her, “He’s not the bad guy. His dad is obviously pushing all of this.” He shook his head, not sounding so angry as he was worried and disappointed. “Don’t get confrontational with him just because you can’t face the real problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s pale face began going red, and she lost her angry look. She looked past the merchant and to the vindicator, not saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager huffed. “It’s fine,” he turned back around, sitting on the bed. “I hate myself, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer scoffed, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” she stepped past Elijah. “But isn’t it just a little dumb to have left when you did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only made eye contact for a moment, “Isn’t it a little dumb for you to have left at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her arm. “Maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, maybe,” he exhaled. “I don’t want to fight. I don’t… know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie leaned against the bed frame, remaining quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sat back down with Arkin. “I think the only thing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do is try to take your mind off of your old mansion during the holiday. Things are going to be way different here, I reckon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer added, “…It’ll be a first for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t respond, wanting out of the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She twisted her heel into the wood of the floor, awkwardly standing by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant stood from the bed. “Let’s just… get some sleep, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all glanced at each other one last time in total silence before quietly climbing into their beds and getting comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t sleep much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning came and they woke with the noise of the bed house. A bustle of voices rose with the sun and, by then, most of the mansion was awake. There were a few heavy dreamers put here and there, and they weren’t disturbed as the party passed through the room. Elijah stayed between Arkin and Charlie, and the vindicator kept his cat in his arms to reduce the risk of her getting stepped on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They followed the crowd to the dining hall, finding the room to look slightly different than before. Garlands of flowers were hanging from the walls and ceiling beams, and each of the tables had been adorned with vases holding a gorgeous array of colorful flowers. Many mansion-folk gathered there, either already at the tables or getting food from the back of the room. Only a handful of people were up on the stage wielding instruments and setting up, but not playing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots, again, stiffly followed the crowd to get food at the buffet. Arkin awkwardly put Stupid in one arm and he tried to wrestle a plate and food in the other. It didn’t work well, and eventually Stupid clawed her way up to Arkin’s shoulder and sat there. Her nails weren’t able to hurt him as his coat was too thick, but the coat itself definitely suffered some damage. However, he had both hands and was able to maneuver easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got their plates, they awkwardly stumbled around for a moment, unsure of where to sit as many of the tables were already occupied. They didn’t have to ponder for long, though, as someone called them over. “Aye! New guys!” Looking in the direction of the call, they saw a familiar group with names they didn’t remember. The big guy, the little guy, and the leader with a head full of hair sat at a table with an empty spot across from them. They waved the party over, and—though dreading it—the idiots went to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they sat down, the three were laughing a bit. “You looked like sitting ducks over there!” the leader chuckled, “Oh, and, nice parrot.” He motioned toward Arkin and Stupid. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator sighed and took the cat off his shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> name,” he corrected, “Is, uh… Stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, don’t pull our legs,” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader rolled his eyes, keeping his grin. “Creative one, you must be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was immediately regretting sitting at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tried to pull the conversation in a different way. “I don’t think we ever caught </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> names.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right,” he smiled in response, “I’m Mitty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren,” the big guy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perdik,” the short guy answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome,” the merchant commented. “I’m Elijah. This is Charlie, and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin Thorburn Jr.</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mitty snickered, “I heard about you. The whole mansion has. Hope you like attention~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator sighed heavily, looking across Elijah and over to Charlie. “Can we leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah hit his arm lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren elbowed his buddy, giving a cautious word. “Alright, alright, that’s enough.” His voice was deep, matching his look. He exhaled, “So? How are you liking it so far in the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie answered whilst stuffing her face, “Food’s fantastic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How different is it from your mansion?” Perdik asked Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shrugged. “Pretty different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Mitty raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not big on conversation,” Elijah swatted him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you must be,” he turned it right around and spoke to the merchant, “You look like you know how to barter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a trader, yes,” he said with a hum in his voice. “My goods might even be flashier than my looks~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, that’s merchant talk! Matches your clothes.” Mitty gestured to his face, “Speaking of, do you keep that on all the time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mask?” It was a question that the other two idiots hadn’t really thought too hard about, but now that it was in the air, it seemed all-too-relevant. Elijah hadn’t ever taken it off, and the two of them realized they’d never seen his face. “Yeah, pretty much,” he answered nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?” Mitty asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie added, “You haven’t really told us, either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant shrugged, “It’s not for anything particular. But, it’s for a variety of reasons, too. I sleep with it because, when I travel, I can’t always find a bed to sleep in. So, when I’m huddled by a bush or something I don’t want bugs in my hair or my nose or mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty argued, “But you’re inside, you don’t even have to worry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah came back, “Well, I travel a lot and I go to plenty of different places. I meet a lot of different people, and I’m usually sharing some of my goods with them. Sometimes you never know who’s sick, and I don’t want to catch anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sick season ended a month ago!” Mitty laughed, “Spring and health are here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant tried again, “If I get into serious trouble, I don’t want people to know my face and hunt me down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t they recognize you from your flashy robes, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One last try, “It’s for… privacy! I hardly know you.” It was clear he was grabbing at straws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty motioned to the vindicator and the archer. “But you’ve known them for a while, haven’t you? Aren’t you comfortable enough to show them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sat in silence, stumped. “Then… I have no excuses.” He shrugged, “I guess I’m just used to it. And I just like it. It’s a fashion statement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the scout smiled, “I like the statement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant answered simply, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tapped her fork on the table. “Will we ever get to see your face?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… care if we see your face?” she queried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged again. “No, not really. I’m not concerned about my image or anything; I think I look pretty good,” he stated very casually. “If it gets crazy hot I’ll probably take it off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin just sort of looked at him with a blank stare, not too sure how to respond to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you look pretty good, too,” Mitty chimed in his snobbish way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed, seeming to find his constant attempts to be old. “You’ve only seen my eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul~” he smiled, “And if your soul looks good, then I bet the rest of you does, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re certain about that because the look of my soul might change if you keep talking like that,” Elijah scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin raised their brows, surprised at the sass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty tried not to seem fazed. “What, you don’t like my flattery?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant answered, “You need to get better at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was suddenly taken aback. His buddies looked a bit worried at his silence, and it wasn’t long before he swallowed his pride and peeped, “…Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded. “You go with all the cliches! I already know what you’re going to say before you even finish your opener! It’s boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Mitty seemed surprised. “Really?” he tapped his chin. “You’re a merchant! You’re good with words. Teach me some of what you know!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” the merchant crossed his arms and turned his nose up, batting off the scout’s excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mood deflated, “Why not…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if I tell you all of my pickups, then I won’t be surprised when you tell them back to me~” he winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found Mitty to be dark in the cheeks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t sure how much of it he could take. “What’s all going to happen today?” He spoke rather loudly and bluntly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting a change of conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shared his mood and answered fully. “Well, the speech is the only thing you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be present for. That happens tonight after supper, and everybody will be in here. You probably won’t want to be left out in the halls by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, “What’s the speech about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bit of a eulogy to all the departed and a ‘thank you’ to all the elders,” Ren answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik added, “Today people will be going to the gravesite and the river. You guys can just roam around here, not everyone will be gone, so it’s not like you’ll be alone. But, just, uh… stay a little quiet. People are going to be emotional, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” the archer nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the sound of horns sounded through the room. Standing upon the stage was a band, sounding trumpets and trombones as they honked a short, melodic tune. When they stopped, the room became quiet and everyone turned their attention to the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head made her way up, a bright smile on her face, looking cheery. She stood tall and proud upon the stage as the band behind her was still and quiet. “Good morning!” she greeted the whole room. “As you all know, today is the start of another celebration of Redemption Day!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the room boomed with voices whooping and hollering. She laughed as the crowd cheered, and they quieted soon enough. “During this holiday, we celebrate the unity and strength of our ancestors and pray that their trials paved the way for fruitful generations to come. And looking around this room today, I’d wage that their endeavors became a success!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More cheering and clapping, causing the room to shake with joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri continued, “For the first day, we will commemorate the holiday with the praise of our elders for the wisdom they’ve shared. We are all children of important people that have contributed their lives to us. So, if you will, give your regards to your parents, grandparents, guardians, and anyone who’s had an influence on your lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of scouts and Elijah were enjoying themselves, cheering along with the crowd when they picked up. Charlie smiled solemnly at Lurri’s statement and watched Arkin as he sighed and removed himself from any response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will also do well to remember the elders we have lost; those who we miss, those who we never met, and those who we’ll always remember. From now until midnight will be the time to visit the graves of our ancestors and grant them company as we meet between the brink of the bound and the departed. You’re welcome to travel alone or in groups. Mind yourself, be respectful, and have strength.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room didn’t cheer, but some voices gave their acknowledgment to the Head. Already, the party could see the low emotions in the room. Looking over to the scouting group, they seemed content with everything, still smiling. Mitty said into the air, “Well, I better find my mom and grandma before they find me,” he laughed like there’d been an altercation before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ren commented. “Guys,” he addressed the idiots, “Enjoy it. Maybe we’ll meet back up tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled. “Maybe—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Elijah interrupted her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri left off with one last thing. “So, I’ll keep my introduction short and end it here. We’ll meet back here tonight at sundown. Everyone, enjoy the first celebration of Redemption Day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clapping ensued as she left the stage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Water-Colored Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The elders’ and ancestors’ celebration for Redemption Day proves to be somewhat boring for the party. Without any family at the mansion, they’re left to wander and do what they can to entertain themselves. The quiet activities don’t mean much to the three of them. Well, to two of them. Arkin is having some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When breakfast ended and the room began to thin out, the idiots did the same. They packed up and wandered the mansion bright with lights and decor, reveling at the beauty and work poured into the holiday. Elijah hurriedly checked up on his llamas (which, again, were just fine and happy) and then met back with the other two. With nothing to do, they poked their heads into rooms and talked nonsense the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While traversing the first-floor halls, they stumbled into an old, </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> man. He was a short fellow with the purple robes of an enchanter and wore thick glasses that made his dark eyes look twice as big as they actually were. He was exiting one of the rooms when the idiots passed him, and he seemed to take an interest in them. “You three!” his voice was gravelly and trailed, and he pointed at them with his free hand—the other was shakily clutching a cane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party gave him their gazes for attention, and he continued. “I’ve seen you pass by here three times!” he drew a breath, his voice kind but hoarse. “Are you lost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Charlie answered, “We’re just looking for something to do, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man’s eyes lit up. “If it wouldn’t be so much trouble, could I ask you three for a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked to Elijah, who smiled and nodded. “What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man grinned back. “I need some help with decorating in the library. Tomorrow the children will be here and I always try to hang the decorations myself,” a breath, “But I’m not the warrior I once was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re every ounce of the warrior you once were!” Elijah hopped up to the opportunity, “And I’d be glad to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter laughed and patted the merchant’s arm with a bony hand. “Aye to you, boy!” Elijah gestured for the others to follow as the old man began to turn and wobble back into the library. “My name is Trib, I’m Miss Bentsen’s librarian. I typically dabble with the storytimes and legends for the children on Redemption Day.” He walked dreadfully slow, but the three said nothing about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon entering the library, the idiots saw how grand it was. Rows of heavy shelves filled to the brim with books were lined like soldiers and were so tall that they reached the ceiling. A ginormous globe hung like a light fixture from the ceiling, flaunting the colors of the world. Tables were already set up with decorations of real and paper-crafted flowers. Quills and charcoal sat beside blank pieces of paper at every seat, probably activities for the children tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trib pointed over to a table that had a pile of garlands laid across it. “If you could hang those up along the shelves and walls, that’d be much appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots did as they were told, starting to work as Trib wandered the room, talking up a slow, wheezy storm. He pulled books and organized desks as he spoke about growing up in the mansion, different adventures he went on, and other practically-useless but nonetheless interesting information. Usually, the party might get annoyed at this after a while—especially Arkin and Charlie—but Trib spoke in a way that wasn’t piercing nor droning. It was like white noise in a serenade of tales and trials, or like a book reading itself to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit for each of them to realize he probably did this with the kids every year, and that the idiots were most likely just his warm-up for tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the decorations were set, things were arranged, and everything looked neat, Trib seemed satisfied with the work and thanked the three of them. Before leaving, though, Charlie approached him. “Trib?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he was flipping through the pages of a book that was stuffed with paper markers and footnotes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know much about the Nether?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah gave each other a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, plenty!” the old man smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any tips and tricks on surviving there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trib raised a brow and adjusted his glasses. “I should have guessed a monster hunter such as yourself would want to visit that place,” he sighed, “There’s not much good there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie?” Elijah stepped in, “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go to the Nether?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trib continued, “Well, there’s all sorts of things in the Nether that could help you survive, but you have to fight to get them.” A breath, “Hoglins will be good for food, and the forests will make exceptional cover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t plan to stay long. A few hours at a time, maybe,” she added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, you should only know how to shoot a bow and stay quick. Which, by your looks, you’re already successful in both of those regards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man added, “The only thing I can add for you is training. The training hall is open, upstairs and on the north side of the building. You should find yourself comfortable there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer smiled, “Thank you,” and looked to her party. “Are we good to head there, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Elijah shrugged, and Arkin picked up his cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trib held out his hand to shake each of theirs. “Thank you again, you three. You’re great helps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble,” Elijah told him, “Take care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” He waved them on as they left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon exiting the library and heading to the stairs, the vindicator and the merchant were sharing looks and thinking the same assumption. Arkin asked, “Is the monster you need to kill in the Nether?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she hid a knowing grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid climbed the illager’s coat and sat upon his shoulder, purring as he walked. He didn’t mind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah asked, “Well if it isn’t from the Nether, why are you going there in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dodged again, “I never said the monster was or wasn’t from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she needs components?” Arkin added, mainly speaking to the merchant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, for the Dragon? We both know she’s not doing that. She doesn’t even believe it exists.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes. “If it did exist, someone would have killed it by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah squinted at her, then grinned mischievously. “So… unless something is dead… it doesn’t exist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and looked over her shoulder at him. “That’s not what I’m saying—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, it was too late. Elijah was already making fun of her. “I’m not dead! Oh my god, do I not exist?” he pretended to be shocked as he brought a hand to his already-covered mouth and looked at Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator smiled and egged it on, “Hey, I don’t exist either!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie! We’re just figments of your imagination! No, wait! I’m gaining sentience! I’m self-aware! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie nooo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin laughed at him, and the archer sighed audibly. “You two are the worst,” she half-laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon arrived at the training hall, a few occupants already there. It was another very large room (as most of them were) split into sections. Along the far wall were targets, big and small, high and low, hanging, propped, and sitting. Hay was stacked behind the targets, offering protection to the wooden wall. A number of scouts and evokers were practicing with crossbows, swords, spells, and the works. The opposite end of the room (the way they entered) was only half-cluttered with chests, weapon racks, and some people chatting amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few mansion-folk noticed the idiots and invited them in, telling them to stay out of the way of archers, and if they needed to pass in front of them then they would announce it first. Charlie asked if she could practice, and they allowed her to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah hung back, kicking at stray straws of hay on the floor as they didn’t have much to do. Charlie approached one of the rows measuring twenty yards, loaded her bow, drew back, and was quick with firing. There were five targets at the end of her lane, a large one in the middle, two smaller ones due southeast and southwest of the initial target, and two tiny ones due northeast and northwest of the initial target. She fired at the largest first, easily striking the center. Then the next largest, and the next, until she’d fired at each one… and every single arrow hit perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” an evoker in the lane next to her sighed, staring at Charlie’s targets. “You’re pretty good with a bow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She casually shrugged and smirked, “I try to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah rolled his eyes. “She’s boastful. Don’t feed her ego.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evoker looked about as old as the idiots, dressed in black and gold. He chuckled and pointed over to the front of the room. “You should ask one of the guys for a crossbow. See how you can do with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never shot a crossbow before,” Charlie admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you’re the best of the best, aren’t you?” Elijah hopped over to her and taunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, seemingly uncaring, but a challenge was presented and she knew she had to take it. “Alright. Let me get my arrows, first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” the evoker said to her and waved his hands through the air. The arrows all had a bluish-glow around them, and the evoker yanked on nothing. However, just as he did so, the arrows came loose from the targets and began floating over. They reached her and she took them from the air, a bit starstruck. “Tada!” the evoker laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” she mimicked, “You’re pretty good with magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Any evoker can do that. It’s easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the ‘boastful’ type, too, huh?” she packed her quiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. Trust me, I’m modest,” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled and handed her bow to Elijah. “Here,” she told him, “I’ll shoot a crossbow if you can pull the string back far enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff,” the merchant grinned, “Easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked off, Elijah gave Arkin a look of, “Watch this,” and confidently pulled on the string. However, it hardly budged. Perplexed, he tried again with a bit more might, but the string only moved a half an inch more. “…Uhm…” he tried to laugh it off, and one more attempt had him grunting the whole way through. He could hardly pull the string.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was snickering at him. “You walked right into that one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Elijah huffed, “This is impossible!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie came walking back with a crossbow in hand and one of the mansion-folk tailing her. “Having trouble?” she taunted the merchant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” his face was all red. “You’re bow’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed at him, then looked to Arkin. “You wanna try?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged and looked away with a smile, “I dunno. I don’t wanna break it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t break it,” she shook her head, “C’mon, I bet you could do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed and handed the weapon over to him. Stupid hopped off of his shoulder and onto the floor, tiptoeing by his feet. He pulled the string and was entirely more successful than Elijah, able to move it quite a bit, but it was obviously more difficult than he thought. With a breath he gave a second hefty tug and managed to get it back, now holding a drawn bow very shakily. “Sh-t!” he sighed, letting the string return straight. “Charlie, you look like you hardly pull it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. “All upper strength,” she gave a bit of a pose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy behind her enjoyed the entertainment that the idiots accumulated and then started instructing her how to use the crossbow. He showed her how to ready the string, load and unload it, and how to fire—a simple lever underneath the weapon would be pulled, and anything in the way of the bolt would be dead meat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did everything she was supposed to, pulled and loaded, aimed and fired. It had much more kick than her bow, but that was to be expected, and the arrow was quick that she hardly saw it fly. Though Charlie didn’t hit a bullseye, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit the target and struck close to the center. “Look at that!” the trainer clapped, “She’s a natural!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah were given the opportunity to fire the crossbow. Turns out, neither of them had handled one, either. The vindicator loaded and readied it easily enough, but firing was a different story. He managed to hit the largest target, but it was a sloppy shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah, though, couldn’t even ready the string. So, while he was frustrated, the trainer readied it for him. The merchant then loaded the bolt, aimed, and fired with a bit of a wobbly stance. The arrow flew through the air and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit the target. But, it was still a hit, and he was happy about it. “Charlie! I did it! I got it!” he hit her arm and she laughed, hitting him back. “Nice shooting, Eli!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while more of having fun and goofing around, the idiots left the training hall to find something else to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, before the sun set, the entirety of the mansion gathered in the dining hall for dinner. The idiots found Mitty’s group once again and sat and chatted with them until Lurri came to give her speech. It was a more specific rendition of what she’d gone over that morning, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first celebration of Redemption Day is beginning to come to a close, but there are still activities to do for all who want to. After our meal, everyone interested may follow my lead to the gravesite where we’ll give our dues to the departed.” Her tone was depressing but hopeful at the same time, in a comforting sort of way. “I know I’ve spoken to many of you already, and many have come to me, but I am still open anytime if you wish to do anything specific for your elders and ancestors. Simply give a word and I’ll do what I can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In other regards, we will take the path to the gravesite, as said earlier. I’ll ask for volunteers to assist in guarding and leading, and you may step up to the positions when we leave. Remember to gather your things to share with the graves and the river.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she spoke and the mansion-folk listened, Elijah leaned over to the vindicator and whispered to him. “Arkin,” he started, “You liked your mom, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered his brow, mostly confused. “Yeah,” he whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need to pay your respects to her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie heard them and turned to Elijah. “He’ll do what he wants,” she said, making the merchant watch his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Arkin gestured to calm her down, “I’m just… not comfortable doing a lot. This isn’t my mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts were giving glances, confused and just barely hearing them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shrugged, “I could just… think about her, I guess? And Enved, too. I think he counts…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enved?” Elijah asked upon hearing a new name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked to be even more uncomfortable but continued speaking. “An illager back at my mansion. Enved Rineheart. He helped me out a lot… Trained me and whatever.” He shrugged, “I dunno. I’ll do what I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty pushed his way into the conversation. “You know, you’re free to congregate with everyone,” he whispered. “We’ll go to the gravesite and send flowers into the river.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised a brow. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout looked blankly at him. “…What do you mean, ‘why?’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the flowers and the river thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t your mansion do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty blinked. “Oh…” he cleared his throat, “Well, it’s symbolic, I guess. Uh… If I heard right, your mom passed away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, here we send flowers into the river near the gravesite. It’s supposed to represent their passing, and help them in their actual death. Even if it’s an old passing, it still means something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah waited for Arkin to respond. He was fiddling with his hands beneath the table, taking it in for a moment. “…I don’t know… I might… Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren gave a small voice, “Just ask one of us if you want to do it. We’ll take you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri’s voice loomed over all of them, “…and though we may not be able to speak with them, we may still hear them in memories or follow them in dreams. It’s just as important for us to remember our ancestors as it is to remember our own names; it’s just as important for us to honor our elders as it is to honor each day granted to us. Keep this in mind, and follow through with tradition as Redemption Day commences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vast sum of mansion-folk left the building and headed east to the gravesite. The sun set, hours passed, and the idiots settled down in the bed house early. The mansion was only filled by a fraction of its population during the departure, and the rest that remained collected in public rooms to mourn or speak privately. It was no place for the party to intrude. The bed house had been one of the only rooms untouched by the inhabitants of the mansion, so it was there that the three of them gathered. They talked some, made up stories, shared useless information, played with the cat, and other things. A few times Arkin tried to sleep, but to no avail; he simply wasn’t tired enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the night became older and the mansion returned, many of them filtered into the bed house. While the three of them settled down for the night, Arkin kept eyeing the crowd that dispersed into the room. The other two thought little of it until the vindicator suddenly stood from his bed and took a step away, only to stop himself upon realizing he should tell the others what he was doing. “Uhm,” he had Stupid in his arms and set her down on the bed. “I saw Mitty and them. I’m going to go to the river, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Elijah folded his hands on his lap, “Do you need one of us to come with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Arkin shook his head as Stupid hopped down from the bed. “I’ll be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned and looked off to the side. “Well… Good luck. Hope you can make something out of it,” she offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me too,” he picked the cat up and handed her over to Elijah. “Keep her for a second, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded and took Stupid, softly squishing her in his arms so she would stay put. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Arkin walked off. He pushed himself through the room, trying to find the scouting trio again after losing sight of them. He spotted them quickly enough and walked over, and they noticed as he approached. “Hey,” Mitty greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Arkin flatly responded, then searched for words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty was faster to ask than he was to request, “Need to go somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator exhaled, “If you could?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” he smiled. After giving a wave to his friends he led Arkin out of the bed house and down the hall, heading for the entrance. A few other unfamiliar faces roamed the halls, none stopping them. Arkin had nothing to say while they walked, but Mitty tried to fill the silence. “So…” he began, “How long have you been outside your mansion for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Not very long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout expected him to say more, but when he didn’t, another question was raised. “What do you… do for fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty sighed through his nose. “You don’t talk much, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just shy, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin gave him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty averted his gaze and stayed quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued down the hall, taking a turn and able to see the large doors that led outside. The doors were closed and only the warm light of glowing torches revealed the path before them. They headed in that direction, passing in front of the stairs when they heard footfall from the flight. Turning to face the noise, they saw Lurri heading down in no particular rush, but they caught her eye. “Head Bentsen,” the scout nodded to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitty,” she addressed, “Arkin.” She reached the floor and approached them. “What are you two doing about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking him to the gravesite,” Mitty answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped her foot once, giving a, “Hm,” and thought for a moment. She asked the scout, “Have you already gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Head,” he answered. The vindicator found it strange to hear his voice so formal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need to visit again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just doing a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll take him,” she offered, “I was on my way there, anyway. If that’s alright with both of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked to Arkin, and he was indifferent. “I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it, then,” Mitty added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri smiled and gave the scout’s shoulder a pat, “Get some sleep, then. I’ll take care of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Head.” He gave another nod to her, gave a smirk to Arkin, and headed back the way they came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri stepped a few paces away to the opposite end of the door, taking a torch from a sconce. She asked him, “Do you have a weapon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and moved his coat to reveal the head of his axe. She saw that and gestured for him to follow as she pushed one of the doors open and stepped out into the night. There were guards standing watch at either side of the entrance, as usual, and they kept their heads forward as the two of them walked by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri began leading Arkin around the mansion, walking eastward. The hungry flame of the torch danced with a golden tail, emitting a bright shine that cast an orb around its presence. The trees whose leaves and bark once were green and brown were painted a brilliant orange as they passed. The mansion to their side stood colossally tall, looming over them like a grand storm cloud. Some windows above the first floor were alive with light coming from within, but most were dead and dark. The base of the building was made of packed cobblestone, supporting such an impressive structure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by the mansion and left it at their backs, delving deeper into the heavily wooded area without a path to guide them. Lurri began to speak. “It’s not far. Should take us about ten minutes to get there,” she looked to him, “My apologies for taking you so suddenly. I… wasn’t actually planning on visiting the river. I’ve already done that three times today,” she chuckled quietly, “I just know how Mitty can be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin smiled at that last statement. “Well, that’s considerate,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few more moments of quiet before Lurri requested, “Can I… ask you some things? If that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shrugged. “Shoot for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you going to the river for?” she spoke with a gentle tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did she pass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t make eye contact. “When I was seventeen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that lines up, then. I reckon that was around seven years ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised a brow. “How do you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri hesitated. “…I heard the news of her passing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked to her. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Seven years ago, a couple of illagers from your mansion came running our direction. They told me that they were scared to stay in their home after Thorburn… slew his wife,” she met his gaze. “Is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator realized he was staring and peeled his eyes away. “…Yes,” he answered, slowly but austerely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head added, “They said they were afraid of him going on a tirade.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Well, I don’t really… know… what my dad did after that. I was in a bed recovering from an injury after he… yeah.” He stopped talking, “I don’t want to say much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” she said, adding one last thing, “Those men who escaped didn’t stay here. They fled further; I wouldn’t know where they are. But, just know you’re not the first refugee to arrive here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin said nothing. He only kept his head down and continued walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri tried to give some words of inspiration. “You know, you’re very brave to be running from that mansion of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Either that or very stupid. I’ve been hunted ever since I left, which only puts me in more danger, doesn’t it? I haven’t seen any soldiers or scouts since I met Charlie and Elijah, but I know they’re still… </span>
  <em>
    <span>out there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know Thorburn is trying to find me. He wouldn’t just let this go.” He felt his face getting warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head sighed, “I’m sure you would know the best of anyone. I’m willing to bet, though, that your dad doesn’t come looking this way. For one reason or another, he probably wouldn’t take the chance to wage war just to check if you’re around or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head, “Probably… But, I wouldn’t put it past him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With as heavy as the conversation had been going so far, Lurri tried to pick up the mood, but not in a way that would force the vindicator to behave a certain way. “When’d you meet up with your group?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple weeks ago, just a few days after I left the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you tagging along with them for? Just out of curiosity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trees were only becoming denser and denser, and sometimes they had to squeeze through trunks or take different paths around large wooden bodies. “I’d never been outside my mansion before I ran. I have no idea how to hunt, how to start a fire, how to survive, how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, they do, so I’m sticking with them to survive, at least. And… I dunno. I think they like me?” he voiced his concerns, “Or at least they think I’m valuable enough to keep around…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re your friends, aren’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” he frowned. “I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would make you guess yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve never really had any… friends. Back at my mansion, I would train and fight and get angry, and nobody ever really wanted to get around me. So I don’t know what’s good or bad.” He shook his head, “I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re my friends, but sometimes they say things and… I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say things like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know they were both really skeptical of me when we first met. And sometimes I think they still are. The other night Charlie and I were talking and she barked at me for leaving my mansion on the holiday because—ugh, because she’s right! She just seems so right!” he kicked the dirt. “I did bad things at my mansion, but I’m also the only one who ever did anything good? I don’t know…! And Elijah confuses me with what he says, like he’s supporting me? And I don’t know if he’s doing that on purpose or not? I don’t know what he’s supporting </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, he just seems sorry for me. But I don’t want anyone to feel pity for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Thorburn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bad guy. Why the hell would he—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri stepped a small distance in front of him and put her arm out, stopping him in his tracks. She moved to face him directly, looking him in the eyes. “Arkin… Breathe.” She had a hand firmly on his shoulder but her face was soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator realized he’d gone on for a short while about things she didn’t know the full context of. None of it would have made much sense to her. She could have just let him continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a breath and brought a hand to his face, stepping away so he wasn’t being touched. “Sorry. Sorry, I just…” he sighed heavily, “I’m fine. Yes, they’re my friends. They just… confuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure a lot of things would. And that’s okay,” she told him, “You said you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been outside your mansion? Not even for scouting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began walking again, and he shook his head. “I didn’t even know what an iron golem looked like until a couple weeks ago—let alone know they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He twisted his gaze to the ground, “Thorburn didn’t really educate me on these things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d only imagine…” she sighed, “I know he doesn’t value poetry,” she lightly chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t share the laugh. Instead, he asked, “…What all do you know about my dad? And… my mom? Or… anyone… in the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone from your mansion, I only know </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. Even those refugees who came by those years ago, I didn’t even know their names. The Thorburn mansion is very infamous, but also very… secretive.” She frowned, “I’m comfortable with telling you this: we have spies that travel Thorburn territory who try to uncover more information about the mansion. We resorted to spies because nobody can infiltrate the territory peacefully. The mansion simply just… wants to be in its own little world, and simultaneously make that world bigger. It’s almost impossible to know what’s going on in your mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator nodded, knowing that well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father, and his father, and his father before were all, if I must say, tyrants. They all follow the same principles, the same rules, the same mindset. You’d think the pattern would be easy to learn after generations, but it simply isn’t in some cases.” She glanced at him, “I know that their ideals have made their way into your head, too. I don’t blame you for that one bit, but I did see your face when we first met—when I told you I was the Head. You were surprised, no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin cringed. “Well, yeah. Of course I was. I mean… women aren’t really used for anything other than being mothers at my mansion. They aren’t treated equally, and they’re not supposed to be anything else. So… yeah. I was surprised.” He sighed, “But, I guess that’s why I’m going to the river. To try to… help my mom or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri, unoffended, asked, “But how do you feel about it? About going to the river?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… not something I ever thought of doing. It’s not something I realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every mansion has different cultures. There’s no right way to go about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But your mansion is so much better than mine,” he met her eyes, “So I know this </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be better, too. All we do is put our dead in the ground and never talk about them again. All we do is kick around the weak. All we do is die in battle and kill our wives and f-ck over our kids,” he barked, showing his teeth. He then brought a hand to his temple and shut his eyes for a moment. “I just… I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to the river. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel about it. It’s just so hard to think any differently when my dad’s ideologies are all I’ve ever known.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… do you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think differently about it all? Or are you just going along with what everyone else is doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had to chew on that for a moment. He blinked and shoved his hands in his pockets, speaking nothing for a short while. “…Yeah. I want to think differently. Everything outside of my mansion confuses me, but at least nobody’s forcing me to fight or beating me up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short pause followed before the Head continued. “Obviously, there had to be a time where you didn’t mind being in that mansion of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe when I was younger,” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you change your mind about staying? Why’d you want to run away?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the answer seemed clear, the vindicator had to ponder about that for a moment. When he did speak, he had much to say. “I think I did it for myself at first. I was tired of getting hurt and hurting other people. I was tired of looking at the same guy every day who’s a monster to the mansion. I was tired of looking at this,” he pointed to the scar on his face, “and seeing my dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri nodded, understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I ran,” he continued, “But, then I met Charlie and Elijah and I realized… Hey, there’s way more to life than just territory and fighting and surviving. There’s so much more to worry about and there’s so much more to enjoy. There’s exploration, and stories to tell, and competition.” He started smiling. “Elijah’s been everywhere, I think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna go everywhere. Charlie’s trying to avenge her family in a competition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do something like that. I wanna make it up to my mom… somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trees suddenly cleared and before them was a nearly silent stream of crystal-clear water. It flowed smoothly, the water’s surface shimmering against the silver face of the moon and the golden excitement of the fire. The river was wide but shallow, only a foot or two deep. To the right, the ground raised, the trees going with it, and the water had created a pathway through the hill. To the left, it stretched into infinite darkness. Bundles of flowers blossomed from the damp ground, painted in a slew of different colors. There were footprints around the riverbank and some flowers had been picked from here or there. Arkin found a cluster of blue and indigo flowers with yellow centers near his feet. He plucked one from its stem, holding it in his palm. It was small, incredibly so, and its long petals were soft and damp. He frowned at it as he stepped to the riverbed. “But I don’t know how to. If I go back to fight, I’ll either get captured or killed. There’s no way I can fight a whole mansion on my own. But if I stay away…” He dropped the flower. It fell to the water’s surface and sailed away downstream. “…I’m just leaving everyone else who’s hurting.” He watched it leave, waiting for it to disappear into the darkness. When the flower was swallowed by shadows and no longer in sight, Arkin turned away from the stream. “None of this feels… genuine to me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri had no words for him. She just gazed at him with a hurt stare and pitied him silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t look at her. He started off the way they came, walking back into the woods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head looked to the flower cluster he picked from. She gave a small wave, and two more flowers of the same kind swiftly blossomed into view. She then turned away from the river and caught up with the vindicator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was mostly silent. There was no wind to rustle the leaves, no tiny creatures roaming through the shrubbery, no monsters running amok through the forest. When the Head collected her words, she spoke to Arkin in a way that might comfort him. “I’ve gone through many hardships, but none as great as yours. Unfortunately, I can’t offer much direct support in terms of rallying troops or sending my people to help liberate. I want to stay away from a war with Thorburn. I know a direct attack will probably be one I’d lose,” she sighed. “But, I know most of my people will understand your situation. Anyone who knows Thorburn and realizes you’re trying to get away from everything he’s done will give you their support. I’m sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, for a split-second, faked a smile—but it wasn’t noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued. “If you want… I’ll allow you to stay at my mansion. Past the holiday, past a deadline.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shared a gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re really worried, we’ll keep your identity and location a secret from anyone outside the mansion. I know you’re not comfortable… anywhere, probably. But, if it’s shelter and purpose you need, you can find it at my mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s eyes lit up, but his stature reflected his worrisome attitude. He pushed his hands into his pockets and bit his tongue, looking away and staring ahead of him. The offer was… certainly one to consider. It would surely grant him peace and safety; he would feel somewhat comfortable being in a mansion rather than in the city like the rest of his party suggested he do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His party… he knew they wouldn’t stay. They had things to do. Places to go. Nobody to run away from. There was no reason to be worried about that, though. It wasn’t like he was attached to them. He hardly knew them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what he told himself, but… something didn’t sit right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had been quiet for longer than expected. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I… I don’t know…” he admitted. “I’ll have to think about it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri seemed entirely understanding. “Of course, of course. I’m not asking you to make a decision right now. Take the holiday to make up your mind,” she smiled, then put a hand on his back. “But, what every you decide, you’ll always be welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t move away from her. He just looked at her with a content gaze and nodded. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Young Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day two of the holiday seems to be more enjoyable for the mansion, simply due to its upbeat, exciting nature. However, the best is yet to come.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!Notice!<br/>I’m posting a shorter chapter in between two bigger ones. After Chapter 12, things will be going back to normal with weekly updates. </p>
<p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The previous night, Arkin and Lurri returned to the mansion without a hitch in their journey. The vindicator had snuck into the bed house and went as quietly as possible, creeping into bed without waking a soul. He fell asleep quickly but didn’t slumber heavily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When morning came, the party woke with the room and was quickly greeted by the scouting trio. Mitty, Ren, and Perdik seemed excited and practically dragged the other three from their places of rest and out of the bed house. They went to the dining hall with the rest of the mansion, and for a second day, they feasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah were itching to ask Arkin what had transpired last night, but the opportunity never quite arose. They were either too busy talking about something else or making jokes with the trio or stuffing their faces with food to ask. They also couldn’t quite tell if what had happened was a good or bad experience for Arkin, as he was acting like he usually did: quiet, distant, and partially awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio kept making remarks about “going somewhere,” and when the other three asked what in the world they were talking about, they only giggled and ensured that the idiots were invited. That only raised more suspicion, but there wouldn’t be many answers given. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they ate, Lurri stepped up to the stage again with horns at her back announcing her presence. The room quieted, and she spoke. “Good morning, everyone! I hope the second celebration of Redemption Day has started off well for you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room cheered, Mitty and Elijah included, and they gave their friends a bit of a startle as they jumped from their seats together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head laughed at everyone’s excitement. “Today we celebrate the infants and children of the mansion! We cherish their upbringings and ensure they’re taught moral lessons, as they are the next generations who will lead this mansion and each of our descendants. And I know they’ve been working hard to make and look their best today! So, let’s give them more to look forward to as we all celebrate Redemption Day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room boomed into cheer again, whooping and hollering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After breakfast, the youngest children will go to the library with Trib and myself to do artistic activities. The middle children will go to the training hall and partake in </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span> competition—hopefully, nobody will get hit too hard with a wooden sword this year.” A few chuckles responded. “And the eldest children will meet in the upper loft to hear and reenact stories of illager history. We’ll rotate throughout the day with those plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for the adults, there are still things for you to do. There will be a group of you that will visit our friends up north and trade gifts with them, as per usual.” The idiots caught sight of the trio nudging each other. “Another group will assist with setting supplies up for tomorrow’s celebration. The rest of you will ensure that the children’s operations run smoothly and be ready to assist anyone in need.” Lurri clasped her hands together, “Other than that, that’s all I have to say! Enjoy the second celebration, everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the crowd cheered and she left the stage, Mitty quickly took the last bit from his breakfast before hopping up from the table. The other two followed and beckoned the idiots. “C’mon! C’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Elijah asked, though was already getting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio reached the other side of the table where the party was and pulled them from their seats. “We’re going to the village!” Ren announced, “We gotta get there quick, first-come, first-serve!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Charlie laughed as she hurried along with the group. Stupid nearly fell off of Arkin’s shoulder as he caught up with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re visiting our friends,” Perdik echoed the Head, “There’s a village up north we go to every Redemption Day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But all the scouts are going to want to go. We have to get our stuff ready and head out quick, only so many people are allowed to go to the village,” Mitty explained. “Everyone got weapons and stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah struggled to pick up the pace as they sped through the halls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you won’t need them with me around~” Mitty winked. He looked to Charlie and Arkin, “You’ve got your weapons, though, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” they answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome!” he gave a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried outside and into the warm air, startling the guards that stood watch. The trio ran and yelled like they were children, and the party followed behind. Stupid had to jump off of Arkin and run alongside them or else she would have been thrown off by all the movement. They rounded the mansion and headed to the stables on the north side of the building. Behind the stables was a largish shack that the trio gravitated toward, running up a small set of stairs before smacking the wooden door that led inside. “Beat `em again!” Mitty cheered, and the idiots had no idea what he was referencing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the trio caught their breaths, Charlie stepped up to the shack. “What the hell are you three on about?” she chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the scout house. It has all our weapons and supplies in there,” Perdik explained, “We all meet up here before heading to the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked around. “There’s… nobody here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mitty said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said we had to hurry?” Elijah huffed, not out of frustration, but because of a loss of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he chuckled, “We’re always first to get here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dork,” the merchant shook his head. “I’m not built for high-speeds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, open it up,” Charlie told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t,” Ren said, “It’s locked.” He grabbed ahold of a padlock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh—” she did a double-take, “Who has the key?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” a new voice from behind them said. Turning to see, they spotted a woman, appearing to be older than all of them by a decade. She was built tall and large with leather armor platings over her body and a helmet under her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beat you! Three years in a row, now!” Mitty pointed and mocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached into her pocket and stood next to the idiots. “Shouldn’t you be in the library with the kids?” she tossed the key to the scout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty caught it with a playful, “Shut up.” He turned to the door and fiddled with the lock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked down at Charlie, greeting, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” the archer responded. “Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Torryn,” she responded, then gestured to the trio. “You got stuck with them, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes,” she sort of chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Torryn snickered and walked to the shack. She followed the trio inside and gathered some things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By then, a few others were starting to arrive. Scouts happily talked and laughed, hanging around the shack. The idiots stepped toward the stables, just trying to stay out of the way. Elijah called his llamas over from the fence, and they trotted over with time. The merchant loved on them and baby-talked them the whole time that the scouts were getting ready. A hefty number of mansion-folk made up the group, many of them holding large bags and backpacks full of who-knows-what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio found the idiots amongst the crowd and stuck close to them. Mitty saw Elijah fluffing up the herd animals and asked, “Oh, are those yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they are~” he answered happily, “Cinnamon and Caramel! They travel with me and hold all my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He softly elbowed Elijah. “Want to bring them with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” the merchant’s eyes sparkled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, c’mon,” Mitty laughed and went to the gates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the other four stayed away from the crowd and watched it unfold. Torryn seemed to be leading the operation, directing people this way and that, hauling things around, and more. Some scouts had pulled a couple of horses from the stables and strapped them to a large cart with many goods inside. Arkin and Charlie speculated what all could have been in there and what the scouts would do with it, and Ren and Perdik answered: they were gifts to trade with the village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mitty and Elijah returned and the large group of scouts was ready, they started on their journey. Northward they traveled, through a lightly-packed portion of the woods, Torryn leading the charge with happy voices behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio told the idiots that it’d take a couple of hours to get there, and the journey shouldn’t be terribly difficult. They would just need to keep their eyes open for bandits and monsters along the way there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they went, they all had fun and shared laughs. Mitty tried his very best to warm up to Elijah’s llamas, and though he was successful with Cinnamon, Caramel was just being a grump. Safe to say Mitty got spit on more than once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik showed off some of his magical abilities, enchanting Ren to give him quick feet. It was certainly a show as the biggest of the trio grew even larger, standing half a foot taller than before with flaming white eyes and a purple aura swarming about him. It was something very new to the idiots, but entirely sane to everyone else. Ren became even more frightening when his enchantment kicked in and he was racing around the group at a speed quicker than a frightened deer. The fun ended soon and Ren and Perdik laughed at the scare they gave the idiots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Signs of civilization began to bleed through the forest. Glowstone was embedded into trees, creating soft light that hardly shone with the day bright all around them. Marks in the dirt and splotches of grass pathways became more apparent. They were close to the village, for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With time, they were able to spot small spouts of smoke over the treetops, and through the trees, they could see the first few structures of the village. Buildings and houses stood among the grass, a fence the only thing blocking the scouts from the settlement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren had a satchel over his shoulder and reached into it, pulling out an instrument. It was a horn, as big as his forearm, twisted and colored amber with a glossy coat. He brought it to his lips and blew, creating a fantastically loud noise that echoed through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two more scouts amongst the group had horns, and they blew into them, too. The choir sent birds fluttering from the trees, and in response to these horns, a bell rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were now along a dirt road, leading to a large gate. They could see into the village, gazing at remarkably tall buildings and wide, open land. A belltower was in the middle of town, the giant golden instrument swaying from side to side and ringing loudly. Villagers that were at work outside turned their attention to the entrance of the forest-enclosed village and ran up to meet the scouting party. With laughs and cheers, they greeted the mansion-folk, opening their territory to the visitors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots were taking it all in. It was rare to have this sort of arrangement between mansion and village, and yet it all seemed so normal to both sides of the party. Human men and women ran to hug illager men and women, children were picked up tickled, pets jumped around the new faces, and happiness filled the air. The horse-drawn cart made its way into the center of town, people flocking to it with possessions of their own to trade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friend group of six pushed through the crowd and tried to get some air away from everyone, but it didn’t last. An illager, not in scouting gear, snuck up behind Ren and threw his arms around him. “Decided to come this year, did you?!” the stranger laughed, wrestling around with the scout. They were about the same size with similarities in the face and Ren didn’t act like he was being attacked or anything like that. He only laughed along as he was pushed around a bit and tried to fight back. “I got sick last year!” he argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yul!” a woman shouted from a short distance away, “Leave him alone!” She was human and had a small child behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, keep going!” Mitty playfully punched Ren a few times and the village-illager kept him locked in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! Mitty! Stop it!” the child ran up to them giggling, punching Mitty’s legs with all her might, but her might hardly did much. Mitty could fool her, though, as he pretended to get hurt and slowly fell to the ground, putting on an act. “Ooh! Ah! You got me!” he laughed, “Go get your dad! Save Ren!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots chuckled and watched as the little girl pushed on the illager, and he played into the act and let Ren go. Once saved, the scout kneeled down and held his arms out. “Autumn! You saved me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Ren!” she jumped into his arms and laughed as she was picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty hopped up and pushed into his friend, who pushed back with a smirk. “Hi, Jules,” he greeted the woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Ren,” she greeted back, hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re still nicer than him,” Ren gestured toward the village-illager, who jokingly fought with him over that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty jumped over to stand next to Elijah, telling the three of them, “C’mon, meet the family!” and brought them up to the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shook hands and shared names: the illager was Yul, Ren’s older brother; the woman was Ren’s sister-in-law, Juliet; and the little girl was Autumn, his niece. Her hair was nearly black despite her mom’s being colored a light brown, and her skin was greyish in pigment, but such was the way of a witch’s look. Her eyes sparkled with life and she laughed like the sweetest thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Safe to say, the idiots were pleasantly surprised with all this. They were told that a good handful of the mansion comes to the village once they’re of age to start families and live new lives. The village itself is protected by Bentsen and takes part in good trade between themselves and a few villages eastward. There’s a fair mix of everyone from everywhere in the village; though small, it’s extremely safe because they have an entire mansion at their backs. Each year the scouting group visits the village to bring and take gifts for the holiday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they spent their time in the settlement, stories were shared, gifts were swapped, and fun was had. The idiots met some new names and forgot them immediately afterward, they watched plays unfold before them, they listened to jokes and tales and all the sorts. Though nothing entirely specific happened, the group could feel the joy that finally started to show with the holiday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at the village for the better portion of the day. They eventually traveled back to the mansion and by the time they’d arrived the sun was close to kissing the treetops. The scouts stored their supplies away, Elijah brought his llamas to the stables, and they went inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouting trio wanted to bring the idiots to the training hall to watch the older kids partake in competitions. It was certainly a show, with all sorts of games happening at once. Sparring matches, archery battles, axe-throwing competitions, magical tests, best camouflage wear, and more were commencing throughout the large room, all being regulated by older folks who were most likely skilled in the games they watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that time of the day, the group of six was feeling the weight of exhaustion. Running around the village for the majority of the day without a sustaining meal throughout that time was making them feel heavy and tired. Thankfully, though, supper arrived soon and the mansion gathered itself in the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon getting in line for the buffet, Arkin had Stupid on his shoulder—like always—and she sat patiently. Usually, the vindicator would just feed her small portions of his share, but this time around, one of the cooks behind the buffet counter had something else planned. The cook held a tiny plate with a small serving of meat and fish. He handed it to Arkin and let him know it was for his “adorable cat,” and the vindicator sort of laughed and thanked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they sat at their table, Mitty poked fun at the platter of food that Stupid had gotten, but Arkin hardly cared. She was happy and fed, and that was all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri, right on schedule, stepped onto the stage and was announced by a band of horns and drums. She started with her speech, joyful and high-spirited. “Good evening, everyone! I hope you’ve enjoyed the second celebration of Redemption Day!” Cheers responded, which was expected. “I’d say this day was a complete success! We received </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> gifts from the northern village, we announced each of the winners for the children’s competitions, and nobody got hurt! That’s always a plus,” she laughed. “I want to thank the parents and guardians for keeping their little ones in check, the rest of the adults who organized and supervised the activities, and, of course, the children who make this day worthwhile and fun. You’re all valuable assets to our mansion, and you’ll grow to be strong warriors, intelligent evokers, and all the rest.” The mansion cheered, Lurri clapping along with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped up her speech with, “Tomorrow will be our final day of celebrations, where we all gather and revere our unity. Everyone will find something to do, surely, but don’t overwork yourselves. We will push through most of the labor before lunch tomorrow so we can celebrate the rest of the day. I don’t need to speak on that much until the time comes, though. So, everyone, enjoy your food! Rest yourselves! Be prepared for tomorrow! Parents, love your children; children, love your parents; everyone else, protect and care for one another. Thank you all for another beautiful day!” She began walking off the stage and the room burst with cheers and claps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the idiots’ and trio’s table, spirits were high despite the drowsiness that encumbered them. Ren, Perdik, and Charlie were whooping and hollering with excitement in their tones. Arkin was clapping and grinning away, something he seemed to be doing much more while in the mansion. Mitty and Elijah had sat next to each other, cheering along while being close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night wrapped itself up and they were off to bed soon enough. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Best Among Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third celebration is why everyone is so excited for Redemption Day. There’s things to be done, worth to be felt, and fun to be had—nobody is excluded. But, some lonely soul might wish they were, in fact, excluded, if only to free their mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The third day of the holiday dawned on the mansion. Everyone was up rather early, bleeding excitement through their drowsiness. The group of six had picked a new spot in the bed house to sleep near each other, so they didn’t have to find each other in the crowd that morning. The aroma of freshly baked sweets and rich, cooked foods was entirely noticeable from a story higher than the kitchens, and it made all their stomachs growl. They followed the smell downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the dining hall, they each filled their platters with a delicious meal and sat at their table. Right on cue, Lurri went to the stage and started her spiel. “Good morning!” she greeted, “Good to see all of you up bright and early!” She was wearing clothes in a different style than what she usually wore: blue, loose apparel with gold designs sewn into the seams shimmered in the soft light of the room. An abundance of white flowers sashayed over her shoulders and down to her waist, making her even more eye-catching. “Today we begin our last celebration of Redemption Day!” The cheers this time around were the loudest and longest, and the room seemed to shake with the voices. “We’re here celebrating our unity, loyalty, and strength that was passed down to us by the northern illagers. They may not be around to tell their own tales anymore, but their blood runs in each of our veins and they rely on us to celebrate the victory they took all those years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Folks, there’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, but we have plenty of time and plenty of people to help accomplish all of the tasks needed. Most of the daylight hours will be spent building, cooking, and preparing. Find yourselves things to help with, nobody will be directly assigned anything. However, everybody will be expected to contribute to the effigy, so ensure you do that before dusk. Mid-afternoon, after all of our preparations are complete, we’ll meet here and have our daytime celebration. We’ll eat, sing, and dance—and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, drinking is allowed. You don’t have to ask me,” he chuckled. “Afterward, those who want to will migrate outside for our nighttime celebration. We’ll bring food and drinks, play games, shoot fireworks, and burn the effigy. Other than that, everything is free game. Stay up as long as you wish, have as much fun as you want—just don’t kill yourselves or anyone around you.” She smiled wide, “That’s what I have to say. Enjoy yourselves! Happy Redemption Day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave of cheers followed as she left the stage. The band behind her began to play, not just a simple doot of the trumpets but a full song. It rang through the air and made the room even louder, the energetic melody full of culture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad finished their meals and talked about what they were going to do. “Alright,” Mitty started, “There’s a few things we usually do. The cooks need help setting up tables and making food for this afternoon. There are guys outside that need help making the base for the effigy. And there’s always little things around the mansion to do, like putting up final decorations and arranging things and whatever.” He added, “I usually do the extra stuff, Ren goes outside to help with the effigy, and Perdik joins the cooks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help with the food!” Elijah spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren looked to Arkin. “You should come help with the effigy. It’ll mostly be hauling logs around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Arkin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie elbowed Mitty, “Guess I’m with you.” He grinned and elbowed her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, then,” Perdik drummed his fingers on the table. “Let’s head off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie hopped up from the table and everyone else followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik and Elijah stayed in the dining hall, meandering over to the serving tables to talk with some of the cooks. They were instructed to help clean up, first, and that they did… with some perks. As they (and others) picked up plates and trays, Perdik worked his magic and gave Elijah a leg-up. He enchanted the merchant with swiftness, simultaneously making him grow in height and emit an energetic aura. Elijah had fun with it, speeding around without fatigue while swiping junk off of tables and ensuring things were spotless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik soon had to dispel his enchantment, explaining that he didn’t have his book or all his necessary clothes to keep at it for long. His spellbook was the source of all his fancy enchantments, and his clothes were enchanted themselves to help with concentration and lasting magic. Without them, he could only push his skill for so long. Elijah didn’t bug him about it, it was fun to be quick while it lasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the room was clean, they were taken to the kitchens; through a door at the back of the dining hall brought them to the designated room. Shelves of silverware and empty platters lined the walls, multiple controlled fires cooked away and brought heat to the room, and the smells clashed in an appetizing way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were told to help pass things around, watch for when food was done, make decorations on desserts, and other top-of-the-head instructions. The enchanter was fine with it all, not favoring one task over another, while the trader had an opposite mindset. He hated having to touch any of the meat that was brought about but absolutely loved decorating cakes and cookies, and he seemed to have a hand for art! He tried to butt into the cooks’ ways a few times to help with the baking process, only to be shooed away and left defeated. However, he still managed to find something that interested him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ren, Arkin, and Stupid headed outside. It was another bright, sunny day that brought mild heat and occasional shade with fluffy clouds tumbling overhead. They and a few others rounded to the south of the mansion, ending up in a large, open yard. It originally looked to be used for outdoor target practice and horse training as there were dummies littered about in an organized fashion and a skinny dirt road that was shaped in a circle. The trees had been cut from the area and the stumps had been removed, leaving the ground to be level and easy to traverse. People were moving targets out of the way and heading to a large hut that was connected to the mansion. The structure was open like a blacksmith and had a canopy overhang, its main purpose seemed to be to hold tools for woodcarving and sawing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren led Arkin to the woodworks, showing him that just around the bend was a stack of huge logs. What used to be standing trees were now cut wood that had been shaven to get rid of the bark. A few days ago, some of the mansion folk would have chopped these down, some of the tallest trees within the forest, and brought the logs back. They’d use these to make the base of the effigy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Headed back into the clearing, Ren and Arkin helped with removing two large plates of stone from the middle of the field. The slabs were flat but stretched as big as a man and weighed about as heavy as ten. Stupid hopped off of Arkin’s shoulder and stayed out of the way as the guys worked to move it. With great might, they pulled the plates from the ground and carried them to the mansion wall. Under the stones were two large holes, deep enough to stand in and not be able to peek out, probably dug ages ago. Arkin didn’t ask about them but wondered what they were for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would use four logs altogether for the effigy base. One for the body, two for the legs it would support itself on, and one cut into two for the arms. It would stand at forty feet in height, reaching for the sky once upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Ren were hauling things back and forth for the carpenters that constructed the base. While they did so, they had a little fun by playing a test of strength. Who could carry the most weight and who could get back quicker? They were both tall and built strong, though Ren was a little bigger than Arkin and he had more outdoorsy training. Despite this, the vindicator could hold his own rather well, and they kept pushing each other to haul more, run quicker, and of course, they trash-talked each other. They slipped a few times, both of them fell plenty, and both just about hit each other with the logs they carried—on accident, of course. However, the worst of the wounds were only bruises, and both of them had fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During this, Mitty and Charlie were decorating the halls on the second floor. They lit torches and put many garlands around window frames and between beams, ensuring they wouldn’t fall or become damaged. The whole while, they talked their mouths off about all sorts of things. Mitty asked what it was like up in the Icefields, and Charlie explained the dangers, weather, and scarcity of many settlements. Mitty didn’t doubt her skill and wanted to see her in action, eventually. Charlie asked what it was like to scout and what type of training he had to go through, and he explained how rigorous it was as a kid but became more relaxed as he grew older since most of it became routine. He mentioned how he was trained by Captain Welin, a name that the archer knew well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the conversation soon took a turn when Mitty began asking about Elijah. “Does he… like that sort of stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie raised a brow. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, does he like the big, strong sort of game?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer lowered her brow. “What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know! Like, his… speed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and stared blankly at him. “Are you asking me what type of people Elijah’s into?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a cheeky smile and shrugged, which indicated an affirmative “yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She curled her lip, “I don’t know? I’ve never asked? And I don’t care?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty groaned, “Well, what does he like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it matter?” She tried to distract herself by hanging decorations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pulled on his shirt, “I… wanna do something for him! I dunno, I wanna impress him. Maybe I can give him something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took a breath to speak, had nothing at first, hesitated, then collected her thoughts. “So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” he asked in an accusatory tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you and him were just screwing around!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mitty looked off to the side. “But he’s… cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t even seen his face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve seen his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned loudly, feeling like she was going to be sick. “Why don’t you just talk to him? Instead of putting me through all your guys’ sappy, gross flirt talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just talk to him! Are you crazy?” he gave her a look. “Then he’ll know I’m actually trying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to shake him, so confused. “You need help,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, c’mon c’mon c’mon,” he tugged on her arm. “What can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and rolled her eyes. “How old are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You act like you’re five.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A five-year-old doesn’t have game like I do, though~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squinted and pushed him away, freeing her arm. “I don’t know what your standards are to call Elijah </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d probably fall for a fly if it talked to him,” she brought a hand to her temple. “Look… Why don’t you do something with his llamas? Buy them little pins for their bags or whatever. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… an idea,” he scratched his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could just give him emeralds. That’ll probably make him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…That’s… also… an idea,” he seemed to be deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed. “Look, we have three more garlands to hand, then we’re done. You can think about it while we do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty frowned but followed suit, helping her with the last few decorations.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, all of their chores had been completed. Mitty, Charlie, Perdik, and Elijah met up with each other on the second floor right as the effigy base was being set up. Peering through a window, they could spot Ren and Arkin in the field, ropes in their hands that were connected to the base laying flat on the ground. The feet of the base were positioned at either holes that Arkin had pondered about earlier. Dozens of people with dozens of ropes pulled on the base alongside the friends and the head of the structure lifted. It rose higher and higher as the mansion-folk pulled with all their might. There was a crowd inside the mansion watching from the windows and they were cheering on the people below. After a final heave, the base’s feet slipped into the holes and it stood upright on its own. Both the workers in the field and in the mansion celebrated with claps and hollers as the base’s shadow stretched over the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them decided to head outside and meet up with the brawns of their groups. While passing through the main doors to go outside, others went in, announcing that the base had been set as they traveled the halls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small group of people had already gone ahead of the friends, and more were behind them. They moved with the crowd out to the yard, meeting up with Ren and Arkin who were still giving each other hard times, laughing about it. “Nice work, numbskulls!” Mitty went over and punched them both in the arm, which triggered an instinct in both of them to punch back harder. Mitty, now with two bruised arms, exclaimed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as they laughed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie were in awe at the effigy base. They were in its shadow as it loomed over them, sturdy and unmoving. They stared up at it, simply feeling tiny to be standing next to something so large. Charlie reached out and put her hand on one of the wooden legs, looking to the others. “What happens with it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, everybody will contribute to it but putting a piece of wood on it,” Perdik said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant perked up, “Oh, Lurri told us about that. Remember?” He looked at Charlie, “For throwing your problems away and burning them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look at that! He knows!” Mitty teased while scooting closer to him. “Yeah, that’s basically the deal. If you guys wanna contribute, there’s wood in the shop over there,” he pointed to the woodworks that Arkin and Ren were at earlier. “Most people just take different pieces from there. A few go above and beyond and carve something out of their piece. Just whatever suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds neat,” Charlie stepped away from the effigy. “When can we put one on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, if you want,” Ren folded his arms with a smile. “But mind the splinters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They trotted over to the woodshop, many people already there, enough where they had to wait for a bit to even get a look at the pile of unused wood that could be used. The hexad picked pieces almost meaninglessly with Elijah wielding the smallest piece, only the size of his palm, and Arkin with the biggest, longer than his own arm. They hurriedly ushered themselves out of the way of others who were waiting behind them and approached the effigy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already, a few people had crowded amongst the base. The mansion-folk were putting on larger pieces first, many of them ready and carved, but none the same. The larger pieces got nailed onto the base, while smaller pieces were wedged between them. The idiots and the trio pushed their way to the base, putting their pieces into open wedges with the help of others to position it. They were then quickly cycled through and moved away from the structure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments, the group could already see what the effigy would become. Contributions were coming quickly and the non-symmetrical positioning was entirely artistic while being free of any order. Their pieces were soon lost from sight, but it hardly mattered. As long as they were still there, it should mean something. The friends eventually left the field and went back into the mansion, looking for something to do. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-afternoon brought everyone into the mansion. Just like the previous days, the people gathered in the dining room for a meal, only this time things were a little more eccentric. A band played up on the stage with glowstone lamps illuminating around them, evokers had spawned small orbs of light to float idly around the room and add charm, the sweet aroma of beer lingered, the sharp smell of whiskey was obvious, and the buffet was stuffed to the brim with all sorts of food. The room was loud and most people already had their plates and platters, sitting at their respective tables and talking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad did the same. They got their plates, took a seat, and talked about everything and nothing. Stupid repeatedly tried to steal from their plates, only to be shooed away and felt sorry for, then to be given more food out of pity. Nobody would have been surprised if she suddenly gained ten pounds by the morning after all the feeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie soon announced that she was going to get some drinks, but the scouting trio told her to wait; once the mansion went outside there’d be drinking competitions that they’d want to participate in. Charlie, similarly, liked that idea and held off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That information didn’t stop others in the room from drinking, though. They enjoyed themselves at other tables, some of them getting a little rowdy, others appearing to be half-asleep. Families stuck together, kids jumped around and played with each other, some people were dancing, others hung by the walls and talked. It was a jolly time, the food was eaten quickly, and all as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, it got better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri Bentsen stepped into the room from the entrance, her fancy apparel shimmering in the soft light. She trotted through the crowd rallying them up with a simple, “Good afternoon, folks!” The room cheered in response, throwing their mugs and cups to the air. She hurried to the stage, not climbing up but standing at its base. The band behind her quieted and a couple of evokers hopped onto the stage, waiting for something. “How’s the food?” she shouted over the crowd, receiving more cheers in response. She laughed and clasped her hands together, looking off to the stage above her. The evokers and band nodded to her, signaling they were ready for something, and she smiled wide. “Thank you to everyone for participating and helping!” she announced to the crowd, “You continue to make this holiday better and better with every year! But I’ll share my sappy words with you tomorrow because you all know what we’re doing now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the people of the mansion began to stand from their seats, others stayed put, but all of them turned to look at Lurri and waited in anticipation. The idiots sat there, somewhat confused but excited nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As per the customs of our holiday, let’s retell the tale of our ancestor’s victory!” she shouted, then stepped away from the stage. The band above her began to play again, something that had been recited and memorized, something that was rising with beats. Lurri, then, began to sing. “Tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the mansion responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What day is it today?” Her voice was genuinely beautiful and full of spark, building up to something great. “Tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this holiday?” She slowly made her way to the middle of the room. “Tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What day is it today?” The evokers were waving their hands, wisps of colorful light emitting from their fingers. “Tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what they sang!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the mansion boomed with voices singing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” People jumped from their seats, throwing their fists into the air and swinging with the rhythm of the song—the trio included. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri was jumping around in the center of the dining hall, singing on her own while the rest of the mansion enjoyed the show. The evokers were throwing clouds of harmless light and forming them into shapes around the room, choreographed and practiced. “`Twas a dark and stormy eve; Centuries `go from today,” Lurri sang, the lights above her dancing along. “While their captures sat, naive; Our ancestors would not obey,” she smirked as the lights above her shifted to form the shapes of people, sitting with incredibly long chains spun around their wrists and ankles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were tired of the work,” The lights showed images of people mining away. “And grieved from the bloodshed,” the sounds of whips and metal clinging came from the stage, the band to be blamed for it. “They chose no longer to lurk; And this is what they said:”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the mansion joined together in song, the trio lifted the idiots from their seats and shouted at the tops of their lungs. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t feed their pride! We won’t just sit aside! Tonight is when we divide; And stand, for they cannot deny!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri, again, “A battle began, so glorious; As swords met axe-heads,” the lights showed a battle above, the sound of weapons clashing filling the air in sync with the music. “Our heroes rose victorious! And this is what they said:” she skipped over to a small group of mansion-folk, taking one of the women from the group and beginning to dance as the room sang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The idiots laughed with excitement, Charlie and Elijah joining with the crowd. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri let the woman go and she returned to her group, laughing and clapping. By that time, nearly all of the room was on their feet, creating a circle around the Head. She began to sing on her own again, “Marching through the storm!” she hopped over to the hexad, holding her hand out to Charlie, who quickly grabbed it. The archer was then pulled from her group, Ren giving a loud whistle as they danced. “They left the snowy lands!” Charlie was no dancer, but Lurri sure was, and her quick movements disoriented the hunter. “Their clothes were battered and torn; But they smiled, holding hands!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head then grabbed onto Charlie’s hands and spun her around, releasing her with the line, “Light as feathers, they were!” The archer stumbled back to her group, Arkin having to catch her with a laugh, and Charlie was hardly fazed by the dizziness. “No longer shackled and chained!” Above them were the lights of the evokers, shaping into people running with the chains from earlier leaving their bodies and flying through the air. “No longer did they suffer; As they marched across the plains!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion joined, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve restored our pride! No more pushed aside!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The whole room rocked back and forth with the song. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now united, we won’t divide; Something no one can deny!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They marked the day forever!” Lurri sang, “To remind those today!” The lights above her showed people dancing, and the room was louder than ever. “To forget our roots, we’d never! So this is what we say!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri danced around the circle, bringing others in as they sang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ai, yo-ho-ho! Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me! Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What day is it today?!” Lurri shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Redemption Day!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me! Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this holiday?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Redemption Day!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me! Tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What day is it today?” the Head’s eyes landed on the idiots and the scouts again, and she went over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Redemption Day!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me! Tell me! Tell us what they sang!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shapes of the people above danced and flew about the room, hundreds of little lights zipping around them, likewise with the real people below. Half of the mansion sang the chants, while the other half simultaneously sang a repeat of previous verses. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t feed their pride!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t just sit aside!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight is when we divide</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And stand for they cannot deny!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With this, Lurri went to the group and reached out to Arkin. He grinned wide and took her hands, being pulled to the middle as the crowd around them stomped their feet and danced with each other, causing the whole mansion to shake in jubilant cadence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator was maneuvered quite easily by the Head, her possessing more strength than what was expected. From an outside view, it almost appeared that Arkin knew how to dance. From his point of view, though, he was just glad to be a part of it, even if he looked like a fool. On a more basic term, he may have just been glad to actually enjoy the holiday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve restored our pride!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No more pushed aside!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai, yo-ho-ho! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now united, we won’t divide</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something no one can deny!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri didn’t throw Arkin back to his group, rather, she kept him for the entirety of the last dance. As the song began to wrap up she tightly grabbed ahold of Arkin’s hand and raised their fists to the air, shouting one last time with the mansion, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ho, yo-ho, yo-hai!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And then, with one last stomp of the feet and blare of the horns, the song ended and the mansion erupted with cheer. The magical lights above faded away, whistles and screaming cheers replacing them. Arkin was feeling exhilarated and full of life, his hands shaking as the Head let him free. She hit him on the back and said something that he didn’t hear, then joined the crowd as they migrated toward the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator looked to where he left his group, seeing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. Ren, Perdik, and Charlie all had this look about them, smiling and giggling while beckoning him to come over. Before the moving crowd could sweep him away he made his way over and saw what they were initially gawking over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty was behind them, his face terribly dark with heat as he recovered from a kiss. However, the person who kissed him was someone Arkin didn’t recognize at first. He was human with fairly tan skin and dark brown, curly hair. His green eyes were bright and full of charm, his face overall handsome and without scruff. He wore royal blue robes with red and gold trimming and—“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant’s face was dark pink but he held a smug smirk, something that Mitty just couldn’t possess in his lovestruck attitude,  harboring a cheeky grin instead. “Hey,” Elijah nonchalantly responded as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer tapped her foot and rolled her eyes. “The first time we get to see his face and it’s not even for us, it’s so he can kiss this chaser!” she jokingly punched Mitty in the arm (something that seemed to happen often to him). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just blinked, honestly shocked, but his focus was soon to change. The crowd had nearly left the hexad behind and Perdik noticed quickly. “Guys! Let’s go!” he beckoned them to follow. Ren tailed the enchanter, followed by Charlie, and then the two unmasked lovers. Arkin, realizing he wasn’t sure where the hell Stupid was, frantically looked around before finding her munching on the scraps of food left by the mansion folk on their trays. He quickly snatched her up and chased after the crowd, the exhilaration beginning to dwindle a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the halls and outside they went, but by that time Arkin had lost his friends. The sun had set rapidly and the lighting was dim, so it was difficult to pinpoint who was who. He just followed behind the existing crowd into the yard, hoping to stumble upon a familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the field was where the party held itself. The effigy had been entirely contributed to by then, resembling a much more chaotic shape than its original base. Stretching from the bottom to the very top were layers of wood, creating a forty-foot silhouette in the shadow of the sky. The wood protruded from the base in curves, corners, and spikes, put together in a way where wedged pieces wouldn’t fall and nailed parts wouldn’t come loose. People were positioning bales of hay at the bottom of the base, and tall torches surrounded the base in a circle indicating that no one should be in that area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the yard was lined with the same torches, providing light and warding away monsters. The golden-orange light painted a familiar discolored hue over everything it touched, and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. Children ran around with toys in their hands that they pretended to make fly, couples sat aside and had their own time together, men and women wrestled and competed with each other, and a few had already gotten drunk. By the mansion wall was a table set up with all sorts of free-to-grab drinks, plenty of people hanging around that area while waiting for a refill or just talking amongst each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin put Stupid on his shoulder and she purred in his ear. He wasn’t quite sure where to start looking, but he supposed it didn’t matter much where to start, as it wouldn’t make a difference. He meandered around the field, hovering around the tree line while his eyes scanned the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he found Elijah and Mitty. They’d sat in the grass, away from the crowd to talk to each other. Arkin stepped up and made himself known by awkwardly waiting for them to notice him. Once they did, they greeted him. “Where’d you run off to?” Mitty asked with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys ran off without me,” he retorted, then looked around. “Where are the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Elijah shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned. “Helpful,” he commented sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the merchant smugly took the fake compliment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator sighed, “Well, I’ll…” he stiffly looked away, not knowing how to close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…go look somewhere else?” Elijah finished for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arkin cringed, suddenly feeling unwelcome. “Have fun with… you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will!” Mitty laughed, seemingly having recovered his confidence. The merchant and the scout began talking and giggling with each other as the vindicator left, and he wondered where to look next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered that the three of them saying something about drinking competitions, so he reckoned searching the bar wouldn’t hurt. As he walked by the group he was offered drinks that he wasn’t too interested in, politely declining at first, but then just simply ignoring the offers once they didn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spotted the familiar look of the rest of his group. Ren, Perdik, and Charlie were taking drinks from the table, hanging close to the open bar as they laughed about something unheard. Arkin approached and they welcomed him. “There you are!” Charlie smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought we lost you,” Ren chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For a second, yeah,” Arkin shrugged. “What are you guys doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the archer gave a look to the scouts, “They’re about to lose at a drinking competition~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullsh-t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Perdik snickered. “She challenged us two-to-one and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks she can win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can beat all three of you if I have to,” she took a glass of foamy beer from the table and offered it to Arkin. “C’mon, let’s have some fun,” she winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator blinked and looked down at his cup. He noticed something engraved into the glass, some word he couldn’t read. “What is this?” he motioned just before they could start their game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Charlie noticed the same thing, peering down at her cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s just a fun thing some of the guys did a while back,” Ren showed his mug. “It’s supposed to reflect your mood. Like a blind fortune-teller.” His mug read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carefree</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik’s engraving read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which hardly seemed accurate for his stature, and Charlie’s read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Terribly Handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which they all laughed at. Arkin awkwardly held his and looked at it for a solid moment, desperately trying to suddenly gain the ability to read, but eventually just turned them around for each of them to see. They all laughed a bit, the archer snickering, “You’ve got a cup of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angst</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how fitting!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin jokingly sighed and half-grinned. “I just can’t get away from that mood, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren patted him on the back, laughing. “C’mon, prove yourself wrong,” he looked to the others. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Perdik smirked. The archer counted, “One, two, three!” and on </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> they tipped the bottoms of their mugs to the sky and drank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, sort of missing the moment, hesitantly brought the mug to his lips and took a sip. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t much like the taste of beer. He looked to Stupid, who blankly stared back, and he lowered his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few terribly long seconds where the three of them just drank and the vindicator was left to sit. Charlie, true to her word, finished first and hit the table with a huge smirk. Perdik was quick to follow, and then Ren. “C’mon!” the tallest of them frustratedly laughed, “You’re kidding me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie laughed at him, then noticed the vindicator. “Arkin? Did you miss the cue, or?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pursed his lips, handing the cup to her. “No, I just… saw someone call me over,” he lied, quickly motioning past the effigy. “I’ll be around if you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them either didn’t mind him leaving or didn’t notice his dodgy attitude. “Have fun, Arkin!” Perdik beckoned him as they each armed themselves with more alcohol and started again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator easily walked away with his cat balanced on his shoulders. He reached up and gave her a pet, wandering aimlessly, now. There were certainly things to do: singing and dancing partook near the effigy base, kids and adults were kicking and throwing around balls, people were tackling and wrestling one another, and there was even an axe-throwing competition commencing near the tree line and away from the crowd. All of it looked fun, but… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…Something nagged at Arkin. Each time he tried to step up to join a crowd he felt entirely too nervous or suddenly unwilling and backed out. The people around him were enjoying themselves, his friends were being happy with one another, and he was just… there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s feet took him back to the mansion, leaving the golden-orange light of the field and walking along the wall. He didn’t go inside, walking past the guards who only gave him a look, and went to the other end of the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be completely alone, he knew that for sure, but he did want to get away from the bustle of the crowd. Where better to go than the stables to be in the company of animals?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rounded the corner and, upon arriving, noticed all the animals whose fenced areas were lit with torches. He peered around the fencing, into the stables, and around the works to ensure nobody else was there. After deeming he was along, he stood along the fence and just watched some of the animals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, feeling more comfortable. Stupid hopped from his shoulder and onto the fence, carefully tiptoeing along it, moving back-and-forth in front of Arkin. He pet her each time she came by and said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Examining the stables more closely, he noticed the familiar shape of two llamas sleeping on the ground, Caramel resting her head on Cinnamon. Their dressings were slightly dirty but other than that, they looked entirely comfortable and completely at peace. A few horses much larger than them laid on the ground, snoozing as well. Only a couple still stood, slowly patrolling the stables. One of those horses noticed the illager and approached carelessly, maybe thinking he had food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin showed the animal his empty hands, which the brown-and-white horse still sniffed, before huffing and standing still. The vindicator reached out and placed his hand on the horse’s long face, petting its slick hide. It let him, unmoving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You get lost?” a familiar voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin turned his head to the direction of the mansion, back where he came from. Standing there was Head Bentsen, her arms crossed with a soft smile on her face. The vindicator broke eye contact and twisted his heel into the dirt. “No… No, I’m…” he forced a small laugh, “I just wanted to get away from the crowd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri nodded. “If you want, I can take you up to the roof. That way you can still see everything and not have to smell…” she grinned and turned her nose up, “well, the animals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about the offer for a moment, half-dreading acceptance, half-reluctant to refuse. He shrugged, saying, “…Sure,” and lifted Stupid into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She led the way back around the mansion and to the main entrance, stepping up to it. The guards nodded to her as she passed and Arkin followed her inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ascended the steps to the second floor, then rounded the corner to the right and traversed the hallway. Without a word they turned into an open doorway, a staircase leading up beyond it. They went up the flight, now on the third floor, and walked the halls. Lurri headed for a small room along the wall, opening the door and stepping inside. The room was particularly empty and dark, and on the other side was another door. Opening it revealed the world outside, and they stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s feet landed on the roof and the wind hit his face instantly. It was crisp and sent a chill down his back, making him instinctively put his hands in his coat pockets. The roof was bare and dark, the only light coming from the windows of the third floor, which they moved away from. Even on a solid, stable structure such as the mansion, he couldn’t help but feel unbalanced and uneasy. He took his cat from his shoulder and held her tightly in his arms, preemptively fearing she may wander too close to the edge if she were to jump off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri, on the other hand, appeared as light as a feather. Her clothes moved with the wind and she seemed to enjoy being out here, even if her face was without a smile. She could have felt at one with the cloudless sky, living amongst the infinite stars and the crescent moon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped a few yards away from the edge of the roof. Below them was the yard, looking exactly as Arkin had left it. The fire of torches and people danced about, looking as tiny as ants, and the effigy appeared to be so much less significant from above. The vindicator felt his heart sink at this but stayed as still as a statue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Lurri spoke. “Not liking it…?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head, “No, no. I love it. I really do.” He took a breath of the chilly air, “I’m just… not at all used to it. Everyone else is off doing their own thing. I ended up on my own. I just… got overwhelmed, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head nodded, “It’s an easy thing to succumb to. There’s nothing wrong with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pause followed. They gazed over the field, hearing the faint voices of cheering and laughing. Eventually, she asked, “Is there anything you want to talk about? Or do you want me to leave you and your cat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “You can stay. But… you’ll probably be talking to a brick wall the entire time. I’m not… great at keeping a conversation,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” she assured him. Another pause. “What’s your cat’s name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…” he silently laughed, hating himself. “Stupid. Her name is Stupid. It’s… so dumb. I should really just give her a new one.” She sat comfy in his arms. “I got her at the village. She was a stray and she just followed me everywhere. I called her a stupid cat at first because I didn’t want anything to do with her, but the name just stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unique, I’ll give you that,” she chuckled. “You didn’t get her from the village up north, right? I know I saw you with her when you first visited the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I got her from a different village,” Arkin told her, “There’s a few towns out… west, I think,” he just pointed, “that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered and nodded. “West.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he looked down at his feet. “I got her there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Her eyes were fixed on the crowd below who didn’t notice the two of them. “What’s the rest of your party doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… Elijah’s off with Mitty somewhere down there…” Arkin tried to pinpoint exactly but ultimately failed. “And Charlie, Ren, and Perdik are challenging each other to get drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some partygoers,  huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re definitely adjusting better than I am,” he sighed and forced his voice to sound happier than what he really felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they from, again? Elijah and Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin knew he should have remembered, but his mind was a bit too jumbled to recall. “Elijah’s from… the south. Coral something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Coral Beaches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri nodded, “I thought that was surprising. He’s a merchant, but he left the richest part of the province?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure what his deal is,” Arkin shrugged, “He’s not sketchy or bad or anything. I think he’s just… kinda dumb,” he laughed a bit, and she shared the chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Charlie?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Icefields. Just the opposite of Elijah, clear up north where it ‘never stops snowing.’” He grumbled, “I remember that one because she never shuts up about it,” he smiled. “It sounds awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it is,” Lurri added, “A few of my people have been across the province, and certainly to the Icefields. They’ve reported how treacherous it is up there. She has to be tough to deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is, trust me. But… sometimes I think she’s too tough. Too competitive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri joked, “Ah, is that why she’s getting wasted in a drinking competition?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chortled, “Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, of course, Elijah’s the charming one of your group, isn’t he? He has a creative way with words and… flocked a crowd of his own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean Mitty?” Another gust of wind sent a chill through both of them. “Yeah, they’ve hit it off. Not sure how, they hardly know each other, but…” he looked off to the side, “That’s him, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri nodded, collecting her words. “And you… You’re very brave, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator turned his head to her, meeting her eyes. He raised a brow, asking, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve all got your perks. Charlie is tough, Elijah is charming, and you’re brave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head knowingly looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “What, just for running away from my dad?” He frowned, “That’s more scared than brave, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where you’re wrong, though. If you were scared, you’d comply with your father. But, by going against him, you’re brave. If that means running, so be it. You still went against him, so,  you’re still brave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t sure why he couldn’t just let himself have this, but he refuted nonetheless. “Well… sure, but—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She interrupted him, “And you trusted total strangers enough to have them lead you all the way here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably just stupidity—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re willing to give your own hated holiday a chance in some foreign place. That’s bra—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not even doing that!” Arkin interrupted her, now, desperation on his face. “I’m just hiding up here because I’m too scared to be down there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re trying to celebrate. You’re willing to try, and that’s the best you can do,” she told him. “Being brave doesn’t always mean to hold a weapon over your head and dive headfirst into battle while screaming—no matter what your father told you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was no longer looking at her. He stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hushed her kind voice, continuing. “Being brave is about trying new things. It’s about breaking the norm for the betterment of yourself and other people. It’s about finding your limits, or pushing them, and creating new limits. And you? You’re brave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t raise his head. He didn’t show her his face. He didn’t respond. He bit his tongue and stared down at the yard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman stepped closer to him. “…That’s just some food for thought, okay? You’re not part of that old mansion anymore. You’re not part of anything you don’t want to be a part of. You’re going to find your ideals, your morals, your interests… and you’re going to do it with bravery.” She put a hand on his shoulder, still gaining no response. Lurri silently sighed and took her hand away. “…Now, I’ve got to go help light the effigy. You’re welcome to stay up here for as long as you like. When you’re ready to come down, you know where to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin swallowed through a dry mouth. “…Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head took a moment more, waiting for him to say something else, but her patience was futile. She eventually stepped away from him, returning to the door they came through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Arkin took a seat on the roof. His cat sat in his lap and settled down, not leaving his embrace. The vindicator gazed over the field for a long, long time, thinking of nothing and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the mansion-folk began to gather around each other, furthering themselves from the effigy. Arkin could spot Lurri’s shimmering clothes as she walked up to the art piece with a torch, throwing it to the hay. The fire caught instantly and she backed away, everyone watching as the golden flames consumed the effigy. They cheered as the burning hunger reached the very top, eating up the wood as sparks and ashes fell to the ground and smoke rose in the air. Simultaneously, fireworks flew into the air and exploded high above, startling both the cat and Arkin, who’d never seen such a thing before. The vindicator’s fear was soon replaced with awe upon seeing the colorful tails that erupted in the sky, and the feline stayed put. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a while more, he stayed upon the roof. When his thoughts settled he examined his pet, wondering, wondering…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…How about… Vali…” he called his cat. “I like that better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vali’s yellow eyes were watching the fire as the wind scraped her fur. Arkin’s eyes eventually did the same. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Backtracking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the holiday concluded, the friend group of six collects themselves for one last day together before Elijah, Charlie, and Arkin have to split off. And while the three of them still leave, it’s for reasons unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mansion’s celebration came to a very late close the previous night. The effigy burned for a short while but glowed for hours, and not many people went inside until it stopped emitting light. Most of the same activities went on throughout the old evening, the only change being a surplus of folks getting more drunk and more tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the fire went cold and the alcohol went dry, when the wind picked up and the stars shifted their positions, and when eyelids fell heavy and there was nothing left to do, people began regathering themselves and heading for the mansion entrance. Arkin left the roof right around that time, going down to find his party. Mitty and Elijah looked to be jolly but entirely exhausted, hardly able to stand. Charlie appeared the same, but for other reasons: she was simply drunk with hardly a care in the world. Ren and Perdik were just drunk enough to have a mellow demeanor but managed to stay coordinated. Arkin helped Charlie to the bed house, as many others did with their wasted friends, and people dropped like flies. Snoring was loud, heads were heavy, and dreams were sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dreadful, early morning came, and nobody was close to excited to wake. However, they still rose and the day began as it usually did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad followed suit with everyone else. Arkin, Elijah, and Mitty were feeling fine, hardly a care in the world at that moment—the only change was that the merchant had put his mask and hood back on. However, the other three weren’t so lucky. Ren and Perdik suffered through mild aches and general fatigue but were high in spirits nonetheless… the same was impossible to say for Charlie. She was the slowest and toughest to wake, holding a pillow over her head as she mumbled things they couldn’t hear. When she did sit up, her face showed all the signs of a terrible hangover. She was holding her heavy skull, trying to rub the headache from her brain. She wouldn’t allow anyone to touch her, even if it was to try to help, as the aches made her sensitive. Her stomach had flipped and she was thrown off-balance, something she wasn’t very used to and clearly didn’t like. But, she also very-well knew that the fault was no one’s but her own, so she didn’t complain much. She just… also didn’t talk much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered in the dining hall, getting their food and drinks. An abundance of water being offered for obvious reasons. The group sat and ate, reminiscing about the holiday, laughing about the good and messy moments. Arkin didn’t seem particularly fazed by any of it—he genuinely enjoyed it, too, just in ways that were different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri entered the dining room and stood on the stage, giving her last wrap-up speech regarding the holiday. It was simple and quick to the point: she thanked everyone for a very successful Redemption Day, ensured there were no accidents, let each of them know that this would be their recovery day as they cleaned up and let “party pains” pass, and tomorrow they’d be back on track. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots and the trio continued to eat after she’d finished her speech. Mitty and Elijah passed the time by trying to make Arkin’s cat do tricks for scraps, upon which failed miserably for the partners. “Stupid doesn’t play games,” the scout chuckled, giving up another piece of his scraps to the cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name isn’t Stupid anymore,” Arkin chimed, “I decided to rename her Vali.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vali?” Elijah echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Good,” Charlie said though a hiss of pain, “That name was… awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who came up with it,” the vindicator pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who stuck with it,” she argued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Vali?” the merchant asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged, “It’s a good-meaning name. I think it just means ‘strong’ or ‘battle-ready’ or something. Don’t a lot of illager stories have heroes named Vali?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ren nodded, “Pretty common. We might actually have a Vali in the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator grinned, “Whoops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you guys gonna do now?” Perdik asked, off-topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Elijah cocked his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just got invited over for the holiday, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Ren joined him, “You’ll have to leave soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noo…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mitty leaned against the merchant, overdramatizing his sadness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijaaah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader sighed solemnly and hugged the scout. “I’m not leaving right now. We probably have one more day, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should,” Ren said, “That’s usually how the Head handles guests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we don’t have to go until tomorrow,” Elijah pat Mitty’s arm, “We’ve got all day, still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be miserable when he leaves,” the enchanter teased the scout, who softly howled a depressed cry in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you come with me?” the merchant asked Mitty. “That could be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” the scout said, “Would if I could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only twenty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…And?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik explained for him, “Nobody can leave the mansion unannounced until they’re twenty-two. Mansion law. If you were raised here, you work here until you’re old enough to make your own decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Elijah frowned behind the mask, “Honestly, I relate to that. My mom wouldn’t let me leave the house until I was eighteen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky,” Mitty nudged him, “That’s a full four years ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant slyly whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I left plenty of times before that, though~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He and the scout snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as soon as Lurri tells us to go, it’s off to the Beaches,” Charlie mumbled. “We’ll probably have to come back and visit sometime, though. Especially during the holiday,” she smirked, “Haven’t drank like that since when I became of-age.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader rolled his eyes and sighed. “You must have been impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still is,” Arkin taunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him the stink-eye, and he did so right back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually finished eating, picking themselves up to dump their plates and find something easy to do. Picking up trash or taking down decorations seemed to be the prime idea for staying together throughout the day, all while being simple and non-laboring. Other mansion-folk had the same idea, making moves to accomplish simple house chores. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad started at one of the hallways at the back of the mansion, taking down decorations, picking up small trash, and talking with others who walked by. Most of the folks recognized the idiots were new to the mansion and asked how they liked the holiday, never getting too personal with questions and ending conversations shortly. A few kids had grouped around them, usually spotting Vali and wanting to pet her or play with her, which both Arkin and the cat herself allowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They progressed down the hall, rounding the corners until they were at the front and able to see the doors. However, upon seeing those doors, they also spotted a small group of illagers speaking in worrisome voices. Lurri was among them, with other evokers and geomancers at the backs of the two she was talking to. The couple looked hurt and exhausted, slouched over and holding wounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Ren huffed, “Cecelius and Jenfel got in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Elijah asked as they eyed the front, those names ringing a small bell in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re the mansion’s spy scouts,” Perdik said. “They usually come back fine, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie squinted at the group in front of the doors. She tried to get a good look at the two hurt ones, though it was difficult with others surrounding them. However, she gathered that one of them wasn’t an illager—not fully, anyway. Their skin was tan but dull, and their hair was long and brown. They were dressed in colorful robes and clutched a witch’s hat with one hand. The other figure was definitely illager, their head bare and skin easily seen. They wore brown leather armor and were without weapons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It suddenly clicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke up, “Are those two a witch and an evoker?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Yeah,” Mitty seemed slightly surprised, “Do you—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” she said mainly to Arkin and Elijah, “Those are the ones who tried to rob the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” all of them looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Elijah queried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator’s eyes lit up, realizing she was right. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he growled. “What the hell are they doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shared no words, only beginning to walk forward. The scouting trio plus Elijah tailed her, speaking in hushed tones to try to stop her, but she moved on ahead. Arkin stuck with the rest of them, saying nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” the archer butted into the group, “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri gave her a slight glare, waving her off, “Charlie, I appreciate your concern, but this doesn’t involve you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio looked like they wanted to step in and drag her out of it, but also didn’t want to intrude themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not concerned about them, I’m concerned about what those thieves are doing here,” her eyes flashed at the witch and the evoker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thieves?” the Head questioned, “What—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the witch, Cecelius, suddenly recognized her. “You were at that village!” He didn’t seem happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right I was!” she snapped back, “What are you taking refuge here for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my home!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he stepped up to her, getting fairly close. Jenfel, the evoker, held her stomach behind him, her armor blood-soaked. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An altercation appeared to nearly play out, and the rest of both groups stepped in to try to further them away from each other. Arkin came up ready, his hand hovering over his axe but not grabbing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri pushed between them before anything could happen “Both of you, stop it!” she demanded, now on edge. “What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cecelius spotted Arkin immediately as she said that, adding more tension by pointing right at him. “You’re that Thorburn!” he growled, “You’re stupid mansion just screwed us over!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad’s hearts dropped, and Arkin’s eyes went wild. He said nothing, spat nothing, did nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cecelius!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lurri yelled, which got his attention. She put her hand down and had him step back, an extremely austere look on her face. “Calm yourself,” she ordered. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch took a breath and shook his head. He looked back at Jenfel, motioning for the evokers to take her. “Just get her help. I’m fine. I’ll talk,” he said. Lurri allowed the evokers and geomancers to take Jenfel, and it was only the hexad, the Head, and the witch left. He looked at no one as he spoke. “Jenfel and I were ambushed by the entire damn Thorburn mansion. They were raiding a village and we got caught in the middle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots jumped at that statement, thinking the worst. “Which village?” Charlie asked quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Just some… village! I think the one you found us in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh!” Elijah patted down his pockets. “I have a map somewhere!” He felt it and quickly pulled it out, spreading it out and showing the witch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cecelius scanned it for a moment before pointing, “That’s where the raid was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant grabbed his head, looking at his party. “That’s Thaddeus’ village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh-t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin cursed, on his toes and now restless. “We have to go back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah exclaimed, appalled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Charlie agreed with the vindicator, “I’m with you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! Guys!” the merchant tried, rolling the map up and storing it away. “We can’t! It’s—! There’s not—!” he fumbled with his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, both of you,” Lurri stopped them, trying to stay calm. “Do you realize how mad you both sound? What do you expect to find over there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Survivors!” Charlie glared at her, “People who need help! Soldiers to take down! Anything!” She looked to the witch, asking, “Do you know how many people were hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cecelius, still appearing to be very annoyed to even breathe the same air as her, shook his head. “I don’t know! We were just caught in the middle, I didn’t bother to see any of it play out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see anybody get hurt? Captured?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” he pointed, “I’m not going to feed into your little fantasy about saving those people. It’s a Thorburn attack—he would have left nothing standing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This only made Charlie and Arkin more jumpy. The scouting trio tried to intervene, now. They reached for the two of them in an attempt to grab their arms and hold them still, but the archer and the vindicator backed away before they could even be touched. “You can’t just go by yourselves! That’s suicide!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t matter if they’ve already killed people,” Arkin hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri tried again. “Arkin!” she stepped in front of him. “You told me yourself that you can’t fight an entire mansion! What makes you think you can do it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re so worried about me, why don’t you send an army over to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just do that! I don’t want a war with Thorburn, he’d tear us apart!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me go!” he turned for the door, only to be blocked by the guards that were out there. Becoming angrier and angrier, his fingers twitched for his axe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tried to work her way into getting some help. “Can we at least buy horses off of you?” she asked Lurri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” she seemed conflicted. “I suppose. But I can’t just… I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer was already patting down her pockets and taking off her quiver-pack, scrounging for emeralds. The most she found, though, was hardly enough. She’d remembered spending most of her money on supplies and a map for the journey to the Beaches, and groaned aloud when she realized her fault. She looked to the merchant, knowing he had plenty of money. “Elijah, I don’t have anything. Help us buy horses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie! I can’t!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell not?” she snapped at him, “I know you’re the richest of any of us, just help out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…! I need them! We were going to go to the Beaches, we can’t just—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, Elijah!” she pushed him, “Quit being a greedy bastard! There are people in danger!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty hurried over to him, trying to ensure he was okay, but Elijah moved away from the scout. He stood straight and puffed his chest out to confront the archer. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to fight an </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire mansion?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chimed, “No one else looks like they’re gonna do it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mansion!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah pleaded, “If there are as many people </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> as there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> then you’re dead!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie yelled back, “It’s not about how many soldiers there are, it’s about how many we can take down to give the village a fighting chance!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’ve already attacked the village! There won’t be anyone left! You’re both fighting for a lost cause!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie snapped at him, “You clearly don’t care about anyone but yourself!” She stood toe-to-toe with him, making him cower. “It’s not like you’ll be able to help anyway! All you’ll do is talk your mouth off and get us all killed! You might as well go die somewhere else!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was silent at that point. The archer huffed, red in the face with cold anger in her eyes. Nobody retorted, nobody yelled, nobody even seemed to take a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silent standoff was hardly lasting. Charlie soon whipped her head away and turned for the door. “We need to go,” she said to Arkin, who held the same frustrated glare as her. The guards ahead of them hesitantly blocked their paths, but Lurri waved them on. “Let them go,” she ordered, “They aren’t ours to protect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards stepped aside, letting them pass. They did so with heavy steps, Vali tailing both of them without a care. Lurri looked at the trio and Elijah, concern in her eyes before she simply shook her head and turned the opposite direction with Cecelius. They headed for the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty put a hand on Elijah’s arm, waiting for some sort of response. The merchant’s eyes were glued on the exit, watching as his party disappeared through the tree line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then grabbed his face and sighed heavily. “Goddammit,” he grumbled, then straightened his posture and started for the door. “Dammit, dammit, dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio gave one another a worrisome look and followed the merchant. “Elijah!” they called, walking alongside him. They were outside, headed in the direction of the stables. “Elijah,” Mitty started, “What are you planning on doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going after them, I guess!” He threw his hands up. “Although I’m really trying to talk myself out of it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty turned to the others, “Do you think we can convince the Head to let us go with them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ren looked unwilling, “I doubt she would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the stables and the merchant called Cinnamon and Caramel over. He opened the gate and took them by their leads, pulling them out as Perdik latched the gate shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any supplies? Food, rations, anything?” the enchanter asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not… Not really,” Elijah checked the bags on his llamas, his hands beginning to tremble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you some, really quick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to lose them if I wait any longer!” the merchant cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fast! We’ll just grab them from the dining hall,” Mitty told him. They all hurried back to the front entrance, Ren and Perdik speeding inside while the last of the trio stayed out with the trader. Mitty and Elijah gave each other concerned looks before they took each other’s hands and then met in a hug. “You’re going to be okay. You’ll make it back,” the scout told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed, “Hope so…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They parted and met each other’s eyes. “You’ll make it back in one piece. I know you will…” He was faking an optimistic attitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant bit the inside of his cheek. “…Hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Arkin and Charlie were quickly traversing through the thick, dense forest. Though they wanted to, they didn’t run, knowing not to waste their energy. Charlie had her bow in hand, unloaded, and Arkin had his axe in his. They said nothing and kept at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A while passed before they made it out of the woods. A large field stretched ahead, blanketed in green grass and yellow flowers. It was then that the archer suddenly realized that they didn’t have much of a map without Elijah’s. She huffed into the air, reaching into her pocket for the shabby one she forgot about since she first met the trader. She pulled it out and flattened it, frowning as she did so. All that had been marked on there were Thorburn outposts and a few forests and rivers… they were nowhere close to knowing where they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin peered over, realized their folly, and stayed silent. Charlie frustratedly packed the map away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just about then, as if fate, they heard the call. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guys!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” it was Elijah’s voice, and looking over their shoulders they saw him at the edge of the forest, still weeding through the shrubbery. “Guys!” he waved, tripping up on a bush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned and kept walking, but Arkin stopped and waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah hurriedly made it to them, his llamas trotting close behind. He slowed once he reached the vindicator, catching his breath. “Oh! Jeez, guys!” he wheezed, “Listen, I’m sorry! Look, this is still a suicide mission, but you can’t just run off on your own like this! What would I say to my family after making it home? That I met some people that I thought were buddy-buddy with me, but then they threw themselves straight into a deathtrap?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer stopped walking and grumbled under her breath, bringing a hand to her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are absolutely insane!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why’d you come after us?” Arkin hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked him in the face, a frustrated glare in his eyes. “Because I actually care about you guys,” he pulled his llamas along and reached into his pocket, “Somebody has to since you two can’t even take care of yourselves.” He pulled out his map and passed Charlie, waving it in front of her. “If you would have just waited and thought for two seconds you would have remembered to think of this,” he took the lead and held onto the paper, “And, you know, the rations that we need to survive the journey back. Just ask if you’re hungry,” he sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer hated his sassy tone and sour attitude. “If you’re going to be a bitch this entire way, you should just stay in the front and shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stopped in his tracks and snapped his head around, stomping his foot. “I’m no </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her, “I’m the one who’s just saved your sorry lives. Without me and everything I have, you’d be entirely lost and starving!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I have a damn weapon,” she barked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bow to hunt isn’t enough!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right about now, I don’t think I want to use it to hunt,” she threatened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah froze for a moment, his eyes piercing into her. “Are you saying you want to shoot me?” He didn’t sound scared, just entirely annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flashed her teeth. “You’ve got all the stuff we need. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t an asset, your belongings are. We could just take your things and go ahead since you’re not going to be much help once the actual fight comes along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant didn’t break eye-contact. He drew a breath in, dropping the leads that held his llamas and carelessly packing the map into one of the bags on Cinnamon. He then stepped closer to Charlie, completely unarmed and completely open. “Do it, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was behind the archer, concerned and ready to jump on her if she did anything stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot me,” Elijah told her. His bold stature was certainly something new. “You’re completely right. I have no weapons, I’m only as good as my belongings, and I won’t be able to help fight the mansion. You obviously don’t need </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stared at him, her face turning dark and her hands beginning to shake. She didn’t lose her angry glare, but her body language said it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer, after a long standoff, finally broke eye-contact. Her face all red, she looked down at the grass below her feet and said nothing. Her bow remained unloaded at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed quietly. “That’s what I thought,” he commented, turning back to his caravan. He took the map and the leads and began walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat at a fire, wide awake, and saying nothing. It wasn’t new—they hadn’t said anything all day since the altercation between the archer and the merchant. Elijah kept leading, Charlie kept her head down, and Arkin kept to himself. Now, they sat around a small fire, the archer unable to shoot anything for them to eat that night, so they split tasteless rations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had his knees pulled into his chest, feeling heavier than a ton of bricks. The thought of a decimated village weighed him down and made him feel… something. Vali was curled up next to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was sitting between his llamas, Caramel having her head down on his lap. He was petting her while Cinnamon stayed idle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was plucking her bowstring as if it were an instrument, but the bow made no noise. Hardly a vibration ran through the handle. She only did it to distract herself, but the attempt was hardly successful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the blue, she lifted her head and looked to the merchant, who sat on the opposite side of the fire. “Elijah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his eyes to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glanced over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I scared you. Sorry for… being a dick,” she frowned, “I wasn’t going to shoot you. I swear I wasn’t. I just… was trying to prove a stupid point. I wasn’t going to shoot you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked back down at Caramel, a soft, unseen smile spreading over his lips. “I know you weren’t,” he told her, “I wouldn’t have stood in front of you if I knew you would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie faked a half-grin, looking away. “And, sorry for calling you a bitch…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said, “I know I sort of fueled the fire, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer twinged her bowstring again. “And, sorry to you too, Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator raised his head. “For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed that I tend to do that a lot. I just… say stupid sh-t when I’m in a mood,” she sighed, putting her bow at her side, “Sorry for ever doing that to you. I know I have before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he shrugged, “It’s… okay, I guess. You just say what you think, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked down at her bow, dragging her fingers along the string. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed contently. “You tend to get worked up easily. That’s okay, you always pull back when it goes too far, but…” he paused, “I think you should start watching yourself, too. You never know when you’ll forget to calm yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer responded, “I know… I know, I’ve had that said to me before.” She frowned, “I… should be better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had eleven other brothers and sisters to keep track of. I know your type, I’ll try to look after you,” Elijah smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face was red again. “…Thanks…” she peeped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant’s smile slowly faded. “I think we’ll all have to look out for each other twice as much, now,” he said, “With what we have coming for us…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet again. Eventually, Arkin spoke up, “What are we gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two didn’t have an answer. In that case, they didn’t respond. They just stared at the fire, unknowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, realizing nobody had a plan, voiced his frustrations. “Elijah? Why didn’t you buy horses so we could get there faster?” He paused, but only for a moment. “It’s too late to turn back and get some now, but we’re also probably going to be too late on foot. Why didn’t you… get horses…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant sighed, gazing at the bags on his llamas. “I…” he cringed, “I just didn’t… I couldn’t… Look,” he started over, “I’m sorry. I just can’t give up my money like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not giving it up,” Charlie argued skittishly, “It would have been for a good cause.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s going to a good cause anyway…!” Elijah retorted, remorse in his voice. “I just… I don’t want to say it. I’ve learned to keep my earnings private and my personal business personal. I’m sorry, but I’m going to keep it that way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two looked away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, guys…” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin placed a hand on Vali, trying to find comfort. “…It doesn’t matter now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon was high above their heads, glowing coldly upon them. A lack of stars shone against the flare of the fire, creating a minimal amount of characteristics for the sky. The wind gently scraped against the tips of grass blades and pushed fireflies as they zipped about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie spoke up again. “We need to come up with a plan, soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded. “It doesn’t have to be tonight. We have a whole week of travel ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” she mumbled. “…Right…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin rested his head on his knees and shut his eyes. He was just ready to drift off, to sleep his worries away, as if that would solve anything. The other two wordlessly agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much other than travel ensued for the next few days. Some conversation was had. The second day, for instance, had this:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party was resting for a brief moment, catching their breaths and collecting themselves. Charlie, wanting to create one, started asking questions to make up a plan. “Arkin?” she addressed, “Were you ever part of any raids?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I know how they work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, tell us how. What would they have done to the village?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “If those, uhm, spies just got back, then they would have raided the village a week ago,” he sighed, “I don’t know if there’d be anything left. They usually don’t stay at a village after they raid it, they leave and come back in waves to attack again. So…” he did the math very quickly in his head, “…they’ve probably raided it two times now… a third wave by the time we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he go in waves?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin seemed uncomfortable trying to explain. “Have you two ever experienced a raid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “Some mansions only raid a village once. They do their business and then leave the survivors.” He cleared his throat, “Thorburn, on the other hand, wants to make sure there’s nothing left. He goes in waves because it gives people a false sense of hope that he’s left for good. Then, he comes back and gets rid of the rest. Repeats it until he’s satisfied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer felt her blood run cold at this. “Do you think there’s a chance we’ll run into them when we make it to the village?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged, “There’s definitely a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah asked, “How many of them are there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Upwards of fifty? Maybe more. And that just the leading charge, the army itself is much bigger,” he guessed, “There’s a bunch of older men and young teenagers fighting, too—I don’t know how much of a threat they’ll be individually. They’re used more for destruction than fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader blinked, “They made the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>elders</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the vindicator seemed unfazed, “Thorburn wants a big army. He’ll use anyone at his disposal to get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie bit her tongue, entirely upset. Her stomach had flipped and her heart was weighted, making her chest hurt. She asked, “What are we going to do to attack? Do we just walk into the mansion? Do we try to do it stealthily? Or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them seemed to know. They didn’t give her a response because they had none. She accepted their silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued traveling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third and fourth days of travel were uneventful. The fifth day had rising tensions between the group, again. With each night that passed the group had become more and more worried. Trying to eat just made them feel sick from nervousness, trying to sleep was futile as they were restless. Arkin seemed to be the most affected, acting strangely emotional for someone who was usually stoic and distant. He tried to distract himself from his own thoughts by listening to the party’s words. He asked what they were going to do if they did make it out of there alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah faked a laugh, “That’s the whole concern, isn’t it?” He pulled on his robes mindlessly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re successful, I’m going right home. I’m already late getting there, people will start to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked at him with pity. “Do you usually make it back on time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve been doing this for years, I always map out a plan or a route to take and figure out how long I’ll be gone for. If I’m gone for longer, my family will assume something happened to me,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She broke eye contact with him, sharing no encouraging words. When the pause was too long and no words were shared, she spoke. “I… guess I’ll go back to my mission if we survive this mess.” She shrugged, then just barely smiled, trying to make light of the situation, “Who knows, maybe saving a village will help my reputation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked and glared at her. “It’s not about reputation,” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head raised to him, appearing slightly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to save a village, it shouldn’t matter if we get noticed for it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie realized just how tense Arkin was. “That’s not what I’m saying,” she told him, “I was just trying to be… a little optimistic.” She threw her hands up, “I’m the competitive one, haha. That’s why I said it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin huffed and looked at the ground, not responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah shared a look, certainly concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sixth night held nothing new. Its only significance was being the last night of rest before they arrived at the village, and it made each of them nerve-wracked because of it. Jittery thoughts, aching chests, and restlessness came about them, never leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun rose and brought a dull dawn. Their eyes were dry and their bodies heavy, but they forced themselves to their feet. They were mere hours away from the village and pushed themselves at a quick pace to get there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed, grey clouds rolled overhead. They cried no rain but summoned a chill in the air, heeding an ominous warning. The party found a skinny river that led into a dense forest—they were close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They followed the natural waterway but stayed clear of the muddy bank, making haste. They approached from the east, peering intently through trees to find the buildings that they prayed were still standing. And yet, what they saw was only a shell of what things used to be. A black, destroyed shell…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The aroma of smoke had thinned over the area, and the three of them spotted scorched trees before they noticed the village—or rather, the lack of one. They had to hop over the skinny river to make it into the territory, and when they did they took it all in. Green grass had been flattened to muddy clumps crisped by fire. Structures had crumbled and fallen, nothing but piles of black, fragile wood. Small spouts of smoke twisted upwards a few yards before dispersing and making the air filthy. There wasn’t a soul to be seen. There wasn’t a sound to be heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Oh no…” Elijah whispered, holding onto the leads of his llamas tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked to Arkin, whose eyes were glossed over with a curtain of remorse and frustration. His face was twisted with worry and his eyebrows were knitted with anger. He clutched his axe, unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to the merchant, next, seeing his saddened, depressed stare. He looked back to her, unknowing and confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer looked forward. “We… We have to…” she swallowed. “Try to find people. See if anyone is alive. See if…” she trailed, then forced herself to walk. The others followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped on the gravel road that was laid about the village. They passed in front of the church, one of the only buildings still standing as it was made of stone and brick instead of wood. The doors had been flung open with busted hinges and handles, marks of axe blades in the once-beautiful carvings. They poked their heads inside, their shaky gazes landing on destroyed pews and tables. The stage at the back, with all the potions, had been entirely destroyed. The brewing stands had been broken, glass shards shimmered in the grey light that came through the broken windows, and stains of magical liquid were sputtered over the tables and floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Charlie called, stepping in, “Is anyone in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two loomed behind her, waiting for an answer that never came. She turned to them, saying, “Start checking buildings. Yell for people. We have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded and turned to leave as she checked the rest of the church. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Arkin passed through the center of town, walking by a golden bell. It sat there, silent, unable to save the village from its desolation. A dangerous stillness stuck to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant checked the buildings in the center of town while the vindicator continued on. Elijah was easily able to enter each structure as the fallen walls acted as huge doorways. He carefully tiptoed over the ash, leaving his llamas out of it, asking if anyone was there. He poked his head around felled beams and under damaged beds, terrified of finding a body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Vali had gone to the reminiscences of the Forge Corner, a place that had been struck as hard as everywhere else. Though the buildings were mostly made of stone and brick, like the church, they still suffered damage. Forges had been decimated and forgotten. Leather pieces, tools, and ingots had been strewn about. Inside the weapon forge were signs of a scuffle: an attempt to block the door with tables and chairs proved to fail disastrously, axe and arrow marks scarred the walls, and dried blood stained the floor. Weapon racks were left bare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not much time passed before the three of them met up. Charlie had checked the entirety of the east side of the village, Arkin the west, and Elijah the center. Yet, peculiarly enough, none of them had found a single body. They weren’t sure how to feel about that, unknowing of what it meant. Did the villagers escape? Were they captured? What had really happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wandered the open field that had replaced the village, searching for clues amongst the scorched grass. The ashes were cold. Embers hardly burned. The ones that did smoke were buried with heat. The village had been raided a while ago, though the exact time was unclear to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The south side of the village harbored the hills and caves that the party remembered. They spotted something shiny among the rubble close to one of the cave mouths and were drawn to it. Upon closer inspection, they discovered that it was the remains of the iron golem that used to guard the village. It had been reduced to nothing but scraps and bent plates, hardly resembling the automaton it used to be. A recognizable hand laid a few feet away from dead flowers that used to infect its chest and joints, and only a pace or two away from that was a piece of the golem’s face, staring blankly at the grey sky. It only added to the weight of the mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah had noticed something by the cave mouths. Mud-marked footprints and scrapes on the rock suggested that there had been a collection of people there. He suddenly found hope. “Hello?!” he called into the cave, hoping the villagers may have rounded themselves beneath ground. “Can anybody hear me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin looked to him, asking, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look!” he pointed down at the marks. “There were people here. They might have escaped through the caves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them lit up, suddenly realizing there might have been a glimmer of hope left. “How deep do the caves go, though?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Elijah responded, “You think we should—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the blue, a crossbow bolt flung itself right past Elijah’s face and knocked against the wall of the cave beside him. He yelped and they all looked in the direction of where it came, from within the village, finding nothing but ash and desolation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nocked an arrow, Arkin readied an axe, and Elijah cowered behind them. All was silent. All was still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the village was the lining of a forest, the trees twitching with the wind. The archer’s sharp eyes caught the smallest of movement, disregarding most of it for swaying branches. But then there was something… a glimmer… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin,” she whispered, “Do I shoot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t take his eyes off of the forest. “…Do it,” he instructed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her tongue and lifted her weapon. She drew the bowstring back and aimed, knowing that attempting to shoot something so small from so far away would be difficult, but her ego fed her determination. She let a breath escape at the exact moment she let her arrow escape her bow. It flew silently through the air, quicker than falling rain, and hit its target—the target which howled with pain and flung itself from the trees. An illager, his shoulder struck with an arrow, was staring wildly at the party of three. He held an axe, not a crossbow… Where was the one that shot at them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That question would be answered immediately. Not a second after the arrow struck had the forest erupted with a battle cry from dozens of voices. Suddenly, the trees birthed the soldiers as they came out from hiding and began charging. There were too many to count, too many to fight, too many to run away from. They held axes, maces, swords, shields, and crossbows and were adorned in armor. Young and old, tall and short, all kinds of men racing onto the battlefield. Thorburn’s men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party’s hearts sank and they realized this fight wasn’t a winning one. They turned to run, but in their processes of thinking, they weren’t able to agree on where to go. Elijah and Arkin had turned and ran into the caves with their pets, and Charlie was climbing up the hill to gain a better vantage point as she picked her shots. She yelled for the others, but her voice was swallowed by the voices of dozens of others. She tried to shoot at the army before her, her arrows hitting their targets but not in ways that would matter. They bounced off armor plates or struck shields, and soon the army was upon her. Before she could run she’d been tackled and grabbed, and she shouted obscene curses as she tried to fight back. Her thrashing and punching were entirely worthless as the blunt of a weapon came down on her head and she was knocked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, more soldiers flooded the caves. It got dark </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly and the two of them couldn’t see where they were going. They ran into walls and tripped over rocks, Elijah eventually falling and subjecting himself to being jumped by the soldiers. Arkin turned to help defend his friend. He took his axe to one of the soldiers, slicing through the leather armor that the man wore and splitting his shoulder. However, there were just too many to react to. Arkin lost his axe in the soldier’s arm as he was tackled and beat, yelling and shouting as he thrashed and fought back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t kick much, giving up easily as he didn’t want to get terribly hurt. It didn’t matter, they struck his head and knocked him out anyhow, binding his wrists with rope. The llamas and cat ran deeper into the caves, the soldiers not caring for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was the last to be dealt with, proving to be quite the struggle even against several armored men that were bigger than him. He fought like a feral animal, screaming and spitting, managing to get a hand loose to land a sucker punch or a foot free to kick at his attackers. He was knocked out all the same. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. In His Footsteps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beaten and captured, it’s time the party sees how Thorburns celebrate their victories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p>
<p>!Notice!<br/>Starting now, I have quit putting trigger warnings before my chapters as I feel they spoil some aspects of the story. You can find the warnings in the tags. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arkin woke with a start. He was on the ground, opening his eyes to the grey sky that was somehow still bright enough to pierce his already-aching head. The vindicator sat up quickly, which didn’t help the pain that he experienced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all up!” a man called, “Get moving!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin realized his coat was gone, his wrists were bound, and his mouth was gagged with a cloth. The rope that tied his hands was tuned on harshly by a man in front of him—a man that he realized was a soldier, and he was surrounded by them. He was forced to his feet but lost his balance and fell forward, quickly hopping back up as not to be dragged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly remembered what happened. Thorburn’s men had attacked them in the village and captured them. Where were they? Charlie and Elijah? He frantically searched around, seeing that they were still within the village—close to the caves, even. He must not have been knocked out for long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin then spotted the other two. They were far away from him and each other, being bound the same way with gags and the likes. Their wrists were bound with long ropes which three soldiers held individually, pulling on them like dogs. Charlie was glaring over at Arkin, stripped of her gear with an icy frustration in her eyes. Elijah looked entirely terrified, his robes and mask thrown aside, dressed in the clothes he wore under them. His curly hair was a mess and he looked like he’d been crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin tried to run over to them, only to be pulled the opposite way and kept at bay. This only made his attempts more furious, which just created havoc among the soldiers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man with a crossbow cockily stepped up to Arkin, only a few paces away, and aimed his loaded bow at him. “Cooperate, or things get bad,” he threatened. The vindicator saw this and was uncaring, still trashing and trying to pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pillager, amused, then smirked and meandered over to the other two. He carelessly aimed his crossbow at Elijah, whose voice cried behind the gag, and Charlie was now up-in-arms. She yelled muffled shouts as she tried to get to the pillager, her attempts worthless. Arkin nearly immediately stopped struggling, terrified for the merchant, and the pillager laughed at this. “F-cking mutt,” he cursed, putting his weapon down. “Just a tamed dog, that’s all you are,” he stepped up to Arkin. “What a disgrace to your father’s name, Junior.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator’s eyes were filled with fire, biting at the gag as he stared down the pillager. He kicked ashy dirt onto him, then turned and motioned to the rest of the soldiers. “Let’s go!” he ordered, and they were walking again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked to Elijah, who was crying again and trying to wipe his eyes with his bound hands. Charlie had her head down, complying with their captors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They moved into the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days passed. Two days of travel. Hardly any food was shared, no comfort was given, nothing was offered in kindness. The party suffered burns on their wrists where the ropes had rubbed and their minds were hardly ready for anything. They’d jump at the smallest of sounds and drift off while they walked. Insults and wounds were given, mainly to the only humans of the group, who got their hair pulled and laughed at many times (only for the soldiers to be yelled at by their higher-ups, probably given instructions not to rough them up, for whatever reason). Midway through, they passed an outpost, where half of the soldiers disembarked to as the rest continued traveling. There was hardly anything to be said otherwise about their journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The forest became denser and denser as they traveled. By mid-afternoon of the second day, they came upon the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Bentsen’s it was colossal. But, unlike hers, it was menacing. Grey clouds rolled overhead in a twisted mess, casting great shadows upon the group. The building was entirely unkempt with vines clambering up the sides of the walls and seeping into the windowsills. Broken, rotten wood smelled of mold along the corners where rainwater collected preverently, and broken windows had been covered by sheets. The doors were shut without soldiers to guard them, and the party was into the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of being pulled along, the three of them were bound with their hands at their backs and pushed ahead, soldiers at their heels. A few men broke from the group, chuckling and referencing the captives as they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the mansion may have been worse than the outside. Muddy boot prints reached clear from the entrance and down the halls, no carpeting, just creaky wood. Scars of domestic quarrels presented themselves as marks on the walls and floors. Hardly-lit torches burned along the walls, no other light fixtures around. It smelled of sweat and rot, something sickening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three were led to a separate room on the first floor; Arkin knew the place all too well. Though spring left heat outside, inside the room was very cold. Empty jail cells made of stone and iron lined the walls of the room, the doors open and ready to entrap someone. The party would fill that position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of them were unbound before being shoved into separate cells. The doors slammed closed immediately after they were pushed in, ensuring escape was not an option. Arkin was the quickest to hop back up, throwing his shoulder into the door just as it locked. He was trapped, he knew he was, yet he still rammed his body into the blockade. Charlie had ripped her gag off and threw it out of the only barred window in the cell, shooting a glare to the soldiers who locked her up. Elijah only sat down in the corner of his cell, removing the cloth and setting it at his side. He closed his eyes and took his time to rest, dark thoughts plaguing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin pushed into the door, knowing his attempts were useless. He was beginning to slow, eventually coming to a stop as he leaned against the iron barrier and slid down to his knees. He removed the gag, dropping it at his side as he sighed, listening to the soldiers leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faint voices could be heard beyond the room they were trapped in. Cheering, laughing, fighting, yelling—none coming from the same place in the building. All was quiet in the cells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin eventually spoke up. “Guys?” he called, standing and going to the barred window in his cell. “Guys? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Charlie yelled at him, “The f-ck do you think we’re okay for?!” she looked through her window at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed his teeth, “Well, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is that better for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer only huffed, calming herself. “Yeah. Yes, I’m alive. In case you couldn’t tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They said nothing more to each other and waited for a response from Elijah. They waited… And waited… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah?” Charlie called, looking over to his cell. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here! I’m okay,” his voice warily rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where Arkin was he couldn’t see the merchant’s cell. “Dammit, Eli, answer quick next time! Don’t scare us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the trader sighed, exhaustion in his voice. “Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two gave each other looks, concerned for their friend. He sounded… terrible. It was strange to hear him like that, especially when they knew him for being high-energy even in bad situations. They kept quiet from then on, hoping to let Elijah rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rest wouldn’t come so soon, though. The sound of a group approaching the room became louder and louder… and Arkin was recognizing voices. Entering the room was a group of six men, three dressed as dirty soldiers, the other three looking to be higher-ups. One of them was large and broad, wielding a halberd and dressed in a thick leather coat. He appeared to be in his mid forties, had a full beard, and his face was battle scarred. His eyes were patient but emotionless as he scanned the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another stood out from the rest. He was a tall, slender old man with lines across his face. He wore layers of black robes that were detailed in gold and white, shimmering in the lighting—the obvious sign of an evoker. His sharp eyes were pinched with wrinkles and his grin brought mischief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last of them stood at the front of the group. What the humans of the party noticed first was that he was the spitting image of Arkin. The facial features and bodily build were all there, matched with blue, emotional eyes and scraggly facial hair. He looked to be in his fifties, a scar over his head in the shape of an X that didn’t help the look of his age. He was dressed in a leather coat similarly to the large man behind him, but adorned more details of gold and silver. A jaggedly-shaped axe hung on his belt, flashing in the light. He looked to each of the cells, chuckling under his breath until he met eyes with the vindicator. “There he is,” he held his hands out lovingly, though it was all an act. As he stepped up to the barred window, he hissed, “Ancestors strike me down, but I was hoping my son had died out there. Let me see your face, prove that you’re really him.” His voice was scratchy and hummed with Arkin’s deadpan tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah made his way to his window, his eyes glued on the scene before him—Charlie the same. They were dumbfounded and terrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin bared his teeth and grabbed the bars, letting the illager look at him. “You should have killed me when you had the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d give me a reason to!” the man laughed, “Looks like you finally did! Running from your old man at a time like this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-cking do it then,” the vindicator barked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In time,” Thorburn hissed. He turned to the other cells, smiling at the humans he saw. “No, I wouldn’t say you survived on your own. I know you’d never know how to. You just leeched off of these pink bastards, didn’t you?” He went to Elijah’s first, who backed off from the window. “Even more pathetic than just dropping dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin went the door and started beating on it again. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>f-cking</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch them!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn ignored him. “Who are these idiots, anyway?” He peered into the merchant’s cell. “What’s your name, son?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was cowering by the wall, not speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man raised a brown and looked back at the evoker, giving a smirk. He waved for the soldiers to come over and unlock the door. Arkin caught this and had a fit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You prick! Don’t touch him!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he yelled, trying to bust the door down again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They paid him no mind. One of the soldiers unlocked and opened the door and Thorburn walked into the cell. Elijah trembled and fell to the floor, telling him, “I won’t fight you! I won’t fight you! Please, don’t hurt me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man grabbed the merchant by the hair and pulled him out of the cell, making Elijah yelp and wince. Thorburn smiled the whole way, asking him, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, the trader didn’t fight. “Elijah Reyes,” he cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Coral Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, a tourist then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A merchant,” Elijah corrected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t talk your way out of this one, though, could you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn forcibly turned Elijah’s head so they were looking at each other. “What were you at that village for? You got family there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… No, in the Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smirked. “Well, I hope you kissed your mother before you left. You won’t see her again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah cried out as Arkin yelled, “Dammit! Shut up, you bastard!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn laughed at the havoc he caused. “And what about him?” he motioned to Charlie’s cell, “What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant tried to calm himself enough to speak but was sputtering nonsense. Charlie growled, “Get the f-ck over here and talk to me! Leave him alone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head seemed perplexed and surprised. He looked over to the archer’s cell, curling his lips before tossing Elijah to the soldiers. They rounded him back into his captivity, shutting and locking the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn moved in front of Charlie’s window. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice I expected to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What of it?” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dress like a man and keep your hair short like one. You act like you mean anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dared to laugh in his face, “You’ll hate my name then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie Smith,” she grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “And where are you from, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wench?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He refused to say her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Icefields, where my family also reigns. If your sorry ass went up there, you’d die to their grit before you died to the snow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how would they kill me? What do they specialize in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow hunting,” she answered, “And you look like game.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was unamused by her empty threats. “And you look like a belly-warmer,” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spat on him through the bars, hitting his face. He wiped it from his eye and bared his teeth, his hand reaching for his axe in an instant. Arkin yelped from his cage as the man went to Charlie’s door with the soldiers egging him on. She looked ready to brawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head Thorburn!” the large man behind him called, making him stop. “She’s not worth your troubles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After she insults me?” he turned and yelled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man with the patient stare had the same patient, deep voice to match. “These are the only two humans we have. You said you wanted a show to make up for Redemption Day. Imagine the folks’ disappointment if you kill one already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn frowned and walked over to his group. “It’s always for the people, isn’t it?” he hissed, “And what makes you care about her suddenly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only cared for Arkin. I’ve never cared for humans,” he responded, “That’s why I’m telling you to keep her. Wouldn’t a quick death be too easy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head’s frown turned into a grin. “Hm…” he hummed, “I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old evoker was clearly getting bored without the drama. “Speaking of Redemption Day, you know your son left at the worst of times. We didn’t have our champion for the holiday!” He spoke like Arkin wasn’t in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That we didn’t!” Thorburn laughed. “And we all missed you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much,” he looked back to Arkin’s cell. “So, how about you rest up for a few hours while we pull the mansion together? We wouldn’t want the heir to miss out on his favorite holiday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator reached through the bars. “I’d beat your ass if I could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be the idea,” he mocked. “Happy you’re home, Junior!” he chuckled, then motioned for his group to follow. The evoker and soldiers tailed him with joy, while the large man gave an almost pitiful look to the others before turning and leaving. Two soldiers stood outside the room, guarding them, just barely out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once things quieted down again, Charlie grabbed the bars of her cell. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed, frustrated. “Who the hell do you think it was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer huffed, rubbing her face. “Who were the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kygel is the evoker, he’s the second-in-command, and he’s as much of a piece of sh-t as Thorburn. And Enved was the other one, he’s…” he hesitated, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he barked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are we going to do?!” Charlie burst, “What’s going to happen to us? What about Redemption Day? Why do we need to rest?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator rolled his eyes. “He’s going to have me fight. I already told you what usually happens on the holiday, it’s probably going to be something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah, who sat in his cell, peeped, “…We’re dead. We’re all dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two were quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to die,” he wept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other through the bars, their chests heavy and burning. The sound of voices celebrating rang faintly through the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party had their own ways of spending the next couple hours within their cells. Elijah slept, tried and scared, in dire need of rest. Arkin, knowing what was to come, tried to sleep but was unable to. Charlie paced her cage, trying to think of a way out. They didn’t talk to each other, mainly for the merchant’s sake as they knew he was sleeping, but also for the sake of not knowing what to say. Nothing spoken would get them out of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, their time of rest and reflection ended. Soldiers came into the room, five of them, two to Arkin, two to Charlie, one to Elijah. They rounded the party up and bound their wrists again, then pushed them ahead. As they walked through the hall, the archer did her best to fight against them, thrashing and kicking and spitting insults, which only led to her getting kicked and lifted off the ground so struggling was harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were taken down the hall, nearing a sea of voices that harbored themselves in a room ahead of them. Upon entry, Arkin found familiarity, but the others found a sense of foreboding. A large room sat before them, filled to the brim with moving bodies who were excited for something. In the center of the room was a caged ring of sorts, dirt and stains of old blood within. Overhead was a balcony that rounded the walls, a hole in the middle that allowed people to see the ring below. On the balcony looked to be people of higher powers, their clothes lightly decorated with gold or silver, while below seemed to be everyone else. Men were at the front, rattling at the empty cage and yelling at the three as they came in. Through the crowd, women could be spotted, near the back at the walls and cowering silently next to one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Among the crowd above was Kygel, the old evoker and what appeared to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> evoker. He smiled contently as his sharp eyes pierced into the party. “People of the Thorburn name, meet the vagabonds!” he cheered, leading the rest of the mansion to boo and curse the party’s names. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn suddenly emerged from the crowd, hopping up to the ring and holding onto one of the bars of the cage. The party was split, Arkin being led to the ring while the others were dragged off to the side. Elijah and Charlie were still held by their binds, but being traded to different people. One of these people was the halberd-wielding soldier, Enved. He stood behind the two of them, Elijah of which was frightened out of his mind and Charlie which was still trying to fight. He put a hand on each of their shoulders, the merchant jumping at this and the archer whipping her head around to see him. He didn’t give them his gaze but spoke to them. “Be patient,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-ck you,” Charlie hissed, not caring who he was and not caring for his kindness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>patient</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he repeated, “Fire will only get you in the ring.” He spoke quietly enough for the two of them to hear but for no one else to pick up on his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to fight,” the archer growled, “I want to beat that bastard into the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved pulled on her restraints. “He will kill you with his hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let him,” she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager knew his words weren’t getting through to her. He remained quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was unbound and thrown into the ring, where then he tried to fight back. He attempted to make it out of the gate before it closed on him, but he was too slow. He then tried to climb the fencing to escape, only for others to push him down or smash his fingers with the blunts of their weapons. Thorburn circled him like a shark, glaring at him through the spaces in the cage. He shouted to the mansion as he did so. “As you can all see, our little Junior has returned! After disgracing my name by running off with these mud-skinned humans, I think it’s only fair that he’s given punishment! His pain for your entertainment!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room roared with menacing voices, fists and weapons raising to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn continued. “The heir to the Head of my mansion! A position others would kill for! And he wants to run from it!” he began climbing the ring. “So, if we can’t convince him—!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the mansion joined, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll beat it into his head!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie sank as they watched the Head jump into the ring without a weapon in his hand but his axe still on his belt, able to be used if desired. Arkin put his hands up, looking like he’d done it a million times before, and shared a glare with his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant didn’t want to look. He kept his head down and stared at the floor, trembling as he listened to the chaos unfold before him. The archer couldn’t look away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin threw the first punch, which Thorburn took advantage of by dodging and retaliating with a hit of his own. As Arkin lost his balance from his own weight Thorburn struck him in the back and sent him to the wall of the cage, practically taunting him. Arkin retaliated with speed, shouting as he threw himself onto his father. After that, all hell broke loose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no attempts to make coordinated attacks any longer. It was full-out war, then, with both sides throwing sucker punches and gaining hits, but a clear losing was proving soon. Arkin was constantly being bested by Thorburn, losing his balance and blocking at the wrong times, landing hits that hardly meant anything to the Head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was becoming increasingly worked up. She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth, watching as blood and spit met the floor and people cheered. She glanced back at the soldier behind her before ripping away from him and letting the restraints slide from his hands. However, she hardly got a step ahead. Enved lunged forward and snatched the back of her shirt, throwing her back to the wall. Her back hit the wood and she groaned, flashing her teeth at the soldier who still held his patient gaze. Elijah was looking back at her, too, fearful for her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer hadn’t realized she was frozen with underlying terror until Enved took the restraints back, seemingly uncaring. “He will be fine,” the illager told her, “You won’t be if you try to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, a cackling laugh came from Thorburn. With Arkin bruised and bloodied, the Head took his axe from his belt and started chasing his son with it. Arkin ran and dodged it, Thorburn appearing like he aimed to hit but also purposely missed. “Dance! Dance!” he yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stepped forward, being held back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she spat, looking from the ring to the soldier. “He’s going to kill Arkin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been in this mansion for?” he suddenly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell does it matter for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away from her and to the ring. “You’ve been here for a number of hours. I’ve been here for a number of decades. I’ve watched the exact same thing happen again and again,” he sighed, “Arkin will be fine. In this situation, anyway. Thorburn knows better than to kill him now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer was incredibly confused, frustrated that she couldn’t figure out this man’s character. “Who the hell are you?” she asked angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved was unfazed. “Nobody of importance to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about to Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. Arkin had fallen, on his back as Thorburn brought the axe down. It struck the floor next to his head, imbedding itself and creating a new mark in a sea of old ones. Arkin then tried to shield himself with his arms and legs as he was kicked and laughed at, abused and tormented. “Nobody of importance,” Enved answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah wept at the sight of his friend being trampled. He pushed his chin into his sternum, desperately trying not to look but heard it all and his mind filled in the picture. Charlie’s hatred swelled, wanting to be free, wanting to help, wanting to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She caught glimpses of Arkin’s face—he didn’t even look scared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> of importance to him,” the soldier said, “So do what you can to help him. Do what you can to stay alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beating didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The humans were thrown in their cells some time before the fight ended. Thorburn announced that they’d wait until the next day to use them, and that they’d seen enough. By that time, Arkin had given up. He laid on the floor, his shirt torn and face a mess. Bruises covered his skin and he was breathing hard. Charlie and Elijah didn’t get to see the aftermath of his condition until he was thrown into his cell not an hour later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had to be dragged, hardly moving on his own. When the other two saw him they assumed him to be unconscious, maybe even dead. However, when he was put on the floor of his cell and left there, they heard his familiar voice groan in pain and anger. The door closed and, though slow, Arkin still picked himself up and threw his shoulder against it weakly, causing it to rattle. The soldiers paid him no mind and walked out, leaving the party to themselves—save the guards that stood outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin!” Elijah cried out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he grumbled in response, pain in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you,” he stopped himself, not knowing anything smart to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin finished for him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Am I okay? God dammit, no! I’m not okay!” The vindicator put his face in his hands as he slid against the door, sitting down. “I’m… f-ck, I’m fine. I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re goddamn not,” Charlie hissed, “You about died out there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and pulled his hands away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for reminding me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie glanced at each other from their cages, concern spilled across their expressions. They didn’t know what to do, they didn’t know how to think, they didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a twisted fear that kept them silent, a fear for nearly everything in the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator picked dried blood from his face, letting the flakes fall as he scowled. He moved himself away from the door and to the wall opposite of him, sitting against it. “Guys,” he sighed, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer lowered her brow, frowning. “For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For this. All of this,” he grumbled, “I don’t… I know what’s going to happen to me, but I don’t know what’s going to happen to you two. And I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Charlie shared a look. The merchant spoke, his voice soft and almost pitiful. “It isn’t your fault that we’re here, though. You shouldn’t be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The illager didn’t respond. He had his head in his hands, eyes closed and tongue bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin,” Charlie tried, “Whatever happens isn’t your fault. It never will be. Whatever the hell we said—what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> said,” she corrected, “to make you feel sorry, it doesn’t mean anything. You’ve proved me wrong. I know you’re trying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, whatever the hell happens, it’s isn’t your fault. Don’t be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was offered no response. No words, no noises, not even a confirmation that he was still breathing in that cell of his. But he was. Arkin was sitting in there, defeated, listening to it all. He bit his lip and pulled his knees in close to his chest, hiding his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two knew they weren’t going to get a response from him. They eventually stepped away from their windows, moving to the backs of their cages and resting. The three of them were exhausted, stressed, and longing for escape. They slept. Uncomfortable, they slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night hadn’t even begun to bleed into morning yet. The stars glimmered behind clouds and the moon wasn’t able to offer its glow due to the masked sky. The Thorburn mansion was sleeping, torches dead in the halls, the sound of footsteps extinct… except for one case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party didn’t hear the soldier coming down the hall and into the prison room. One of the guards followed him in, standing idly by as he quietly examined the doors that kept the friends locked up. Putting on an act, he called the other guard inside to look at something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being a light sleeper, Charlie woke at the sound of his voice. She quickly hopped over to the window, her eyes dry and body heavy, finding Enved and both guards just outside of her cell. She watched with sharp eyes as he directed one of the guards to the door. “There, there. You see? She could get out easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Get out? Was the door weak? The archer’s mind raced, but her sixth sense told her to pay attention to Enved. He was gazing at her with his patient stare, knowing something… She waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As one of the guards approached, the other handed his crossbow to Enved. Then, without a single hesitant breath, the soldier took the butt of the bow and brought it to the back of the guard’s head. He fell without a sound from his lips, and Charlie looked on with a surprised stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved quickly but calmly knelt down and felt around the downed man’s pockets, eventually finding a key and bringing it to the lock on the door as it jingled. Charlie stood back, her heard beginning to pound as the door opened and the soldier moved aside to let her through. “Time to go,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer didn’t trust that one bit. She kept her distance like a wild animal caught in the light, watching, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved frowned at that, turning to the other guard and handing him the keys. “Open the others,” he whispered, and the guard did as he was told. The soldier then took the downed guard and dragged him into Charlie’s cell, and she avoided them both. Enved motioned for her to go out the door before leaving himself and letting the door stay open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two were waking, confused. The guard told them both to be silent, warning Elijah especially since he was the most on-edge and looked like he could scream at any moment. Charlie poked her head out of the cell, watching as Enved took Arkin by the hands and pulled him from his cage, then brought his hands to Arkin’s shoulders and held him still. Enved sighed with relief and the vindicator smiled, rubbing his bruised face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stood alone by the door of his cell. Charlie made her way over and he tensed beside her. “What’s happening?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she responded, “I think… I think…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved looked at them. “We’re leaving. We have to go, quickly,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard stepped up to the soldier, handing the keys back and looking to be bracing himself. “Thank you,” Enved said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, both of you. Junior,” the guard whispered to Arkin, “Listen to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved then took the butt of the crossbow to the guard’s head, knocking him out as well. Elijah gasped and covered his eyes, not watching as the soldier dragged the guard to Charlie’s cell and let him lie. He left the crossbow, too, then shut the door and locked them up. He went to Elijah’s cell and locked the door before tossing the keys through the window. Enved, with a serious gaze, told them, “Don’t make a noise. Stay together. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them nodded as he turned for the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved peered out of the doorway, checking both ways before stepping out, and the party followed. Charlie took Elijah’s arm, pulling him along behind Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion was entirely dark. Torches with golden-orange freckles hardly glowed giving practically no light in the halls. Cracks and holes in the walls appeared particularly dark now, the blackness threatening to swallow up anyone who got to close. The party didn’t entirely realize that they would willingly give themselves up to the hungry darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With clicking footsteps that seemed volumes louder than they were, they made their way to one of these holes in the wall. Layers of planks made up the wall, and near the back of the mansion they’d split with rot. Enved and Arkin shared a look as the vindicator pulled the wood back and the soldier stepped in. Arkin motioned for the other two to follow, and Charlie tugged Elijah into the hole. The last of the party of three made his way in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if they couldn’t see before, now they were truly blind. They were wedged between the layered walls of the mansion, the wood pressed against their backs and chests, but they couldn’t see the walls. They couldn’t even see their hands if they held them in front of their faces, it was just that dark. Enved grabbed ahold of Charlie’s sleeve, who tightened her grip on Elijah’s hand, who grabbed Arkin’s hand the same way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved pushed forward, shuffling slowly through the walls. He took the blunt of everything, whispering to them, “Watch your step,” or, “Step over this,” if there was a small obstacle in the way. They were breathing dust and cobwebs touched their faces, causing them to sputter. “Turn up here,” Enved whispered. He and Charlie had made the turn before they heard shouting. The soldier stopped immediately, which caused each of them to freeze and listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the guards must have woken up. They heard his muffled cries through the walls and felt their skin crawl. Enved huffed and pulled the party along, shuffling a bit quicker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There seemed to be no end in sight. They continued forward, feeling the adrenaline course through their veins as footsteps and motion rose in the mansion. They didn’t stop until they heard movement in the very hall that they shuffled through. They heard voices asking questions: “What’s going on?” “The hell is happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the party of four was practically silent, they feared everyone could hear them. The creaking of the wood at their feet, the way they breathed, their own heartbeats—they were terrified it could all be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They then heard someone call from afar. The direct words were inaudible, too muffled to make out, but others closer to the wall repeated the message. “They escaped?!” “How?” “Where the hell are they?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah squeezed his friend’s hands, truly terrified. His weak knees wobbled and he had to lean against the wall to even be able to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find them! Search the whole damn mansion!” somebody yelled. “Go! Look!” another shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire building was then in a state of panic and confusion. Voices bounced off the walls and drowned out the noise of the party. Enved pulled again, and they started moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every little knock or thump startled them, but didn’t stop them. They continued to shimmy, not keeping track of the time that passed; it could have been hours, maybe one hour, maybe not even fifteen minutes—it didn’t matter, as whatever timeframe was given only felt like years on end. The mansion didn’t lapse in excitement; voices continued to shout, boots continued to stomp, and eyes continued to search. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, hope reared its head. Some paces away was a shaft of silver light that stabbed through a small hole in the mansion. They made their way over, finding that the crack wasn’t level with the floor. It opened a foot or two off the ground, and they’d have to step up and over to get out. Enved pushed on the wood, peering outside and letting the steady wind hit his face. Upon declaring that the coast was clear, he whispered to them, “Be careful. We’re on a ledge, you’ll have to jump down. I’ll help you.” He then stepped through the hole, letting go of the archer’s sleeve as he did so, and he left their sight as he jumped down from the ledge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was next, letting go of Elijah as she pushed through the wall and saw just what he meant by “ledge.” The mansion was supported by a strong base of packed stone, only a foot of said stone leading off of the base. Below was about a seven-foot drop to the ground. Slipping was something that could be easily accomplished, and that drop wouldn’t be one to enjoy. She clung to the wall, sighing as she watched Enved drop his halberd and brace to catch her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she went, she had a creeping thought that struck the front of her mind. She turned around and whispered through the hole to Elijah, “Don’t lock your knees when you jump.” He seemed confused but didn’t say anything, watching as she leapt down. Charlie’s feet hit the ground roughly and Enved caught her as she landed, ensuring she wouldn’t fall over. He then motioned for her to run into the dark forest that surrounded the building, and that she did, crouching down and watching from the brush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s turn: he stepped out and gasped when he saw the minimal amount of footing to balance on. He then felt sick when he saw the drop. He realized what Charlie meant then, but suddenly felt that his entire body was locked up. He was frozen in place, ridden with fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved motioned for him to jump, getting more antsy by the minute. Arkin was ready to come out but saw the merchant still standing there and tried to beckon him. “Elijah, you have to go,” he whispered. “Go, please…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant held his breath as he leapt from the ledge. Enved caught him the same way he caught Charlie, only Elijah tumbled more. He quickly picked himself up and tried to run to the forest, but Enved kept a tight hold on him. He soon figured out why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soldier had rounded the corner of the mansion, sword in hand as he stared down the party. Enved shoved Elijah behind him, lifting his halberd and going into a silent, defensive stance. Charlie and Arkin were watching from the sidelines, itching for a fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the soldier didn’t do much. He didn’t shout, he didn’t pursue, he didn’t even raise his own weapon. In fact, he nodded to Enved, taking his hand and making the motion of sealing his lips, then backtracked around the mansion without a sound and spared the party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved wasted no time. He pushed Elijah in the direction of the trees and dropped his halberd again, waiting for Arkin. The vindicator jumped without assessing the area, landing and being caught, then racing with the soldier to the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They party picked themselves up and dashed away from the mansion, furthering their distance as quickly as they could. The trees offered no light or warmth, only cover—but that was enough for now. They lost their breaths as they ran farther and farther.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they had to come to a stop. Elijah and Arkin were losing their footing from exhaustion and they’d gone far enough where they felt safe-ish. It was enough to let them pause in their travel and talk freely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy… Holy sh-t…” Charlie huffed, holding her hands over her head. “We’re out. We’re out…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of the mansion, yes,” Enved said, “But not out of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Elijah leaned against a tree, “How did we…? Who…? It… I…” He couldn’t finish a single thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie went over and sat next to him, trying to comfort him solely with company. She directed his arms over his head so he could breathe easier and stayed with him. Enved and Arkin sat, too, catching their breaths. The vindicator looked to the rest of his party. “Guys, this… This is Enved Rineheart,” he introduced officially. “He’s a good guy, on our side. You can trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected that much, he just helped us escape,” Charlie said. “But… among other things,” she added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked like he was going to speak but was interrupted by the soldier. “I know a lot of things just happened in the mansion. None of us know each other’s stories. I want to hear about you three. About… you, Arkin,” he looked at the vindicator, “What happened? Where did you go? Why did you… come back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, looking off to the side, “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>willfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I guess I should just start from the beginning.” He spoke to the humans first, “I should say, before I left, I was attacked by Thorburn. I pissed him off, he cut open my calf, and then locked me in my room. I escaped the same way we just did, through the wall, and then ran as far as I could for… a day and a half,” he spoke to Enved now. He went through the motions, explaining how he met Charlie and Elijah, how they were chased by the soldiers, how they went to the village and then planned on going to the Coral Beaches before they found Captain Welin, how they became allies of the Bentsen mansion, how they celebrated Redemption Day, how they heard about the village attack, and how they managed to get captured. All the while, Enved looked starstruck. He never interrupted the vindicator and never asked questions, didn’t even make a noise the whole time. He just sat quietly and listened intently, taking it all in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when Arkin finished did he speak. “And you did… all of that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved smiled, staring at the ground. “That’s amazing. You’ve done more in a few weeks than I’ve been able to my whole life. I knew I was trapped, but… Wow,” he chuckled. “That’s amazing. That’s…” he suddenly lost his smile, looking back in the direction of the mansion. “I’m sorry you had to come back to all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head, “I’m not sorry. I’m… </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to help the village and the mansion, maybe. Whatever we can do,” he looked to Charlie and Elijah, who nodded to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved peered over at the other two, sighing. “What about you? What are your stories? What brought you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah spoke first, “I’m just a merchant from the Beaches. I travel and trade. Sometimes I stumble upon some adventure… This is my biggest escapade yet,” he forced a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie answered next, “I’m from the Icefields, I’m a monster hunter and an adventurer. I… kind of asked for this one.” She frowned, “And how about you? You were awful dodgy back at the mansion. What’s your deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved gave a small smile. “I’m a Thorburn soldier. If you know anything about them, then that’s all you really need to know about me. I fight, I train, I never leave unless there’s a raid. I hardly even scout.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shook his head, “But there has to be something more. Obviously, you’re not like the other soldiers in there. You helped us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing that sets me apart from the rest is that I was brave enough to train Thorburn’s son. Had I got one thing wrong, Thorburn would have killed me. But… I think I snuck some morals into him,” he put a hand on Arkin’s shoulder. “And I’m sure plenty of other soldiers would have done the same thing I did if they were in my shoes. Not many people there like Thorburn and they know what he does is wrong. But, out of fear, they comply with him. You saw the guard help us, and even that soldier who caught us leaving outside. They helped in their own ways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie bit the inside of her cheek. “So, you trained Arkin his whole life?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And… others wanted to help him get out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see how it doesn’t all add up, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “If everyone knows that they don’t like Thorburn, why the hell hasn’t there been an uprising or an overthrowing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved explained, “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> hates the Head, that’s the thing. Most who don’t are very strong and powerful. Most who do hate him are weaker and are considered expendable. An uprising would fail. It’s been this way for generations.” He looked to the side, “Still, don’t hate the ones who stand with Thorburn. They’ve been raised that way. They’ve never seen the world outside of the mansion. None of us… really have. Not even the Head himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie huffed, “That’s going to be hard to do, considering what they did to Arkin,” she gestured toward him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes us the better people,” Enved said to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She broke eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah spoke up. “Tell us about Thorburn and… the evoker? I forgot his name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kygel Olsen,” Arkin answered. “He’s the only evoker in the whole mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only one allowed to be an evoker,” Enved corrected, “Others have all the potential to practice magic, but simply aren’t allowed to. The Head sees it as… taboo. Unnatural and cursed. But, he still allowed one evoker to practice magic directly under his reign. Kygel is the Lionheart of the mansion—the second-in-command—and ruled under the Head before Thorburn when he was younger. He’s… fed the Head, and simultaneously been fed by him. They’re killers and extremely dangerous. But…” he sighed, “Kygel is still a peg below Thorburn, and his life has been threatened many times. It’s only made his loyalty stronger and he complies with the Head much easier, all to save his own skin. It’s a mind trap that many of us have fallen into, unfortunately.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he good at magic?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he is. He takes great pride in it. He’s mastered many types, not just evocation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Thorburn? What can you tell us about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “He’s just as dangerous, if not more. He’s battle-scarred and his mind… isn’t well. He won’t stop fighting even if he’s mortally wounded. There’s… not much to say about his character. He plays mind games but he usually doesn’t keep promises. Unfortunately, that only makes him unpredictable. He’s ferocious in battle and plays dirty. He knows how to handle any weapon, melee or ranged. Near or far, you’re not safe from him. And, since we’re all on his list now,” he sighed, “he won’t hesitate to kill us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Great,” Elijah hissed worrisomely. “What do we do, then? We can’t fight him, and people will be looking for us. How do we get out of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved brought a hand to his beard, sighing. “I’m not sure how to get… ‘out of this,’ per say. But, the first step would be to go to the village and weigh our options.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the village is burned. There’s nobody there,” Charlie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody is there,” the soldier said. “The village may be gone, but the villagers are still there, I know. During the first raid, they gathered their supplies and fled into the caves. We haven’t been able to navigate the cave system, so we haven’t been able to kill or capture any humans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin lowered his brow. “But, when we were checking the village we saw dried blood and marks of fights. Surely some people got hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely. I never doubted that,” Enved agreed, “But, as far as I’m concerned, nobody has died directly to a Thorburn soldier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smiled. “That’s… that’s fantastic! I knew it! I knew they hid in the caves!” he exclaimed. “So, we’ll be safe there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Hopefully,” the soldier said hesitantly, “I’m sure their resources are low and they may not accept us due to that, or due to trust. I’m sure they’d send me away if it were any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned and shook his head. “Then we’ll go to the Bentsen mansion if that happens. Easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved sighed. “‘Easy,’” he echoed, “The travel would be terrible, especially without any weapons. We can’t live off of the fruits in the forest for weeks at a time.” He frowned, “And Head Bentsen may not accept us either for fear of a war.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Charlie stopped them, “We’ll figure that out when the time comes. We should focus on getting to the village for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier nodded. “Right. But… we should also rest, first. We need to save our energy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer agreed. “Yeah…” she then sighed, “I would ask to start a fire, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved shook his head. “It’s for the best if we didn’t. I’d rather risk monsters stumbling by than soldiers finding us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took a breath. “I’ll take the first watch, then. Any volunteers for the second?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” the soldier offered, then handed her his halberd. “Stand, I want to show you how to hold it, if only to keep monsters at bay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did so, Arkin standing as well. “I’ll take the last watch,” he said, looking back to Elijah. “Don’t worry about any of it. Get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help, though,” the merchant tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done enough,” Arkin told him kindly, “You’ve clearly been hit the hardest out of any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… not what I expected you to say after your dad…” he didn’t finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shook his head. “I’ve had this happen a lot,” he pointed to his bruised face, “This is new to you, though. Get some sleep, Elijah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader nodded, letting himself relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved taught Charlie and Arkin how to hold it, and let both of them know to wake him immediately if danger danced its way toward them during the night. Then, they slept, taking turns watching during the night. It was rest they all needed, and, thankfully, not many monsters bothered them. Charlie encountered none, Enved dealt with a giant spider, and Arkin was able to fend off a zombie before Enved got up to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the night was uneventful. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Heed the Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two long, hungry days pass before the escapees make it to their destination. But is it as hospitable as they remember?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party had woken shortly after the sun rose, stomachs growling and bodies sore. Charlie used her survival skills to help scavenge the forest for safe-to-eat foods and fruits, and it allowed them to scrape by for the next couple of days as they traveled. While doing so, they tried to fill the air with conversation, but not much would lighten their spirits or satisfy their hunger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two days passed, and by the morning of the next, they’d made it to the familiar sight. A burned, flattened, blackened village. It still twisted their stomachs to see such a sight, even with the contrasting relief that they felt in their chests. They made their way through the village, on edge as they were no longer shielded by the cover of trees. To the caves they went, scanning each of the many mouths upon the hill and not knowing which one would be the route to safety. They hovered about the entrances, peering into the darkness without seeing much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shared a look with the others before cupping her hands over her mouth and shouting into the caves. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she called, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Charlotte Smith! With Elijah Reyes, Arkin Thorburn, and Enved Rineheart! We need help!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody answered. They held their breaths, but nobody answered. It was disappointing, but they knew better than to give up. Charlie tried again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello? Is anybody in there? We’re with the village! We need help!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, nobody. She twisted her heel into the ground as the others split to look into the other entrances. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re with the Bentsen mansion, too! We came to the village a few weeks ago! Again, Charlotte Smith, Elijah Reyes, Arkin Thorbrun, and Enved Rineheart!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited another moment before sighing and turning to the others. “They might just be too far down the cave to hear us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Enved agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we explore the caves? Maybe we can find somebody?” Elijah offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head, “That seems really risky. We could get stuck or lost. We’d need to have a trail back where we came, or something like that. Maybe—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, movement was heard from above. From one of the cave mouths, light shone through. And then, a person. He loomed over the top of the entrance, armed and entirely familiar, his eyes lighting up as he saw them. “Guys?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitty!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah cried, laughing as he tried to get up the hill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty threw down his torch and leapt from the mouth, skidding along the face of the hill as he met with Elijah and they hugged each other tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” Charlie gasped, entirely shocked. She looked up to the same cave entrance and saw another face, equally as familiar. “Captain!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye! Charlie!” Captain Welin called down to her, picking up the torch that Mitty left behind. He made his way down the hill and met with the group, noticing their bruises and their new addition. “Great ancestors, you’re still kicking!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer ran a hand through her hair, wheezing a laugh. “Ho… Holy sh-t. How’d you guys get here? What are you even doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty, still hugging Elijah tightly, answered. “The Head knew you three were going to be in serious trouble, so she let volunteers chase after you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin added, “We found the village and villagers. There’s more scouts in the caves with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie laughed, punching the captain in the arm out of excitement. “Perfect! That’s perfect!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was eager, “Can we go in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty seemed entirely fine with it, but Welin was still eyeing the new face. “Wait,” he turned to Enved, “Introduce yourself. Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man took a breath and held his halberd steadily. “I am Enved Rineheart, a soldier of the Thorburn mansion. I’m with the group, and I mean no harm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain, clearly weary, looked to the others. “Arkin? Your say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known him my whole life,” Arkin said, “He’s with us, he helped us escape the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>captured?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mitty asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, that’s all I needed,” Welin gestured for them to follow. “Explain it when we meet up with the village. Follow us, all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Welin led the charge into the mouth of the cave above, pulling a rolled-up piece of paper from his pocket. It was a map of the cave system, and he stuck to it as he journeyed through the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The caves ran much deeper and darker than what the party imagined. They knew that if they were to try to explore the system on their own they’d definitely get lost, as they already felt lost now. Further and further along they went until they began to hear voices from within the depths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they turned a corner they saw warm light from down the way. They realized it came from torches lining the walls, and they then stepped into where the village resided. The snaking path of the cave had opened to the right, revealing a giant, enclosed ravine that harbored many more caves branching off of it. The entirety of it was lit with torches and safeguarded with planks of wood as bridges, people moving from one side to the other. A few villagers noticed the party rushing in but said nothing at first, only watching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elder Thaddeus!” Welin called, and it echoed through the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain!” the old man’s voice called back. “Across the bridge!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin led the party through numerous people, scouts and villagers alike. Children played with one another, dirtied parents looking on as they tried to distract themselves from the nightmare they faced. As the party passed, a few people seemed to recognize them but said nothing, quietly chatting amongst themselves instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were led to a bridge that led across the ravine and up a few feet. Upon crossing they were met with an illuminated, open portion of a cave, harboring little else than people and bed rolls. Upon the measly coverings were resting villagers, wrapped with bandages and recovering from wounds. Thaddeus stood among the crowd, handling nearly-empty potion bottles. He looked displeased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group frowned in shock at all the sick and injured villagers. Among them was Chops, the farmer, badly wounded with wrappings around his stomach and his breath shorted. Matthew was at his side, his left bicep wrapped but nothing much else. David, the weaponsmith, stood along one of the walls, being tended to by Avery, his wife. An old wound was scabbing over his left brow, and he also had a busted lip. Isaiah was also injured, a healing gash swept over his collarbone—dangerously close to his neck. He watched the group, a glimmer in his eyes. Others among them were hurt, but none with faces that the party recognized. When the others noticed them, though they were pleasantly surprised. Chops smiled and gave them a small wave and David chuckled heartily as he stepped away from the wall. “There they are,” the weaponsmith beckoned, “Back for more, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tried to smile but was unable to. “This… This is horrible,” she said as David put a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he laughed, “They went for the wrong eye, this one’s already gone,” he pointed to his newest wound, just next to his patched eye. Avery frowned and shook her head, seemingly more in-the-moment than her husband. “We’re… Most of us are okay,” she corrected. “No deaths, but… bad injuries for sure,” she sighed, “We’re glad you’re here. We need arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad?” Thaddeus stepped up, “Nothing to be glad about. Nothing…” he trailed, stopping himself before he said too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of three remembered and dreaded that tone, that voice, that attitude. It rung in their heads like a bell and lingered, casting a sour mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Welin tried to ignore the tension, approaching the old man. “Elder Thaddeus,” he addressed, “As you can see, we have allies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder turned his nose up. “Yes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allies</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he grumbled, “I know them. But who is that one? In the back? One of yours?” he mentioned Enved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir,” Welin told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was immediately pushed on edge. He clutched his cane and stepped over to his grandson, all while eyeing the illager. “Who is he, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned, standing close to the soldier, who spoke. “My name is Enved Rineheart. I’m from the Thorburn mansion, however I’m offering my arm in the village’s defense.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus curled his lip. “Were you in the raids that attacked my village?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved shook his head. “No, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man shook his head and began to turn away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorburns… One wasn’t bad enough,” he grumbled as he walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin huffed and did his best to ignore the Elder. The three of them were honestly expecting more from Thaddeus. Captain Welin drew in a breath, not too sure how to handle the awkward tension, and instead tried to ignore it completely. “Hey, don’t we have their things?” he asked into the open air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Avery smiled, happy to get out of the moment as much as Welin, “We do, we do. Mitty, you know where their gear is. I’ll get their animals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout nodded, “Yes ma’am—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my </span>
  <em>
    <span>babies?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah gasped, very emotional. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman laughed, “Yes, c’mon. Follow me.” She began walking back down the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, though worse for wear, bounded with energy and stuck to her tail, following Avery back out the way they came. The others started with them, but were stopped. “Wait,” the Elder said, “Both you Thorburns—I want you in my sight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved and Arkin shared a look but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here while the others get your things,” Thaddeus instructed with a frown, “And tell me what happened when you three left the village. I should be the first to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator sighed. “Fine,” he growled, “But if you think I’m going to say anything that directly blames me for all of this, you’re going to be disappointed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder shook his head, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m disappointed. Better than furious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie hung back for a moment, giving Arkin a nudge before he waved her on, letting her know it was fine. She sighed through her nose and turned to walk with the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed over the bridge and through the caves, pushing past villagers as the sound of their footsteps bounced off the walls. “We figured you were here beforehand,” Avery explained, “We found all your things outside the caves. We just didn’t know what happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah spoke up, “We came back to the village after we heard it was attacked. We looked everywhere and even yelled in the caves a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you were all dead,” Charlie frowned, “I guess nobody heard us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been deep in the caves. Can’t hear anything from where we’re at,” David explained, “We only just started posting people near the entrances of the caves when the scouts arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty, in acknowledgement, gave Elijah a nudge before he parted ways down a different path from the group’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pushed on, Welin commenting, “We actually all thought you three were dead. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got ambushed by an entire army,” Charlie said, “Got captured and stayed at the Thorburn mansion for a day as prisoners. Enved helped us escape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That leaves out a lot of details,” Elijah told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t mind keeping it brief. We can talk more about it later, when we have Arkin and Enved to explain, too,” she huffed, “It wasn’t exactly fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was horrible,” the merchant added, “We could have died really easily. We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin shook his head, “It sounds awful, but I can’t say I’m surprised. We’ve had… plenty of run-ins with Thorburn scouts. They’re aggressive for certain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David commented, “I think we can all agree on that from personal experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” the captain said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d reached a more open section of the caves, passing by a few Bentsen scouts and villagers along their way. The faint cry of talkative cats could be heard through the tunnel and only became louder the closer they got. They eventually found their way to an underground animal stable, makeshift barriers keeping the few remaining cattle of the village enclosed. Among the enclosed animals were cows, sheep, and one pig. Scattered about were stray cats who weren’t fond of the group approaching and fled when they got too close. A couple of scouts and villagers tended the animals, the illagers being recognizable. Ren and Perdik saw the group walk in and noticed Charlie and Elijah almost instantly. “Guys! Holy sh-t!” Ren exclaimed, racing over to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two smiled wide and laughed, Elijah meeting both scouts in a hug. “You’re alive!” Perdik chuckled with relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just barely,” the merchant sighed, then looked around, “Where are…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your llamas!” the scouts recalled, pulling the trader across the room. Tucked away behind some cows were the familiar coats of the llamas, stripped of their decorations and bags, staying close to one another. “Ah!” Elijah jumped, “Cinnamon! Caramel! Come here, come here!” he called from the fence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The llamas perked up and excitedly hopped to him as the merchant stepped over the fence. As Elijah giddily hugged them both and checked them for injuries, uncaring about the missing supplies, they too seemed to check him to ensure he was okay. The animals hummed and bleated, nearly pushing the trader over with how close they stayed. Charlie smiled at that, folding her arms with a content gaze. She asked, “I guess the Thorburn soldiers took the supplies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all,” David pointed out, “We have them, we just kept them stored away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you!” Elijah sighed with relief, “Thank you, that’s amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Avery nodded, then began looking around. “Where’s that cat, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Vali,” Charlie scanned the room, “Did you guys see her when you found our things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s in the caves somewhere,” Ren said, “She’ll turn up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope so,” the trader said. “Don’t want Arkin to get… well, any more upset.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they reconnected in the stables, the ex-Thorburn residents stood with Thaddeus just outside of the infirmary and spoke to him. Arkin briefly summed up their journey from the village, to the Bentsen mansion, and back again. He explained how plenty of the Bentsen residents could vouch for him, but it didn’t stop the constant questions from the Elder. “What did you do that for?” “Why were you there?” “How’d you manage that?” were questions that were repeated often. He expected just as much backlash for when the topic of Thorburn came up, but… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Thaddeus was rather quiet during that. He mainly listened to Arkin and Enved’s retelling of the events, not questioning much. When they were finished, though, it was a different story. The old man looked at Enved with a frown, asking, “You just left the mansion with Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled, “You couldn’t have done that any sooner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved didn’t show aggression. “Arkin only knew how to fight his whole life. I would have tried to show him survival tactics to ensure he would be safe once he escaped, but the time never came. Then, the Head got deadly, and he had to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a grown man, he would have been capable!” Thaddeus argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been trapped his entire life,” Enved retaliated, “There’s nothing we can do about timing or capabilities now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Elder hissed, “Your nothingness has cost me my village. Don’t you see what’s around you? Don’t you see,” he poked Arkin in the chest with his cane, “what you’ve done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped forward, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t do anything!” Enved grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him back, but the vindicator didn’t stop trying to get at the Elder. “We came here to help! Can’t you be a little grateful for that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grateful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grateful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you see where we are?” the old man threw his hands out to present the state of his village. “You come to me while we are all beaten and starved and half-dead and you demand me to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re yelling at me while </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> beaten and starved and half-dead and you’re blaming me for all of this?” Arkin shouted, “We’re both victims of the same damn man! How is that so hard to see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other villagers were beginning to notice them and stayed patient at the sidelines. Thaddeus hissed, “We didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to be victims. You could have stayed put.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator’s eyes flared with rage, but a particular chord was struck in Enved. The soldier shoved Arkin back only to step forward to the Elder and curse him. “You stupid old bastard,” he growled, “Thorburn would have found your village sooner or later, without you even knowing Arkin existed.” Despite his demeanor and the way he closed in on Thaddeus, he was surprisingly calm and kept his weapon steady, out of harm’s way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, by that time, villagers were starting to get worked up. Their voices raised and they swiftly approached the confrontation, Charlie, Elijah, and their group within the crowd. They were returning with their gear; Mitty had brought it to them from a storage room, their clothes a little dirty but everything else was in fashionable condition. Charlie had her bow and quiver-pack back, missing a few things but mostly recovered. Elijah had pulled his mask and robes back on, feeling homey, even if the fabric had been torn here or there. Mitty carried Arkin’s coat and axe, but upon spotting the drama he didn’t race up to hand it back over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin, Charlie, and David were some of the first to push past the crowd and race to the confrontation while Enved still spat on Thaddeus’ pride. “You should be feeling lucky that we’re even here in the first place. You should be lucky not to be captured. You should be lucky not to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the old man spat back. “Should I feel so lucky to endure through </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> raid? The first which took my previous village? The first which took my own daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier glared at him. “Your daughter is looking down at you with disappointment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sent the situation into a rage. Thaddeus shouted nothing, instead clenching his jaw as he raised his cane and began to strike Enved aggressively. The soldier only stepped back, not fighting or defending himself in any manner. Immediately, voices raised and a few people jumped in to help and split the two. David and Welin put their hands on Thaddeus and pulled him back while Arkin and Charlie pushed through the way of Enved, the archer yelling, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie!” David yelled back, “Now is not—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone! I want them gone!” the Elder shouted over him, fighting against the captain. He didn’t pursue the party but waved his cane at them. “Disrespectful and dangerous! That’s all they are!” he pointed at Enved, “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you disrespect my family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You disrespected </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you hypocrite!” the soldier retorted. “I raised Arkin! He isn’t my own but he’s as close as a son to me!” He kept his distance as he cried over the heads of others. “When I sent him off to escape, and I didn’t know if I would ever see him alive again. You helped him, and I’m ever grateful for that,” he calmed his tone, “So let us return the favor. Let us help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was ducking back into the infirmary. “That’s just the thing, though. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> see your child alive,” he shook his head, “I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved opened his mouth to speak again but the old man was walking away and the others had their heads down. He sighed heavily, holding onto his weapon tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin frowned, grinding his teeth. “Enved,” he said quietly, “It doesn’t matter. You’re not going to get through to him.” He looked to the others, “We should just leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave?” Elijah chimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, wait,” Mitty hurried up, still carrying Arkin’s things. “You need to stay, c’mon. We can… we can do something about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator took his coat from the scout’s hands, putting it on. “We clearly aren’t welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are! You’re fine! It’s fine!” Mitty tried as the axe was taken from him. He looked to the villagers for support, “C’mon, convince your Elder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitty,” Captain Welin stepped in authoritatively, “You have no say in what the Elder wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, so you’re just going to let the four of them go? They’re the reason we came here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said,” Welin told him, “Just stand down, we’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the scout looked defeated and frustrated, Charlie looked at Arkin. “Hold on, don’t jump to any conclusions yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asked, not so much angry as he was disappointed. “We came all this way just to get screwed over again and again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he huffed, “We should just leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her voice raised for a moment, but she stopped herself, “Just hold on. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m telling you what’d be better for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m telling you to wait,” she said, then trotted off toward the direction of the Elder. Arkin just frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer made her way into the infirmary, finding the injured right where she left them last. Thaddeus was among them, tending to his grandson. He checked on the wound on his collarbone while Isaiah coughed and spoke quietly. Charlie realized that the boy wasn’t just hurt, but sick, too. She knew that didn’t mix well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she approached the two. “Elder,” she said, steadying her voice, “Can I talk with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus ignored her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed. “If you want to look at it from a technical standpoint: you need us. There’s nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and the soldiers at the mansion are going to find your village eventually. The only thing you can do is defend this place, and you need all the help you can get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response. Isaiah glanced at her helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, “How about looking at it supportively? Think about it, why the hell would we have come here in the first place if we didn’t care about the village? We’re risking our lives just being here, we want to help,” she tried. “We’ve made friends here, we care about the people. We want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> should want our help!” she raised her voice, stepping closer. “Look at your grandson! He’s sick and hurt! You could lose him!” she gestured, “If you already lost your daughter and your son-in-law, why wouldn’t you want help to protect the only family you have left?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing things get loud again, a few from the group stood by at the entrance of the infirmary, Arkin among them. They listened intently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus rose slowly and stood toe-to-toe with Charlie. His frustrated stare had weakness behind it. “And what do you plan to do? How do you win against an entire mansion? Or even half of one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer didn’t answer, now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued, “Thorburn is attacking us </span>
  <em>
    <span>primarily</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Arkin. Not solely, I know, but that boy plays a big part in it.” He looked up and met Arkin’s stare, only to break the gaze. “If you try to fight, you will die. If we do nothing, we all die. The best plan would be for you all just to… leave.” He sighed, minimal anger in his tone. “That way, Thorburn will chase you and leave us alone. That way, you all have a chance of surviving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie gritted her teeth. “And live on the run? Are you serious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus didn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You selfish bastard!” she hissed, “You want to throw even more trouble onto us! You don’t want to help at all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin spoke out, stepping away from the group. “He doesn’t have any help to give because he doesn’t have anything at all. The village has been hit hard,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed surprised to find Arkin speaking against his own case. “So have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she tried, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> still helping!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly I’m not!” he argued, “I’m just putting the town in more danger! Thaddeus is right, my dad is mainly after </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If I just leave, he’ll probably forget about the village entirely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer just stared at him for a moment, not believing what she was hearing. “You… So, after all the sh-t we just went through, you’re just giving up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged and started to turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A heat swelled inside her chest suddenly, and she couldn’t let him walk away. Charlie ran at him, grabbing his coat and yelling, “You stupid idiot!” as she pulled him back around. He immediately tried fighting back, putting an arm up to block himself as she threw a punch into his bicep. “You’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving up?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> After everything that happened you’re just bending the knee?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator glared at her, flashing his teeth as the aggression rose. “I’m giving the village a fighting chance!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All you’re doing is keeping them trapped! Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think your dad is just going to leave the village alone if you leave? He won’t stop until he knows everyone in this town is dead, whether he kills them himself or they die from starvation!” She gestured to the scouts, “And what about them?! As soon as Thorburn knows that the Bentsen mansion is involved in this, he’s going to go after them, too! He’s going to start a war and kill anyone he can!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin fought back, “So what the hell do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is against that, though! It won’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed on his chest, “But you think running </span>
  <em>
    <span>is?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie growled, “Even if nothing works, even if we die either way, how would you want to go out? Do you want to die a coward or die trying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Charlie! What the hell do you think I’ve been doing?!” he began to sound more and more desperate, “I’ve tried to do what everyone thinks is best for me! I’ve tried to help my mom! I’ve tried to get away from my dad so many times! I’ve tried not to turn out like him! I keep trying and trying and trying, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing f-cking works!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others stood by, watching him get angrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m just tired, okay? I’m tired of trying. If I end up like my dad, so f-cking be it. At least I’ll be far enough away to not hurt anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer stayed in silence for a long, long moment, letting that sink in. She… honestly didn’t know what to say. She wanted to raise her voice in retaliation and support him, but couldn’t find the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others around them seemed to suffer from the same case. They quietly stayed in the shadows, unable to defend the vindicator from himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, after the silence flooded the caves, turned away from Charlie. She didn’t stop him, this time. He made his way through the crowd, expecting nothing of them as he made his way to the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before he could reach it, though, a man dressed in colorful robes stepped ahead. It was Elijah, of course, blocking his path. The vindicator had no care for him and attempted to push him out of the way. However, the merchant pushed back and stayed put.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed. “Elijah, move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, an angry look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, saying nothing as he pushed harder, but Elijah grabbed onto his arm. “You wanna know what I think?” the merchant began, “I don’t think you’ll ‘end up’ like your dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin rolled his eyes, expecting something sappy. “I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re already like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, that was something the vindicator didn’t expect. Anyone who knew Elijah wouldn’t have expected him to say something like that. Arkin pulled his arm away and stared down at the merchant, axe still in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader didn’t stop. “I think you’re his spitting image. I saw Thorburn at the mansion. I met him. And you know what? You’re not so different from him,” he carried his voice with a mocking tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator blinked, eyes wide and chest tight. “…Elijah—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, just look at you!” he pushed, stepping forward as Arkin stepped back. “All you do is hurt people, isn’t that right? That’s what you said! It’s turning out pretty true! There’s people here that are hurt, and the kids here are starving, all because of you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin felt his breath hitch and he hissed air through his teeth, unsure of how to feel. Others tried to make themselves involved, too, Charlie being an unsurprising contender. “Elijah!” she hurried over, “What the hell are you—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Charlie! Be quiet!” he snapped at her for only a moment before turning back to the vindicator, his anger genuine, “You could say it yourself, couldn’t you? You’re just a monster! You’re a gladiator! You’re everything you see in your dad!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not!” Arkin yelled back, his voice wavering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah stepped up and shoved him. “That’s what you told me! That’s what you said to everyone! Just now! You’re just! Like! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thorburn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No I’m not!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie shouted, “Stop! Stop it!” She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, and they fought for a moment, screaming at each other. The trader yelled, “He said it himself! He’s a monster! He just wants to hurt people!” He eventually broke free of her as the villagers were worked up, trying to both step in to help and clear themselves of the action as Arkin broke down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t! I swear I don’t!” the vindicator shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes you do!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah started approaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin threw his axe to the ground in a violent manner as the merchant got close. It crashed to the stone floor with a sharp noise echoing through the caves as he cried, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just trying to make this better!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah snatched the lining of the vindicator’s coat and latched on. “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>start acting like it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the trader cried back, mercy in his voice. “Quit blaming yourself for things you didn’t do! Quit naming yourself things you aren’t!” he sounded desperate. “Arkin, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! You’ve done nothing but your best, I know you have! I’ve seen how you care about people and how you trusted us and how goddamn brave you are to even be here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was as still as a statue as Elijah’s voice wavered and quieted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Arkin. You’re nothing like your father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him. You’re everything he isn’t, Charlie and I both can see that. Enved can see that. If you showed the world, they could see it!” he hissed, “So you have to know how bad it hurts to hear you call yourself anything close to that monster. How you compare yourself to Thorburn. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. You’ll never be him.” His grip loosened but he didn’t let go of the coat. “I know you’re trying… And you’re doing so good. Whatever you do next I know you’ll do for the good of others. Just, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> compare yourself to that man.” He shook his head, “He doesn’t deserve that kind of praise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stared down at Elijah with shaking, blue eyes. The crowd was silent. They were all silent. His empty hands met either of the merchant’s shoulders and with an exhale, Arkin began to cry. Tears flowed from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks like blocked rivers being set free. He clenched his teeth and wept, holding his head down as he gave up all strength and wept quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah teared up as well, if only by seeing his friend in such anguish, and brought himself closer to hug Arkin. The vindicator, now vindicated, embraced the merchant and held him tightly, crying on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Others watched without words. Charlie realized what Elijah had done, playing with his words. She clutched her bow and looked over to the others, particularly, to the Elder and Enved. The old man held a frown full of pity, not hatred. His expression looked helpless. His expression looked… caring. Understanding. Enved had his head down, holding tightly onto his halberd. She may have seen a tear on his face, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party found themselves in the company of the villagers, sleeping among them. They were allowed to stay within the caves for as long as necessary, given shares of food and shelter and treated like anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though unable to tell, the village slept in the dead of night. Some scouts roamed and watched the tunnels, but most people rested quietly. There were no designated spots to rest, so the group of four laid themselves down in one of the open rooms along with a few other villagers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the four of them, only Enved slept heavily. The other three realized that, besides raids or scouting he took part in, the soldier also hadn’t been outside the mansion. This was all probably very new for him, and they didn’t mind his sometimes-heavy snores. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of three, though, hardly slept. They didn’t speak, they didn’t move, they didn’t do much, but they also didn’t sleep. Exhaustion was upon them but it was hard to feel safe, knowing that they were here to protect the village and a lot of the responsibility fell onto their soldiers. A few times they drifted, but they ended up waking again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was thinking to himself while half-asleep, his thoughts construed and warped occasionally. However, in a spell where he was awake, he found something upon him, meowing rather loudly. He rubbed his eyes and realized the cat that rubbed her head against his arms and legs was Vali, finally found. He quietly laughed and hushed her, the other two looking over to see the pet that was finally found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah had scooted over to sit close, giving Vali pets as she purred loudly. The cat walked about, hopping onto their laps and shoulders repeatedly, but always found her way back to Arkin. They spoke a few words as this happened, eventually falling into quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more moments of this and the others probably would have retreated back to their original spots. But, with Vali in his arms, Arkin whispered, “Guys… I want to run something by you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were all ears, waking themselves up enough to listen. “What is it?” Charlie whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t make eye-contact. “…I’ve been thinking about this for awhile… It’s been on my mind since… forever, I think…” he took a breath, “But I might know how to beat the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As the heir, I’ll become the Head of the mansion when my dad resigns power or dies. It’s… pretty clear that he isn’t going to resign any time soon,” he said, “So, he’s going to have to die before I can take over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shook his head, “We can’t just wait for him to lay down and die, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin agreed, “No, we can’t. So…” he bit his tongue before looking up at them, “I think I have to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both blinked, unknowing of what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator misunderstood this. “…I think I have to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard you, we heard you,” Charlie said, quietly flabbergasted. “It’s just…” she didn’t finish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t that just make the mansion rise against you?” Elijah asked, “Isn’t killing the Head a really bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not… necessarily. Not in the way you’re thinking,” Arkin explained, “My dad killed my grandfather to become the Head. It’s entirely allowed. It’s just… not… moralistic, I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned, “Why do you have to do it? I know your dad is a bastard, but I don’t want you to have to kill your own family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement held weight for the vindicator. “Because if I don’t, I won’t become the Head. It’s mansion law. It’s just a hierarchy, that’s all it is, but if someone overpowers that hierarchy then I can’t become the Head. Then who knows what would happen? I could get chased off, I could get killed—it wouldn’t matter, I wouldn’t have any power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shook his head, “There has to be some other way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged, “I can try asking Enved tomorrow, but I’m certain this is the only way to go about it.” He sighed, “I have to turn things around somehow. If by killing my dad it makes the mansion better, then… I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two shared a look, feeling useless. There was nothing to do to take the weight off of their friend’s back. Nothing but… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin asked, “…If I went through with that… how would you guys feel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all sat in silence for a moment more before the archer put a hand on his arm. “I’d fight with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator didn’t smile, but there was hope in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant drew in a breath, then nodded. “I’d fight, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin let a breath escape his lungs. He had support from the two people that mattered the most. And, in that moment, it helped him through the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lead the Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The village settles for war, knowing they’ll have to act fast if they’re to stand a chance against the impending charge of the Thorburn army.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The village woke and things were quiet as usual. They ate what little food was shared among them and set off for the day, making preparations for the next attack, salvaging supplies, just trying to survive. A few scouts took the risk of going out to hunt and thankfully came back successful and unharmed, and they added the game to their diminishing stockpile. The village knew they couldn’t live like this forever, especially not when another attack would be falling upon them shortly. So, the Elder gathered men and women to help with a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver had brought in some salvaged maps of the area, as per the request of the Elder. Others offered their knowledge, arms, and thoughts on the situation, including David, Avery, Matthew, Terrance, D.K., Captain Welin, Mitty, Ren, Perdik, Enved, and, of course, Arkin, Charlie, and Elijah. Other faces were there, but none that the last three recognized. Oliver pointed out where the village hid on the maps, giving notice to their not-so-prime exit routes—which were just back through the entrances on the hills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved stepped forward, his military-esque training coming in handy when setting up a plan. “I haven’t participated in these raids, so interrupt me if I’m wrong, but I generally know how these go. It’s more than true that Head Thorburn is going to be looking for Arkin, but he’ll also try to take the village while he’s at it. They’re planning on storming the caves if they can’t pick off a few people; is there any route of escape?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver stepped up. “Not one that we’ve found. We might be able to circle the tunnels and lose them in the system, then come out the front—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be soldiers outside waiting, they’ll attack us on sight,” David pointed out. “If they storm the caves, the only thing we can do is fight or hide. And I reckon neither of those will end up with success for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The librarian folded his arms, “What do they even want with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved answered, “Thorburn wants people to compete for his holiday. His soldiers most likely won’t kill on sight, but they’ll restrain and capture. Once you make it to the mansion, though, you’re as good as dead. For that reason, we can’t let the village be breached.” He sighed, “The attacks are able to be predicted, though. So far, the Head has made them consistent. Once one attack ends, they head back and switch soldiers for another attack as soon as possible. With travel, that makes a charge every four to six nights, am I wrong?” He looked to the others in the village, who shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus spoke, “We should get attacked tomorrow night if I’m not mistaken…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, “How many soldiers usually attack the village?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder, again, “Anywhere between a dozen and two dozen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved added, “There might be more than that since the Head now knows Arkin is here. He’s gotten angrier and angrier the more times his army comes back empty-handed. I’d wager he’s close to sending his army in-full to take care of the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that,” he began, “But I think it’s more likely that he’s going to join the attack himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier, realizing that was true, had to think for a moment. “…Then… that changes some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” the Elder asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It changes how we should attack, right?” Arkin stepped in, “We should bring the charge to him before he gets here. That way we have a chance to surprise him. He won’t be expecting that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved scratched his beard. “That could work, for sure. But we’d have to get lucky. We still don’t know the number of men he could bring with him. But, he also doesn’t know about the scouts from the Bentsen mansion, so he wouldn’t have prepared for that. We might just be even in numbers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, “Then we should attack. If we leave soon, we might be able to catch them as they leave the outpost between here and the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the villagers seemed surprised by the attack claim. D.K. spoke, “What do the rest of us do, then? Should we flee the caves?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have nowhere to go,” Welin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about back with you to your mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik, “Everyone here is hurt in some way. We don’t have enough supplies to make that journey. Some people might die along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Welin nodded, “He’s right. I wouldn’t want to risk that. The safest place is still here in the caves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s still dangerous here!” the librarian argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make it safer if we succeed in this attack,” David pointed out. “I’m with the charge. What do we need to do to win?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved and Arkin shared a look before the soldier continued. “If we meet them at the outpost, which we probably will, we need to make sure they don’t get their supplies and weapons. It will be stock-piled there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could burn it,” Charlie said flatly, “Someone could sneak over and set fire to the place. Not only will that block a lot of the rooms, but that’ll make everyone flee outside. Then we could attack the doors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant!” Avery smiled, “That sounds like it would work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would,” Enved nodded, “But, that still isn’t the last of it. We’re low on supplies, so we’ll need to pick our shots carefully. No doubt, the soldiers will probably be ordered to kill, then. We’d need to fight for our lives.” He sighed, “But, I’m certain a few will step down once the Head is killed. I’ll take that burden; I don’t want anyone fighting a man as dirty as—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enved,” Arkin stopped him, “You’re not going to take Thorburn down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier seemed knowing, lowering his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take on the Head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved shook his head, “No, you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” the vindicator argued, “Then I can take the title as Head and make everything right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie seemed a bit on-edge to hear Enved go against the idea. “It’s Arkin’s right as the heir to the Head. Are you trying to—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” the vindicator stopped her, letting her know it was okay. “He doesn’t mean it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was right, Enved had no care for taking the title of Head. But he did have a care for Arkin’s safety. “Arkin, this isn’t about </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you die to Thorburn, it’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you face your father in armed combat, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> slaughter you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d do the same to you!” the vindicator argued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’ll be me in my old age and not you!” he retorted, “You’re too young to die. Too young to be tormented like this. Especially by your own damn bloodline.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped up to him. “Then let me fight him. Let me kill him. That way I can become the Head and end this nightmare.” He calmed himself, “I’ll make everything better. I’ll do what’s best for us. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to kill him. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier’s shoulders slumped with a sigh, his eyes full of sorrow. He shook his head, turning away from Arkin without a word of support or denial. Enved stepped up to the crowd, trying to get away from the confrontation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin bit his tongue as Charlie pulled him back. She shared a determined gaze and ensured that others stood by his decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved asked the group, “So… Who’s willing to fight? I can’t promise success. I can’t promise life. But if it’s a chance of freedom you want, we’ll only be able to get it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few people immediately stepped up. David, Avery, Mitty, Ren, and Perdik all raised their hands to volunteer in the fight. Captain Welin quickly stood with his scouts, offering himself, too. Charlie nudged Elijah and Arkin to step over with the group, and they did (the merchant looking rather out-of-place in a band of warriors). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew and Terrance shared looks with one another within the crowd. When Matthew stepped up, his brother reached out to grab his arm, whispering for him not to go. The armorer assured him things would be fine, and continued with the rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly, a few extra scouts with unfamiliar faces stepped up with the rest of their group. And, just like that, they had all of their able-bodied volunteers. They had a tiny but strong-willed army of fourteen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved nodded, looking upon all of them. “Alright,” he seemed optimistic. “We leave tonight. Let’s gather supplies, weapons, and armor. Anything you can carry that may help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, just like that, the group split to gather their things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad found company among themselves again as they collected their things. As they did so, the scouting trio explained how they got to the village. Lurri was feeling obligated to help the same people who helped Captain Welin, but she was also conflicted about sending troops for a fight she wasn’t a part of. So, she let the mansion know that anyone willing to help would be able to, and they could leave on their own terms. And, since the party had made a few friends, some scouts stepped up to assist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the village, it took a while to even find the villagers. A few hours was scraped from their day, spent worrying because it was the scouts who found their friends’ supplies and such. Charlie’s bow, Arkin’s coat and axe, and Elijah’s robes were strewn on the ground, creating concerns. When they did find the villagers—or, rather, the villagers found them outside the caves—they also couldn’t be of much help. They all assumed that the party had been in the village, but they didn’t know what happened. Many assumed they were dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, Charlie, and Elijah explained that they could have very well died, had it not been for some of the people at the Thorburn mansion. That’s when the trio expressed their concerns about Enved. “He’s… scary looking,” Ren laughed a bit, “And I’m a big guy. But he looks terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, surprisingly, chuckled at that. “Yeah. That’s… sort of the whole reason why he was so trusted back at the mansion,” he shrugged, “My dad didn’t really care about what you thought of anything. Just if you were strong enough to fight. And, well,” he smirked, “Enved excels in that case.” The vindicator grinned and seemed to enjoy talking about the soldier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah piped up, “Oh! I forgot I had these!” He’d left the bags off of his llamas and kept them in a storage room, where the group was now, and reached into one of them. Out he pulled three potions, two presenting themselves with a dull-lavender hue and the third colored bright red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah!” Mitty awed, “What kinds?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Invisibility and health, I think. Jeez, I haven’t even thought about these for forever,” he started scrambling, “We could use these for the fight!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie suggested otherwise, “Or you could give that health potion to one of the hurt villagers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped, “Oh my goodness! I’ll do that!” He set the other two to the side and hurried out, Mitty tailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer shook her head while Arkin gave a grin. “How long do you think he had those for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably since the day he left home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think he forgot about them for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time,” she chuckled, then sighed heavily. “I’d be pissed about it since we could have used the healing potion on Welin when we found him, but then we wouldn’t have it for the villagers now. So… I guess it worked out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Mitty hurried along through the caves, side-by-side. Mitty helped lead the merchant through the tunnels as he was more familiar with the layout and they found themselves in the infirmary soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was among the villagers, tending to the people around him. He noticed the partners and turned his attention to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elder,” Elijah said, holding out the potion. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man was entirely surprised, eyeing the bottle. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it in one of my bags. I don’t know how long I forgot about it for. I just,” he sighed, “Here, just take it. One of the villagers could use it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus hesitantly took the potion, trying to find words but unable to. He seemed reluctant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty and Elijah shared a look before the scout asked, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man sighed. “It’s just… I feel…” he looked over at his grandson, who was sleeping against the wall, breathing lightly. “Just a moment. Stay here.” He turned and walked off, ducking into a room off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few other villagers tended to their loved ones, including Matthew to Chops. They were across the way, speaking quietly as they took notice of the partners. The farmer gestured them over, and over they went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chops told them quietly, “I don’t think he’ll give us the potion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah cocked his head, “Why wouldn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thaddeus has been tending our wounds without potions for days now. A lot of us are hurt, but recovering,” he explained, gesturing down to his hurt torso. “I was able to fight the infection, so the worst is over for me. Same with the others, here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he take the potion, then?” Mitty asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew was holding the farmer’s hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the villagers here are recovering.” He eyed Isaiah, “I reckon Thaddeus will do something with his grandson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the Elder walked back into the room holding the potion in one hand and a bowl in the other, limping without his cane. He spotted Elijah and Mitty quickly and handed them the potion, which was then two-thirds full. The remaining third was in the bowl. The merchant took the bottle and watched as the old man quickly went to Isaiah, waking him gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah carefully stepped over, Mitty close behind. “Elder,” the trader began, “Don’t you need all of it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Thaddeus quickly shooed him off. “Just… a moment.” His grandson was awake, speaking nothing with his eyes half-open and appearing very weak. The Elder lifted the bowl, whispering to him, and he helped as Isaiah drank from it. It was a sorrowful sight to see the boy so helpless and sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the bowl was empty and the Elder stood, he motioned for the partners to follow him as he spoke. Quietly, he told them, “I assume this potion is your only one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our only healing potion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus nodded as they went into the side room, the old man taking his cane from against the wall where he’d left it. Within the room were empty bottles, rags, bandages, some ingredients for potions that had either spoiled, rotted, or were without use with the absence of a brewing stand. He set the bowl down on a small table and turned to them. “If you are going to fight Thorburn, then you need all the help you can get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was more than strange to hear the Elder talk this way, especially when he was known for being so uncaring. Elijah had a confused look on his face, and the Elder saw it plainly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ever grateful for the potion, I assure you. But, Isaiah is the only one who is still fighting the infections of his wounds. The others only have to recover. With that small amount of the potion, he’ll be able to fight the sickness. And then, all he’ll have to do is rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty shook his head, “But… are you sure? He looked… awful. He’s been awful. He’s only gotten worse since we’ve been here,” the scout said, “Are you sure he doesn’t need the whole thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus appeared to be offended but didn’t let himself get snappy. “I’ve been working with potions for years and years. I’ve healed many. I know how to conserve resources.” He sighed, “Should any of you get mortally wounded, you will need the rest of that potion. Please, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked at the partially-empty bottle in his hand, the shimmering liquid moving with thick air bubbles escaping out of the surface. He drew in a breath. “…Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus nodded. “Are you all leaving soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Mitty said, “I reckon when we find Enved he’ll have us move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me give my condolences to my people, then,” the Elder spoke aloud, hobbling out of the room. The other two followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew and Chops were close enough to hear them, and upon that note, Matthew kissed his partner’s head and stood, following the three of them. They spotted Enved across one of the bridges, gravitating toward him. He was speaking with David, Avery, Welin, and a few scouts. The soldier saw the partners and asked them to gather the rest of their troops with their things. The two of them split off and hurried back to where they’d last left their friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of four soon became six as they met up, and they noticed that the merchant had the potion. Charlie eyed him, asking, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thaddeus just took a bit of it and gave it back,” Elijah explained, “He wanted us to use it during the fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin squinted, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mitty said, “He gave some to Isaiah, but that’s all he did with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie folded her arms, “I guess that works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah zipped over to where he left his bags. “Enved said to meet up, though, so we better head over there.” He tucked the potion away and lifted the same back after ensuring everything was in order, carrying it over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not bringing your llamas?” Ren asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” the merchant exclaimed, “I don’t want them getting hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement reminded Arkin of his shoulder cat. He frowned upon removing Vali and holding her in his arms, somewhat challenged as to what to do with her. “I’ll have to leave her, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Charlie said, “Leave her with some of the kids here. She… might distract them if things go bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed. “Hopefully things don’t go that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started off, walking through the caves. They passed through a portion where people had gathered to communicate, and Arkin left Vali with a small family, asking them to keep her safe while he was gone. The kids just seemed happy to play with a cat that actually liked company rather than the strays, and the parents allowed it, wishing the party the best. Vali was held as Arkin walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued on, meeting up with the rest of the band with Enved and Thaddeus at the head of the charge. The old man walked around the group as the soldier spoke. “Has everyone got their things? Said their last words to their friends and family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief moment of silence, Avery answered, “I think we’re ready, Enved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a moment,” Thaddeus stopped them, approaching Arkin, Charlie, and Elijah. He spoke to the entire group, first. “You men and women are the finest and bravest I’ve seen. I know you’re fighting for a good cause. If you don’t return, we’ll write your names to be forever remembered in history. But, please,” he sighed, “Come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group nodded and said some words of confirmation before the Elder turned his attention to the small party in front of him. He grumbled, “You three idiots are some of the most rambunctious people to roam the world. It’s amazing how you haven’t killed each other yet.” There was the Thaddeus they knew, but there was more. “However… I’m glad you didn’t. And I’m ever grateful you came to help. I… realize… I’ve been rude and selfish. I know how hard it must be to do this. I know how hard it must be for you, especially,” he spoke directly to Arkin, “So, on behalf of my behavior, I apologize. I’m sorry.” A pause, “And I wish the best for you. Wherever life takes you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator took a breath, giving a nod. “Thanks, I…” he stopped, “Thank you, Elder. I swear to you, if we win, I’ll come back to help the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus didn’t smile, but his words were optimistic. “I believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As their confrontation wrapped up, Enved began leading. “Let’s go!” he called, then started off in the tunnels with Captain Welin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they left, Thaddeus stood at the back of the group, watching them. That helpless old man gave his last support to the illager he knew. “Bring redemption to your name, Thorburn!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked over his shoulder and gave a small wave, then disappeared into the tunnels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grey clouds rolled and tumbled overhead in the blackened sky, pairing with the dense forest to make the landscape around them even darker. The group had been traveling for hours and had taken a rest on the root-ridden ground, sharing food and words with one another while warming themselves close to a fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was looking shaken up. His hands trembled as he passed rations to the rest of the group and he sighed heavily once everyone had settled down. “God, what am I gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie looked at him. “About what?” the archer asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t even hold a weapon,” he said, frustrated, “And I’m a nervous wreck. Look at this!” He held his hands out, which shook like dead leaves in the wind. “I’ve never been this antsy before!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, trying to help, offered some not-so-optimistic advice. “Well, during the fight, if I go down you’re going to jump on Thorburn’s back so he can be distracted. Then Charlie can shoot him in the face or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words came off like a joke but held weight; still, the merchant forced a small chuckle. “I don’t know how good of an idea that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She never misses, right?” he glanced at Charlie, then back to Elijah. “You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two knew that Arkin was just saying those things to try to sound supportive. It was amazing how forced the vindicator’s tone sounded. Neither of them mentioned it much, though, and the archer said, “Well, I won’t even have to worry about firing at Thorburn. You’re gonna get him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t make eye contact. “Hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know so,” Charlie nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody was too far away from the other, so upon speaking, anyone who was listening would hear them. Most people were talking on their own, but Enved wasn’t one of them. He heard their short conversation and tried to add on in an indirect way, requesting the entire group, “Everyone,” he announced, “Considering this might be one of our last chances to speak, I’d like to get to know you all better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David kind of snickered but turned his attention to him nonetheless. “Getting bored?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved chuckled, “Well, I don’t get out much. Figured I should take the opportunity when I can.” He scanned over the group, “How did you all meet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouting trio moved over to where their friends were and settled down as Elijah started talking. “Arkin found Charlie in the middle of the woods, and they met me after escaping some soldiers. Then, we stuck together and came to the village for supplies,” he summarized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew grinned, “We weren’t very hospitable,” he said sheepishly, “We sorta kept you prisoner in a barn, didn’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them laughed, sharing something along the lines of, “Oh yeah,” after remembering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved smirked. “What?” he asked, a bit confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just for safety,” Avery said, “We, uh… heard that he was a Thorburn and did what we could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the soldier began losing his grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t get hurt or anything,” Arkin said, “Just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smelly,” Elijah said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awkward,” Charlie added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arkin agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David continued the conversation, “They ended up being big helps, though. Defended the village, did jobs, traded with us. Things like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And they gave us some pretty good entertainment,” Avery smiled, “It was funny to watch Thaddeus kick at the mention of you three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer snickered, “He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weaponsmith cringed a bit, trying to defend the old man, though it was tough. “He… has his reasons. I won’t say anything much, but he’s had it rough. Avery and I know him well since we came from the same village years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah perked up, “Oh, I think we heard about that,” he looked at Charlie, “I think the Elder told us.” He gazed back at the couple, “You left because of a raid, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery nodded, “That’s it. We used to live in a village that was close to the Coral Beaches. But, the raid split most of the inhabitants. A lot of them ran to the city, others south, and a few up north.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant asked, “How long ago was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sixteen or seventeen years ago, fairly sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I remember hearing about that, actually!” Elijah exclaimed, “I was a little kid, but my parents told me about all the Beaches gearing up for an attack. They thought the city was going to get raided. People were blocking doors and building walls and everything. A raid never happened, but people freaked out anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David shook his head, “Yeah, that mansion was far too small to hit the Beaches.” He then grinned, “But you remember all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I only remember being chased by my brothers and parents because I would always escape out of the house. Obviously, if there was a raid, my parents would be terrified of me going out.” He shrugged, “And then I threw tantrums when I couldn’t go outside. My family just reminds me of that a lot,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved asked the couple, “So, you two and the Elder are from the Coral Beaches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to Matthew, “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The armorer seemed a bit nervous to be put on the spot. “Oh, uh… well, I’m just from here. I was born and raised in the village. I tried to leave, but, uh…” he smiled and pointed to David, “He taught my brother, Terrance, and me how to work a forge. And then I settled down with Chops. And… now I’m just here. Not much else.” He shrugged, “I like it a lot, though. I’d stay here the rest of my life if I was able.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought lingered and the mood lowered. Enved looked to Welin. “How about you, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mansion-born,” Welin answered, “Born and raised to serve and praise. That’s my life. I’ve got a wife and daughters back home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier sighed, “And they realize that this mission isn’t… colorful for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin nodded with a sorrowful smile. “They know. But, if I’m able to stop a war with Thorburn and Bentsen, and in turn protect my girls, I’m okay with a less-than-pretty death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved smiled. “Good man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain asked, “Do you have kids? A family of any kind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier shook his head. “None blood-related. My parents are long gone. Never did settle down with anyone. Never had children.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouting trio was twiddling their thumbs and not making eye contact with anyone, clearly uncomfortable in the depressing tension. The soldier asked, “And you three?” splitting away from his own statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts sort of tensed up upon him speaking to them, still intimidated. Perdik answered quickly, “We’re all mansion-born, sir. Same as Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren pushed his palms into the dirt, “We’ve known each other since we were kids, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved chuckled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he shook his head, “Never been called </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span> a day in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nervously smirked, “Do you want us to keep calling you that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now,” he played. “But, how did you meet these three?” he gestured to Arkin, Charlie, and Elijah. He knew the answer already, as they had told him, but he seemed to ask only to shave the tension away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren answered, “Oh, we met them… what, almost two weeks ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Yeah. And he’s already talked his head off into a relationship,” she elbowed the merchant, sarcasm in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty and Elijah both smiled cheekily, giving one another a look. “And it’s working out,” the scout said, “Despite… all this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the trader smirked to the archer, “You’re just jealous~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a brow. “Jealous of what? The terrible flirting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren and Perdik giggled and quietly egged her on, chanting, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah and Mitty had nothing else to say, the trader only giving Charlie a playful glare as the partners leaned against each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others looked on, smiling. David asked Enved, “What about you, soldier? How’d you end up here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved sighed through his nose. “I’m… just that, I suppose. A soldier. I’ve been trapped in that mansion with everyone else my entire life. Had to follow Thorburn or it’d get me killed. Never got to branch out from that lifestyle, so I don’t have too much to say. I don’t really have a story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do,” Arkin corrected. “You raised me when my dad didn’t want to. He dubbed you the best warrior on the field and had you train me. That’s a story, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier frowned, “It was never my choice to become a warrior. I only did that to keep you alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator rolled his eyes, “That’s something Thorburn never seemed to care about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, unfortunately, fairly accurate,” Enved adjusted his weight, “I grew up with Thorburn. We were friends when we were only children. I wish I could defend that man, but… there’s nothing left to defend.” A cold quiet settled over the woods. “No soul left in him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shook his head slowly, staring at the ground. “All of this sounds… so awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Arkin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout looked at his friend with concern written all across his face. “I mean, we’re going to go fight him </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>—if he’s at the outpost. I can’t even imagine fighting my own dad. It’d be too much for me,” he paused, “…How do you handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious Ren was misconstrued about the quarrel between Arkin and his dad. But, the vindicator didn’t seem fazed by his tone, more just the thought he presented. “I’m just…” he was honest, “…not thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t bite his tongue. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be thinking about it, though. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t answer. He only looked away and stayed quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved offered his own words. “It’s definitely going to be hard,” he meant in regard to the vindicator, “but you’ll know how to act when the time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin pursed his lips, shaking his head, “I just,” he stuttered, getting antsy, “I feel like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be hard. I was treated horribly. Everyone in that mansion was! And the fact that I’m his kid should make it even worse!” He paused, lowering his voice. “But I just feel… guilty, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie knitted her brow. “What the hell do you feel guilty for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin looked her in the eye. “I mean, kids feel obligated to be like their parents, right? Respect your elders, pay them back for what they’ve done for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Thorburn has done nothing but abuse you,” she argued, “Pay him back by settling this.” She didn’t sound angry, just aggressively supportive in a way that could only be accomplished by her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “I know… I know what I should do and how I should feel, it’s just…” a moment, “He’s the only one left, too. He’s the only other Thorburn I have. I don’t have cousins or aunts and uncles or brothers and sisters. I don’t even have my mom left after this. Won’t it be bad when I don’t have anyone else left? Won’t I feel… terrible for being the reason why no one is left?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik stepped in, “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t the reason,” he said, “Your dad is the one who instigated this whole mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And family by blood doesn’t really mean much,” Matthew added, “That’s the whole reason why I stayed in the village instead of leaving. My parents gave my brother and me away when we were just kids. They just left without any reason.” He said, “That’s why I wanted to leave the village: to find them. To figure out why they left their sons. But,” he shook his head, “David and Avery raised Terrance and me. I figured out I didn’t need my parents. They left for who-knows-why and going after them wouldn't help anyone. I had a new family in the village that looked after me better than my actual parents ever could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded in response, continuing, “Yeah, you shouldn’t be bound by a family contract. If your dad didn’t obligate his time to treating you right, then he shouldn’t matter to you. I mean, it’s good if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a family to fall back on, but they have to support you for you to support them. You should find your own people, people who care about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t respond to any of this. He just looked from person to person as they talked, small and silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty added, “I mean… if you’re really worried about not having a fatherly figure after this, I think we can know the best candidate for the job.” He gestured to Enved, “Sounds like he already did a hell of a good job when you were growing up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier nodded but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie said to her friend, “…And you’ve got the rest of us to fall back on, Arkin.” She put a hand on his shoulder, and he sighed when contact was made. He only gave a small, “I guess so,” as he leaned back and tried to relax himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation closed and the others spoke among themselves. Arkin was left quiet, but feeling a small sense of determination. A tiny sense of comfort. A fleeting sense of care coming from those around him. It was a new sensation to experience.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Scorch of Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What a fateful night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group had rested through the previous night and continued marching on. Evening pushed over the day and night fell quickly, but the stars and moon didn’t light their way. Masked by clouds, no light emanated from the shapes in the sky, and they wandered near-blind as they had snuffed out their torches to avoid being spotted as they closed in on the outpost. A crisp, cruel wind sliced through the trees and a quiet rumble growled in the distance, indicating an approaching storm. They knew they had to hurry if they were to burn the outpost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group heard the voices of soldiers before they saw the torchlight painted against the trees. They crouched among the brush, keeping their heads down and voices near-silent. Arkin was keeping his eyes peeled for the stature of the man he was to face, but the outpost was just too far away to make out the details of faces. They looked somewhat evenly matched, based on the number of people wandering about the post.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alongside the outpost was a large creature, something that looked nightmarish. It was huge, standing as tall as a man on all four of its hooved feet, with grey hair layering its skin, and armor plating protecting it. Horns protruded from the sides of its head, close to where the oddly-human eyes were located, watching everything around it. Ren put his hands on his head, close to Arkin. “You guys have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravagers?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One,” Arkin grumbled, “God, I hate that thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you had it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Years, probably?” he furrowed his brow, uncomfortable, “Thorburn treats it like his prized possession.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik, worried, asked, “Does that mean…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t finish, but he didn’t have to. The vindicator nodded. “He’s probably here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welin was knelt next to Enved, whispering, “How do we approach?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier huffed, “I’m not… entirely sure. I say we storm and burn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie whispered, “Wait,” as she approached. “We should try to pick a few off, first. Stay hidden for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only one who can really do that,” Welin pointed out, “You’ve got a quiet bow. The rest of us have crossbows and melees. We’d be too loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment before an idea sparked. “I know how to create some noise to keep us hidden, then.” She motioned for Elijah to come over and he did, and the archer asked, “Can I have one of those invisibility potions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and dug it out of his bag while she explained. “I know how to make a bomb of sorts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mitty gaped, dumbfounded. He wasn’t too far behind the merchant. Everyone else who heard just stared at her, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potions are flammable,” Charlie shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all just looked on, still confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, taking the potion when Elijah presented it and also snatching a small rag from his bag, too. “A friend taught me this trick. If you can splash a potion and light it at the same time, it can create some serious damage,” she collected her things and moved away for a moment, “You’ll just have to trust me. I’ll make this and throw it at the outpost. It should start a fire and some panic. Anyone with a crossbow should fire during that since your shots won’t be heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved frowned but seemed alright with the somewhat-foggy plan. He added, “Let them group together before we charge. Or, if we get caught, we attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked to the others. “What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Welin asked, “You have another invisibility potion, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink that and take this,” he pulled a knife from his belt and handed it over. “Just… go for anyone. If one of us needs help, you can make the jump on the soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah blinked and swallowed through a lump in this throat, then took the knife. “Okay,” he responded with a shaky voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty put a hand on his back and they all began to gather. Charlie motioned for them to stay as she crawled through the shrubbery, getting as close to the outpost as she could without breaking cover. A few soldiers roamed the area outside, patrolling and watching the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind a tree she slipped the cloth into the potion and wetted it, pulling a sliver of it back out while the rest stayed. She started a small fire if only to create a spark, but she knew it would be enough. When the flame caught she brought the potion-soaked cloth to it and it lit instantly. Knowing she only had a small window of time but also knowing she could probably outrun anyone who chased her, she sprung from the bushes and revealed her location to a couple of soldiers who shouted for everyone’s attention, but they were too far to stop her. She launched the potion as high as she could and it shattered against the outpost wall, the fire licking the wood as it clung. This caused even more voices to raise as they saw the tarnish and raised their arms to the archer. By that time, though, she fled back into the woods and dove for cover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, as the patrols scrambled and the ravager got worked up, the hidden party aimed and fired their crossbows. Among the noise they weren’t able to be heard and thus still hidden as bolts sunk into people’s bodies, wounding them significantly. A few bounced off armor plating, a few missed, but most struck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire that had snared the mansion was spreading significantly. Smoke began to rise as the flames chewed through the walls and left nothing behind. Soldiers fled from the first floor of the mansion and the ravager was unleashed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts were reloading their crossbows, Elijah was drinking the potion, Perdik was gathering his spells, and Charlie had just hidden. The soldiers raced around, a few remembering their spots and quickly returning to them to defend what would be left of their outpost. As the pursuers thinned, Charlie picked off cheap shots at their hands and feet, rendering them near-useless with weapons and travel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts fired once more, but many didn’t land their shots as the soldiers buzzed around in a panic. By then, too, a few dancing lights zipped through the sky, colored pale blue and red. These lights made sounds, their tiny voices laughing and screaming, piercing the air as their swords aimed to pierce enemy flesh. They were vexes, and they were able to spot the group quickly and easily. However, being found wasn’t their main concern—Arkin and Enved knew that the presence of vexes meant the presence of Kygel, the master evoker and second-in-command from the mansion. The battle suddenly wasn’t looking pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the tiny demons descended on the group, Enved sprang up and shouted, leading the charge to the outpost. The village-group followed, racing into battle with the soldiers, weapons clashing immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vexes rained from the sky, diving to slit the skin of the village-group. The scouts corralled the ravager, trying to keep it confused and away from the rest of the party. Perdik was enchanting two of them, Ren and Mitty respectively, with superhuman strength and a fire trail. Though each of them hit the beast hard, there was something that caused extra pain for the ravager when Ren struck him with his warhammer. Mitty, as he ran, left purple flames in replacement of his bookmarks, the fire spreading along the path he ran. It calmed after a few moments and disappeared with only a scorched ground left as evidence and helped greatly with keeping the beast at bay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah had drunk the potion and was invisible, running around aimlessly while trying to stay out of fights and not get hurt. Most of the villagers were in battle with other soldiers, meeting their might with grit. Charlie stayed along the tree line, picking her shots as soldiers approached her, some getting far too close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The outpost was caught ablaze, like a glorious pillar of beautiful destruction. The flames rolled over one another, fighting to reach the top where they could dance among the treetops. Smoke was cast into the sky, straining to reach the atmosphere as the heavy clouds above them began to weep. Flashes of light erupted like small explosions in the midst of these cloudy giants, thunder growling loudly to warn the enemies of a storm. The wind carried the spout of fire into the trees, having them catch ablaze among the chaos. With the wind came rain that fell like arrows, striking the fire in a desperate attempt to put it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With dirt and ash turning to mud, Arkin stood alone on the field. Nobody attacked him. He attacked nobody. He was along the tree line, the angry light of the fire at his face with the darkness of the woods behind him. He watched the outpost, waiting to see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From around the outpost, he spotted a moving figure. Tall and slender without a physical weapon, it was Kygel. He waved his hands this way and that, directing earthly fangs from the ground to swallow up some of the village-group, spawning vexes at his fingertips, and knocking people off balance just with the force of his mind. Arkin saw as Kygel singled out Perdik, showing off some enchanting abilities of his own. The master evoker enchanted Perdik with a frigid cold spell, causing the young enchanter to freeze up and collapse, trembling from the severe cold. Perdik’s own enchantments on his friends wore off, and they directed their attention to the evoker with the ravager on their tails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel had little mercy for them. From the ground spouted towers of rock with molten centers, as tall as a man, and they glowed angrier and angrier by the second. The scouts shouted and moved as far away from the pillars as they could, knowing what was to come. The pillar exploded like a creeper, destroying the ground around it and sending a few slow scouts through the air. Arkin began racing over, hoping to help in any way he could, but something caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the flames walked the man he dreaded. His clothes were burned and he was already bleeding on the side of his head—an injury from the fire, most likely—but he was menacing and strong. His demeanor cast a curse of fear and hatred into Arkin’s heart and he found himself frozen in place. Walking toward him was his father: Head Thorburn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both had their axes drawn with little armor to adorn them. Thorburn wore a chiseled frown that slowly developed into a sinister grin as he approached his son. He didn’t attack with his rigid axe, but rather, with his words. “You’re bold, aren’t you? I guess that’s one trait you carried over from me!” he shouted over the noise, “I should have expected that bastard would bring you out here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin knew he was talking about Enved. He listened intently but pretended not to hear his father’s words. “I don’t care about what you have to say! This ends now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn was still approaching while Arkin held his ground. “It’ll end one way or another!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator bared his teeth, “You can either call your men off and leave the mansion or—!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Head ran at him, “You’ll kill me?!” He swung his axe with malicious intent at Arkin, his son able to hop out of the way before he was cut. Arkin hissed a surprised breath, knowing his father wasn’t playing. Thorburn was actually going to kill him. There was an open window where Arkin could have swung and hit, but he couldn’t bring himself to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you finally giving in to your urges?!” Thorburn yelled with a mocking smirk. “Do you finally want to take your old man’s power? Live like the warrior I was when I took my father’s power? Do you finally want to be the Head to prove you’re a f-cking man?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be the Head to erase your name!” Arkin shouted, feeling a heat rise in him. He swung his axe but missed, then received a punch to the side of the head that stunned him for a moment. He swiftly recollected himself and tensed as he faced his opponent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your name, too!” Thorburn yelled, “Everything that’s happened will fall onto you now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin watched his dad’s footwork, knowing a strike was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should have named you after your mother! Given you a weak name! At least you could live up to that!” he swung low, the vindicator jumping back but leaving his face exposed and getting punched again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin growled, hurting. “Maybe you would have been happier if you did that! The only reason you kept me around was because of my name! If not, you would have killed me when I was a baby with no f-cking heart!” His voice wavered, “My mom wasn’t weak! She protected me from you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>sh-t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thorburn shouted, baring his teeth, “She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She made you soft! She took your strength and destroyed it!” his rage sparked, “I was happy to have killed her! I was happy to have nearly killed you!” He regained his smile, “And I’ll be just as happy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive this bitch into your other eye!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bolt of lightning slammed into the outpost, and the roof collapsed on itself. The rain poured onto the battle as Thorburn attacked Arkin with the blunt of his axe, striking and following that up with the blade slicing his jacket. There wouldn’t be any more talking. Only war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others were still fighting diligently. Many saw Kygel to be the biggest threat and went for him, but he was untouchable. His focus on the battle was unbroken and his skills in magic were unmatchable. At that time, a couple of Thorburn soldiers had yielded to the villagers, only to turn their attention on Kygel or other soldiers. They’d switched sides, making the battle more manageable but still not enough to deter the casualties caused by the evoker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah, still invisible, knew he had to help. Perdik was still down, being enchanted in a frozen state, along with two other scouts who suffered from the same enchantment. Others were getting even more hurt just trying to close in on the evoker. Charlie couldn’t even shoot him, her arrows were either magically deterred or she was defending herself against the vexes that proved to be deadly nuisances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant huffed with the knife gripped tightly in his hand, the only thing visible about him. He raced in, knowing Kygel couldn’t see him, but luck wasn’t on his side. The evoker attacked one of the villagers by spawning the monstrous teeth that raised from the earth, just happening to cross paths with Elijah. Though the villager was able to dodge, the trader got his leg stuck between the fangs and became wounded as the mouth clamped shut. He cried out in pain and collapsed as the jaws disappeared below the earth, but still remained unnoticed—his scream hardly being something of concern with all the noise happening around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head and saw that he was right at the feet of the evoker, entirely undetected. Elijah squeezed his fist around the knife but realized he’d lost it. However, the adrenaline pumping through his veins told him not to stop and look for the weapon. Instead, the merchant sprung from the ground with his one good leg and threw his body into Kygel’s, easily knocking him over. The old man, entirely surprised by this, lost focus on all his spells. His enchantments wore off and he was unable to defend himself from approaching parties, his vexes being the only ones to help him. They were ignored, however, as the others raced in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hands! Go for his hands!” Ren shouted as they closed in on him, too busy with dodging the ravager to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few Thorburn soldiers made it their mission to deter most of the pursers from their evoker. Elijah had tried scrambling away as Kygel sent spells and enchantments off every which way, panicking as he tried to find his unseen attacker, and the merchant was lucky enough to escape while remaining mostly-unscathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of soldiers protecting Kygel was fewer than the number pursuing him, fortunately, and Enved and Charlie were able to get through. The old man was getting up but was pinned by the soldier before he could recover. Kygel spit insults as he attempted to enchant Enved, but the soldier brought the spoke of his halberd down into the old man’s palm, stabbing through it and into the ground. The old man yelled in pain whilst his other hand was being crushed by Enved’s boot. Charlie stood aside, keeping her bow steady as she scanned to see if anyone would jump them. Enved told her, “Bring him to the fire! Burn his hands!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew that burning the hands of the evoker would stop him from using his magic. They wrangled and fought Kygel as they dragged him to the ever-raging fire of the mansion, forcing his hands onto the embers with their boots and weapons so as not to burn themselves. The evoker yelled and screamed as he caught fire, Enved eventually making the decision to yank the old man away from the flames and let him lay on the ground. Kygel was defeated, and there was no reason to do any more damage. The archer and the soldier turned their attention to the ravager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s potion had worn off by then. He hastily hobbled to his feet and limped away, turning to the trees to attempt to hide—but, he saw the trees were burning and he had nowhere to go. A fight with the ravaging beast was unfolding before him, and from the sidelines, he spotted a soldier racing right for him. The merchant tried to run but his injured leg prevented him from doing so. The soldier closed and came to a halt next to the trader, shouting above the commotion, “Here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah, in pure fear, watched as the soldier unsheathed a shortsword from his belt and handed it to him. “Protect yourself!” the illager told him as he hurried off, fighting alongside the village-group. Elijah held the sword awkwardly and let a heavy sigh of relief escape his lungs, then intensely scanned the area around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the Thorburn battle was unfolding into a bloody mess. Arkin was tripping up a bit, his adrenaline becoming too much to bear as it made him a jittery mess. Each time he made a mistake his adrenaline would begin to fade and fizzle, which only created more problems and errors. Thorburn, on the other hand, was fighting like he meant it. Every grunt he made came from pure excitement. Every glare he gave his son held anticipation. Every swing was to kill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin found himself becoming more and more desperate. He wasn’t prepared for this. He hadn’t rested as he should have, he didn’t eat enough to be energetic, his body ached from pain, and his mind screamed from anxiety. He knew who he was fighting. He knew he couldn’t win. He knew he was going to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, an opportunity was presented for both of them. In the midst of his frustration, Thorburn slowed and presented a fatal weak spot along his shoulder. Arkin stepped back to land a huge blow that, if it hit, would devastate the capabilities of his father. He threw his arms back and over his head, leaving his chest and stomach exposed—if he was fast enough, it wouldn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, that was just it. He wasn’t fast enough. It mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn knew that by not stepping out of the way of this swing, he’d have to deal with a nasty wound. But when vulnerability reared its head, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to snatch it. He swung his axe back across his body, leaving his neck exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both weapons landed at the exact moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s blade embedded itself into Thorburn’s shoulder, dangerously close to his neck, and his collar bone snapped against the axehead. If it didn’t kill him, it would eventually render the Head disabled with his left arm. Of course, though, Thorburn’s attack did more damage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The axehead flew into the side of Arkin’s stomach, slicing through his coat and clothes—the only things protecting that area of his body. Bones wouldn’t even stop the weapon. The heir could feel the blade in his guts, sending shockwaves of pain all across his body. He froze up, meeting his father’s wild eyes matched with a conniving smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both pulled their weapons away, letting blood shimmer in the moonlight and it spilled from their wounds. While Arkin had to take a moment to breathe if he were to continue, Thorburn didn’t allow such luxury. He came right back with another attack, aimed for the skull this time. Arkin couldn’t move out of the way quickly enough and had to block with his axe. The blade hit the handle and, in a fit of rage, Thorburn struck again. The second strike broke through Arkin’s axe, cutting the body of the handle in two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn, taking advantage of the heir’s shock, swung low and took out his knee. Arkin fell to the ground with a gasp, landing on his back as the Head planted his foot into his son’s chest to keep him down. Entirely defenseless and prone, Arkin could only watch as his father reared his axe back and hacked at the vindicator’s stomach. Arkin screamed, now, trying to writhe and break free but every movement hurled pain through his body. Again and again, Thorburn struck, blood flying over the grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain threw itself to the earth in weighted turmoil. It quenched the fires of the forest and softened embers, quieting the hungry flames that could be found on the outpost. Enved heard Arkin’s cries and turned his attention in that direction, beginning to race over. However, the ravager growled and charged at the soldier, ramming him and throwing him through the air while his back was turned. Enved lost hold of his weapon mid-flight and braced himself for impact, landing harshly on his foot and becoming dirt-bound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many saw this happen and increased the viciousness of their attacks. However, so did the beast, who thrashed wildly and without a pattern. In its wake it managed to knock into others, including David and Charlie, who were sent skidding over the ground; Charlie hit her head just right to knock herself out, and she was down for the count. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren, hurt from a previous fight with a Thorburn soldier, came in swinging his warhammer at the face of the beast. It landed with enough force to stun it, and its attackers realized it was very weak. The beast’s last effort was simply that, just one last attempt to win before it succumbed to its injuries. The ravager bellowed and fell, coating itself in mud and ash as it collapsed to its side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those who were downed began to stand again. David found himself fighting another soldier, along with others from the village. Charlie woke quickly, reassessing her surroundings and swiftly noticing something. She spotted Thorburn standing over her friend, the heir unmoving. The Head had blood coating his clothes and face, looking satisfied with himself as he turned away from his motionless son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie panicked, reaching for the bow that she didn’t have. She’d lost it when she was thrown, not knowing where on the battlefield it was. Without it, she couldn’t do much to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn saw Enved on the ground, wincing with pain as he held his leg. The soldier was badly hurt, unable to stand, and was also defenseless. The Head was making his way over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was laying in the mud, rain trickling down his face. He wasn’t dead, not yet. He stared up at the thunderous sky, watching the clouds flash with light as he felt hot blood pour from the hole in his stomach. He couldn’t hear anything as a pulse in his ears drowned all noises. Feeling weak and empty, he turned his head to see where his father was going. That’s when he saw Enved on the ground, an angry look in his eyes as Thorburn approached him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heir drew in a painful breath. Still clutched in his left hand was the half of his axe with the head still attached. He rolled over and forced himself to his feet, blood being expelled from his body as he did so. He tried to breathe but found his lungs to be small and his chest tight. No matter how much he tried to inhale, it constantly felt like air was spilling out of him. Still, he pushed through. He switched the axe head to his dominant hand as he made it to his feet. He knew it was close to over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stood with terrible posture, one arm over his stomach with the other gripped firmly around the broken handle. He forced himself to stand straight, though his hurt knee desperately tried to stop him in that regard. He didn’t care. Spitting blood, Arkin desperately shouted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as he brought the axe over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn, surprised by that voice even being present, turned to look at where he’d left his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin made a running throw as he let the head of the axe go, flinging it through the air. The world seemed to move in slow motion for the heir as he studied every second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head could only watch as the broken axe sliced through the rain and air just to make it to him. By the time he realized he was in the line of fire, it was too late. The weapon’s blade met Thorburn’s face, splitting into his left eye and half-blinding him. The man was pushed backward by this motion, his heavy skull bringing the rest of his body down as he crashed onto his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood escaped his skull, fleeing from the newest wound on his body. He reached up for the blade, attempting to grab ahold of the broken handle but missing once, twice, and then letting his arm fall to his side. Air forced itself from his lungs as he struggled for a moment more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the Head laid still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin saw this. He saw his father fall. And, with that, the son exhaled a breath filled with blood and collapsed face-down. He also laid still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain let up. The fire had diminished nearly entirely, now only a few tiny flames collecting at certain spots among the rubble. The outpost, which used to stand tall, had collapsed on itself and turned black and grey. Some trees had suffered the same damage, their leaves gone and arms gaunt, but they no longer burned. A drizzle and a gentle wind pushed over the battlefield, which had seemingly frozen in time and gone quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved had watched it all unfold before him. So had Charlie. So had Elijah. So had most others. Though they all reacted differently in some way, they’d all stopped fighting—some shocked by the fall of the Head, others by the fall of the heir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie felt her breath leave her suddenly, the weight of the situation collapsing onto her. She shouted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as she scrambled to her feet, not caring about where her bow was or how hurt she may have been. She raced through the mud to where Arkin rested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah dropped the sword he was given and limped over, so shocked he couldn’t even scream. He suddenly and quickly changed course, fleeing into the woods and finding his bag that he’d brought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved was frozen. He looked like a statue, entirely still and mostly quiet. He stared at Arkin, shock sprayed all across his face. The shock shortly turned to sadness and he whispered a pitiful, “No… No…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had made it over to her downed friend, pushing him over on his back to see the damage. He was a muddied, bloodied mess. Dirt covered his clothes and blood stained many spots along his body. It was soaked on his knee, escaping from his innards, splotched across his nose and mouth. His eyes were closed and he didn’t appear to be breathing. She moved quickly, her hands shaking violently, and she had no idea what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie!” Elijah called as he hurried over, ignoring the pain in his leg the best he could. He held the semi-full potion of healing, running over with it. “Charlie, here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Others were gathering together. The scouting trio quickly swarmed to Arkin; David and Avery went to Enved, shaking him from his faze; others tried to pay attention to what was happening with the heir but found themselves occupied with the soldiers, most of which had dropped their weapons and surrendered; Kygel had gotten up and tried to escape while everyone was distracted, but was caught and stopped by Welin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie propped Arkin’s head up as she and Elijah opened his mouth to feed him the potion. Elijah forced himself to pour slowly, his trembling hands and antsy nature nearly making him fail that task. They were panicking, nervous as hell, and waiting for… anything. Any signs of life. When none came, they tried feeding Arkin the potion again, but to no avail. Elijah, with tears in his eyes, drizzled the potion directly onto the fatal wound in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts were behind them. Mitty brought a hand to his face in shock while Ren and Perdik helped each other stand. Still, the death before them was heavier than their injuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gripped the bottle tightly with one hand, using his other to pull his hood and mask down so he could breathe. He knew what he was staring at. This wasn’t Arkin, it was his corpse. Tears rolled down his face as he heaved breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, in one last attempt to know if Arkin was really gone, brought her head down to his chest. She listened for a pump. A rhythm. A beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her tongue. Her eyes watered to the point where she couldn’t see. Her breath hitched and she stayed put, bringing her arms to her head as she hid her face from the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others knew what had happened. They were all silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain ceased. The storm had passed and the clouds dissipated. Stars shone above them, twinkling and glowing as they cast light over the forest. The flames died, only orange embers left in their wake. The world was simply still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then… something. Charlie heard it. A beat from below her ear. Then another… and then his chest rose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin exhaled, coughing weakly as he did. The others noticed immediately, Charlie raising her head, Elijah clenching his fists, the rest listening intently. Arkin opened his eyes, seeing the clear sky above him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the archer gasped, moving quickly, “Arkin!” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alive!” Elijah shouted, grinning, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s alive!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin!” the scouts chanted his name, kneeling next to him. Charlie moved behind the heir as he gathered himself, helping him sit up with his back to her stomach. Elijah fed him the potion again, and Arkin remembered its bitter taste quickly. But, he knew better than to refuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wounds began to close as his friends wiped their tears, laughing lightly as the stress left their minds. Enved was being propped up by David at one side, holding himself with his halberd acting as a crutch in his free hand. He hobbled over to the group, wiping his face as he shed tears and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin finished the potion and was sitting up on his own. His wounds were mostly healed—his stomach wasn’t scarred over but rather scabbed over, the reasoning being he wasn’t able to drink the entire potion, so his wound wasn’t entirely healed. But, it was enough to allow him to move, and that he did. He wiped his maw with his sleeve and sighed a breath of relief, realizing what had happened and the weight of the situation. Charlie and Elijah didn’t wait for another second: they met him with a hug, crying on him as they did so. Arkin smiled and chuckled softly, feeling his own eyes water as he hugged them back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin, you did it,” Elijah whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he didn’t finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the Head,” Charlie said, “Arkin… You won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down the vindicator’s face. He tried to control his breathing but was unable to, silently laughing as he cried with joy. There was a certain weight lifted off his shoulders. A certain curse erased. A certain burden… gone. He hugged his friends tightly, again, and they shared a moment. This time, the scouts joined, laughing and crying all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they let go of each other, drying their faces the best they could as they helped Arkin to his feet. He stood, tall and proud, looking around at the scene before him. He saw Enved and stepped over, latching onto him in a hug that the soldier returned instantly. Teary-eyed, Enved still tried to act tough and stood with form when they parted, not acknowledging his weakness. “The others,” he said to nobody in particular, appearing to have tried to announce something but his weak voice failed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin quickly looked back to the battlefield. “Is anyone else hurt? Do we have any casualties?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All around them were people who were hurt, for sure. Enved said how he may have broken his foot when getting thrown, Ren announced that he couldn’t really move his arm, Elijah said how his leg had been cut open, Matthew pointed out that he’d been struck in the back and the spot was tender, and everyone else sustained similar injuries. Surprisingly, though, nobody had died besides the ravager and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…Thorburn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s eyes landed on the body of his father, glued to it. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, feeling a strange burning sensation upon seeing the body. He was fixated on it, and Enved finally found his voice. “Those of you with us!” he announced, “Round up all those against us and shackle them! Kill nobody!” he then hobbled along by himself, going to assist others in any way he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friend group of six realized why he really ordered that: it was to get everyone’s attention off of Arkin. The vindicator was approaching the corpse of his father with extreme caution as if Thorburn would suddenly spring to life and reinstate the nightmare that Arkin had lived in for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, he never did. Thorburn laid there, one eye open with the other permanently split. It was the same eye that Arkin had his scar over—the same place where Thorburn had cut his son’s head open all those years ago. It was… ironic. Or karmic. Maybe both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also invoked emotions of… sadness in Arkin. What he saw lying there, dead, was a monster, surely. An abuser. A murderer. But it was also… his father. And it was strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin knelt down and shut Thorburn’s eye, then carefully removed the broken axe from the other. He set the weapon aside as fresh blood coated half of the man’s face. The new Head just watched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers who had continued fighting against the village-group were bound and stripped of their weapons, Kygel among them. Most were relatively quiet, others murmured and cursed, and a few spat insults at the villagers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah made his way over to the Head, the only one brave enough to do so. “Arkin?” he asked quietly, “Should we get going…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant meant to the village, of course. They knew that if they would win the fight then they’d need to go back to the village to get the rest of the town. Arkin knew this but asked for them to wait. “I…” he took a breath, “A few can go to the village and get the rest of the people. But… I want to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed through his nose. “I… want to bury him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many from either group heard this. Nearly all of them were confused. Kygel hissed, “You two-faced dog!” His old eyes were full of rage. “You kill him only to be the one to bury him?! You hate him! Don’t—!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved worked his way over to the evoker, leveling his balance as he loomed above the old man who was tied up on the ground. Kygel silenced himself, not making eye contact, purely intimidated just by the soldier’s company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head, wanting to kick the evoker, but controlled herself. She approached Arkin. “But… why?” she asked, “He just tried to kill you—he basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you. He wouldn’t have buried you, why do anything more for that monster?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, in all honesty, didn’t know. In that regard, he didn’t answer. But, Elijah did. “It’s still… his dad,” the merchant said. “And doesn’t it make Arkin the bigger man, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed. “I just don’t think he deserves it,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He definitely doesn’t deserve it,” the Head said, “But… I want to give it to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer still didn’t quite get it. She couldn’t wrap her head around something as morally complex as that. Yet, it didn’t deter her from wanting to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she asked some of the Thorburn soldiers if there were any shovels in the outpost. She didn’t expect them to be salvageable, but it wouldn’t hurt to look. The soldiers assisted her, sifting through the rubble for a short while, and they turned up with three shovels. They began to dig in turns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the soldiers began gravitating toward Arkin, asking what would happen next. He realized that they were as clueless as he was, and so gave them the simple answer of, “I don’t know yet.” They didn’t seem satisfied but didn’t complain much, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night settled. People began licking their wounds and resting up, the battle finally over. Friends and acquaintances tended to each other with the minimal medical gear they had. The Bentsen scouts agreed to travel back to the village and recruit the townsfolk while the rest of the party waited at the outpost. Mitty and Perdik left with them, but Ren stayed due to being significantly hurt, along with a few others. He kept high-spirits, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the night, Arkin worked at digging the most. He wanted to be part of the whole process, wanted to have the largest pile of dirt behind him, wanted to dig the last piece. Even though the wound in his stomach was extremely tender and he was in constant pain because of it, he still worked and worked and worked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many others rested and slept. Soldiers, scouts, and villagers all the same. Enved kept his distance most times, either letting Arkin absorb it all before speaking about it or still trying to calm himself from the initial shock. He slept and woke repeatedly, always having one eye on Arkin the entire time he was awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning sun was still below the horizon when the sky began to lighten. Before sunrise, Thorburn was lowered into the grave and covered up. When the sun showed its golden face through the trees, most of everyone was asleep. Most… except Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood at the foot of the fresh grave. His father’s axe and his own axe were just below the surface of the dirt, Arkin not wanting to touch either of them. He just stood there… quiet… listening… thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah found themselves awake and accompanied their friend. They stared and pondered, too, offering Arkin peace in the morning blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head eventually broke down. He wept again, hardly making a sound as he trembled in place. Anybody could see the stress and wear in his eyes and the exhaustion and drowsiness in his posture. There he was, a half-broken man, ready to take on the world but could hardly stand the sight of his abuser’s grave. The thought ate at his psyche, but there was nothing he could do about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three friends hugged. They comforted each other. They loved one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had survived the storm and, now, slept through the calm. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah charlie just invented a molotov cocktail centuries before it actually existed, whatcha gonna do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Thorburn gone and Arkin able to claim his title as Head, he feels much safer returning to the mansion. Now he has to ensure that the place starts to feel like home if he’s to continue to lead—a process which resurrects memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arkin woke beneath one of the trees that most of them slept under. It was late morning, the day bright and warm. Last night’s storm could be blamed for the humidity in the air, lingering like the small spouts of smoke that still tailed off from parts of the outpost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed that Elijah and Charlie were close to him. The merchant was chewing on some rations while the archer wrapped his leg up, both looking calm and unbothered. They noticed him wake and Elijah offered some food to their friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked from the ration to the trader and smiled, taking it. “Morning,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Head,” Charlie greeted back. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t sure if he’d get used to being called that. “Uhm… Okay,” he nodded, prodding at his side a little bit. “Still really sore. But, uhm… good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tapped the side of his head, “How about up here?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he shrugged, “Good. I feel… better. For sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” the merchant laughed, “We’re all good. Sounds like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Charlie nodded, giving a tug on Elijah’s bandages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” he yelped, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she teased, tying a knot on the wrappings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin snickered a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Charlie moved over to check the illager’s injuries. She wasn’t the only one in the crowd with extensive medical knowledge, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only one willing to help. The other knowledgeable person was Kygel, who swore and spat at the shoes of anyone who walked by him. Safe to say, there was no way to recruit him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer had gone around earlier, helping all who she could, even the soldiers who stood against them. She learned that most of the men who initially stayed against Arkin were really just confused. The ones that allowed her to treat them asked themselves what would happen to them. They didn’t seem certain about their fates—would they be imprisoned? Would they be abandoned? Would they die? Death seemed to be a common concern among them. The men who didn’t allow her to treat them didn’t question their fates—they seemed to know that they would die and they couldn’t be sold on another idea. Charlie didn’t say anything, knowing it wasn’t her place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for their allies, all of their wounds were going to heal. A tendon in Enved’s ankle had been ruptured and he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few weeks, but with proper care, he would make a flawless recovery. Ren had been struck in the shoulder and couldn’t move his arm very well due to a torn muscle. It would leave a nasty scar but would heal within a few weeks and he’d be able to use his arm again. The others’ injuries would do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s injuries looked the worst, but he claimed that he was fairing the best. His clothes were tattered and torn and he looked like an absolute wreck, and the injuries along his stomach took chunks from his torso, but he promised that he looked worse than he felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone was up and about, a handful of allied soldiers flocked toward Arkin. They appeared nervous and afraid, unbeknownst to the vindicator, and nudged each other to approach him. One of the men eventually stepped up. “Head,” he called him, “Can I speak to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked, not thinking much of his nervousness. “…Sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier was older than the Head, had a gruff voice, and looked mean as hell. It was perplexing to see a man such as that be so anxious about talking to Arkin. He continued, “We’re all wondering how you’ll rule. Fair to say we haven’t… eh…” he grabbed the back of his neck, “…seen you much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged. “Uhm… I don’t know yet. I’m still trying to take it all in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved noticed the two of them struggling a bit and made his way over, standing by Arkin while using his halberd as a crutch. “What is it?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re wanting to know how I’m gonna handle things at the mansion,” the Head told him, “I said I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved looked from Arkin to the soldiers, sighing. “I think I know what they mean,” he commented, “You’re concerned for your lives, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin appeared confused, then the thought clicked. “Wait, no no,” he stood, “I’m not going to kill any of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of the soldier’s said anything, so Enved filled the air. “Arkin, you know that your father would have killed them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, if he would have won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the soldiers pointed out, “But what about them?” he gestured to their captives, “They’ll die, won’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin bit his tongue, appearing hurt. “No. No, nobody’s going to die,” he tried, then huffed, “Look. I’m not my father. I’m not going to rule like him. Take whatever preconceived notions you have and burn them; this is going to be different for,” he looked to Enved, “…all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved nodded slowly, understanding. He took rest against a tree. “Of course it will. We’ll all have to tune our expectations. So,” he spoke to the rest of the soldiers, “Assume nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, I guess, just ask me about anything,” Arkin told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded back, still a bit perplexed, but continuing with themselves. They had quiet conversations and aimlessly wandered, trying to catch small animals among the trees since most of their resources were burned. They shared the food they got and saved the rest for the soon-to-come village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the day, the whole group wandered about and chatted with one another. Not much happened during the humid day. The most interesting thing to transpire was Arkin approaching Kygel to speak. The Head attempted to make conversation with the disabled evoker, but he gave him no satisfaction. Kygel growled and insulted him, calling him names like, “Bastard,” “Self-orphaned,” “Mutt,” “Motherf-cker,” and more. He tried kicking at Arkin and ignored him when he got bored. Eventually, the Head just walked away and met back with Enved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier tried to reassure him. He told Arkin to wait for when they would arrive at the mansion to decide what to do with the opposers. They were of little trouble for now—they could only do harm with their words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another day passed and by mid-evening, the villagers and scouts had arrived. They came through the trees with hopeful faces, taking in the devastation of the outpost and reveling in their surprise of the victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friends and family met back with each other, happy and laughing. Mitty was leading Cinnamon and Caramel by their reins and brought the girls right over to Elijah, who loved on them and gifted them with a million kisses. Perdik had kept Vali close and found Arkin, passing her back over where she immediately jumped up onto his shoulder and cried in her tiny voice. Meows rang through the air and she purred loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Arkin was looking for Thaddeus to speak with him, but the old man found him first. He limped through the brush with his cane in hand, making his way to the illager as swiftly as his body would let him. “Arkin,” he addressed, excitement in his voice with a frown over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin turned to see the Elder, finding praise in his eyes. Before the Head could even say anything Thaddeus grabbed his hand and shook it before holding on, exhaling a breath. “You…” he peeped, his quiet demeanor something new, “You’re alive. The scouts told us you won but… I said I wouldn’t believe it until…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin never thought he’d catch himself smiling in front of the Elder. “Do you believe it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus nodded immediately. “Yes. Yes, and I feel like a fool for ever doubting you. For ever…” he trailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head took his hand away. “Did anything happen at the village while we were gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” the Elder answered. He seemed jittery and exasperated throughout. “Everyone is healthy. My grandson…” he paused, “…He’s alive because of what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin grinned warmly, patting the Elder on the shoulder. “You should take a breather. You’re starting to scare me with how happy you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus took a moment to process that before he snickered, then that snicker turned to a chuckle, and that chuckle to a laugh. “Trust me,” he giggled, “I’m scaring myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The villagers took a rest where the downed outpost was, avoiding many of the soldiers who also avoided them if only out of pure awkwardness. The clearing was nearly full by then and they knew they wouldn’t stay long. Just a short rest, a quick bite, and they were planning to be off again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they left, Charlie approached Arkin. He was sort of by his lonesome, petting Vali as she hopped onto and off of his shoulder. “Hey,” the archer greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna see something cute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie gestured over in the direction of the outpost where an allied Thorburn soldier was being tugged around by some village kids. The soldier was a brawn as an iron golem and dressed about the same as one, donning scary-looking armor that had been bent and bruised from the fight. Along with it, he had a greatsword sheathed over his back, able to do serious damage if he wanted to. And yet, he was getting pulled by the hand by small children as they chased bugs and such through the clearing. Their parents were close by, of course, and they were laughing with the soldier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin let a breath of content escape him. “Glad everyone is getting along already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms with a smile. “You know, some of you Thorburns look way meaner than you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a stink eye but smirked as she snickered. “Oh really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, look at you. Big guy with the scar prowling in,” she gave Vali a pet, “But you carry a cat everywhere and treat her like a princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, “Because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you sound like Elijah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My biggest fear,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there smiling, enjoying the tranquility of the formerly-chaotic area. Indiscernible voices rang through the air and created a mesh of high-spirited conversations, setting the tone for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long pause, Charlie added a slightly serious note to their interaction. “So,” she started, “We’re going to the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered, “Where else would we go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I know. I just,” she rolled her head, not appearing extremely concerned, just curious, “Are you just gonna walk in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worried people are going to fight back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m terrified.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squirmed a bit, “Should we have an attack plan, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to attack the mansion, Charlie,” he huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But… just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, not offended, “I think it’ll be okay. I mean… I’m the Head now. They kind of have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But rebellions can happen, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think once the people there figure out I’m not going to kill everyone, they’ll calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, “Kind of bad that their first impression of you is that you’ll kill them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look at her and just sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer caught herself, “Not saying that’s your fault. That’s just sorta… carried on from your dad, it looks like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie held her breath for a moment. “…Well… What are you going to do if they accept you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face was soft and unknowing. “Not sure,” he said, “But… I kind of have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna share?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, “Not really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nudged him, “C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chuckled a bit. “No, because you’ll say it’s dumb or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When have I ever done that?” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nudged her back with a snicker,  “I don’t think I have to answer that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had gotten a breather and fed themselves, Enved hobbled over to Arkin to let him know it was time to leave. Arkin was confused, at first, but soon figured out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to lead the charge and give commands. All the Thorburn soldiers were waiting on his command, and Thaddeus was waiting for his word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, suddenly feeling responsible, made his way to the Elder to let him know they were leaving. The Head corralled his soldiers and friends and the Elder gathered his villagers and allies. Arkin was a little jumbled and unorganized about it, so Enved stepped in to help him a bit. He asked any able-bodied people to escort and guard the captives while they traveled to the mansion, instructed the soldiers and scouts to guard the village as they went, and brought the leaders and close friends to the front. Arkin couldn’t deny that Enved was more comfortable about it than he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way, one of the soldiers must have noticed that Arkin no longer had a weapon. He offered the Head a standard axe, something that looked similar to his previous one. Arkin thanked him (admittedly feeling safer now that he was armed) and they continued traveling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By midday of the next, they neared the mansion. The trees thinned and the building stood tall among the blue sky. Its body still looked worn and damaged, its demeanor still intimidating and reckoning, but it would be something they’d have to adjust to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group was within many of the mansion-bound soldiers’ line of sight, and they became increasingly curious and on edge. Everyone held their breaths as they approached, closer and closer, before a select few took the charge. Arkin, Enved, Thaddeus, and Welin told everyone else to keep their distance for a moment while they approached with Arkin at the frontline (after handing his cat over to Charlie).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn guards gathered near the doors, not attacking, perhaps out of pure confusion. It wasn’t every day they saw a community of humans and illagers storming their home. They waited with weapons drawn while Arkin pushed ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards’ faces changed as soon as they realized it was him. Safe to say, they were expecting someone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, with axe in hand, announced, “Thorburn is dead.” He took a breath before continuing, “You can find him buried by the outpost south of here,” he gestured. “I downed him in combat and I’m taking my title as Head of this mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards appeared shocked. One of the men quickly asked, “Is that… Is that true? Thorburn is dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved hobbled up. “We can all vouch for the Head,” he told them, “I saw Thorburn fall. So did the Captain and his scouts,” he looked to Welin, “so did the village fighters,” he looked to Thaddeus, “and so did our evoker. Even he wouldn’t deny it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet. Arkin’s hands were trembling as he feared the worst, but he kept an austere look about him. However, the silence only lasted a moment as many of the guards began to smile and laugh, flabbergasted and excited. They pushed through the others who were frozen in place, shock spilled all over their body language, and they cheered, “Thorburn’s dead!” “He’s gone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers and guards thinned out, creating a path to the doors while they stole the weapons from other guards who didn’t seem entirely happy about Arkin’s return. However, those were few and far between, and a vast sum of soldiers walked right up to the Head and welcomed him. “Junior!” “The new Head!” “Come inside!” “Announce yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sort of laughed while trying to make his way through the crowd, eventually having to shout over them. “Everyone! Bring the villagers and scouts inside! Put the captives in the cells! Gather the mansion!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group began moving with excitement, and people were losing each other quickly. Enved smiled upon seeing Arkin hurry into the mansion with a slew of people following him. He carefully limped along with the crowd, not an ounce of worry in his stature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer, merchant, and the scouts tried to hurry themselves along, attempting to catch up with their friend before realizing they’d lost him entirely. He was in a sea of cheering voices and they were along the sidelines, feeling joyous but entirely lost. They helped Elijah tie his llamas to a post outside and continued into the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they heard his voice again. He was down one of the halls, shouting, “Make way for the injured! Let’s set up a base for them to rest!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway thinned out with soldiers and guards assisting other wounded soldiers, scouts, and villagers as they followed Arkin. A few others took the advantage of a clearing crowd to safely transport the captives to the cells where they were locked up with hardly much fuss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head brought them to a room at the east wing of the building, large and pristine. Inside were large bookcases scarcely filled with enchanted books, papers and maps, small tools and gadgets, and peculiar light fixtures. A few desks were here and there, instructions for incantations and labels for spells were written on papers that were scattered about, and a closet full of clothes that shimmered with enchantments sat at the far wall. With all the context, many newcomers to the mansion assumed this was the evoker’s office—which it was. Soldiers pushed aside tables and chairs in a semi-organized fashion while others brought in sheets and cushions to create makeshift beds for the wounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friend group of five—still missing Arkin—managed to fit their way into the new infirmary. They saw villagers being politely led to the places of rest, happily talking amongst themselves and the soldiers. One of the said soldiers was being nothing but nice to Isaiah, leading him along with Thaddeus close on their tails, telling them, “Careful! Careful!” and simply being overprotective. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They then stumbled upon a very familiar face when he, essentially, wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into Mitty. It was Arkin, of course, and they stuck to him like glue once they found him. “Oh,” he laughed, “Hey, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vali meowed as she hopped from Charlie’s arms and onto Arkin’s shoulders. Mitty laughed and gave him a punch to the arm, “Look at you! Leading the charge!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he sighed sheepishly, “Am I doing good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing great!” Ren told him, “Look at everyone! You don’t even have to say much and they’re on it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin laughed nervously, pulling on one of his sleeves, “I still don’t know exactly how this is going to play out,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie told him, “Just keep doing your thing. The majority of the mansion is already at your back, it looks like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded, “Hope it stays that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty punched him again, “Quit it! You’re fine!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head Thorburn!” they heard Enved’s voice close by. They turned to see him among the crowd and he smiled, “Help an old man out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hexad grouped around the soldier, Arkin helping him over to a thick layer of blankets and sheets that were stationed on the floor. Enved took a seat there and set his weapon to the side, sighing as he unwound. “Arkin,” he began, “Don’t overwork yourself.” A pause, “I’m going to stay in here and rest for a bit. I’d try to be by your side this entire way, but,” he chuckled, “It feels like my foot is going to fall off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin winced a bit, “Well, yeah. Take it easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik asked, “Where are the other evokers and geomancers? They could help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved and Arkin shared a look while the scouting trio just stood there, confused. Charlie and Elijah nudged them and the archer said, “Kygel is their only evoker. The only guy with magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved nodded, “And also the only one with medical knowledge, but he won’t be willing to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody else knows how to help?” Mitty asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there potions, at least?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved shook his head again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had an idea, though, “I bet there’s some people in the village who can help, though. I know Thaddeus is… good at that stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie agreed, “Yeah! We should ask him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to head off when Enved stopped them. “Wait, Arkin,” he beckoned, “I know you’re feeling out of your element. Just remember: don’t feel like you have to be some great hero to these people. Because, to most of them, you already are,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head nervously chuckled. “Ha, well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin,” Enved started again, “Don’t be afraid of anyone here. Be patient and calm. Be who your father wasn’t,” a moment, “And be who you want to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator nodded with a frown, a bit of weight pressed onto his chest. He changed the subject back, a bit awkward, “I’ll get somebody to help you.” And, with that, he stood and the rest of the group followed closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found Thaddeus by Isaiah, who was looking much healthier compared to when they’d last seen him. He’d gotten some of his colors back and was wide awake, talking with some of the other villagers while Thaddeus stuck by. The Elder noticed the group approaching them and met with Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thaddeus,” he began, “There’s a situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have any leeches here,” the Head explained, “The only one who could do anything health-wise was Kygel, but he’s… locked up, magically disabled, and not happy,” he broke eye contact. “We have a lot of people injured. Are there people in the village who can help stabilize everybody?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus answered, “Of course! I’ll get them together and we’ll help. Is, uhm,” he tapped his chin, “Is there a potion room in this place? Do you keep ingredients in the kitchens? Anything at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, we wouldn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” he frowned, “Well, we can still certainly help the injured. But we won’t be able to heal or cure them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Arkin told him, “Whatever you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take that job,” the old man nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the vindicator then turned back to his friends, whom Charlie and Elijah were looking rather surprised. They waited for Thaddeus to meander away before Elijah commented, “Wow. I don’t think I’ve seen such a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span> interaction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked, “It’s… really weird for me, too. Believe me.” He chuckled, “But, uhm, we got it sorted out. Now, I wanted to…” he trailed off, a bit lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that time, most of the mansion had found their new Head in the infirmary and gathered to simply be in the room with him. He realized the crowd and took a breath before calling to them, “Mansion folk! I need you to do something!” he announced, quieting the crowd while the other five of his group stood off to the side. “Everyone able to: grab a weapon! Follow me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To nobody’s surprise, most of the men already had weapons and were ready to follow. There were groups of women who mostly stayed quiet and stuck behind but who were feeling joyous nonetheless. Arkin and his group went ahead, the mansion folk close behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin rounded the hallways of the mansion to the west wing, a place that looked somewhat familiar to Charlie and Elijah. They remembered getting dragged through this hall, being brought to the cells and the fighting ring. Arkin passed the cells… and went to the room with the ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion folk fell quiet. A vast sum of them were entirely reluctant to follow Arkin into the room as he went, even his friend group. The closest anyone got was just outside the door, concern in their eyes as some of them murmured among themselves and eyed Arkin within the room. Charlie and Elijah gave each other looks, wondering if the vindicator had a sudden change of character or if he had some sort of plan. Many wondered why the new Head would have them bring their weapons to the fighting ring if not to, well, fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stood before the empty, dirtied ring, an axe gripped tightly in his hand. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and let it escape his lips. He hesitated, staring at the ring one last time… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he raised the weapon over his head and brought the blade down onto one of the wooden posts that rounded the stone platform. The wood split apart under the axehead and Arkin ripped the weapon from it, turning back to the crowd with a grin. “C’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion-folk clicked instantly with the idea, a good chunk of them rushing in and beginning to destroy the ring. Axes met the wooden posts with joyous destruction, swords excitedly cut through the ropes that held damaged posts together, and hammers struck the stone platforms with laughs behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin managed to back out of the room, feeling exhilarated as his friends met at his back. “Well!” Mitty laughed, “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first thing you do as Head, I think it’ll certainly leave a lasting message.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator heartily chuckled and gave the scout a punch, which he winced at and exclaimed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had us a little scared for a second, Arkin,” Charlie admitted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had myself scared, to be honest,” he grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds the fighting ring had become a shadow of its former self. Broken into dust and splinters, laying defeated beneath delighted mansion-goers’ feet, it proved itself as a staple in the mansion’s history. Once the demolition was complete, the residents exited the room and met with Arkin—previously nervous to approach him, now they flocked towards him and spoke with him. Grown men cried and wiped tears with the biggest smiles on their faces, the stress and humiliating memories of that room being torn to shreds and leaving their minds at long last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Arkin began to feel something… genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later into the day, shortly after the mansion had settled a bit and the news had gotten around to everyone, Arkin gathered the mansion folk, scouts, and villagers into the dining hall. It was something that he only copied off of Lurri, as gathering together anywhere outside of the brawling room was rare for Thorburn residents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They tried to share what portions of food they could spare among one another. The meals were light and unsavory, nothing close to the satisfaction that the Bentsen mansion brought, but upon seeing all the elated grins and warm attitudes shared among the illagers and humans, it was easy for anyone to conclude that the meal was still entirely special. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no stage to stand upon, it was just a flat room with some tables and benches. The lights of the torches didn’t even touch the corners of the room, but it didn’t matter. Arkin didn’t need anything fancy to project his voice or show his image. After all, his tone was just fine and he had a cat on his shoulder to catch attention. He’d gathered some of his closest to sit near where he would begin speaking. Among the table were the rest of his friend group, Thaddeus, Captain Welin, and Enved, visiting from the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin forced himself to the midst of the room, feeling a lump in his throat as he made himself known. “Everyone!” he called, which got the room to quiet down significantly. He bit his tongue and drew in a breath as the crowd’s eyes landed upon him. “I wanted to say some things addressing everything that’s happened,” he broadly stated before clearing his throat. Arkin knew he had so much to say, so much he had to do, so much he wanted to clear up. But, at that moment, he felt himself shut down. He’d forgotten what there was to address and suddenly became tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back to his table. Enved made a motion in and out with his hands. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he mouthed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin took a breath, and as he exhaled, words spilled from his mouth. “So, most of you know what transpired a few nights ago. I defeated my father, Arkin Thorburn, and took his title as Head. It was something… long-awaited for a lot of you, I’ve learned. To most of us, including myself, he was a tyrant. And a monster. Worse than a lot of the creatures that are out at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to change… a lot of things,” he exhaled. “I’ve seen how different things can be for a community. How much better things can be for our mansion. Because of my father, I would have never dreamed of seeing the light of day. Because of my father, many of you have hardly spent a day of your lives outside the mansion. But because of a few willing people here, I was able to get out and… I learned a lot from some new faces.” He thought to himself for a moment, amusing himself. “It’s only been a little over a month since I first left the mansion. It feels like years, honestly. When I left, I ran into Charlie and Elijah,” he gestured to them, “two humans who, if I hadn’t had met them, I would have died for certain. I owe them my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled from their table, humbly entertained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We traveled to Thaddeus’ village and stayed there for a few days before leaving and being invited to the Bentsen mansion for Redemption Day. The holiday there was so much more thrilling and generous than anything the old Head would have presented, and it made me think about a lot of things. Things to change.” A pause, “I know we still have another year before the holiday comes again, and I’m still very new to all of this, but it’s just one example of how I want to change our names for the better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those who personally knew Arkin were surprised that he was talking so much. For someone usually so distant and quiet, him speaking this much was definitely abnormal but a bit exciting. He seemed to just be getting everything off his chest, everything that he thought of and wouldn’t be able to talk about in other circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin continued, “Under the rule of my dad, we made the strong even stronger and expended the weak for tasks we considered low and dirty. Glory came to us on the battlefield or in the ring, and a good death was a bloody death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, under my rule, things will be different. There will be no such thing as ‘weak’ folk. Everyone holds some form of strength, not shown just by picking up a weapon. Education, entertainment, maintenance, and survival is how a working mansion should be run,” his voice picked up with emotion, and he calmed himself, “I won’t make empty promises right now. There’s too much to cover and I still need to figure out where we all stand. But, expect some tasks to be asked of you to pick the mansion back up. Nothing bloody. Nothing grueling. Nothing demanding. Everything asked will be for the good of our home and for the good of others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was something that the Bentsen scouts seemed to particularly like; they realized the influence that their mansion had on Arkin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, regarding my father,” the Head put on a semi-serious tone, “I was sure to give him the ending that he desired upon everyone under him—death in battle. That will be the last time anyone is ever obligated to die like that.” He continued by explaining the battle, “During the fight, I had friends, scouts, and villagers who stood alongside me. As of now, we’re considering the Elder’s village and the Bentsen mansion as allies. Due to this, we’re also harboring the entire village, and I hope everyone can get along while we do that. At least… tolerate and respect one another,” he smiled, “If you have questions about anything regarding the village, come to me or Elder Thaddeus. Anywho,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With everyone’s help, we were able to take down our only ravager during the battle at the outpost. It and Thorburn were the only deaths, and I hope to keep it that way. I won’t be punishing anyone who stands against me with death, scars, or starvation. For now, the definite oppositions are being kept in the cells, along with our evoker, Kygel. He is… disabled. His hands were burned during the battle and he can no longer cast magic. That means a few things: he won’t be causing anybody trouble, but he also can’t help with nursing and dressing wounds. I don’t think he’d want to help, anyway, but it’s important enough to explain. We’ll have to fend for ourselves when it comes to getting hurt and such, but with the help and knowledge of the village, hopefully, that won’t be a big problem.” He sighed, “Other than that, that’s what I have to say. If anyone has questions, don’t hesitate to ask. It’s probably going to be rough adjusting, but we’re adjusting for the better. We’ll push through whatever we need.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin then stopped for a moment, awaiting any questions that would come his way. A soldier from one of the far tables stood and asked, “Will anything happen to us who used to follow the old Head’s rule? Us who may be guilty of faults?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head answered, “Well, for now, I don’t reckon there will be much punishment. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to follow him at some point or another. Those who didn’t would die. I’m just as guilty as anyone else in this room,” he took a breath, “Unless people continue to cause trouble, then nobody will have to worry about old… events. Everybody will be fairly judged. If you want to talk about specifics, I’m open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another soldier rose from his seat, asking, “Who will be second-in-command?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin hadn’t quite thought of that, but he immediately knew the perfect candidate. He glanced back to Enved, who smiled warmly. “I’d like to elect Enved Rineheart as my second-in-command. You all know him and know about our relationship. He’s a mentor to me. A fatherly figure. And he’s led many of you on scouting trips and into battle.” He then turned directly to the soldier, “Enved, would you be willing to take that title?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier, though still hurt, managed to stand himself up and give a nod. “I’d be honored to take that position, Head Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin grinned and let a breath escape him. “Great,” he accepted as Enved sat back down. He looked around the room again. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was mostly quiet, with no other questions being asked as of then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head moved on. “Then that’s all I have to say. I’ll be around, checking up on everyone. I’ll take a look at our resources, too, and then check back with everyone… soon. Maybe in the morning. It’s getting late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stood there for a moment, giving one last opportunity for anyone to say something. Though nobody said much, plenty of noise </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> erupt. A loud whistle came from Arkin’s table, emitting from none other than Mitty. He stood from his seat and created a racket, cheering on the new Head while the others were both surprised and annoyed by him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, he created a chain reaction in the mansion. The other illagers laughed and clapped, cheering along with each other and giving praise to the new Head. Arkin chuckled a bit as he walked back to his table and gave Mitty a look, taking a seat between Charlie and Elijah. The room picked up speed again, people talking amongst each other and creating noise as they ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer and merchant were pushing on him, congratulating him and supporting him with giddy attitudes. “That was awesome!” Elijah told him while tugging on his ragged coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was happy and smiling but groaned, “I feel like I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved chuckled, “You did great, Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “Thank you.” He then looked over to Mitty, who was stifling laughter. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” he leaned on Elijah a bit, “You weren’t moving the crowd, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Arkin rolled his eyes. “I think you took the edge off at the end there, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” the scout crossed his arms and had a nonchalant attitude about him, “I’m not all-useless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus looked at the Head, “Is that all for today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… All the speeches,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I’m going to go see that my grandson is well,” he excused himself, “If that’s no trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Arkin smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie added, “He looked like he was doing good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus was standing up from his seat and dusting himself off. “He is. Managed to fight the infection, just needs to recover.” He nodded to the group as he steadily walked out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat and talked for a bit, asking each other questions and discussing a few matters. Captain Welin had asked what Arkin wanted to do with him and his scouts, and the Head allowed them to stay for another night. The scouts planned on leaving in the morning to report back to Lurri, and Arkin would allow them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved had asked the Head what all needed to be accomplished, and Arkin… wasn’t sure. His friends helped. With their sudden influx of visitors, Charlie suggested that they get some small parties of hunters to go out and get food. Elijah focused more on the infirmary, suggesting they make some actual beds and get supplies to help with the injured. Mitty wasn’t afraid to say that the mansion looked very run-down and that there should be a construction team to restore the damaged areas. Enved added that they still needed to address the matter of the captives, asking Arkin what he wanted to do with them. Arkin said he wanted to talk with each of them and see if any would change their minds about following him, but if they didn’t then he would have them stay in the cells. They’d be fed and healed and he hoped not to have to inflict any more punishment onto them. Everyone seemed to like that idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin asked what Charlie and Elijah would do. They didn’t seem too fazed about staying at the mansion for a while, especially while the merchant’s leg healed, but the looming thought of them eventually leaving was ever-apparent. However, nobody discussed it. They knew it would have been painful to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later into the evening, the mansion scattered about, not sticking to a particular room. Then again, many of them just seemed clueless as to what to do. Many men came up to Arkin, asking what else there was to do other than sitting idly, and Arkin simply answered by telling them to wait until morning. He still needed to adjust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Enved checked around on the supplies as the sun fell. Then, Enved was back off to the infirmary with the others, letting the helping villagers check up on him one last time before he retired to his room and rested. Most of the villagers rested in or around the infirmary, remaining close to their friends and family. There weren’t enough beds for people, so the humans and Bentsen scouts had to find semi-comfortable places to stay. Arkin supposed that was something else to add to the list: making more room for guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night had pushed on. People were cared for, fed, and calm. The mansion was quiet. Things were good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouting trio had split from the party of three for a moment while they stayed in the infirmary. Ren was getting his arm checked up on by some villagers and Perdik was examined after having some headaches. He figured it was just because of the enchantment that had been cast on him during the battle and he didn’t worry about it too much, but having a second-opinion was always welcome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was also suffering headaches, but she knew that was from a concussion. She remembered that when the ravager had thrown her she hit her head. She, like Perdik, also didn’t worry about it too much. She’d gotten concussions before and knew how to handle them, knew when to be worried, and knew to watch for the signs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was taking care of his leg, cleaning it and such—mainly because he didn’t want anyone else to touch it. It made him queasy watching other people prod at it, so he took the responsibility upon himself. The archer would keep an eye on him, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the scouts kept themselves in the infirmary, Arkin decided to show the other two around, since they would be there for a while. The mansion itself was pretty unorganized, not like Lurri’s. Private and public rooms were mismatched between floors—of which there were only two—and they were either too big or too small for their intended purposes. The bed house, infirmary, dining hall, cells, fighting ring, and private rooms were on the first floor. The armory, storage, repair, and training hall were upstairs. Arkin mentioned how they did have a basement and it was pretty expansive, but that was mainly used to bury their dead and nobody was even allowed to visit often with Thorburn ruling. Though they didn’t go, outside there were the stables (where Elijah had put his llamas earlier) and training yard. Then, at the very back of the second floor was the Head’s room and office, and Arkin’s old room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those were the last places they visited. Arkin opened the door to his old room, showing a small, dark area with candle sconces on the wall harboring unlit wicks. Moonlight shone through the cracks of boards that blocked a large window in the room, the glass still intact and the window itself unbroken. An unmade bed sat at the adjacent wall and a small table and chair at the opposite wall, close to the window. A couple of dusty rugs were on the floor, crooked and uncared for. The entire room was simply… depressing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed a breath of recollection, reminiscing in the memories of his room. Elijah turned his nose up at the sight of it. “This is where you stayed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-four years,” he shrugged, sitting on his bed. “Wish I had a torch. Pretty dark.” Vali rubbed her head against his, and he responded with a pet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie hovered by the boarded-up window. “What’s this for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I wouldn’t break through the window and jump,” Arkin said, “If I tried to take the boards off, someone would hear me, and then my dad would run in and kick my ass.” He gestured to the entrance, “There’s a lock on the outside of the door, too. That way I couldn’t get out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shook his head, not understanding how Arkin sounded so unbothered by it. “That’s awful,” he commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head shrugged, “Not like it’s gonna happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t even seem happy about that,” Charlie said, “You just sound… I dunno, so uncaring about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had some pretty emotional past few days, let me be stoic for a bit,” he swatted off, and she backed down. Arkin stood from his bed, heading back out of the room. “I guess it’s not even my room anymore,” he said as he turned the corner and went to the next door over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They approached the Head’s room. Arkin hesitantly grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, half-expecting it to be locked. When he realized it wasn’t, he paused for a moment, leaving the doorway only opened a sliver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie noticed his hesitation. “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only really been in here once,” he said. “When, uhm…” he didn’t finish, keeping his head down as he forced himself to open the door and step inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Similar to Arkin’s room, sconces holding candles lined the walls. Most were dark, and those that weren’t were just barely clinging to life in a pool of melted wax. An unbarricaded window sat opposite the door and a large, unmade bed adjacent to it. More light spilled into this room than the previous one, making things easier to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A desk was next to the bed, housing books, papers, and quills. Elijah wandered over to it, not drawn to anything specific. “Could your dad read?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, those were all written by Kygel, probably,” Arkin answered, “Just for filler and decoration, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the wall of the bed were a few portraits, each appearing newer than the last. They were headshots of illagers, three of them being men that none of them particularly recognized. The second to last was Thorburn himself, a younger rendition with cleaner features and without as many scars. The last was of Arkin, not looking so different from what he appeared as now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head noticed her looking at the pictures and stepped over to her, sighing. “That’s the Thorburn line,” he said, “Me, my dad, and then all my granddads.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was slightly amused. “You all hold some resemblance in looks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shared her feelings. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah found something between the books of the desk, daring to take it from its place. It was a small portrait, the canvas set in a frame about as big as the other books. The headshot was of a woman, her calm demeanor comforting and her blue eyes gazing upon the viewer. She looked something like… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin?” Elijah asked, catching his attention, “Is this…?” he trailed, not sure if he should continue in case he’d strike a nerve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head didn’t quite see what he was holding and wasn’t particularly moved by it. However, when he stepped closer and Elijah showed him the small portrait, Arkin suddenly froze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, seeing his hesitance, thought of hiding the painting if only to make his friend snap out of his haze. However, he felt like Arkin should see it. He took one of the illager’s hands and put the portrait in his palm, the Head grasping onto it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie meandered over. She saw the painting over Arkin’s shoulder and looked to Elijah. They knew. Still, the archer softly asked, “…Is that your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly nodded once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could see it now. Charlie and Elijah knew that Arkin was the spitting image of his father, and they guessed that the painting didn’t do justice to all of the woman’s features, but they could see major similarities. She held Arkin’s expression, calm and misleading, and her ocean-blue eyes spoke emotions that weren’t shown otherwise—something Arkin always managed to accomplish with his seemingly deadpan demeanor and lively eyes. Her face was clean of scars and old age, and she remained as an everlasting memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The humans felt heavy. They kept their heads down as they stood with Arkin. He drew in a deep breath and sighed, peeping, “I didn’t even know he had this. Why did he… have this…?” he looked to the desk, his eyes full of sorrow. He stepped over to it, setting the canvas down and scanning the other books and papers on the surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment, he turned back to them, requesting, “Could you guys… go? I just want to look at some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded, holding their breaths for something more. “Do you want us to wait outside the door?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably be a while,” Arkin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie told him, “We’ll be in the infirmary, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two left quietly, Arkin tailing them through the room only to shut the door when they left. He turned around, his back against the wood, and lifted his head. He just stood there for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was moving again, he led himself through the room for a long while. He sat down at the desk, looking through the books for any pictures or visuals to see as the words were indiscernible to him. He didn’t find much else other than history novels and scratches of Kygel’s handwriting over some sheets of paper. Vali had hopped from his shoulder and onto the desk, carefully tiptoeing upon it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin remembered coming into the room a few times. Contrary to what he said earlier, he’d been here more than once, but the last visit was the one he recalled plainly—still, that last visit was seven years ago. His mom would sit at the desk or on the bed, not leaving the room for reasons little-Arkin wouldn’t have known of at that time. He remembered being a child and sitting on his mother’s lap, listening to her stories and soft songs before his dad would pull him from the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opposite of the desk was a mirror and a closed closet. Arkin left the portrait on the desk and went over to it, opening it up to find hung and folded clothes, which were expected. Vali followed him, sticking by his feet. On the floor of the closet were shoes and boots, some worn down, some never touched. Many different coats were hanging at the front of the closet, most adorned with gold and bronze, and some had tassels along the trimming and sleeves. Arkin pushed some of them aside, not entirely sure what he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered when he was a child his dad would pull some coats from the closet and have Arkin wear them just for kicks. It was one of only a scarce amount of good memories detailing Thorburn—he remembered laughing and tripping over the giant, heavy sleeves of the coat with his parents at either side of him, laughing along with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buried at the back of the closet were some clothes that didn’t belong to his father. There were blouses, dresses, light apparel—his mother’s clothes. Arkin wondered why Thorburn kept these. He didn’t want to think about anything… perverted that his father might have done. He hardly assumed it, considering all the clothes were entirely dusty and untouched. Maybe his dad was just too uncaring to throw them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked down at his own clothes, frowning upon seeing the rips and tears where things as terrible as axe blades split into his side or other marks as innocent as cat scratches ran down his sleeves. Mud and dirt blended with the brown coloration of the coat, but sharp outlines of unlively bloodstains clung to the leather and cloth. Though he really didn’t want to wear his own father’s clothes, he figured it would be better than being dressed in rags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled some untouched clothes out of the closet, those too plain for his father’s taste and thus weren’t worn often or even at all. As he searched, he accidentally pulled out a piece of women’s clothing—again, his mother’s—as he was taking a folded shirt from the back. It wasn’t along with the rest of his mom’s things and was different in one particular manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple blue dress, wrinkled and dusty. However, it invoked memories. At the torso of the dress was a large tear, grey-brown stains soaked around it—old, coagulated blood. The same brown splotches were near the neck and shoulder of the dress. A few handprint stains could be located here and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin pressed his palm into one of the prints. The cloth had been hardened by the stain, turned itchy and scratchy. His hand matched the print exactly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered that night. The last visit to this room. He’d heard his parents arguing, screaming at each other with the sounds of items being thrown against the walls easily discernible. However, that night, the screams were a little more desperate. Arkin, in a state of panic, raced from his room to his parents’, having to take his trusty axe to the handle and lock as he’d been shut out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered standing in the doorway, light flooding into the room as he laid his eyes upon the scene. With Enved and Kygel not far behind—the evoker attempting to keep Arkin out while Enved attempted to protect him—the heir saw what his father was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was covered in blood, Thorburn pulling the axe from her stomach after striking her several times. She was still alive, screaming and writhing, wanting to fight but too shocked to do so. Arkin had raced in just as the others came close, Enved grabbing onto his arm and pulling the axe from his hand. If Arkin had kept the axe, he might have killed Thorburn right then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he dashed into the room and threw himself into his dad, knocking him over. Arkin collapsed next to his mother as his dad fell to the floor. The heir held his mother and wept as her life drained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered Thorburn getting up and screaming insults at him and his mom. He remembered Enved trying to wrestle the axe from Thorburn’s hands, yelling just the same as he nearly overpowered the Head. He remembered Kygel standing in the doorway, halting his spells as his eyes were fixed on the terrible act, simply too shocked to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had watched his mother go. She hardly had the strength to keep her eyes open. And, when they closed, he knew that all might had left her. She left without words or a comforting gaze. Just like that… she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had gotten up, full of rage and despair, trying to attack his father. It was a foolish mistake, going after a dangerous man without a weapon. And, in a terrifying manner, Thorburn had freed himself of Enved and struck Arkin in the face in one smooth motion. His son was sent to the floor in a bloodied mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin woke up the next day in his room, Kygel tending to his wounds with Thorburn at the other end of the room. The rest was history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head was looking in the mirror, just next to the closet. He held the dress at his side, prodding at the tender wounds on his torso. It was impossible not to recognize the similarities between his mother’s death and his own battle. He bit his tongue and clenched his jaw, unsure of the emotion he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put the dress on the floor, out of his way but still in sight. He continued to don clothes, feeling the weight of a thousand worlds on his shoulders as he swam in the memories. More than once had he teared up and nearly broke down but fought back every time. When he finished, he looked back to the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the image of the Head. Clean clothes. A broad build. Scars that proved his might and told stories. He looked fearless, and yet he felt scared. Scared that he may look too much like his father. Scared that this might frighten others. Scared of how he saw himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vali meowed, snapping him out of his trance. He looked over to her as she sat upon the windowsill, just staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin walked over, looking through the glass as he petted her. The cat purred and calmly looked through the glass, too. They saw over the dark treetops, miles upon miles of green forest. The sky twinkled with stars and the moon cast its reflective face upon the earth, unshielded by clouds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They gazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A near hour had passed. Most people in the infirmary were either asleep or drifting, including the friends. Ren and Perdik had passed out, snoozing blissfully. Mitty and Elijah were keeping each other barely awake with whispers and giggles. Charlie was resting her eyes but not sleeping just yet. Something lingered at the back of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered it suddenly. Sighing, she sat up, rubbing her face to try to wake herself. “Arkin,” she mumbled, “He’s still up there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Elijah whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check on him,” she offered, standing. “Be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty waved to her as she quietly left the infirmary, taking a torch from a sconce and relighting it with some supplies from her quiver-pack. She walked through the halls and up the stairs, hearing nobody up and about. She traveled to the back of the second floor, checking where she’d last left Arkin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on the Head’s door, waiting for a moment. Nothing happened. Figuring he was asleep, Charlie slowly opened the door and scanned the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the room was empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, not thinking much of it. She figured Arkin probably wouldn’t want to sleep in his father’s room, anyway. She went over to his old room, knocking before opening the door without waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, just like the other, that room was empty too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was perplexed and slightly concerned. Unsure of where Arkin could have gone to, she figured she’d head back down to the infirmary and let the guys know. Along the way she poked her heads into open rooms just to check, finding nothing and no one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way back down, going to Mitty and Elijah who were still up. The merchant noticed her and asked, “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where he is,” she whispered, “He wasn’t in either of the rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Mitty commented, though hardly seemed concerned. “Where’d he be at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure,” she sighed. “He asked for some alone time. Was sorta… having a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah recalled, “Didn’t he say there was a cemetery below ground?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer frowned, shaking her head. “Yeah… Reckon he’s down there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where I’d go. Especially if… I’ve been through everything he’s gone through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor guy,” Mitty sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant stood, stretching for a moment. “I’ll help you look. We’ll go down there just to see,” he looked back at Mitty, “I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout sat up, “Want me to come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright,” Elijah told him, “You’ll probably be asleep by the time we get back, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Mitty quietly chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two went off, sticking by the light of the torch as they scoured the first floor for a staircase leading down. After a long while of searching, they found something at the back of the mansion. It was a hatch, left open and descending into infinite darkness. Elijah and Charlie gave one another a look as they braved to venture down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer took the lead, descending stairs that were made of creaking wood. Stone walls hugged the staircase, cold and lined with unlit torch sconces. It was a vast descent, lasting a little longer than either of them anticipated, but at the bottom, they could see an open area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glow of the torch cast light over the large room, nearly as wide as the mansion while only holding a fraction of its height. Gargantuan stone pillars held up the ceiling and the structure above them, and along the dirt and gravel-ridden floor were countless headstones. Markers for graves came in all shapes, names and words etched into the surfaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them called out. It didn’t feel like a place to speak. Instead, their eyes searched the huge area, trying to pinpoint any movement or signs of life in this place where death hid beneath their shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within the depths of the room, they spotted something: a small light. Where it sat, it illuminated a grave or two around it, and the humans walked over while trying to keep their steps as quiet as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the light came from a small candle in a handheld tray, and that sat next to Arkin. They saw his back first. He was sitting cross-legged with a hunch as his elbows rested on his legs. He was just in front of a headstone, looking at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached, they noticed a few things more. Vali was in his lap, sleeping without a care. He was wearing new clothes. The headstone in front of him looked to be some years old, not withering away like a good sum of the rest but not new, either. It was engraved with etchings of swirly designs, some symbols of small axes and arrows lining the sides. Silver framed the base of the headstone and the light of the fire danced in its reflection. Also engraved in the stone were some words. A name stood out to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carys Thorburn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah went to either side of their friend. He’d surely heard them by now, but he wasn’t reacting much. They sat next to him, the archer setting the torch aside as the merchant pressed his shoulder into Arkin’s. The Head looked to Elijah, his eyes terribly sad and paired with wettened cheeks. He wore a simple frown, his face not one of anguish or misery, but maybe just… loss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie put her hand on Arkin’s arm and interlocked her elbow with his. He turned to her and she saw the same portrait that Elijah had seen. She responded to this by sitting closer and hugging him, which the merchant joined her in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wiped his tears, speaking no words. He accepted either of them and they rested in silence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arkin has taken his position as Head of the Thorburn mansion, and he realizes just how much there is to change and fix. Whether it be renovating the mansion itself or helping the people who reside there, he knows he has to do it all and can only hope his operations run smoothly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A new day dawned upon the changed mansion. The golden-orange sun painted puffy clouds yellow and pink as it rose from the depths of the horizon. The crisp air foresaw a warm, beautiful day, and the world would supply. As the sky bled blue and the sunlight cast shadows over tall trees, the mansion stirred awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Welin had collected his scouts and prepared to head off, meeting with Arkin before he left. The Head was accompanied by his friends, who wished the scouts good luck as they prepared to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the captain stepped up to Arkin and held out his hand, “That was a hell of a ride!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sort of laughed and shook Welin’s hand, “Thanks for coming along and bringing your men. I’m glad nobody was terribly hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I was able to help you,” he grinned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Head</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please,” Arkin chortled, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to,” Welin nudged him. “We’ll head straight back to our mansion and let Head Bentsen know what happened. Is there any specific message you want to send to her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I guess just… thank you.” He smirked, “I’m not really good with words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain smiled warmly, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate them nonetheless.” He turned to his men, waving them on, “Scouts! Let’s head off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah were by the scouting trio, giving their farewells. “Damn,” the archer sighed, “Hope you guys had fun while you were here,” she joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost too much fun,” Ren chuckled, “Visit the mansion sometime, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make it a mission to do that,” she assured them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty and the merchant were hugging each other tightly, giving each other small kisses and words that didn’t change much. “Promise you’ll keep visiting?” Mitty asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Elijah assured him, “As long as I can walk, I’ll keep going to the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled her eyes, tapping the merchant on the shoulder. “Guys. Welin’s leaving.” As the captain began walking out the door, being followed by other scouts, the partners kissed each other one last time before Mitty sadly went on his way. Elijah reached out to the trio but depressingly stayed in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin waved them on as they left, hanging by the door to watch them disappear into the woods. When they were gone, he turned back with a breath of content. “Alright,” he started, walking back to the others. “I guess we have some things to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sniffed, jokingly wiping away faux tears. “How will I do anything with my Mitty gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head grinned and gave the merchant a nudge. “I gotta check up on everyone and try to make groups for work,” he looked to Charlie, “Wanna help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all for it,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They headed off to the infirmary first, Arkin ensuring all the injured were stable and recovering. They found Enved there, who decided he’d stay while he recovered as walking around was doing a number on his already-hurt leg. It was easy to tell that he hated being down for long and he wanted to get up and move, but there was no arguing against his health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus wanted Elijah to stay in the infirmary for a bit as they noticed he was still limping on his leg. Though the merchant really didn’t want to and insisted his leg was just sore, the Elder made him stay anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie went on their way, double-checking supplies and making note of what they needed. Along their mission, a small group of illager women came up to them, particularly interested in the Head, though they appeared somewhat dreadful. They were adults, ranging in age, and had these tired looks about them. Arkin noticed them and greeted, “Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head Thorburn,” one of them stepped forward. “We wanted to ask which of us you’d want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie blinked, looking back at Arkin with a face full of total confusion. The way the woman spoke… hinted at something more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head, dense as ever, took a moment for the message to click. When he did, he was entirely negative about it. “Oh, nonono,” he tried to sound both serious and understanding, “I’m uh… not interested.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman frowned. “Well, when?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” he said without thinking, then restated it. “Never… like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others behind her gave one another looks, truly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, look,” he tried, giving a glance to Charlie who was side-eyeing him. “I don’t want anyone flocking to me like that. That… I don’t want it to work like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “I know that my dad and my grandfather did that, but… Not me. I don’t want anyone to be ‘assigned’ to me. I don’t want to be ‘assigned’ to anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stepped up to him, giving a look to the others. “There’s… arranged marriages?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Well, no,” Arkin tripped on his words, “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not anymore. Not while I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the ladies shook her head. “What do we do, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want,” the Head shrugged, “I don’t want you to have to be someone’s… anything. I’ll talk with the mansion about that, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They seemed even more confused and defeated, just standing there without words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin tried again, “In fact, head to the dining hall now. I’ll get everyone else in there to go over what we need to do. Ask questions then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With the other men?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arkin told them, “Say what you need to. If anyone gives you sh-t, I’ll handle it. Trust me on this, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sighed and gave one another a look before turning the other way and walking off. Once the group was around the corner and out of sight, Arkin let go of his held breath and Charlie elbowed him. “What the f-ck was that about?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, “They’re… Okay, hold on,” he collected his thoughts, “Look. Look. Somewhere along the line, one of my great grandads implemented the rule of assigned wives and arranged marriages. I’m going to be honest, I forgot to mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no sh-t,” she raised her eyebrows. “So, those women have just been…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Waiting for me,” Arkin sighed, “That’s kind of the whole point that the old Heads wanted to get across: women are born and raised to be servants, essentially.” He paused, “Obviously, I don’t want that, but… I feel like that might not go over well with the rest of the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began walking. Charlie asked, “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, sure, everyone seems pretty happy that I came into power. I won’t be as terrible as my dad and they’re excited about it, but…” he cringed, “…A lot of them also had arranged marriages. I don’t think they want their wives leaving. And that’ll cause some issues for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer rubbed her face, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying something stupid. “I mean, you have to say it, though. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he assured her, “It’s just… ugh, it’ll be hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding,” she let a breath escape her, “Damn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head. “Let’s find everyone, let them know to come to the dining hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nodded as they picked up the pace a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a short while, everyone who could gathered themselves in the dining hall. Arkin had his usual support at his table, that being Enved, Elijah, and Charlie—Thaddeus was away and sitting with his grandson where the villagers resided. Arkin and the Elder tried to make Enved stay in the infirmary, but he heavily insisted he should be with the rest of the mansion during the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin walked to the center of the hall like he’d done before, raising his voice to announce—the second time being </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier than the first. “Everyone!” he called, bringing a hush over the room. “There’s some points I want to discuss and plenty of things to do. Let me get right into it,” he began. “We’re low on all of our basic supplies. Food, repair, clothes, and bedding. Since we’re housing many more occupants than usual, our supplies are going to be gone very quickly. So, we need to tackle them very quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of our new priorities, I’m pausing all efforts to conserve our territory and train for war. We have no enemies, and the Bentsen mansion is now a potent ally—we have no reason for war training. So, all those who are listed as soldiers and scouts, you’ll now be assigned to help with basic-needs jobs. Hunting, gathering, and building to name a few.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t just apply to just the soldiers, though. Since we have so many mouths to feed, I’d like to ask anyone and everyone who is able-bodied to help with this. The old, sick, hurt, and children won’t need to feel obligated to join unless I personally ask them to. But, women and villagers, we need as much help as we can get and I’m asking you to complete the job, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This means that, women, you no longer need to behave yourselves for marriage. Neither the men. Arranged marriages will be eradicated from this mansion, and the only withstanding marriages will be held between those who </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry.” A few murmurs roamed the room at this, but Arkin continued, “I know how different that is and how foreign it sounds to a lot of you. Again, come to me personally for questions, and we’ll try to figure things out. But, just know that anybody refusing to allow their partner to come to me could be met with punishment.” He hesitated, “I’ll share my thoughts on any matter.” There was a pause before he asked, “Any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone asked, “Who will be assigned to what jobs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin answered, “I’ll appoint some people to lead a group of others. You either volunteer yourself to a job or I’ll appoint you to one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, a woman’s voice asked, “What if we don’t know how to do the work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly everyone knew what she meant. A lot of people here were trained to do nothing but battle, and the women were hardly trained to do anything at all. Arkin had a simple answer, however, “You’ll be taught. Everyone will. Even I will—I know I’m not really great at many of the things I listed. But, we have people here with those skillsets who can teach us.” He added, “Anyone will be able to do anything here. Work will still be asked of you, but it will all be for the better of the mansion and it shouldn’t block you from learning what you want. Once the mansion is back on its feet, we’ll worry about the details.” He looked around. “Anything else? Is this alright with everybody?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seemed a bit uneasy, but a majority nodded or gave their voices in approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Arkin smiled, “Let’s get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day continued progressively. They left the dining hall and assembled in groups, a few villagers stepping up to the task of teaching. Matthew and David took a group to start repairing the mansion: they went out with axes and felled trees, hauling them back to be cut into planks. The mansion had about every weapon, including hunting bows, but that particular tool was something most mansion-folk didn’t know how to use. They were more comfortable with crossbows—unfortunate for Charlie who wanted to show them how to hunt, but fortunate for Avery who used a crossbow diligently. The two archers pulled a group of their own, Avery assembling a hunting party while Charlie assembled a scavenging party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they were gone, a few other men of the mansion took it upon themselves to train the women how to use a crossbow. It went rather swimmingly, to Arkin’s surprise. He stayed to watch for a bit, getting trained some himself, and watched spirits rise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Arkin went back to assist the others in repairing the mansion, making it his mission to rearrange some rooms while they were at it. He didn’t move anything yet but created a mental image of where he wanted everything to be before assisting in fixing walls, frames, and floorboards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah stayed back, not wanting to involve himself in the labor. He and a few other villagers made it their jobs to entertain some of the youngsters—many small children stepped up to help with hunting and repair since they were so used to being told to do it beforehand. However, Arkin stopped them and Elijah took over from there. He and some other talkative villagers told tales of adventure and stories from their family line—some fake, some real, all entertaining and full of wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A good number of elderly folk also expected themselves to help with the rebuilding process, but Arkin stopped them, too. No illager really knew when to stop, only because that was how they were raised, so this change was entirely confusing to them. A handful of elders were sent to the infirmary to be checked up on, Arkin knowing that many of them were left uncared for after they reached a certain age. Thaddeus had sit-downs with many of them, checking up on their health and sharing stories of younger days—travel and adventure for the human, conquest and victory for the illagers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more the mansion worked, the more they discovered needed fixing. Maybe it was a moldy post in the mansion, or a room everyone had forgotten about cleaning, or a new crack in a window. Maybe some steps on stairs needed to be rebuilt, or sconces along the wall were missing, or a collection of bugs had built nests in the corners of rooms. Among other things, there was a hell of a lot to do. Arkin realized that repairing the mansion would take more than just a few days, and he prepared himself for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evening rolled by, the mansion beginning to settle with the call of monsters from the dark woods. Every contribution to the mansion had delivered some amount of success. By tomorrow, they’d have more people to help, better beds to sleep on, and fuller bellies. Their supply of food was slowly building, moods were high, and people were becoming unified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, something was brought to Arkin’s attention. Thaddeus had approached him, a look of concern in his eyes. They were in the dining hall, some of the last to leave, the others being dispersed among the building. “Arkin,” the Elder addressed, “I’d like to talk with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head was already dreading the conversation. Memories of being yelled at flashed in his mind and a sinking feeling trapped his gut. Still, he asked, “About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About Elijah,” he sighed, “He’s been acting… strange.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement didn’t raise much suspicion in Arkin. The vindicator sort of knew his friend could be… ‘strange’. The merchant was somewhere in the mansion, not in the dining hall. “How so?” Arkin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems out of sorts. I’ve seen him a few times throughout the day and I thought he was just tired, but,” he lowered his voice, “He might be hurt. He’s been limping around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised a brow, “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt. He got hurt during the battle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus frowned, “I know that,” he snapped. “But he’s been getting worse. I already asked him about his leg, but he keeps making excuses. He’s in the infirmary, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head frowned, “What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder adjusted his weight, “Well, you can make him explain what’s going on,” he said semi-aggressively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin hesitated before speaking. “…How about I just talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head began walking off, “I’ll do that, okay? I’ll let you know what he says, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Thaddeus grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin may not have taken the Elder’s warnings as seriously as he should have, but he kept his promise. He went straight to the infirmary, walking in to find the usual sight of people recovering. Elijah was at the far end of the room, sitting on otherwise unoccupied bedding with his back and head against the wall, snoozing away. The Head approached anyway, giving a, “Hey,” to wake the merchant up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That he did, harboring a groggy appearance, and gave his attention to Arkin. “Ah, hi,” he said, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired?” Arkin grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, how could you tell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head folded his arms, “You doing okay? You’ve got a few of us worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine,” Elijah shook his head with a smile hidden beneath his mask, “I just slept bad last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he wasn’t entirely sure how to take that. Thinking up something, Arkin asked, “You wanna come with me real quick? I think I’m gonna talk with Kygel and them in the cells. Might need your charm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader sighed, pulling his legs in closer to his body. “I… Can you have Charlie do that…?” he asked quietly, “I’m just… not up for it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If nothing else raised suspicion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly did. However, Arkin didn’t push it. He figured Elijah would eventually admit when he felt under the weather, they’d just need to wait a bit. The Head nodded, giving a simple, “Sure,” as he began walking away. Something lingered at the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t actually plan on bringing Charlie along to the cells. In fact, he wasn’t even planning on bringing Elijah—he only mentioned it to try to get the merchant moving. But, he did keep his mind set on seeing Kygel. Without regarding anyone else in the matter, he went to the cells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just outside the room were two guards, men who volunteered for those posts and being switched around every few hours or so. They nodded to the Head, something Arkin was still very unused to, as he walked up to them. He asked which cell Kygel was in and then requested that they unlock his door so they could talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within the room, there was no chatter. Each of the five cells had been filled, harboring seven inhabitants—a few having to double-up. They’d been fed and cared for since they arrived. Arkin hadn’t personally found himself within the room before now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing movement, a few captives peered through the barred window and watched the vindicator. The Head glanced at them before continuing to the evoker’s cell, which was opened by one of the guards. Arkin stepped in, noticing a few things immediately. Plates of food and rations were left untouched on the floor, collecting flies like trophies as they rotted away. In the corner was the old man, sitting on the floor with wrapped and bandaged hands. He was awake, glaring at the wall as he refused to acknowledge the Head’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin drew in a breath, waving the guard to go back to his post. When he was gone, Arkin stepped off to the side and greeted the evoker, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head still tried to be friendly, though it was entirely awkward. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terribly,” Kygel spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, biting his tongue and looking off to the side. He shuffled a little closer, turning his nose up at the spoiled food. “…You should eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? So you can kill me later?” the old man finally looked at him, anger in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator shook his head, “I’m not going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t,” Kygel grumbled, adjusting himself, “You’re weak. Someone else should have taken the Head—you should have died to Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin expected as much ridicule. He sighed and put his back to the wall, sliding down to sit and get on the same level as the evoker. “Yeah… I get why you think that way,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel just stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head let himself relax, knowing he was in no danger. “Listen, you’re going to stay in this cell for a while, probably. Definitely,” he corrected himself, “Consider it punishment for… a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evoker wore an unchanging frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know you’ll be fed every day. We’re going to keep you healthy and well. We’ll treat your hands and anything else that bothers you. You’re not a threat to anyone anymore, and you shouldn’t act like it. Start accepting the help we give you, for your own sake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel shook his head, ignoring the latter half of Arkin’s words. “So you’re going to keep me in here like a caged rat? What about the others? The ones who followed your gracious father as loyally as I did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head felt pain and frustration swell as he listened to the old man call Thorburn ‘gracious.’ He didn’t act out, however, and kept his calm. “I’ll talk with them. I might let them leave the mansion if they feel like they can survive out there, but not many of them have that sort of survival training.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me? What if I want to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised a brow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” he asked genuinely, “You don’t know that kind of training, either. You can’t cast magic. You can’t even use your hands, now. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I wasn’t disabled? Then what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still wouldn’t let you leave,” Arkin shrugged, “You’d be too dangerous. I’d be putting everyone in danger by doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man glared at the vindicator like he could have drilled a hole through his skull with his gaze. He probably wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head added, “I’m young and I’m new to leadership, but I’m not stupid, Kygel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evoker began seething, baring his crooked teeth to bark at Arkin, “You’re an idiot… You’re an idiot, bastard child. And I hope all your children will be bastardized, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head knew he’d pushed his point far enough and stood, responding, “I hope my children never have to meet you. But, I also hope you come around, eventually. I hope you’ll start to understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel seemed entirely upset and frustrated that his anger wasn’t being met by Arkin’s own. He looked away again, gracing the Head with nothing but ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He added, “You know you’ll be safe here.” A pause, “Safer than you were with Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evoker covered his face with his bandaged hands, hiding like a skittish animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed silently and left the cell, telling the guard to lock the door again. He mentioned that he’d have someone fetch the spoiled food later on and replace it. Before he could leave, though, a captive made himself known from the window of his cell. “Junior,” he addressed in a calm tone, “You won’t kill him?” He referred to Kygel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you kill us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you do with us, then?” another captive asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep you here. For a while, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men hesitated before asking, “And my family? What will you do with them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin knew what he meant. Many of these captives were some of his father’s most trusted, but also his most abused. They were whipped into shape with threats of punishment and their family’s safety. It hurt Arkin to have to explain, “Nothing will happen to them. They did nothing wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing will happen to them,” Arkin promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others watched as he left the prison, and the Head kept his eyes forward. A twinge of guilt pained his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, close to nightfall, Arkin found Charlie conversing with a few illagers and humans in the hall, all seemingly getting along. Arkin caught little words from their conversation as he approached, and they seemed to be talking of legends and stories of beasts and heroes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head got close enough, calling, “Charlie,” to get her attention. The archer turned to him and gave him her ear. “Can you come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” she shrugged, giving a small wave to the others before beginning to walk off with her friend. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thaddeus said Elijah’s been acting weird,” he sighed, heading toward the infirmary. “I checked with him earlier and I couldn’t really… tell what was wrong with him. I think he’s tired but I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you want me to do all the work and figure it out?” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah. Aren’t you the best at everything? I only want the best,” he grinned back, receiving an elbow to the arm in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to, then,” she joked as they kept the mood light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the infirmary, walking in and directing themselves to where Elijah was. Thaddeus was within the room, catching sight of them and keeping a close eye as they approached the merchant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was still on the bedding, though he was awake and half-placed in a conversation between some villagers. They stood while he sat, and he seemed unusually quiet. He noticed the other two walking over and greeted them. “Hey, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah,” Charlie started, taking a seat next to him, “What’s been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader had a guilty look in his eyes but played it off. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody’s been saying you’re out of it,” she said, “What’d you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, I don’t think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think?” she echoed, “How’s your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant looked away, pulling on his sleeve. “Sort of bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighed and nodded, giving in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus slowly and quietly meandered over, watching from the sidelines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer and the merchant worked on pulling Elija’s boot off and rolling up his pant leg to see the wound, which was wrapped in bandaging. Not only the wound, but his entire foot was wrapped and covering most of his skin. Charlie squinted for a moment, noticing that immediately. “Have you been cleaning it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just did this morning,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wrap the whole foot…” she commented, beginning to wind the bandages off. She didn’t figure too much was wrong—there was hardly any blood on the bandages, so it should have been healing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t respond. In fact, he didn’t even look. He leaned on his hands which were on the bedding just behind him, brow furrowed with worry. Arkin noticed his expression and a twinge of concern raked at his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was the first to see what Elijah was hiding. As she unwrapped, she noticed that the merchant’s skin was oddly colored: dull purples and reds were splotched over his swollen foot. She quickly took off the rest, realizing why there was no blood on the bandages—they were coated in puss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wound which found itself just above Elijah’s ankle was deep and unhealthy. Hardened spots around the cut showed that it was trying to scab over, but its squishy, yellow innards prevented it from doing so. The smell of infection suddenly hit them, matched by the grotesque sight of pale, dying muscle and tissue as it bled puss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer hid a hiss of disgust as she brought her hands away, and Thaddeus pushed ahead of Arkin to look at the injury. The vindicator tensed up, furrowing his brow as worry reigned in his head. “Elijah,” he gasped, wanting to say more but couldn’t think of anything to quell the rising panic of the scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant covered his face with one of his hands, not saying anything or meeting eyes with anyone. Charlie took the last of the wrappings off, revealing that much of his leg was swollen and red. The infection nearly reached up to his knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer, in a silent state of panic, quickly moved closer to Elijah, pulling his hood and mask off. He looked to be in complete agony, suffering from guilt and shame. She swept his hair back and felt his forehead and neck, not liking the heat that was radiating off of him. When she finally could speak, she sounded angry and perplexed. “How long have you been burning like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since this morning…” he peeped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at the Elder, who was appearing just as frightened as her. He quickly hurried off, stating, “It needs to be cleaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no,” Elijah pulled his leg into his body, only to be stopped by Charlie. “No, please,” he pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed, “What the hell were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin put his hands on his head, “What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Thaddeus passed him with some supplies. “We do what we can,” he grumbled, kneeling down and setting everything in order. Charlie and he got to work, trying to clean the infection to the best of their abilities, minding the merchant but not stopping when he showed signs of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few others noticed the scene, especially when Elijah began to get loud, and collected themselves closer. Enved was among them, somewhat, still sitting down but trying to peer through the growing crowd. He called Arkin over and asked what happened, and the Head explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah pleaded, “I’m sorry. I tried to clean it, I really did. And then it started to get worse and I thought it’d just go away and…” he trailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie opened her mouth to speak, trying to find words of comfort, but Thaddeus cut her off. “You’re lucky we even caught you like this,” he hissed, “I doubt you would have woken up in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made the merchant panic even more, and Charlie nearly hit the Elder. She instead left the old man to clean as she sat at her friend’s side, trying to pull more information to help. “Elijah, Elijah,” she hushed, “Look, we’ll figure this out. Just be honest with us from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, his frown painful to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said Kygel got you during the fight. When I looked at it, it looked pretty bad. I told you to clean it and you said you knew how to. Do you actually know how to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shrugged, “I was taught before, but it’s been a while since I’ve gotten hurt like this. I forgot I guess. I don’t know.” He was talking fast and losing breath just by doing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, “Okay, okay,” she put a hand on his arm. “Did it start aching or stinging?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aching.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night. And it got bad this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you start feeling sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he paused, “I was feeling woozy last night after we came back up here, but I started feeling really bad around lunch. I couldn’t…” he shook his head, “I couldn’t remember all my stories I was telling the kids. I always remember those. I always…” he didn’t finish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked back at Thaddeus, who glanced at her and shook his head. She said, “He’s probably got a blood sickness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” the Elder said, “It’s started, but hasn’t taken its course. He’d be dead if it had.” He was tossing rags and wrappings aside, soaked with puss. “But, by tonight, that will happen,” he warned, then rubbed his temple. “It’s an entire mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had come back over, not sure what to do. “How do we fix it?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man sighed heavily, grumbling something under his breath. He shook his head, “There’s not a lot of options for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah trembled with fear, holding onto Charlie’s army tightly. “Am I going to die?” he wept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus examined his leg again, running his thumb up the swollen area and stopping just before his knee where the infection had, too, stopped. He then looked to the archer, meeting her concerned gaze with a grave one of his own. “Charlotte,” he addressed, “I trust your medical knowledge nearly as much as my own. What do you think we should do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, she didn’t know what he was implying. And she sure as hell didn’t have an answer for him. Before she sputtered anything, though, she looked down at where the old man’s thumb was, which tapped the merchant’s leg. She drew in a breath, her cold eyes glazed with fear and heartbreak. “We could…” she reminisced in memories that were unwelcome in her head, “…We could amputate it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder nodded, but the others had fits. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nono, wait!” Elijah cried. “You can’t! No, I—! You—!” he tripped over his words</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s either your leg or your life,” Thaddeus stopped his rambles with a stern tone. “Which would you prefer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—! You can’t just—!” he tried to sound mean but his wavering voice and watering eyes gave it all away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cleric! Can’t you fix it some other way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were supposed to take care of it,” he growled, “You’re lucky we even caught you like this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tugged on Charlie’s arm like a child pleading with a parent. He opened his mouth to try to convince her to talk Thaddeus out of the decision, but upon seeing her he knew the gravity of the situation. He’d never seen the archer so torn up before. She was staring blankly across the trader, pursing her lips as she tried to control her eyes from watering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t stop his tears. He wept, clawing at her sleeve. “Charlie…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and stood up, ripping herself away from the merchant. She covered her eyes with the back of her arm, shielding her face. “Someone,” she started, but her voice wavered and she couldn’t finish. With her head down she fled the room, appearing angry if only to mask the distress that plagued her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin watched as she went, conflicted between going to comfort her or staying to comfort Elijah. He shook his head, looking back at the old man and telling him to, “Hold on,” before hurrying after the archer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found her down the hall, bouncing around like she was ready for a fight. “Charlie,” he called, following her trail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored him and pulled her bow from off of her back, holding it by its end and throwing it into the wall next to her. She didn’t shout but her rage screamed silently into the air as the bow crashed to the ground and she kicked it across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin shouted, racing over. He grabbed her arm before she could attempt to damage her weapon anymore, but she stole herself away from him. She whipped around, not meeting his eyes and attempting to storm back to the infirmary. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she claimed, her voice full of pure contempt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the back of her collar, making her stop. “Charlie, quit it!” he told her, “Calm down, please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she cut herself off, smacking Arkin’s hand away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She then shouted a groan into the air and threw her back into the wall, huffing like a chained beast. She brought both of her hands to her head, her fingers latching onto her hair as she looked to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin saw that this was probably the calmest she would continue to be, just festering in silence. He stared at her, fists balled and mind braced for another outburst. It never came, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie covered her face with her hands as she brought her eyes back down ahead of her. She didn’t meet Arkin’s gaze as she let her arms fall to her sides. She no longer looked to be in anguish, just frustrated and stressed now. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice quiet and austere. “…We need to find someone who can cut his leg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin waited for her to continue, not sure if her headspace was in the right place to be making a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to do it in one go. It’ll be quicker and less painful,” she grumbled, “I can’t do it. Thaddeus can’t do it. We’re not strong enough to do that. You need to find someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong enough and is fine with doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step closer, daring to be near her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he got hurt during the battle and hasn’t taken care of it much since then, that wound’s just been… festering. Sitting there and letting the infection grow,” she shook her head and clenched her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was still letting it sink in. He asked, “If we amputate it, won’t it just get infected again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if we take care of it this time—which we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snarled, pushing away from the wall. “We don’t have potions here. We don’t have anyone with magic who can help. We can’t just call the Bentsen mansion back to help. This is our </span>
  <em>
    <span>only option</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, staring at the floor. “If we don’t do something now, he’ll die tonight,” she got quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head said nothing. He knew what needed to be done and trusted her judgment, though he didn’t like it at all. He tried to give her a comforting hand, but she stepped away before he could touch her, marching back to the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked on with a worried gaze. He turned back to find her bow on the floor, going over to pick it up and then following her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked back in, Arkin setting her bow against the wall while Charlie went straight to Elijah. The merchant knew his fate, crying as he covered his face. He was muttering things that were barely heard, but one particular phrase rang and stuck with the archer. She heard him weep, “How am I going to get home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t allow herself to break down again; she kept her tongue bit and head level, forcing a mask of calmness over her demeanor. She spoke with Thaddeus some, and they soon developed a bit of a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infirmary was cleared of any extra visitors, only allowing those who needed to stay and rest to be there. The remaining inhabitants wouldn’t be gone for long, they could come back once the operation was finished, but the chaos of the procedure would be something not many would like to endure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin helped with finding someone to help cut the merchant’s leg. He figured it shouldn’t have been particularly difficult, considering the mansion folks’… backgrounds. The Head asked, and a soldier stepped up, willing to help. He was a large man with a large axe, calm and clean. He wasn’t bloodthirsty or eager, but he was willing to assist the Head and knew he could handle this daunting task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the infirmary, Charlie was attempting to comfort Elijah. She spoke quietly to him, leading him through the process of what would happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to hurt,” she told him, “But that’s okay. It’s supposed to hurt. If it doesn’t, that’s when things can get into trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah thought for sure that she was just saying that to make him feel better for when he’d scream, but there was some logic behind her words. If it, in fact, didn’t hurt when his leg was cut, that would mean his adrenaline would be pumping so fast it would make the pain nonexistent. However, that also meant his blood would be rushing and would most likely mean blood loss for the merchant—as if he wouldn’t already be dealing with enough of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to tie something here,” she touched his leg just above his knee, “to stop the blood flow. Then we’ll get ready. I’ll stay right here, I’ll hold your hand, I’ll do anything. I’ll be here, Elijah. Just, please,” she squeezed his palm, “Stay calm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t panic. It’ll only hurt you more. Trust me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw. “You’ll probably pass out during this. That’s okay too, if you start to feel light-headed just go ahead and slip. You’ll just be asleep and you’ll wake up after a few hours, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie?” he peeped, looking her in the eye, “Will I be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him, not sure about the answer. However, she didn’t want him to see her uncertainty. She nodded, holding onto his hand. “You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure you’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t smile. He hardly acknowledged her, even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the Elder came by. The population of the infirmary had diminished significantly, the only few remaining being those who couldn’t stand or insisted they be there. Enved was among them, lingering back with Arkin and the soldier designated to make the cut. “Ready?” Thaddeus asked, his tone gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader drew in a breath, let it escape slowly, and then nodded. He wiped his face dry as Charlie hung by very close, helping him get ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Elder motioned for the soldier to come over, Elijah was laid down. Charlie moved his good leg to ensure it wouldn’t get hit and told him not to watch. The merchant put his sleeve between his teeth and shut his eyes, his face directed toward the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder and the archer took a thick fiber cord and tied it around Elijah’s thigh tightly. The trader had to wait there for long, agonizing moments as he felt the pulse in his leg grow painfully. When Thaddeus deemed that the flow was properly cut and the merchant was ready, he showed the soldier where to hit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man stood clear. Arkin was clear, too, but ready to race over just in case. Charlie was at the opposite side of the merchant, holding his free hand and not looking down at his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier steadied his weapon and brought the axe back over his shoulder slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie whispered to Elijah, “Deep breath…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant inhaled, and the axe came down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah reacted instantly: he groaned aloud, the first wave of pain a little less extravagant than he expected, but a second wave splashed over his body not a second later. That was when things felt the worst. In an easy swoop, the blade had cut right through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, overwhelmed by pulses of pain radiating in a heartbeat rhythm up his body, screamed into the air. It was an agonizing cry, the one of a man being physically tortured. Sweat beads formed over his face as he kicked with his other foot, grabbing at nothing with his free hand and clawing into the archer’s skin with the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier quickly moved away as the Elder went in with supplies and such to quickly care for the newest wound. As Elijah’s leg spilled blood from the reddening tissue, the old man kept a very flat look about him. When it all became a bit too much to handle, he calmly requested, “Charlotte?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to say nothing more. She wasn’t sure how he was able to stay so calm in a situation where Elijah was screaming and crying his head off, but she was grateful for it. It may not have kept the merchant calm, but it kept her calm. She gestured for Arkin to come over, which he was ready to. The illager took her place and held onto Elijah as she moved over and helped Thaddeus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader quieted a bit, but not from the comfort that was given to him. His voice trailed and his cries died down, and eventually, he was still. He hadn’t stopped out of his own choice, he’d passed out. Just as Charlie had predicted. “He’s out,” Arkin told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither the archer nor the cleric acknowledged that. They were caught up in their work, pushing to save the rest of the merchant’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and the soldier stuck by to see if they could help in any other way. However, not much would be asked of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d wrapped Elijah’s leg in clean, thick cloth to catch and soak up the excess blood. They also tied another cord around his leg to limit the flow of blood even more, just to be safe. Excess loss would be worse than the infection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Thaddeus had worked well into the night, monitoring and maintaining Elijah’s life. The rest of the infirmary was allowed to re-enter once the excitement was over, and that they did. The room was very quiet with most people sleeping and resting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, there wasn’t much else to do for the trader. He was placed on new bedding and his bad leg was discarded, being buried beneath the earth and forgotten about. Thaddeus had gone on to rest after thanking Charlie for her help. She didn’t feel like she deserved the praise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself within the quiet infirmary when the mansion had settled and the night sky loomed overhead the building. She was there to remove the cords on Elijah’s leg, as leaving them there for long would damage the limb even more. She did so without Elijah waking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie saw he was breathing. Still, paranoia crept into her mind and she checked his chest for a heartbeat, checked his hands for cold fingers or clammy palms, and checked his forehead for a fever. Even upon discovering that everything was in order, it didn’t sway the terrible thoughts from her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the floor next to him, head down and face in her hands. She felt like a mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had stayed in the infirmary that night, just to ensure nothing would go wrong with the trader. He rested close to Enved, and he’d woken with the sound of Charlie’s footfall through the infirmary. He watched her, unmoving and silent, seeing what she would do. When he saw her in the curled-up state she was in, he figured she might need a friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head rubbed his eyes and stood, quietly making his way over. Charlie didn’t quite hear him until he was a bit too close, and she was startled by his presence before calming herself. “Sorry,” he whispered as he sat across from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything and kneaded her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t fantastic with this sort of interaction. He knew that very well. But, he tried anyway. “…Is he going to be okay…?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie let a sigh escape her. “I don’t know…” she whispered back, not looking at him. “I honestly don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head didn’t expect her to say something more, but she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I think so. He’s not bleeding much anymore. And he looks fine otherwise. I just…” she shrugged, “I just don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin couldn’t say much. He looked behind him at the wall by the doorway, seeing her bow still leaning against it. He didn’t ask about it, nor did he ask about her outburst earlier, but she gave a hearty explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he would have died if we let him be… But he still has to make it through tonight. If he does, I know he’ll be okay. That’s how… that’s how you know…” her voice wavered suddenly, and tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth, biting her tongue, “…There’s nothing good that comes out of something like that… He’s alive, but he won’t be able to walk. He’s just…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head was searching desperately for words but found none. Instead, he pushed himself over to sit next to her, if only to be closer in case she needed someone right there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did. She leaned against his arm as she spoke. “I just… I’m just scared for him. I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought clicked suddenly. He remembered her talking about her brother having his hand cut off. Maybe that would offer some explanation behind her trembling attitude. “Is it because of your brother…?” he asked, unable to remember his name just then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Well, yes. Of course. But no.” The response was confusing at best, and what she said afterward didn’t support her previous statements much. “It’s just…” She clamped her eyes shut. “He just wants to go home… but he can’t even walk… How are we going to get him home? How are we…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin realized there were many things that Charlie was balling up. She tried to cover a lot of it, especially earlier. He figured that’s why she took out her anger on her bow—it must have just been so she could vent out panic one some</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sat there with her. It was the only thing he could do. He had no words of hope to offer, nothing to give, and nothing to do. So, he sat there with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t admit it, but just having someone else there helped. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all the setbacks in the world, Arkin is still determined to push his mansion forward and encourage his folks along the way. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to do it on his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Charlie did when she woke was check up on Elijah. There wasn’t another thought that obstructed that goal of hers—she woke in the infirmary, stood, and made her way across the room to him. The lack of windows made determining the time of day nearly impossible, but a few early-risers were up and moving, signaling that morning had come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her hopeful surprise, she found that Elijah was awake. He wasn’t moving much, just looking up at the ceiling as he twiddled his fingers over the top of the covers that he was draped in. His bright green eyes landed on her as she approached, and she was relieved to hear his voice. “Hi…” he peeped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she responded softly, taking a seat next to him. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm…” he rolled his head on its side, “Dunno. I’ve been scared to move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned. “Well… Let’s try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She helped him sit up. Elijah drew a breath and looked down at his covered legs with worried eyes. He moved his right leg, sliding his foot along the covered floor and watching it as if it were stranger than his other limb. He tried to bend his knee on his cut leg but hissed in pain and stopped. The joint itself didn’t hurt, but the wound rubbed against the floor and rocketed a small twinge of pain up his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer looked about, finding a seat elevated from the floor where Elijah could sit without worrying about contact with his leg. She carefully hoisted him up, putting herself underneath his arm and supporting most of his weight. He hobbled on one foot and they made their way over. The seat was a crudely-made bench, long enough for a handful of people to sit on but not wide enough to comfortably lay on. Charlie just wanted Elijah sitting up so he could get some circulation in his system. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly checked him again, feeling his forehead and looking at the skin around his leg. He let her do so freely, not complaining much. In fact, he didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. It was a bit worrisome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer told him, “Okay. You look good, despite… all this,” she forced a chuckle, and Elijah forced a smile. “I think you’re going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in response but said nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see if Thaddeus is awake. We’ll clean your leg, then we’ll get you some food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitantly patted his arm, then slowly turned away and searched the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion rose slowly, especially the infirmary who had to endure through the madness of the amputation the night before. Arkin had stayed in the infirmary through the night and woke groggily with the noise of others moving about. Thaddeus was up, too, and Charlie found him quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first priority was Elijah, going to him and speaking a few words. The Elder’s strangely calm demeanor returned each time either of them got worked up over something, and it often quieted the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant squirmed and cringed in pain when they cared for his wound. It was extremely tender and very open, and it would need much more time to heal than just a night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin caught sight of them, lingering a few paces away as he watched. A pitiful frown found itself over his face, feeling more than sorry for his friend. He may have even felt guilty, in a sense, for not checking up on him sooner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long while of ensuring the wound was thoroughly cleaned and the bandaging was redressed, they stepped away and continued with the day. Charlie told Elijah she’d get him some food and Arkin kept the trader company while she was away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was in no mood to speak, which was different and frightening, but what may have been even scarier was Arkin’s attempts at conversation. He felt obligated to try to distract Elijah from everything, making himself more talkative—something nobody was quite used to. But, the attempt neither succeeded nor lasted. The merchant usually gave one-word responses or simply just nodded or shook his head. He was staring down at his leg, bending his knee, and watching the covered stump move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie eventually came back with a small platter of bread and soup—no meat, as she knew Elijah wouldn’t enjoy that. Still, she expected to have to convince him to eat since he seemed to be in such a deep bout of depression, but his eyes lit up upon seeing the food. He ate gladly, which painted a brighter picture over the scene. He wasn’t going to give up yet. Charlie knew he would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day pushed on, and everyone knew there was still plenty of work to be done. Though neither Arkin nor Charlie wanted to leave Elijah’s side, Thaddeus assured them he’d keep an eye on him and care for him so they could work. All three of them knew it was for the best, and so Elijah allowed them to go without much of a fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the day, groups reassembled and worked as well as they could. Only one change remained persistent: Charlie left Avery to hunt with a group of mansion folk and villagers, the archer going out on her own. Everyone could see that she was still on edge from everything that happened the previous night and they allowed her to go out by herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie found comfort in the summer woods, stalking along the ground and hiding in the trees as she picked her targets and downed some game. It calmed her and took her mind off of things, and nobody complained when she brought back a few rabbits and a large buck by the end of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before that, though, Arkin was working among the others, finding himself reconstructing the weak parts of the mansion for the majority of the day. At that pace, they ensured that nearly all of the mansion was sound and stable—a few glass panes needed to be replaced, and those were being worked on, but otherwise, the building was standing healthily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the midst of that work when Thaddeus found Arkin taking a break and heading to the infirmary. The old man cut the Head off by the door and addressed him, “Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thaddeus,” the vindicator nodded to him, “Checking on Elijah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s resting. Asleep and snoring,” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Arkin stopped, “Well, I’ll leave him to that, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus nodded. “Smart,” he stepped side-by-side with the illager. “Can I speak with you while we have a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he shrugged, “Will the dining hall be good to talk? I haven’t ate yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should be fine. Isaiah can watch after Elijah,” the old man agreed, and they walked through the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way, they made small conversation. “How is Isaiah?” Arkin asked since his name was brought up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine,” Thaddeus smiled, “He’s recovered and can do what he pleases, now. The wound is all-scabs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” a pause, “What about you? I don’t think you got hurt—nobody told me, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I was unharmed,” the Elder assured. “A little late to ask, no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chuckled sheepishly, “Well, better than not asking at all, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he chuckled along. The Head could get used to this friendly behavior between the two of them. “How about yourself?” Thaddeus asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Arkin told him, “Just a few more nasty scars from my dad. What’s new?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I knew that much,” the old man said, “But what about being Head? How have you taken the leadership position so far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm,” he thought for a moment. “Good… It’s been good. I mean, stressful, but good.” He continued when the Elder said nothing more, “No one’s really stepped out of line. I think most people here like me—or at least tolerate me. That’s a plus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, uhm… I know people are trying to learn more. I’ve seen some of the kids pick up books, even though none of them know how to read. I think they’re trying,” he sighed, “We need more teachers. Too many uneducated folks. But I’m happy they’ve got the spirit for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” he searched for more, “I’ve seen some people still not doing… much. But they’re trying, too. I think everyone is still adjusting. Definitely still adjusting. I know I am. I’m just going through the motions, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think you’re doing a good job at it,” Thaddeus finally responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded as thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the dining hall and Arkin picked up his meal among the other mansion folk. Only a handful of people were within the room, others having already eaten or waiting a bit longer to eat. There was no designated time to gather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Thaddeus sat with each other, and the old man asked him directly, “How have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been? Not the mansion, not your health, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How have things been going since the fight?” He was being surprisingly personal, “Anything in particular on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head chuckled a bit, if only out of pure awkwardness. It was immensely strange to hear the Elder like this, and he waited for the twist to pop up at any moment. Still, he answered, “Well… I’m not sure. I still feel guilty about the whole thing. About killing my dad, you know,” he wasn’t too afraid to be blunt. “But I guess I also feel a bit free. Less paranoid, for sure. I know I won’t have to worry about someone getting hurt for no reason anymore. Which,” he sighed, “I think some of the folks here are still trying to figure that out. I know a lot of them are still scared of me, and it doesn’t make me feel… great. It’s not their fault, obviously, but I just feel like I’m not who they thought I’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Thaddeus asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. I just… I don’t know. I have mixed emotions about that.” He adjusted his weight, “My dad had this place under control, too. I feel a bit… eh, out of control? I dunno if I expected there to be more questions or what, but I feel… distant from everyone here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I reckon many of them are still just too afraid to approach you directly. It will take time,” he nodded, “And that’s time I know you’ll be willing to give.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Arkin replied. “I don’t want to lead this place from fear, though. I just want to be respected. I want others to feel that way, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In time.” Thaddeus repeated, “In time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited a rather long, awkward moment in silence. Arkin took a bite and eventually asked, “So… What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if the old man had been caught in a ruse, he brought a hand up to his chin and forced a snicker. “Well,” he pushed his nervousness down, bringing a confident frown to his lips that many knew him to wear often. “I really just wanted to say thank you, and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was confused, raising a brow. Before he could speak, though, Thaddeus carried on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been nothing but kind and I’ve been nothing but awful. I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head didn’t want to hear this old man beat himself down. “No you haven’t,” he refuted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me,” Thaddeus told him sternly, “I want to explain some things to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was quiet, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder cleared his throat and spoke, “You know that my old village was taken in a raid, just like my last village. You should also know that my wife, my daughter, and my son-in-law were all taken during that raid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Isaiah is all you have left, I know,” the Head continued, holding nothing but serenity in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus nodded. “So, you have to know that when I first met you I was terrified that the same thing would happen to my last village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, “Yeah, I got that message. And… you weren’t really wrong. You did get raided. I get why you’re uncomfortable around illagers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder seemed slightly offended, “Not at all,” he quickly argued, “I could care less what you look like. And, had a mansion not taken my first village, I wouldn’t have even cared for your family name. This has nothing to do with race,” that was a line Arkin remembered Thaddeus saying, only this time it was much more sincere. “Isaiah is a witch, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin lowered his brow, that being new information to him. “So… wait. Your son-in-law—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—was an illager,” the Elder finished for him in a happily nostalgic tone. “Iken Pennan. He was a good, good man. The son I never had. I miss him as much as the rest of my family. But, he had a story similar to yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head listened intently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a runaway from a mansion, and his parents were quite powerful there. Neither of them were Head, but powerful nonetheless. The mansion Iken came from didn’t… appreciate us, so to say. Whether it was because of race or past quarrels, I didn’t know,” he drummed his fingers on the table, “I knew that keeping Iken in my village would lead to trouble. But, he was so much happier and he made my daughter happier. They married, unbeknownst to his mansion. They had Isaiah. Things were blissful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, then, the raids began. Nobody is certain just why that mansion began pillaging the surrounding villages, but I have to put some blame on myself. Maybe keeping Iken was the last straw? Maybe it was one of a few cases? I’m just not sure. And I don’t plan to go back to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short but uncomfortable silence as Arkin let it all sink in. There was a look of… was it sadness on Thaddeus’ face? That was something hardly seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, you might be able to understand why I was so apprehensive about you coming to my village. You… Your story hit a bit close to home. I was afraid things would repeat themselves,” he then grinned, “I guess they did, but… It worked out, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glanced away for a moment. “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder added, “I just… I apologize for everything I did. If I ever attacked you, it wasn’t from a place of malice. Only a place of weakness. And I’m forever sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head smiled, meeting the old man’s gaze again. “I get it,” he nodded, “And it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus took a moment before he smiled back. They had a newfound respect for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party found themselves in the infirmary once more, along with a few others. Arkin was sitting with Enved and a few working soldiers who were fashioning crutches for two particular people (Enved and Elijah, of course). They were smoothing things down and adding padding for comfort, all while speaking happily amongst each other. Even Elijah seemed to be in slightly better spirits, so long as he wasn’t focused on his leg. He just seemed to enjoy the company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the soldiers helped Enved to his feet as he handed him the finished crutches. He took them gladly and walked around a bit, finding it to be much easier than just hobbling around everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Elijah’s were finished, he found it to be not-so-comfortable at first. The shock of the amputation still lingered and his good leg appeared weak and wobbly, also partially affected by him not using it the whole day. The soldiers helped him stand straight just to ensure the height was correct, and Elijah even tried to take a step forward, but he didn’t quite know how to work the crutches to his liking and Charlie had to come behind and keep him balanced. She had him sit back down, telling him that it would most likely be another week before he should try to move around. He didn’t argue that point and simply kept his crutches by the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By nightfall, most of the soldiers left. Enved and Arkin chatted happily away from Charlie and Elijah, who were engaged in a conversation that was certainly more depressing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really want to go out and see my llamas sometime,” the merchant sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re being taken care of. We have plenty of food for them—it’s food for us that we need to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m not concerned about that,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, “You just… want to see them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “I wonder what they’ll think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie knew he was referencing his leg. “I don’t think they’ll care,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah hesitated before continuing, some anxiety present in his words. “…I know I’m pretty late getting home. I think it’s been… close to a month?” He pursed his lips, “What will my family think when I see them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a tough question to answer for a few reasons, but the main one being that Charlie wasn’t sure if he would even be able to get back home. Not by himself, anyhow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must have taken too long to answer and had that look about her because Elijah was able to guess what she was thinking. “Yeah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> I see them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie caught herself and refuted quickly, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she told him. “We can, uhm…” she stuttered, “We’ll get you to the Bentsen mansion. You can buy a horse or something to ride on. Have some of the scouts escort you—Mitty would do that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the idea seemed decent to her, Elijah didn’t look convinced. He hopelessly nodded if only to satisfy her before looking down at his leg again. “My leg is one thing. But, I just… don’t want to leave you guys, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer just looked at him. That was a much tougher problem to solve than that of his leg. And, turned out, it hurt a lot more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion had made exceptional progress in just a couple of weeks. To start, the entire building was looking to be in much better shape. Windows had been replaced, rotted wood had been repaired, grime was cleaned, and a few decorations had even been added—mainly for light fixtures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Arkin had wanted, many of the rooms were switched around and reorganized. Half-mimicking the Bentsen mansion, he placed the public rooms on the first floor and private rooms on the second (they didn’t have a third floor). In these rooms, most furnishings had been remade for the better like beds and such, of which many were placed in the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though their food supply could have always been better, they weren’t so worried about it as much as they were beforehand. They mainly relied on hunting, which wouldn’t be so favorable once the colder seasons arrived, and so in preparation, they’d started a small farm by the stables. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Small</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the main point, and nobody was too sure how successful it would become, but they kept their hopes high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of all of the adults now had jobs other than scouting and soldiering. A lot of them took joy in hunting or building, tasks that weren’t as stressful as fighting. However, many still trained and kept their sword-arms ready, using them against monsters and night-crawlers that threatened them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t have much cattle, but they were… working on it. They had plans to venture outward and try to capture wild boars and cows to fix their lack-of, but those plans hadn’t taken action yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the illagers within the mansion were trying their hands at magic. Though not many of them could read, and thus couldn’t decipher a lot of Kygel’s old books on spells and magic, a few of them had natural-born abilities. They were only limited by not being allowed to practice their skills by old Head Thorburn, something that was repealed with the new Head. And while… accidents happened, the newly-practicing evokers were gaining power and enjoyed teaching themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few newbies at the craft went to Arkin for questions, mainly asking if he knew much about honing their spells. The Head was, unfortunately, unable to answer any of them relating to magic as he wasn’t gifted in that regard, but the fact that they were even coming to him was a step up. Another one of Arkin’s concerns was that the mansion-folk were mostly scared of him, but in the past few weeks, they’d started to unravel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head felt comfortable enough to freely speak with the captives one-on-one. They were let out of their cells each at a time and sat with Arkin, both sides free of weapons or other people. They simply talked to each other about ideals, rules, expectations, and personal followings. A good lot of the captives had families that missed them, a couple had families that disowned them, and some were on their own. Arkin spoke to them about things that they might not have completely understood at first but were coaxed into pondering about. Eventually, most of them proved their worth. They swore their loyalty to his name, some returned to their wives and children, others moved away from those connections in an attempt to start over. It was a little more than awkward at times, but each and every one of them had begun anew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each and every one… except Kygel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That old man was as stubborn as could be. He didn’t speak to Arkin much, and if he did it was only to cast insult after insult. His hands were forever crippled and so was his magic, but it didn’t stop him from trying to hurt the Head. Try as he would, he was frail and weak, and Arkin found him as no threat. The ex-evoker was never once hurt, starved, or cold in his cell, and the vindicator did everything he could to reach his hand out to him, but every attempt failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had tried an experiment a few days ago: he told the guards to simply open his cell door and walk away. Arkin was going to try to let Kygel exit the cell on his own. Every attempt to bring the ex-evoker out to talk with him always ended in yelling and retaliation. But, if the old man wasn’t forced, maybe something would come out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an idea that a few mansion-folk didn’t like so much. Enved especially—he wanted to make sure that Kygel was watched every moment he was outside of his cell, and Arkin assured him that the old man was no harm. If he would have tried anything, he could be easily outmaneuvered—even a child would see him as no threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while for Kygel to leave—so long that Arkin thought that he may not have even noticed his door was open. However, after a rough hour of waiting, Arkin saw that the old man was skittishly sticking his head out from the prison. The guards acknowledged him but did nothing to stop him, and that confused Kygel. It confused him, even more, to see the Head standing not too far away, giving a wave and a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel had exited the cells and went into the hall, holding his bandaged hands close to his chest. He looked around, spotted a group of illagers and humans passing by, then turned his nose up and marched right back into his cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more attempts at this led to exploration, but not to conversation. Each day, Arkin would try the same thing, and each day the ex-evoker moved further away from the cells. The first place he went to was his office—or what used to be his office. Since then it had been turned into the infirmary, and the old man found himself searching all over the first floor for his room as if it had been moved or he’d forgotten where it was. Arkin tried to catch him and explain to him what had happened, but Kygel fled the situation and stuck himself back in his cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another attempt had him upstairs, wandering the halls close to old Head Thorburn’s room. Arkin had quietly tailed him, not making himself known in fear of scaring the ex-evoker off again. Kygel opened the door to the old Head’s room and seemed surprised to find nothing but a storage room. The bed, desk, and books were gone, replaced by shelves that held old clothes, blankets, tools, and the works. The ex-evoker wandered inside, searching without touching, and Arkin put himself in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kygel turned, he jumped at the sight of the Head, as if disgusted with him. It was then that he spoke. “You’re not using this room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook his head. “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the room for all Heads…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sleep in the same place where my mother was murdered,” he said simply, then stepped aside for the ex-evoker to leave. Once he did, Arkin stepped over to his old room, newly modified to be his place of rest. He pushed the already-opened door and showed Kygel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lock had been switched the proper way and the window was free of boards. Light fixtures lined the walls with a large desk sitting adjacent to the bed. Upon the desk was a small collection of sheets where Vali currently rested. She woke upon their entry and stretched as Arkin walked over. The Head tapped his own shoulder and she hopped to it, sitting happily by his head as he gave a smile to Kygel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man peered at one of the walls—particularly at a portrait of Arkin’s mother. It was the small one that the party of three had found in Thorburn’s room, now hung on display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin mentioned, “One of the villagers said they would remake a bigger version of it. They just—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel quickly left, heading down the hall and to the stairs. The escape was so sudden that Arkin couldn’t even collect himself to stop him. So, he just let the old man leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more day of attempting to let the ex-evoker roam led to their latest interaction. Arkin was minding himself in the dining hall, talking amongst his folks before one of them tipped him off about Kygel by the entrance. Arkin excused himself and pushed ahead to the opposite side of the building and found Kygel right where he was said to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man had left the doors of the mansion open, standing on the steps and just looking out into the woods. Arkin calmly walked out, taking a place next to him. “Hey,” he greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin gazed out to the forest ahead, trying to push a conversation. “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rineheart didn’t want me in the infirmary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sort of chuckled, imagining Enved scaring off the old man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said old man gave him a dirty look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head caught himself, straightening his posture. “Are you… planning on doing something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel didn’t like the intentions. He simply sighed, slowly turned, and moved back into the mansion. Later, he put himself back in his cell and closed the door on himself—something he usually did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel wasn’t the last of the Head’s concerns, though. He now had to worry about himself. He hadn’t spoken about it much since he figured it didn’t concern anyone else, but he’d been having ravaging nightmares. Every other night he’d dream of a misty, unfocused version of his father. Each time he’d be attacked by this ghostly figure, either with insults or with his old, jagged axe. Just as he was about to get hacked, Arkin would wake in a sweat and have to calm himself down, sometimes being unable to fall back asleep from how jittery he was. The most he ever mentioned to anyone was about having “a rough night,” but never spoke about the details. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of those events transpired over the course of slightly more than two weeks. When that time had elapsed, Arkin was surprised to have a guardsman race to him with welcome news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head Thorburn!” he announced, straightening his posture once he reached the Head. The guardsman had been posted outside—Arkin recognized his face—and had dashed clear to the armory to give word. “The Head of the Bentsen mansion is outside. She’d like to talk with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin laughed, entirely surprised. He directed his attention to the front of the mansion, now, telling the guardsman, “Get Enved for me and meet at the entrance, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Head,” he nodded and trotted off. Meanwhile, Arkin hurried across the building with Vali on his shoulder, holding on for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri Bentsen was here? Arkin could hardly believe it. He hadn’t expected her to venture to his mansion, though he probably should have since her own scouts were involved with the liberation of his mansion. With a careful pace, he made it to the doors, opening them and seeing what he expected and more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri was at the front of a small, peaceful army of mansion-folk. Arkin recognized scouts and evokers of all kinds of magical capabilities, however, he was too excited to ponder about the intentions of the visiting Head. “Lurri!” he cheered, stepping down and greeting her. Vali was just as excited, apparently, as she meowed longingly to the geomancer’s familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head Thorburn!” she greeted back with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin realized he maybe should have been more formal and cleared his throat, “Head Bentsen,” he addressed with a jolly tone and lowered voice, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri didn’t seem to care much about titles as she looked happy all the same. “We came to congratulate you,” she held out her hand, “And to offer some help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook it, “That’s… Of course!” He tripped on his words but recovered. “Come inside, all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been strange for Lurri to see him so… well, happy. She figured things were going better than she originally guessed. And, in more ways than one, they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head Thorburn led them through the doors just as Enved and the guardsman were approaching. Enved was propped on one crutch, casting the other aside days ago as he operated better without it. He spotted Arkin leading Head Bentsen through the door, tailed by her party of scouts and evokers. At first, it seemed like the soldier was overwhelmed, but he quickly straightened himself and appeared strong in front of the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri gazed up and around at the mansion. Arkin, no doubt wanting to impress, told her, “We’ve been busy repairing and building the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks spotless,” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved moved close to Arkin, enough to give him a nudge. The Head realized his fault with an, “Oh!” He then stepped aside for the soldier, introducing him, “Head Bentsen, this is my second-in-command, Enved Rineheart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, shaking his hand, “A good note to meet you on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well,” he responded with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin looked over the crowd and recognized a few faces: three familiar scouts, giving him goofy and knowing smirks as they itched to part from the group. It was Mitty, Ren, and Perdik, of course. The Head lowered his brow and gave them a joking glare, then looked to Lurri. “Make yourselves comfortable. All of the rooms down here are open. Head, do you want me to show you around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, but,” she motioned back to her group, “The scouts told me everything that happened. And, since I know this is all well and good, I want to give you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved and Arkin shared looks as a few other mansion-folk gathered. Lurri gestured to the scouts, of which Ren, Perdik, and Mitty stepped up. Ren and Perdik were stationed behind Mitty as he presented two axes to Arkin, the blades covered by leather sheaths. The vindicator grinned and took them, chuckling as he did. “Head, you—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unsheath them,” she stopped him, an eager-yet-professional look in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin glanced at his friends as he tucked one of the axes under his arm, taking the other and unfastening the leather covering from the head. When he did, he saw a glimmering, blue reflection of his face looking back at him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he gazed into the flawless cut of a diamond blade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the other and unsheathed it the same, finding that he now possessed twin diamond axes. Looking closer he could see that there were small designs carved into the axe heads and handles, adding a whimsical touch to the already beautiful weapons. He was at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved, behind him, was relatively the same. His astonishment prevented him from speaking, and so he laughed with amazement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty winked at Arkin, whispering, “Hope you like them~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From further behind Head Thorburn, a voice was heard gasping, “Holy sh-t.” The scouts spotted Charlie walking upon the group, catching sight of the axes that Arkin held. She snickered and scooted over closer to the scouts, who she greeted with punches to the arm and they greeted her back in the same manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just…” Arkin shook his head, snapping himself out of his faze, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he finally spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri was happy to answer. “You liberated your mansion. You’re practically a hero. And you deserve a hero’s weapon.” She corrected, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weapons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved gave Arkin a hefty pat on the back, knocking a, “Thank you!” out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome,” she said humbly, “Now, I see you have some injured?” She looked to Enved. “I brought evokers and geomancers to help, if you’ll allow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, yes!” Arkin recovered from his shock, “Yeah, here. I’ll show you to the infirmary. Everyone else, uhm,” he cleared his throat and raised his voice, “You’re free to roam and talk with anyone. Come to me if you have questions!” He then spun on his heels and joyously showed Lurri and her magical followers to the infirmary, Enved, Charlie, and the scouting trio tailing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie then pushed Mitty, laughing, “Where the hell did you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>diamond axes?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty gave her a playful push back, and she didn’t mind the rowdiness. “We have a forge, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snickered, “I’m jealous just looking at them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try doing anything stupid,” Perdik taunted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-</span>
  <em>
    <span>dur</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she nudged him in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren quickly asked, “Where’s your third?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Mitty asked, “Where’s Elijah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie lagged in her steps, feeling a bit of weight crash onto her. “Oh, well…” she looked off to the side, trying to keep her tone of voice optimistic but her face said it all. “He’s in the infirmary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still hurt?” Ren asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Yes,” she nervously answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts raised their eyebrows at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just something you’ll have to see. He’s okay, trust me. Not dying or anything… anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anymore?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mitty gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! Just,” they were rounding the corner, the infirmary just around the bend. Arkin and Lurri were chatting it up ahead of the group, not recognizing the dreadful mood behind them. “Just go see him. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty, Ren, and Perdik all shared looks. They picked up the pace a bit to the infirmary as the Heads entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There weren’t many occupants in the room. Most of everyone had healed, the ones who remained were nearly finished with their recoveries, and they appeared intrigued at the sight of newcomers—even more so when they realized the illagers were there to help. A few of them got right to work, speeding up the recovery process from days to seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin spotted Thaddeus over by a desk in the infirmary—a place he made his own as he spent most of his time within the room. The old man had a curious look about him as an influx of new faces poured into the infirmary. The Head pulled Lurri over, introducing them. “As you can tell, we’re housing the villagers from the town that my dad raided,” he outstretched his arm to the old man, “This is Elder Thaddeus, leader of the village. Thaddeus, this is Head Lurri Bentsen of the eastward mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elder stood from his seat, straightening himself as he pleasantly reached a hand out. “Hello,” he simply greeted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin continued, “He’s been an asset in helping the injured recover. He’s mostly familiar with potions, but we haven’t been able to get him those resources. Still, he’s pretty damn good when it comes to healing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus humbly smiled, “I have to give every bit of thanks to my other villagers for helping as well. And Charlotte, she’s got some knowledge tucked up her sleeve, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri smiled warmly. “I assume you’re the one who fixed up my scouts, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Myself, among others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m entirely grateful,” she nodded to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Charlie pulled the scouts toward the back of the room, gesturing to Elijah. He was sitting in the bed, covers draped over his legs as he held a book he was reading. His confused eyes scanned the group until they landed on the scouts who were coming over. “Guys!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah!” the three of them called as they hurried over. Mitty was the first to greet him, planting a kiss atop his un-hooded head. Elijah held his face and kissed him back on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perdik was the first to notice the crutches that leaned against the foot of his bed. “Eli?” he began, “Did you break your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we can fix that </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mitty shook it off, assuming the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant, though, clearly had a different scenario laid out for them. He caught Charlie’s concerned eyes behind the trio and rolled his shoulders. “Well… It’s a little more than a broken leg,” he cringed with a sheepish laugh. On that note, he pushed himself to the edge of the bed, throwing the blankets off as he swung his legs over the side of the furnishing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that the scouts saw it. They were entirely shocked at the sight of Elijah’s missing limb, Ren bringing a hand to his face, Perdik holding his spellbook close to his chest, and Mitty tensing up like a frozen statue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant smiled, though, pushing himself up from the bed as he carefully balanced himself on one foot. Mitty quickly came to his side, holding him up with an arm around his back. “Tada…!” Elijah wearily cheered, sticking his cut leg out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren grabbed the back of his neck. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah cringed. “You remember how I got hurt during the Thorburn battle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” he looked at Charlie, “It got infected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer took that as a sign to step in. “It got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> infected,” she added, “Even if we tried to clean it up, he would have gotten blood sickness. Amputation was our best option. Or else…” She sighed, “Or else he would have died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty’s eyes peered down at Elijah’s leg, being rather intrusive and obvious. “I mean… Does it hurt, still?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the merchant pulled away from him, reaching for his crutches. “The first week was pretty bad. This week has been… better. I’ve been walking on these for a while,” he took a few steps in a circle with his crutches, “But I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> my leg. Even though it’s not there, I can feel my foot and my toes and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like, all the time?” Perdik asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It comes and goes,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie explained, “I think that just… happens. My brother had the same thing happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio was unfamiliar. “His leg had to be amputated, too?” Ren asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His arm,” she drew a line over the middle of her forearm. “He’d say the same thing—he could feel his hand like it was kind of burning, even though he didn’t have a hand to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine’s more like twisting and little flicks of pain,” he sighed, “It’s not… horrible. Just wakes me up sometimes. Otherwise, I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Mitty was still taking it in, “I reckon you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re tough! Look at you! I would have never known you were hurt if you didn’t show me!” He was clearly trying to lighten the mood, and Elijah chuckled at him. “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty shuffled nervously, stepping closer to the trader and pulling him close. “You’re okay now, though, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Elijah set his crutches aside and hung onto the scout, “Charlie says so, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer gave a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By then, the two Heads had walked over. “Oh my,” Lurri commented, tapping her chin as she saw Elijah’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Lurri,” the merchant greeted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Elijah,” she greeted. She put a hand on the archer’s shoulder, “Hello, Charlie.” She looked back to the trader, “That happened during the battle at the outpost?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader nodded. “Yeah…” he trailed, “Wasn’t fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t imagine it was,” she sighed. “It’s still healing, looks like.” She looked to Elijah, “We can’t bring your leg back, but we can heal the open wound. Would you let me work on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant lit up. “Yes, please do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile beamed over the depressing mood. “Just a minute, then.” She excused herself for a moment to fetch one of the evokers who were hovering by a different patient. Once their work was complete they made their way back over, the others parting and Elijah taking a seat as they settled themselves. “Have you ever been healed by illager magic?” Lurri asked innocently enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever been hurt bad enough to have to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t hurt, but it will feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange and a little uncomfortable. But, it doesn’t last more than a couple of seconds.” Lurri gestured to the evoker, “What she’ll do is pull the muscle and skin together,” as she spoke, the evoker waved her hands and the merchant felt a very tight sensation at the bottom of his cut leg, one that made him squirm. “And I’ll bring life to them,” Lurri waved her own hands, red and pink wisps following her fingers as she did. “And then you’ll be done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, the process was complete. The tightness no longer lingered and all that was left was a feeling of tenderness at the base of his leg. Elijah realized that they didn’t even need to take the wrappings off of his leg, and he was curious enough to do so after the process was complete. As he did, Charlie raised her eyebrows and commented, “That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Lurri smiled, then looked to Enved. “What about you, sir? How are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t trouble yourself with me. I’m the least hurt here,” Enved was all-humility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re clearly still hurt,” Head Bentsen played with his words. “And it’s no trouble at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin gave Enved a hefty nudge, “Go sit down. Let them work on you. It takes two seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second-in-command cleared his throat, “So long as all the others are healed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head Thorburn looked around the room, seeing the remaining patients happily talking and laughing with the evokers and geomancers who healed them. “Looks like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Enved gave a flat hum, “Right, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they settled, Elijah was entranced by what was beneath his bandages. Fresh, unscarred, and smooth skin enveloped where the ugly wound used to be. Had he been without a leg his whole life, it would have looked as good as new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s gonna be sore for a while,” Mitty told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon that, Elijah reached down and poked the nub before ultimately retreating and realizing his partner was right. “I see what you mean,” he laughed. His leg was very tender and weak to the touch, but healthy and kept together. “How long is it going to be that way for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few days,” Perdik answered, “Should be fine after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant giggled, looking back down at the newly-closed wound. “Neat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others were happy to see Elijah so lively again, despite everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved was healed just the same and given the same speech about being sore. He took it all with caution, still using a crutch and knowing he’d have to be bed-bound for another day or two. However, he was eternally grateful and entirely humble and didn’t complain an ounce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time pressed, people kept themselves busy. Elijah and Mitty had their alone time, chatting and giggling and talking about nothing at all. Charlie caught up with Ren and Perdik, enjoying their carefree attitudes and sarcastic natures. Many Thorburns giddily spoke with Bentsens, genuinely curious about what life was like over there. A few of them even recognized each other after fighting to near-death over territory disputes years ago, showing scars and having semi-awkward laughs about it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Arkin, Enved, and Lurri gathered themselves privately to talk. They went upstairs to a large-ish room that Arkin had plans to turn into a mapping room. A few others were on the second floor, those being people who were of higher-status or making last touches to rooms or creating more plans to expand the use of the floor. They kept away from the business of the Heads and didn’t intrude as the three of them entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri put a hand on Arkin’s arm, letting out a content sigh. “Let’s ditch formalities for a second,” she chuckled, then held her arms out. Head Thorburn grinned and met her in a hug as she congratulated him, “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin felt extremely comforted by her warm embrace. She held him tightly and he reciprocated, feeling prideful. Enved looked on with a smile, leaving them be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved a lot of lives, you know,” she told Arkin as she parted but still kept her hands on his shoulders. “You’re a fantastic young man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can agree with that,” Enved nodded as he took a seat at a large table in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me all the credit,” Arkin said, “There’s a dozen others who helped me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But only </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have done it and made all of this good again,” the soldier said, waving his hand out to the mansion. “None of us have the wits or gall to run this place. Not with your experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” Arkin smirked as he went to the table, “Hardly any experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More than us,” Enved told him. Lurri sat by the second-in-command while Head Thorburn sat across the way. Head Bentsen folded her hands over the table, saying first, “You’ve got a long way to go from here, Arkin.” She wore a gentle smile, “And I want to help you along the journey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head Thorburn gave an excited grin to the soldier, who smirked back. Arkin snickered, “I won’t turn you down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hoped you wouldn’t,” she chuckled back. “But, first, I’d like to know who you are,” she looked to Enved, “I don’t think Arkin’s mentioned you to me before today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the Head stepped in, “Again, he’s Enved Rineheart. He trained me and raised me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” she responded, then asked Enved, “So, you were a soldier, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second-in-command nodded, “As most others were, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever go scouting?” she asked suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered his brow, trying to pick at her words before he answered. “Yes,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Particularly along the territory line…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri grinned innocently, “I think I know you, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised his eyebrows and gave Enved a look. He appeared nervous and brought a closed fist to his mouth, clearing his throat. “Oh?” was all he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have been ages ago,” she waved on like it was nothing, “Before I was Head, I was scouting under my father’s name. I must have been… twenty? Somewhere around then. So about half the age I am now,” she laughed. “I was with a small group of scouts and we were pushing the border when a group of Thorburn soldiers jumped us. Nobody was killed, but it was a nasty battle. I think I remember your face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved dug through his mind, trying to recover a dusty memory from two decades back. His brows were knitted for a long moment before he appeared to remember something. “Was that… You’re a geomancer, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am,” she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do remember you! You were the one who brought up a pillar and had it explode,” his voice raised a bit in nostalgic excitement, “That’s how I got these scars!” He touched the top of his head, just where two thin cuts stayed permanently on his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” she brought her hands to her mouth, stifling a chuckle while Enved laughed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’ve had something scare me that bad,” he chuckled, “What was that, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve really never seen a stone bomb before?” she leaned forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not before then! And we only had one evoker before Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri chuckled with him, “Well, if it’s any consolation, you scared the hell out of me, too. Face all bloody after that, I’ll never forget how angry you all looked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “That was before I was beaten into shape, anyhow. Just a young fool at that age. I can assure you, I was shaking more than you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin watched the two go back and forth, entirely amused. “Wow,” he finally voiced when their laughs reached a low point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri and Enved caught themselves, sheepishly straightening in their seats. “Sorry, Head,” the soldier smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no,” he chuckled, “That was… That was something!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah,” Lurri gave the soldier a bit of a side-eye, and he did the same. “Anywho, anywho,” she beckoned, “Let’s, uhm, get back to business. I had a list of things I wanted to talk about. I,” she giggled, “I have to remember them now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved chortled with her as Arkin happily waited. Once things finally calmed and the more formal conversation began, it was clear that Lurri didn’t come just to see the new Head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Arkin addressed to her all the ramifications and work they’ve been doing to his mansion, plus how his folks were faring, she pushed some plans. “I’d be happy to help with your mansion until you’re completely stable and standing on your own. Any extra supplies can be transported here, and I can help spread the word of your mansion’s liberation to send traders and merchants this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, “We are… pretty poor at the moment. All of our supplies are going to have to come from our own hands for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But with enough work, you’ll be able to trade and sell and pick this place up,” she tapped the table mindlessly. “Of course, though, your folks will need to know how to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s been a big concern between us,” Enved said, referencing Arkin, “Many of our men here are nothing but brawn. The women were left without work during the old Head’s rule. Education for the children is almost nonexistent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head Thorburn added, “We’d teach them if we were able to, but we just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> able to. We’re all clueless about everything except for fighting, and most of us—if not all of us—don’t know how to read. Some villagers have been trying to offer some knowledge, and it’s been working, but they’re also concerned with getting back to rebuild their village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri nodded, offering a solution. “I’ve already spoken with my mansion about this subject, and everyone I brought here is willing to help. I want to offer you teachers from my mansion, people who can lead your own folks down an educated path so that they can pass on that knowledge.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was politely ecstatic. “That’d be great,” he commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved was quicker to consider the payback. “What do we have to do in return?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want you to do is keep them safe. They’re still my folks and I still want them to return in one piece after everything is said and done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do that,” Arkin assured her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guessed as much,” she smiled, “They’ll be under your rule and you should expect nothing but the best out of them. If not, I’ll let you deal with them in a reasonable way, of course. You’re free to direct them to do more than just teach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded the whole way through. “And once we’re done with them, we’ll escort them back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get to that when the time comes,” she told him, “I’m hoping we can continue to visit each other before then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he affirmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved brought up the topic of territory. For a soldier, of course, that’s where his mind wandered. Lurri assured them that it shouldn’t be an issue if they can agree on that. She wouldn’t pursue territory trade for a while considering how young Arkin was and how much he had on his plate, anyhow. Besides, since they were allies, she wouldn’t reckon that territory would be a violent discussion. Arkin and Enved strengthened her beliefs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also want to assist you in times of crisis,” she said, “So long as you’ll do the same if we ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved took pride in that. “We’re changing our ways, but the Thorburn mansion still harbors the best warriors in the land,” he said, “We’ll be sure to help defend your mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you will,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin agreed with the second-in-command, then asked, “Does this count as a time of crisis? You giving us supplies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d consider it,” she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head expected as much. “Hopefully we’ll get this sorted out soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin added one more note that he felt was important. “What about… holidays?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about them?” Head Bentsen asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I be able to change some events… for the better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri and Enved shared a look. She then turned her eyes back to the Head and asked, “Is your mind on Redemption Day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. “That’s not something I can dictate, really. Every mansion celebrates their holidays differently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll have to be something we talk about,” Enved told Arkin quickly. “We have plenty of time, too. It’s not something to worry about today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head seemed slightly bothered but shrugged it off. “Alright,” he simply said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about a few extra things, mainly about minuscule details. Lurri and her scouts would stay for just a few weeks to help push the mansion to its feet, then the teachers would stay for as long as necessary. Head Bentsen assured that her mansion would be fine without her. Her younger sister was running the place as second-in-command and they still had plenty of supplies and people there to last for a strong while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everybody had caught up with one another, Arkin called the mansion-dwellers to the dining hall and he relayed the information back to them. Everyone was fairly happy about the new help, with a handful of Thorburn soldiers being apprehensive, but they worked with the plans soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were coming along.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Vacation Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the mansion picking up steam and doing rather well, it was time that Arkin focused his attention on his friends and their future plans—however tricky that may be for a new Head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spring was unraveling across the province in full swing. Apple trees dotted the forest with bright pinks, adding flavor to the lively, green leaves. As days passed, the skies swapped between baby-blue space and warm showers that came and went. Animals of all kinds wandered about the forest with herds and packs of their own following behind, and the calm atmosphere granted bliss to all who found themselves in its wake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This, of course, included the people of the Thorburn mansion. Over the past few weeks, the mansion had been experiencing success after success. The building was completely renovated with decorations and light fixtures adding life to the halls. Rooms were organized and each had a use, not a single one being unused—in fact, the old room with the fighting ring had been reinvented into a training hall, one that stood as a proud symbol compared to its former self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorburn folks, Bentsen folks, and villagers had made friends with each other and worked together freely. Many new relationships—be it partnerships, friendships, or just acquaintanceships—stemmed from the interactions. Everyone had found a job on their own accord, participating in things they never thought they’d enjoy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many teenagers and adults were practicing their magical capabilities, shaping their crafts down different branches in the field. Evokers were learning to summon vexes, enchanters were learning basic spells, geomancers were bending nature around them. A few who excelled quickly were even learning to heal small wounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Children and adults alike were being taught to read, Arkin and Enved among them. Arkin spent a lot of his time in the infirmary where the Elder and Isaiah could be found making crude health potions with their limited supplies. Thaddeus often let Isaiah run off with Arkin to help teach him how to read—it was something the witch liked doing, leading the Head on and taking some time to get to know the illager better. Arkin enjoyed it, too, both because he ended up loving to learn and to hear Isaiah’s stories and such. Enved often found himself with Lurri as she taught him to read in her free time. Unfortunately, he wasn’t nearly as quick to catch on as Arkin and ended up getting frustrated at times, but he never stopped trying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion had developed a small farm out in the newly-expanded yard, of which many villagers knew how to handle and happily showed the mansion-folk how to till the land to their liking. They were growing simple things like wheat and potatoes, and they hoped that it would soon turn into something bountiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone who was hurt at some point or another was fairing perfectly after a few weeks. The tenderness of newly-healed muscles had dissipated after a few days and everyone was well. Many of the Thorburn folks were happy to see Enved on his feet again—he was one of the strongest among them and he only came back stronger. Elijah’s friends were happy to see him taking on different challenges with the setback that his leg gave him—he was walking about the mansion with his crutches, going up and down stairs easily enough, and wandering about outside to catch some air or keep his llamas company. True to Charlie’s word, Cinnamon and Caramel hardly seemed to care about Elijah’s amputation—they had simply sniffed his leg and then forgotten about it within moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Mitty were spending far too much time together, if only for their own sake. They would talk to each other in little words and phrases, upon which the context only made sense to them. When they tried to come out of that bubbly language to talk to other people, the message didn’t always get across. It was funny and cheesy, as it usually was with those two, and the most repercussions that were shot their way were in the forms of jokes and teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another hopeful relationship blossomed from the interactions between Enved and Lurri. Nearly, anyway. They were spending plenty of time with one another, working together and telling stories to each other, talking about nothing and everything. They seemed to be fantastic friends at the least, and maybe something more—though they both sheepishly denied it upon being asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the last concerns in the mansion spun on the topic of the cells. Kygel was still very quiet towards… well, everyone. It took another week or so for him to leave his cell entirely and occupy himself in a bedroom upstairs. The room was made for him upon Arkin’s request, as he hoped it would pull the old man back into the company of the world, but it didn’t work like that. The door was usually closed and locked and no answer came when someone called. The only way anybody knew that Kygel was even alive was when he left his room three times at the same time, every single day, to get his meals from the dining hall. He would simply get his food, return old plates and trays, and then retreat back to his room, refusing to speak to anyone along the way. At first, a few insults were cast at him, which then calmed to glares, which then turned to curiosity, until many folks were becoming genuinely concerned. Thorburns who knew Kygel their whole lives and knew about his terrible acts were growing more worried about his health than their own. They’d repeatedly tried to offer themselves as company to the old ex-evoker, but he simply ignored them. It was a sad sight to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The painting of Arkin’s mother had been remastered to a larger version of it, gratefully completed by one of the villagers. The Head thanked her a million times over, feeling nothing but pride upon looking at the artwork. It hung in his room, invoking some deeper emotions now and again when he looked at it. It also tended to help him calm down when he was awakened by his nightmares, which he was still having. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the friend group of six was growing ever-closer, too. They’d wasted hours and hours just chatting with one another about everything and anything. One topic that repeatedly popped up was the concern of Elijah getting home. The trader found himself antsy about it—some days were worse than others—and it spread to the rest of the group. The scouts knew they wouldn’t be able to travel clear to the Coral Beaches, Charlie was willing to travel but didn’t know if she could defend him alone, he was concerned about walking the entire way there, and Arkin didn’t have much say in it. That didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking deeply about it all, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few days of talking about the matter, Head Thorburn went to find Enved to inform him about his plan. It was raining outside, the cool wind placing a comfortable draft in the mansion that stemmed from the front doors. Water tapped the windows and ran down the glass faces, and most people remained inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin found Enved about the halls. He pulled him aside and spoke with the second-in-command privately. He didn’t waste much time and got right to the point. “I’ve been talking with Elijah and Charlie, and we’ve been trying to find out how to get Elijah home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. He’s from the, uhm…” he seemed to have forgotten that Elijah wasn’t a permanent resident or at least part of the village, “…the Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Coral Beaches, right,” Arkin said, “The scouts can’t go that far and Charlie’s concerned about taking care of him on her own. So,” he didn’t meet Enved’s eyes, “I want to travel with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier’s face hardened but he didn’t look angry. “Hm…” he hummed, “That’s, uhm…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin felt like a child asking their parent for permission to do something, even though Enved wasn’t his father and Arkin technically had more power than him as Head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier didn’t seem too willing to comply with the idea. “Well… Why can’t Charlie take him, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she’s used to taking care of herself, not someone else along the way—especially not someone who can’t fend for themself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give her a soldier, then. We’re all hardy, and I’m sure one of us would be willing to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enved,” he said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> that ‘one of us.’ It’s not about who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> help, it’s that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second-in-command frowned. “Well… I’m sure you do. But the Head leaving the mansion without guards…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous, I know,” he admitted, “But I’ve been out before when I knew nothing about surviving then, and somehow I managed that. That should mean something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, it does. But…” he shook his head, “What would the others think? You become the Head just to leave a few weeks later? I know you’ll come back, but… Imagine what could go wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, “I know. That’s half the reason why I wanted to ask you. I haven’t talked about it with anyone else, yet, so I wanted to hear your thoughts. I think I’m going to escort Elijah, one way or another, but I don’t know when the time is right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved didn’t seem to have words. He was puzzled at how the Head thought he had this all figured out and was still processing what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin took his silence as a time to speak and add another point. “And, when I am gone, you’ll be in charge. I’ve been taking directions from you, anyhow. You’re the natural-born leader here. It shouldn’t be much different for the mansion folks when I’m gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved brought a hand up to scratch his beard, deep in thought. “I… That’s hardly a point of discussion,” he shot that down. “How long would it take to get there, anyhow? Maybe…” he tried to do the math.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Arkin already had that information after talking with Elijah. “Seventeen days at the quickest. It’ll probably take twenty-one days, though, just considering our speed. So I’ll be gone for a couple of months… maybe three?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization of that sunk its fangs deep into Enved’s skin, and he clearly didn’t like it. “No, no,” he told him, frustrated, “I can’t just send you off like that. Not now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin bit his tongue remaining silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier took another look at the Head and his face softened. His voice lowered and he sighed, going, “Look…” He brought a hand to his temple, “We should talk with Charlie and Elijah… and possibly Head Bentsen. You won’t be leaving tomorrow, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator assured him, “I know. I know. I was thinking I leave after the mansion is for-sure on its feet. Maybe after Lurri and the scouts leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved frowned. “…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was clear he still wasn’t hooked on the idea. “Let’s just find them and discuss, for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, and they turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t able to gather together right away as Charlie was out hunting and wouldn’t be back for a long while. By mid-afternoon, she’d returned with some game, as she usually did, and they were able to sit and talk. At the moment, it was only the four of them—Enved, Arkin, Elijah, and Charlie. “Alright, what’d we do?” the archer backhandedly asked. “I don’t get to see Enved much, and I feel like I’m in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second-in-command put on a smile and shook his head. “No, I’m only here to talk,” he said. They were upstairs in the mapping room, the one that the Heads and Enved found themselves in when they were speaking those days ago. It was simply a place of privacy, not quite extended to its full purpose yet. “Arkin brought it to my attention that you two still have your own adventures to embark on. Especially in regards to getting home,” his deep voice echoed through the large room and his eyes landed on Elijah. “Head Thorburn wants to travel with you two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wore a calm smile, “I feel like it’s only fair considering everything you two have done for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Elijah didn’t share the same expressions. The archer hid her surprise and confusion under a mask of skepticism, eyeing Arkin heavily. The merchant appeared ecstatic, loving the idea, but his reluctance soon bled through. “Well, that’d be great! But…” he rolled his shoulder, “I don’t want you being away from the mansion. That’s kind of your whole… thing, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed, “Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it hasn’t exactly been too long since you became the Head,” Charlie pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he frowned. “We weren’t planning on leaving too soon. I mean, I don’t know when </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> we should go, but I don’t want to be super late about it. Elijah’s been away from home for way too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant seemed grateful enough just to have Arkin think about escorting him. “I’m not really on a time crunch anymore. I’ve been gone for long enough that it doesn’t really matter at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t want to keep you here for another few months or anything super long,” Arkin said, “I just want to get you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smiled solemnly. “Thanks,” he sighed, “But what about Charlie? What’s your schedule look like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have one,” she said frankly, “I’m just here for the ride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved added, “We had plans to send off after the Bentsen scouts leave if everything goes well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When will that be?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure,” the soldier answered, “We’re doing good at the moment, and it’s already been a few weeks. I reckon it might be soon. We’ll just have to be sure that we can stand on our own without Lurri.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Arkin agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant gave a light sigh, “Well, I’m trusting your judgment,” he looked to the Head, “You’ve got the most control over this. I’ll do whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll try to help as much as I can,” Arkin told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was still a bit on-edge about everything. “Will the mansion be safe with you gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Entirely,” the vindicator nodded, “I trust Enved on his own. Not like he hasn’t been the one giving the most direction, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier grinned humbly. “Ensuring the mansion is safe will be the easy part. Ensuring you three are safe on your journey, that’s when things get tough. Elijah, I think you’re the only one who knows what’s down there—bandit camps and mansions and such.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…” Elijah looked away, “I’m not too… keen on everything that goes on down there. I’m mainly familiar with the city, and that’s about it. I tend to be away from the Beaches longer than I’m actually in them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you travel back and forth all the time,” Charlie pointed out, “You’d at least know what to avoid, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, things change. And with the village gone, I won’t be able to get an updated map. I’m sure the Bentsens have some maps, but traveling over there would throw our original timing off, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them shared knowing glances while Enved sighed and rubbed his face with his elbows on the table. None of it seemed to help Enved’s nervousness about the situation. “…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he huffed, “Then none of us know much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie thought for a moment before pointing out, “We don’t really need specifics right now. We just need general information. Eli, you at least know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I know there’s bandits </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the hills are sort of hard to traverse. And there’s a mansion or two down there, and I don’t think they’ll be moving anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they dangerous?” Enved asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shrugged. “Depends. I mean, I know they’ve raided before. One of those mansions was the one that got Thaddeus’ village and caused a panic in the Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can ask Thaddeus, then,” the archer said, “He might know how the mansion operates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was years ago, though,” Arkin responded, “What if things are different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, “Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved said, “We could ask Lurri. Maybe her mansion is in contact with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.” He stood from his chair. “We can ask both of them if we want. Just to be sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do that,” the second-in-command said, standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they went off to find the other Head and the Elder. They were relatively easy to gather—though Thaddeus wasn’t in the infirmary, where he usually was, he was in the same room as Lurri. The Elder was watching the new evokers practice spells in the training hall, intrigued by their powers. Lurri was one of the teachers who were helping to guide the Thorburn evokers. Neither of them minded being pulled away to be spoken to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them seemed surprised by the implication of having Arkin leave the mansion. They shared their thoughts, Lurri being kinder with questions like, “Are you sure?”, while Thaddeus’ pessimistic attitude got the better of him as he stated things like, “You’re going to get yourself killed.” None of it mattered as Arkin wasn’t asking for their permission to travel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to know about the dangers down there,” Arkin told them, “What do you two know? Anything at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head Bentsen looked to the Elder, both pondering for a moment. Lurri had a frown, admitting, “I don’t know much. I usually work with mansions eastward, not southward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus put his two cents in. “I reckon I know a bit more.” He lifted his cane and held it freely in his hand. “The mansion you’ll have to worry about is the Ystran mansion. It’s a day or two away from the Beaches headed west. Their territory stretched quite a distance last I was there, but that was nearly two decades ago,” he told them, “It could have gotten bigger since then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do they have to worry about?” Enved asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Typically, the Ystran folk stick to themselves. Obviously, that isn’t always true, otherwise, I wouldn’t be here. As far as I know, they don’t attack to kill, but they sure as hell make accidents happen that end people’s lives. Just stay out of their territory and you shouldn’t find a problem with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri shook her head. “Land-driven,” she said with disapproval in her tone, “You wouldn’t imagine the things people do for a hill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed, knowing she was right. “So all we have to do is map out their territory and avoid it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all,” Thaddeus said, “You might be safe from the mansion, but you’ll still have to worry about bandits and vagabonds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be able to handle a few bandits,” Charlie assured him, “Easy pickings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re sly and they cheat. Don’t underestimate them,” the Elder hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a dip in the conversation. Lurri took that moment to ask, “When do you plan on leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometime after you leave,” Arkin said, “Just depends on how the mansion is doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Well… I trust you know what you’re doing. Leaving the mansion is dangerous, but without guards?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, I’ll be okay,” he told her, but made sure Enved heard the message, too. “We’ll worry about that all when it gets closer to time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lurri gave him a worried look but argued nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enved spoke with Arkin more than several times about the topic of leaving; it was simple suggestions, questions that had already been asked and answered again and again, or just some concerned thoughts. Arkin had a lot of mixed feelings about the situation—he wanted to travel with Elijah and Charlie, but he knew leaving the mansion was risky and he didn’t want to scare Enved. He probably wasn’t as concerned as he should have been about defending himself—he knew how to fight, and now he had two diamond axes to help. Safe to say, he may not have been taking it as seriously as he should have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those thoughts developed over the course of a few days, and by then, Head Bentsen had made plans of leaving. The mansion had made exceptional progress and was hurting no longer. They had made steady plans and scheduled hunting parties daily, delivering enough food for the entire mansion, village, and guests, and then some. By the time the Bentsens left, they would have twice their stock. A small farm would be preserved to make an even bigger harvest next year, and cattle were being collected to multiply their supply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People were trained for their new jobs, students were learning, and things simply couldn’t be more perfect. Hence why Lurri was disembarking with her scouts but leaving her teachers to instruct the Thorburns—just as the Heads had agreed on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was somewhat bittersweet with friends having to say their goodbyes to one another and alliances being distanced by a few hundred miles. However, everyone seemed hopeful that they’d meet again someday, and both Arkin and Lurri were wishing for the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin met with his friends first, wishing safe travels to the scouts. The words that were shared between them were mostly light-hearted, jolly, and jokingly demeaning. However, when it came to Mitty and Elijah, it was all sadness and mush. They writhed in their depression, as, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How could you split us apart again?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”—words from Mitty. The shared melancholy may have been a fair feeling to have, knowing that Elijah was going to go home and neither of them were certain when the next time they’d see each other again would be. The rest of the group had to work to pull them off of each other, trying to keep their spirits up with teases and taunts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Lurri had organized her party, Arkin left his own to go meet with her. She and Enved were talking, wishing each other luck on their new endeavors when Arkin stepped up to see them. “Head Bentsen,” he addressed, “Have everything you need?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” she smiled, “You’re sure you don’t need anything else from me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” he echoed, “You’ve been a huge help. I can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to,” she told him humbly. “I’m happy to be a part of your story. And I’m more than proud to see you grow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin couldn’t find words. He inclined to hug her and started to put his arms out, but quickly stopped himself as he thought it might not seem like the best thing to do between both crowds. However, Lurri saw his inclination and didn’t care, stepping up to hug him. They met in a longing embrace that felt as close as family, and when they parted they were both smiling without words. Arkin chuckled his gratitude away if only to speak again. “Thank you, again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Head,” she nodded, “You and your folks are always welcome at my mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yours are welcome at mine,” he told her. “Safe travels, Lurri.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck, Arkin,” she responded, then looked to Enved. “And good luck to you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved smiled humbly and shook her hand before wishing her well. Then, Lurri turned and called to her men and women, rallying them up to leave the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitty and Elijah hugged each other one last time before the scout was dragged out by Ren and Perdik and the merchant was kept at bay by Charlie. The archer and the other two scouts happily said their goodbyes to one another while the lovers reached out to one another and howled their farewells. As the Bentsen scouts left, many Thorburns, Bentsen teachers, and villagers all gathered and sent their adieus to them. The bittersweet parting didn’t last long as they disappeared into the trees, the sun lighting their path for the days to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Enved stood by the doors, ensuring they left safely. The soldier patted the Head’s back with a hefty hand, then gave him a grin. Arkin, just by that expression, knew he was doing good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots were developing serious plans of travel, despite the warnings from Enved and the Elder. The two of them were becoming increasingly concerned, one showing a bit more heart than the other, and tried to deter the party’s plans. Not much worked, as the three of them were dead-set on their mission. They had villagers assist them in drawing out maps, they set aside some rations and supplies for the journey, and simply got organized about every little detail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This happened over the course of a week. Charlie had fashioned a surplus of arrows, Elijah ensured his things were in order in the bags on his llamas, and Arkin repeatedly went over everything that Enved needed to keep an eye on while he was gone. They were getting to be as prepared as they possibly could, and the three of them felt rather good about the adventure ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the week elapsed and Arkin determined that the mansion would stand just fine on its own, the idiots took one last day to rest before they left. Charlie and Elijah slept in the half-finished bed house downstairs while Arkin was in his room up above. He was experiencing another nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t remember most of his dreams to begin with, and his nightmares were no exception. Within an hour after he woke, he’d already forgotten most of the details, only left with a blurry image of what he dreamt of the night before. However, in their wake, they were as clear as day and shook the sleeping Head to his core. Images of his father’s axe flew by his head and cut into his guts, all while he could hear Thorburn’s indiscernible voice speaking from afar. The visuals weren’t so detrimental, but the mental anguish that poured over his psyche made him so afraid that he couldn’t help but scream and shout in his dream. All those memories came to him, raking at his mind so harshly that it could have convinced the Head he was being haunted by a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quit it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he suddenly heard and jolted awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s body jerked and he fell off the side of his bed, collapsing onto the floor. It didn’t help his panic, as the sudden collision made him worried he’d just been attacked in his sleep, but he quickly realized his situation. He grabbed at the floor as he tried to find his placement, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he realized he only experienced another dream, he huffed with frustration and stood up, finding his balance. He rubbed his face, annoyed at his head for creating something so fear-inducing, and faced the surprise that he fell out of bed. That hadn’t happened before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior,” that same voice said, and the Head realized he wasn’t alone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a jump and a wild look in his eyes, Arkin turned to face where the voice originated from. Standing there, between his door and bed, was Kygel. The old man held a candlestick that emitted a warm glow, and he looked as concerned as he was annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin realized that he must have been woken up by the ex-evoker. He recognized the tone of voice that told him to “quit” and calmed himself a bit. The Head caught his breath and spilled the first words that came to him, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing?” Kygel snapped, “I heard you yelling from across the hall!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator realized his fault and connected the dots. He must have been talking in his sleep—or, rather, shouting in his sleep—during those nightmares. He felt his face go hot and couldn’t find words for his situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fooled me into thinking you were being attacked, but you’re just…!” the old man almost got worked up but stopped himself. He turned away, heading back for the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head genuinely wasn’t sure how to explain himself, and with Kygel just walking out, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to. However, the ex-evoker stopped before he left, sighing heavily as he leaned against the doorframe. He looked back to the vindicator, asking, “Arkin? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kygel’s sentiment surprised him. Arkin stood there for a moment, giving only a small facial cue that he was confused by the old man’s behavior. However, he answered all the same and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ex-evoker glared at him. “I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bluntness threw Arkin off. “You probably shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bluntness, in turn, threw Kygel off. He blinked, frowned, then hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head drew in a breath. He could almost appreciate the ex-evoker’s concern. It seemed like a step in the right direction, at least…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Road Less Traveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the longing want for adventure, the idiots set off south in hopes of escorting Elijah safely to the Coral Beaches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Early morning brought groggy men and women to their feet as they went to wish the Head and his friends good luck on their journey. Arkin was strapping himself down with bags of supplies and ensuring his weapons were undamaged. He was in his room, bringing Vali from the desk and having her perch on his shoulders—he was bringing her along for the journey, of course. Enved was standing by the door, appearing antsy and nervous—something very out of character for the soldier. “Are you sure you have everything?” he’d asked for the millionth time that day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Arkin answered calmly with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the Head said, turning to face Enved. “I feel like you already know a lot of my answers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but…” he brought his hands to his head and sighed heavily, “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay safe. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt, or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator nonchalantly walked by him, starting down the hall. The soldier tailed him and continued rambling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin, I know you know what to do, and I know you’re smart, but just remember a few things. Don’t go around screaming your name, but if anyone tries to provoke you let them know who you are and where you reign from and what your title is. That could intimidate them so you don’t have to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin couldn’t help but smile at the soldier’s fright. He tried, “Enved—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid,” he cut the Head off, “Don’t lose your temper. Don’t lose your friends. Don’t get lost—oh, please don’t get lost. Don’t take too long. Just… don’t get hurt. Stay safe. I know I already said that but I mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stopped in the hall before the turn, seeing that his second-in-command was beginning to panic. “Enved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued, “Are you sure you don’t want to bring any soldiers with you? Just to be sure? I know you’re capable, but what if something happens? Oh, we should have asked Lurri for some extra men, or maybe a horse, or something. What was I thinking? I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enved</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin raised his voice, but not in an irritated manner. He gave the soldier a knowing gaze and let him stop himself before saying, “I’m going to be okay. You can trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved stared at him for a few solid moments. The concern of a frightened parent was painted all over his face, and he never lost that look. The soldier took a deep breath and forced himself to stand straight. “Arkin…” he started, “You’re such a good man. You know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head looked at him, trying to figure out his attitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you,” Enved said sentimentally, “And I know you’ll be okay. I just…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin softened his expression as he knew what the soldier was trying to do. Enved was never a poet, and his upbringing didn’t teach him how to express himself in a way that wasn’t cut and edged. So, the Head helped him out. Arkin stepped forward and hugged Enved, and the soldier reciprocated the motion quickly and strongly. Arkin told him, “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier’s voice was low and caring. “…I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They held one another for a moment longer before parting, upon which Enved quickly put on his usual stoic facade. Arkin turned to walk again and told him, “Take care of yourself while I’m gone. And take care of the mansion. I’ll be back after a few months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved nodded and smiled painfully, “I promise you I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the two of them continued to the stairs and descended to the first floor. By the doors was where most people collected themselves and upon seeing the Head, they flocked to him. They asked him questions, gave him their best regards, shook his hand, the works. Many were worried to have him go, a few wanted to hear all the stories when he got back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly wormed his way through the crowd and made it to the doors, where Charlie and Elijah were stationed. They were given somewhat of the same treatment in regards to wishing them luck, and they took it well. Charlie was armed and ready for action, keeping a longing look of adventure in her eyes. Elijah was dressed in his flashy getup, wearing his robes and mask, and paid no mind to his missing limb. Cinnamon and Caramel were just outside, patiently waiting by the stairs as some illagers and villagers ensured their health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thaddeus caught Arkin just before he was going to announce his departure. The Head gave him a crooked smile, somewhat worried about what the Elder had to say. “Arkin,” he addressed, “You’d best return.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head responded, “I know you’d track me down if I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the vindicator’s surprise, Thaddeus lightly chuckled at that. He then held out his hand to the Head and told him, “Stay safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shook it, “Will do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved approached just behind the Elder as that happened, and the Head told them, “Be nice to one another while I’m gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enved and Thaddeus gave each other a smirk before the soldier stepped up and patted Arkin on the arm. “Be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” the Head assured before turning to Charlie and Elijah. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie gave a thumbs-up while Elijah confirmed, “We’re good to go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin then looked to the crowd and raised his voice, announcing to the mansion that they were leaving. The mansion-folk gathered at the door as the party of three left the building and gravitated south. They waved over their shoulders as they walked, and into the trees they went, disappearing from sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was walking on his crutches fairly well, despite the terrain. He just had to take things slowly, and that was something neither of the other two complained about much. Charlie and Arkin swapped the job of carrying the leads to direct his llamas, and Vali found lots of joy in being able to get out of the building and see the wilderness again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon into their journey, maybe not a few hundred yards away from the mansion, did the archer look to Arkin. “So? Think they’ll be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator gave her a joking glare, which she mirrored. “They’ll be just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we’ll be alright?” Elijah asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do good,” Arkin told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie egged it on, “You think they think we think we’ll be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” the Head laughed, and Charlie gave him a nudge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were excited for the journey ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first day of travel brought them to the abandoned outpost by nightfall. They decided it would be good to set up camp there if only to have some shelter from roaming monsters. They had rations to share and fixed themselves on the first floor of the outpost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though most of the structure had been ravaged by the fire, the first floor was surprisingly in-tact. The ceiling had already caved at the back of the structure, leaving the front roamable if they were careful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They set up a small array of torches around the yard to ward off monsters from the front door and made themselves as comfortable as the ash and splinters would allow. The old outpost creaked and whined with the soft wind, adding an uncomfortable noise to the quiet, haunted place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had placed himself by the door, peering out of it as his eyes fixed themselves on something in the yard. Elijah and Charlie noticed his staring and said nothing at first. “Well,” the archer began, getting the others’ attention. “First day’s done. Now just twenty more to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gave a light snicker, sighing as he pulled his hood down. “Hopefully the weeks go by quickly. I’m probably going to drop dead by the time this is over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chuckled, “Tired of walking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On one leg, yeah,” he took his mask off. “Either I won’t be able to walk at all or this leg will be all-muscle by the time we’re at the Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie joked, “So, either we carry you or you carry us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> impress my family. Walking into the house with both of you on each shoulder,” he playfully flexed and the other two chuckled with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer added, “Seriously, though, if you need help or you’re getting tired, just let us know. Don’t need anything else happening to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Elijah sighed and nodded. “I just… Thanks, you guys,” he smiled and kept the mood rather light, “I’m so stupid for letting this happen to me,” he motioned to his missing leg, “But I’m glad you two came along.” He glanced at Arkin, “Especially with all the plans you guys have for yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please,” the Head grinned, “No matter what I am, it’s still gonna be us three against the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smirked, “I like that notion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin smiled and took a peek back out the door. That time, Elijah had to ask, “What are you looking at?” not thinking much of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm,” he fiddled with some of his things, reaching into a bag that he brought, “Just seeing where the grave is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah pursed his lips. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad,” Arkin assured him, not wanting to lose the lighthearted moment, “It’s just, we’re here and I want to be sure…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure of what?” the trader asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin forced a snicker, “I dunno, be sure he doesn’t come back as a zombie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” Charlie chuckled, “If only. Then we could enjoy taking him down again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head gave her a look and winced a bit, silently telling her, “Too far,” and she got the message immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” she cleared her throat, “Leave it to Thorburn to come back like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That comment rang better with the vindicator. “Yeah,” he breathily chuckled, taking a book from his bag. He held it up and looked to the grave, “Hell, if he did come back as a zombie and see me with this, I don’t think he’d act much different than if he were alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah took that as a quick opportunity to shift the conversation. “What’d you bring a book for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was happy to answer. “I’ve got a few. They’re all so I can practice reading. I don’t wanna forget what I’ve learned while we’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, how’s that going for you?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he smiled, “I… Haha, I like reading. I’ve already got a lot of it down, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer smirked and raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chuckled, “Don’t take that as a challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, but I was just about to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.” They laughed at one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smiled and told the vindicator, “If you need help, let me know. That should be something I’m still able to do,” he joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all the love talk you and Mitty do, I’d think there’d be nothing but mush up there,” Charlie teased and poked the side of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you want to think,” Elijah teased back, “You’re just scared that I’m smarter than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scared? I’m never scared,” she playfully boasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t mean you’re smarter than me,” the trader taunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, guys,” Arkin started, “Can’t you just be happy knowing you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> smarter than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Elijah started this war, and I’m gonna end it,” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant giggled and made faces at her, and the three of them felt comfortably giddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually slept, knowing they’d need lots of it to continue with their long journey. Early morning rolled by and Charlie woke up the others, much to their drowsy stubbornness. They gathered themselves, had a bite to eat, and headed off south. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days were easygoing and peaceful, and the sun shone its warm face over the land while they traveled. By the second night, the idiots found themselves in the abandoned village, not finding it so haunting as it was just empty and waiting for attention. They found shelter in the old cathedral and slept there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, they followed the small river south, which widened and deepened by the mile. Elijah had navigated parts of the river before, and so found himself rather comfortable traveling. Charlie and Arkin were awestruck with the new experiences they were having. Beautiful landscapes and scenery were laid across the province, all to be adored by their eyes. Neither of them had been so far south, and with the weather getting warmer and warmer, they loved admiring the colors and life that came along with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah needed a few extra breaks throughout the day to continue traveling, and when they sat to rest he got into his talkative attitude and told stories of his adventures. Some were more extravagant than reality, others were more believable, but all of them entertained his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the warm days turned hot, the three of them dressed down. Arkin took off his coat, Charlie her layers, and Elijah his robes. On the map that they followed, there would be a small settlement they’d pass through—they could exchange apparel there to prepare for the heat of the Beaches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the tenth day, they arrived at said settlement—a simple waypoint for traveling merchants to barter their things. Elijah sold off some of his last items remaining in the bags on his llamas, and they made enough money to buy new clothes. Charlie’s and Elijah’s apparel were still dirtied and torn, unlike Arkin’s, and they were happy with the changes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stored their old clothes in Elijah’s bags and dressed in the new apparel. Arkin wore a simple white tunic with a brown belt and cape to contrast—the cape being something Elijah suggested. A hood was stitched into it as it draped over his shoulders, offering protection from the sun to his head and arms. Charlie wore a wrap around her chest that covered the parts that her oversized tunic didn’t. They weren’t able to find much in her size other than dresses and blouses, so she took a piece similar to Arkin’s, just green and without sleeves. She took a cape nearly identical to Arkin’s, too, to cover her arms. Elijah collected some of the same colors as his old clothes but took lighter fabrics—he still had a red mask and blue hood, but the hood was more of a wrap that spilled over his shoulders, as well. He wore a sleeveless green tunic beneath with accessories lining his belt. The pets were given a small makeover, too; the llamas were sheared and Vali was given a new collar (though they were still able to transfer the silent bell to the new collar). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the idiots continued onward, pressing deeper south as refreshing winds scraped over flattened lands and gave them relief in the heat. They were trading for water with every other merchant they stumbled across—the number of traders growing significantly the closer they got to the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the fifteenth day, they steered into Ystran territory—the territory of the mansion that made wreckage of Thaddeus’ village, among others, years ago. They didn’t quite mean to pass into mansion land, but the road they followed simply led them there. They tried to head east in the direction of the Beaches while also attempting to stick to the path so they wouldn’t get lost, but trouble would find them soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They came to a fork in the road, one leading straight east and the other southeast. They argued over which way the map would lead them, Elijah admitting he hadn’t come this way in ages and thinking that one of the paths was newer. Fearful that either road would lead them away from the city or deeper into Ystran territory, they hung by the fork for a while as they tried to decipher the map. The fork was located in a valley between two stout hills, and so the party didn’t spot the scouts coming over the hill before the scouts could see them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye!” a man shouted from atop the hill. This caught the three’s attention, and they turned to see a group of six scouts stationed above them, two riding horses, all having their weapons drawn. “You know you’re tresspassin`?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was nervous but quick to retaliate, as his friends were quick with their weapons, “We’re trying to find our way out! We’ll leave if you let us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scouts said nothing and began to descend, flanking the party as they came down. Charlie loaded her bow but Elijah hit her arm, telling her to quit. Arkin stayed his ground as the scouts spoke. “Lower yer weapons,” a woman said, “Where you headed to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Beaches,” the trader said. He took the scouts’ silence for miscommunication. “Genuinely, we are. I’ve got family there. We—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, aye,” another scout said, “Plenty of people get lost on this road going to the Beaches. Go on and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the first man interrupted, stepping up to Arkin. “That road comes from up north,” he eyed the vindicator’s axes, a flash of weariness glazing over his eyes but ultimately his boldness overshadowed it. “Not many illagers comin` from up there. `Less they runaways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin tensed up, feeling a strange sensation of nostalgic anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, quit it,” a woman elbowed the scout and tried to pull him back, “We ain’t border watchers. Leave `em be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout pushed against her and tapped the diamond blade of Arkin’s axe with his crossbow. “Where you from, son?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator seemed to be choked up on his words. That, or he was simply refusing to respond. Charlie and Elijah waited for him, nearly about to fill the unbearable silence when he finally answered. “My name is Arkin Thorburn, Head of the Thorburn mansion after liberating it from my father,” Arkin puffed his chest out and sized up the scout, the others appearing concerned, “I’m on business with these two. Step off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scout lost his bold grin, flipping it to a frown as he took a step back. “Yer a Thorburn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorburn,” Arkin retaliated, taking his name with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared in a silent standoff. Another scout put her hand out to her bold acquaintance, pushing in front of him. “We don’t want no trouble,” she told the Head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for trouble,” he softened his tone. “Just tell us where we need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to the path that led southeast. “Keep followin` that one. It’ll lead ya to a settlement outside the city. Then the main road goes from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, saying, “Thank you,” then turned to the others. Charlie looked a little disappointed that a hearty fight didn’t break out, and Elijah appeared relieved with the peace. Without another word they turned their backs on the scouts and headed down the trail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked over their shoulders a few times to ensure they weren’t being followed or aimed at. One glance brought an entertaining scene: one of the scouts punched the bold one in the arm and they scolded him off, but the idiots were out of earshot by then and couldn’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy sh-t,” Charlie exhaled with a low tone, “That was close.” She looked to Arkin, who didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Elijah filled the air, “Did you see how many there were? I didn’t know scouting parties got that big…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They must have extra troops,” the archer off-handedly said. She looked back at the Head with a smile and gave him a nudge. “Leave it to Arkin to save us yet again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, the vindicator didn’t seem nearly as excited as she was. He gave a smile to her, but it was fake and uncomfortable. Anybody could see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lost her grin. “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just,” he sighed heavily, “I feel like I did something wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, scaring them off? That’s what you’re supposed to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” he shrugged, “I guess I’m still trying to figure out that my name is terrifying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked over his shoulder at his friend. “Well, of course it is. You only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> liberated your mansion. It’s going to take some time for the word to get around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie kept her eyes forward. “Just try to handle it for a bit. Hell, when we get to the Beaches, you can make a good name for yourself there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enved said not to go around screaming my name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader asked, “Then why’d you do it with the scouts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He also said to use it as a threat if anyone tried to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The humans gave each other a look. “Well, that’s…” Elijah started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…counterintuitive,” Charlie finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant huffed, “Let’s just consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a good use of your name.” He told Arkin, “I mean, it was either that or one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> loses your leg.” He tried to pass it off as a joke. Charlie gave a small chuckle, and the Head only raised his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer went back up to Elijah. She took the map out of her pocket, saying, “At least we know where we’re going now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the trader nodded. “I’ll know where to go after we get to the settlement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she sighed, “Hopefully we won’t have any more run-ins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Arkin echoed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots had arrived at the settlement on the nineteenth day and took a rest there. They didn’t do much else but recover and prepare for their last couple of days of travel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the twenty-first day—the final day—the three of them spotted the cityscape stretching for miles over the horizon. They walked along a wide, long road alongside other merchants, tourists, and adventurers. Nobody bothered them, nobody questioned them, they were simply all strangers-in-arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they neared the city, the slower the group traveled. The entire city was enclosed by a large stone wall, gated and only allowing visitors inside after they were checked. Guards stood at the huge gates, checking through bags and asking questions to the travelers. They didn’t seem to be taking weapons or any other items.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closer the idiots got, the more nervous Arkin and Charlie became. Neither of them were sure why they were anxious, or if they even should have been, but the feeling was hard to ward away nonetheless. Elijah, however, was entirely nonchalant and even a bit excited to be nearing the gates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was their turn to check, one of the guards instantly recognized the merchant. “¿Señor Reyes? ¿Eres tú?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sí, sí, ¡hola!” Elijah responded, hopping over to him, and they began speaking to one another… much to the confusion of Charlie and Arkin, both of which knew no Spanish. However, by the way they were speaking, it was easy to see that both Elijah and the guard were friendly with one another and knew each other well. Elijah then gestured to the other two, and the guard smiled and stepped up to them. “First time to the Beaches, huh? Welcome!” he shook hands with them. “Elías is a family friend; you’re free to go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was happy about that while Arkin was just confused as to who this “Elías” was. However, he didn’t argue when the others were led through the gates and brought into the perimeter of the city. Already, the vindicator and archer were entirely entranced by the bright beauty of the city, and Elijah was sure to make the most of their awestruck faces. He threw his arms out as if that alone could encompass the entirety of the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” he invited, “Welcome to the Coral Beaches!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The City of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Elijah safe and in the company of his family, the party makes rough ideas of what adventures to conclude next. All while getting know know the merchant’s brothers and sisters, or course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Coral Beaches cityscape was absolutely gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buildings tall and small and all sorts of colors stretched on and on, the golden rays of the sun reflecting off of windows and metal framing around support systems. The first street they stepped upon snaked through open markets that called to tourists to buy their things. Grass and sand sat together alongside houses while the roads were paved with smooth stones and bricks. In the distance, they could see even taller buildings within the center of the beaches, and they could faintly smell the salt of the sea in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah led them down the path, ignoring the merchants who waved and called to them. Charlie and Arkin were speechless, having never before seen anything like this. In the sunlight, the buildings appeared to be made of pure gold and cast many cool shadows over pathways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carriages and wagons rode by, people walking on foot sure to steer clear of the heavy wheels as they passed. Children played in the streets with balls and wooden swords, challenging each other and chasing each other, and having nothing but fun. Multiple iron golems roamed the streets, unbothered by many of the pedestrians as they guarded the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People from across the whole world were gathered in the Beaches, and the diversity was entirely glorious. Humans, illagers, witches, and sorcerers conversed with each other in all different languages, sharing laughs and trading trinkets. Magic was openly used, evokers and subclasses of evokers casting spells to entertain and assist, witches downing a variety of potions that provided a variety of effects, and sorcerers used an array of abilities. People flew by using nothing but their minds, leaped to the tops of buildings from the ground, warped and mended split wood and rocks in a matter of seconds, and so much more. Charlie and Arkin had never seen such an array of abilities before, and the sight rendered them starstruck. Even Vali seemed to be filled with wonder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah had a huge smile on his face, loving their expressions. It was hilarious seeing people who were usually stoic and unimpressed be so entranced with the city. “You guys like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie snapped out of her faze and Arkin laughed. “It’s… so much!” the archer said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I know!” the trader laughed, continuing on. “We’ve got everybody here. Humans, sorcerers, witches, illagers, immigrants from overseas, pirates, adventurers, hermits, gladiators, bards, merchants—everybody and their dogs come here. Anybody who wants to do anything comes to the Beaches!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly!” the archer grabbed her hair, still reveling in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a while to get to my family’s house. The city goes on for miles and miles.” He asked them, “Do you guys want to grab something to eat real quick? Learn about some history~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chuckled, simply a giddy mess. “Sure,” he answered as he watched a sorcerer fly overhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah led them deeper into the city. They went to an area that was fairly open but crowded with people. Benches and tables sat under the sun with people sitting and eating at them, open market stalls selling sweets, treats, and meals from across the world. The idiots bought their own shares and took a seat at one of the benches, having to occupy one with another group as things were simply so busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah adjusted himself, sighing, “It’s good to be home. I always miss this place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why,” Arkin laughed, “Imagine living here all your life. It’s just… It’s beautiful, I don’t know what else to say!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what do you think there’s so many people here for?” Elijah chuckled, taking a bite of his food. “My family lives right along the border of the north-wing and center-part of the city. If you think it’s pretty by the wall, you should see the center. Actually, you should see the coast! Gorgeous out there.” He sighed happily, “How are you guys liking it so far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Arkin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hot,” Charlie added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah snickered, “Anything’s hot for you, knowing where you’re from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she reinstated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head didn’t care to hear about her complaints. He was feeling entirely ecstatic and wanted to see everything in the city. “What do you know about this place?” he asked Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the trading hub of the entire province. Maybe the entire world. There’s a few hubs in the eastern province, but none like this,” he glanced around. “The city itself started off teeny tiny, just a little village that a few foreigners stayed in, but then it grew and grew and now, hundred-or-so years later, we have the Beaches!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both his friends listened closely to him, enjoying the way he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of people here speak Spanish, but language isn’t really a problem. We’ve got enchantment books that translate any language on them, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded, but Charlie tilted her head. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head looked at her. “You don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie just looked back. “What are enchantment books?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gasped. “Woah! Charlie! Arkin knows more than you?” he taunted, which made the vindicator laugh and the archer’s face heat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno!” she threw her hands up, trying to appear defiant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader chuckled while Arkin explained, “Kygel had a lot of enchantment books, that’s the only reason why I know. Anything you write in one of those can be read by anybody because the language gets translated to the one you’re familiar with.” He shrugged, “I haven’t seen it in action, obviously. Still having a bit of trouble.” He looked to Elijah, “But I thought only evokers had them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant responded, “Only evokers can </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> them! And some sorcerers, but they have to have specific powers. But anyone can have them. And we’ve got everybody who’s anybody here, which means that most of our libraries are full of enchanted books. Some have actual enchantments on them, but a lot have history and stories and whatever. You can actually rent a blank one and write in it if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s neat,” Charlie smiled, nearly recovered now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin then pointed out, “You said most people speak Spanish here. Is that what you and the guard were talking in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Elijah answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head sort of snickered at himself, “That’s what I thought, but I wasn’t sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer nudged him, “Not much exposure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much of anything,” he admitted. “But at least I knew what enchantment books were—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhut up,” she told him, and he chuckled. Charlie then asked Elijah, “So, is your family from here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad isn’t, but my mom is,” he answered, “Dad’s from overseas and Mom’s been here her whole life. My dad…” he laughed, “…doesn’t speak a lot of English, and my family mainly speaks Spanish to each other. The rest know English, I just,” he shrugged, “I dunno. We’ll see what happens! I’ll try translating anything important, blah blah blah,” he waved on like it had happened a million times before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it,” Arkin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat for a little while longer and ate the rest of their food before heading off yet again. It took a short while to weave through the streets of the city, but they enjoyed it the entire way through. Each corner they turned had something new to show, each building was different and glorious, each voice was unique and held personality. Charlie was longing to be part of the crowd while Arkin wanted to sit from afar and watch, and Elijah was happy to lead the two of them. Nobody was particularly rude, each did their best to mind their own business while being friendly to strangers who acknowledged them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few people along the way stopped to compliment the way Cinnamon and Caramel looked, Charlie passed a stray ball back to a couple of teenagers who were kicking it around, and Arkin let a few kids pet Vali as they went along. There seemed like there was so much to do, and as they reached the center-part of the city, each of them longed for entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right where the north-wing and center-part of the city met was a large collection of shops and homes. Skinny columns of smoke rose from small forges, the sound of clanking metal rang in the air like broken-sounding chimes, aromas of perfumes mixed with the salty air in some areas, people lugged around wagons and carriages full of resources and supplies, and things were all-around busy. Elijah had to be careful going through the area as things were simply too fast, but he also seemed to pick up the pace as he neared home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he gestured through a collection of buildings and pointed, “There it is! Haha!” He pointed at a large building of two stories, made of sandstone and concrete. Surrounding it was a large yard that held a pen of grazing animals, all well-fed and well-maintenanced. Leading from the home were stepping stones that ended in front of a building made of bricks. A large door was opened at its face, all sorts of machines and gadgets found in there. A few people were working on the property, and Elijah hastily made his way over. Charlie and Arkin smiled at one another in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once close enough to call and be heart, Elijah shouted, “Jorge!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large, burly man working in the animal pen turned his curious attention in the direction of the merchant’s voice. He stopped and stared for a moment, squinted, then he gasped. From the distance, the idiots could hear him shout, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Elías!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” This got the rest of the people’s attention as they all turned to look. The man hopped the fence of the animal pen and hurried over while the others seemed to recognize the merchant and do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah laughed as the man met him, and the two hugged each other tightly—though the worker seemed to win that test of strength. “Jorge!” the trader patted him on the back, signaling him to let go. “Jorge, yo—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Dónde has estado?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the man grabbed his shoulders, looking him up and down before his eyes landed on his legs. “¿Qué </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiciste?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Elijah could answer, a few others had run over, calling, “¡Elías! ¡Elías!” There was another man, appearing slightly older than Elijah, and three girls who were all younger than the trader. They met in hugs and kisses, and the other two could only chuckle at the happiness and assume this was part of their friend’s family. There was too much action and too many voices to understand what was going on, language barrier or not. Elijah tried to both give each of them his attention and also calm them down, but they weren’t giving up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The biggest man told the girls to do something, and Elijah quickly responded with, “¡Espere!¡Espere!” However, the oldest girl took his crutches while the man lifted Elijah off of the ground and began carrying him, much to the merchant’s disapproval. He was over the man’s shoulder, beating on his back, shouting, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Jorge! ¡Bájame!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other guy laughed along as the girls followed them toward the house, the other worker turning to Charlie and Arkin. “¿Está usted con Elías?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them shared a glance before the archer quickly said, “Oh, uhm… We don’t speak Spanish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” the man laughed, “I asked if you were with Elías?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” she chuckled, then held out her hand, “I’m Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook her hand, “Enrique,” he shook the Head’s hand, too, who introduced himself, “I’m Arkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin! Charlie!” Elijah called, “C’mon! You’re welcome inside!” He was still being carried, and he seemed annoyed about it in a brotherly way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enrique snickered and led them along, taking the reins of the llamas from Charlie. “I’m one of Elías’ older brothers,” he said. He was tall and scrawny with dark hair and darker eyes paired with a kind, soft face. His accent was minimal and words flowed off his tongue like a poet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re his friends. We met up a while ago, it’s a long story,” the archer sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he nodded, “Well, go inside. Everyone will want to hear about what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they departed, Arkin awkwardly said, “Did you… see his leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Enrique answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not concerned?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am!” he exclaimed, no hostility in his tone, “But I’m happier that he’s alive!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Charlie elbowed Arkin in the arm as Enrique motioned over toward the door of the house. The others had already brought themselves inside. “Follow them, I’m going to put his llamas in the pens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie did as they were told and followed the others into the house. Though the commotion was still imminent, things were slightly more contained while within the walls. They stepped into a short walkway that led right to a dining table, a section of the house was walled off to the left—through a door along that wall they could see a kitchen. At the back of the home were a lounge and some stairs leading up, along with more walled-off sections that could have been closets or bedrooms. Several more people were in the house, and they leaped at the sight of the merchant. All were girls, each younger than the last, and they clung to Elijah. The trader had since been let down, balancing himself against the corner wall of the dining room while he hugged them back. The archer and vindicator stood off to the side, letting the family have their moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enrique was quick to come back inside, appearing through the backdoor after returning from the pens. From upstairs came footfall, and hurrying down the first floor was an older woman with fair skin, blonde hair, and bright green eyes like Elijah’s. She raced over as the room hushed a bit, and tears filled her eyes. Elijah pushed himself off of the wall as the woman hurried to him, and they met in a tight hug. When they parted, she held his face and removed his hood and mask. Elijah let her do so as she spoke quickly, asking him things while he answered reassuringly. The other two assumed this was his mother and respectfully stayed along the sidelines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked down at Elijah’s leg, progressively becoming more upset and worried, while the merchant did his best to calm her down. Once the room settled for a moment, Elijah took that as an opportunity to include his friends. “Everyone, everyone,” he started, then motioned to the rest of his party, “This is Arkin and Charlie. Be nice to them,” he eyed one of his brothers, “They’re the reason why I’m even home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie smiled and gave small waves while the others started to pick up the mood again. The woman laughed to herself while she dried her eyes, fanning her face with her hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m a mess,” she stuck close to Elijah while she gestured to the other two. “Come in, come in, don’t hang by the wall. I’m Carmen Reyes, I’m his mother.” She was a short woman in a white blouse and green skirt that reached her ankles, and her blonde hair was done up loosely upon her head. She wore an apron that was covered with colorful stains and her frail hands reached out to shake their hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the one who’s a mess,” Charlie commented, teasing Elijah with her ever-sarcastic attitude. The merchant chuckled at her before his mother turned to the big guy. “Jorge, go find your brothers and your dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Elías </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got here!” he chuckled, poking the trader in the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on! Go on!” the mother clapped, then waved to one of the girls. “Catalina, you too. Make sure he knows where he’s going!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the girls grabbed Jorge’s arm and pulled him along. “¡Vamos! ¡Ándele, ándele!” She waved to the trader, and he waved back with an, “¡Adíos!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Reyes beckoned everyone to the dining table. Elijah took his crutches back from the girls and stepped over, landing in one of the chairs. The others sat, too, brothers and sisters closer to the merchant than Arkin and Charlie. Mrs. Reyes sat closest to the merchant, holding his hands and speaking quietly to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Elijah and his mother busy, but with the others entirely curious, they looked to Charlie and Arkin for answers. Enrique asked, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five different girls were around him, the oldest appearing to be twenty or so with the youngest being a toddler. They all held similarities in the face, and it was easy to assume they were Elijah’s siblings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator and archer shared a look before Charlie started. “Uhm… A lot, haha.” She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, “There’s so much to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah helped out, “We can tell them everything when the others get here.” His face then filled with excitement as he remembered something. “Oh! Someone get my bags off my llamas! I almost forgot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enrique and the oldest sister hopped up from the table while Mrs. Reyes seemed to know what was happening. “No no, Elías,” she smiled humbly, “There’s other things to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mamá, it’s okay,” he told her. “Besides, I lost a leg trying to get back, you better take it,” he joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Mrs. Reyes did laugh, she also teared up and the merchant quickly realized the joke was a little too real for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, it didn’t stop the siblings from bringing in the bags a few moments later. They laid them down on the table and Elijah sifted through them, Arkin and Charlie looking on with a silent ponder. The merchant took out his many pouches of emeralds, lining them up and organizing them. Enrique patted him on the back, laughing, “Still hauled it all in, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah playfully swatted him away while speaking with his mother. He pointed to each collection, naming things off that his family business must have relied on him for. “That should cover the house, this should cover the paint shop. Uhm… oh, right, this was for the girls’ schooling, and that’s for Matias’ glasses. I just assumed he would break them again while I was gone, so I set some aside for that. And the rest you can do whatever you need with, Mamá.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie were wide-eyed. They looked from Elijah’s humble gaze to his mother’s grateful face covered by her hands and then to the brother and sisters who were excited about the wealth brought in. The other two quickly realized why Elijah was always so hesitant to spend a lot of his money…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Reyes hugged her son tightly, saying words of thanks in a language the archer and vindicator couldn’t understand, as the siblings took his things back and brought them upstairs for keepsake, most likely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon came back down and found themselves at the table again. Elijah, once things had calmed, jokingly told his friends, “I’m a working man~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And a mama’s boy,” the oldest sister teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gave her an annoyed glare while Mrs. Reyes kissed the top of his head. “That’s just fine with me,” she giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few small conversations were had while they waited on the rest of the family to return. They asked if Elijah was in any sort of pain, and he fairly denied it. Charlie and Arkin explained how they’d known Elijah for a few months, now, and hadn’t had… too many quarrels. None that weren’t at Charlie’s fault, anyway, as Elijah and Arkin both joked. Vali had stayed relatively quiet and stuck to Arkin’s shoulder the entire time. However, a few of the younger girls asked their mom if they could pet her and then were told to ask Arkin, upon which he allowed them to do so. Vali was then on the floor playing with the girls and being nothing but nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were introduced to each other. The only other brother around was Enrique, aforementioned, just a year older than Elijah. The other man was their older brother by two years, Jorge. The two of them usually worked on the farm and in the paint shop. The oldest sister of twenty was Liliana; she had blonde hair like her mom with dark eyes and was as tall as Elijah. Catalina was younger by a couple of years, and she was the one who ran out with Jorge. Esmeralda was fifteen with bright green eyes and chocolate-colored hair, holding a lot of resemblance to the trader. Lucia was twelve and Rosa was eight, and the height difference was the only way to tell them apart—they both had dark, curly hair paired with dark eyes and freckles. Livia was the youngest at four and was having the most fun with Vali, her light-brown hair pairing pleasantly with her light-brown eyes. It was already a full house, and there were still a handful of other people to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, that handful came. They hurried through the door and into the house, spotting Elijah and immediately going over to greet him, hug him, and welcome him back home. They, of course, noticed his leg and voiced their concerns, but he and Mrs. Reyes quickly had them all sit so he and his friends could tell them all what happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Reyes was a big man with a broad build, clearly a worker at heart. He had dark hair and dark eyes that accompanied a kind and curious smile. He introduced himself to Arkin and Charlie soon after he ensured Elijah wasn’t half-dead, and he strung his words together with a strong accent. He was very polite and all-formal, continuing to address Charlie and Arkin by “Ms. Smith and Mr. Thorburn.” He didn’t seem to recognize the Thorburn name, which was good for Arkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antonio was the oldest sibling in his early thirties. He resembled his father greatly, holding the same weight, build, and dark hair. His hair was long and kept in a ponytail, and his eyes were green like his mother’s. He hung by Elijah for the longest amount of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two brothers were identical twins, Miguel and Matias. They both had semi-dark, curly hair with even darker eyes. They were tall and scrawny like Enrique, and the only way to tell them apart was by their apparel. For example, Matias wore a pair of glasses with a broken lens, and Miguel didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jorge and Catalina had returned with them, of course, and they sat down with the rest. Some of the youngest sisters sat on their older brother’s laps since the rest of the chairs were taken. The entire house of sixteen including Charlie and Arkin was gathered into the dining room, getting situated. They hushed each other into silence as they waited for one of the three idiots to start their story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah chuckled a bit at the quiet, knowing how hard it usually was to quiet all eleven of his siblings, but now they had their full attention on him. No doubt, he felt a little special. The merchant looked to his friends. “Well? Where do you guys want to start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin smiled, “Shouldn’t you start? I want to know where you went before you met us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” the archer grinned, “We never did hear this story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did,” Elijah gave them a look, “Just neither of you were paying attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie recalled the many times they’d traveled with Elijah’s voice constantly at their ears. Any other time, they wouldn’t have felt too bad about that fact, but in front of his whole family…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the rest seemed to know just what the two friends were thinking. Antonio laughed, “You could talk anyone’s ear off. You did mine when we were growing up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant gasped and playfully glared at his brother, “You’re the oldest, it was my job to annoy you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And me,” Jorge chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And me,” the twins said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And us,” Catalina gestured to her sisters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie chuckled. “Well, good to know we weren’t the only ones,” the archer laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! You’ve only known each other for, what? A few weeks?” Jorge exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Months,” Elijah corrected, his face red with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, try a few years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-four</span>
  </em>
  <span> whole years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have been talking until two!” Eli defended himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babies talk at a year old, not two,” one of the sisters corrected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family started to pick up the pace and volume, everybody tossing their two cents in at once. Mrs. Reyes clapped and called for them to quiet back down, upon which they all did nearly immediately, and Mr. Reyes was left chuckling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Jorge gave each other stink-eyes as the trader continued. “Besides, I’ve been leaving and coming back since I was seventeen, you wouldn’t have been able to hear my beautiful voice for a few years if we add all that time up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just surprised you lost a leg </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jorge jabbed back with a grin. The merchant gasped again as the family half-jokingly scolded Jorge and Antonio gave him a punch to the arm. They quieted again with a quick word from Mrs. Reyes, “You haven’t even seen each other for ten minutes and you’re already arguing,” she pinched Elijah’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader pulled away from her with a chuckle and cleared his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anywho</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he began, interlocking his fingers together. “I left home and things went totally fine. I went up north, just like I said I would, close to the Old Enclosures. I found a few cute little towns up there and sold most of my things, then wrapped back around and started heading home. When suddenly~,” he smirked at Arkin and Charlie, “These guys literally tripped over me while I was sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t trip over you,” the archer defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I didn’t trip over </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was over your </span>
  <em>
    <span>llamas</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An even worse offense!” the merchant caught him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head laughed and took his turn to speak. “What’d happened a few days before that, though, was when I ran from my mansion. I’m from the Thorburn mansion, have any of you heard of the name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at each other before shaking their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin didn’t mind explaining. “It’s a dangerous name up north. There were a few generations of awful Heads—they focused on war and raids and killed the weak to make the strong stronger. Thorburns are trained for battle and nothing else, really. Unfortunately for me, I was the son of Head Arkin Thorburn. He hurt and killed for entertainment and messed up my life entirely. I lost my mom to him.” He kept a confident attitude. “Thorburn had cut open my leg so I wouldn’t try to escape, but it didn’t really stop me. I got out and just ran as far as I could. I met Charlie in the middle of nowhere,” he grinned at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m from the Icefields, came down south to hunt monsters for a family competition. He stumbled into my camp in the dead of night and I got him fixed up,” Charlie explained. “Then, next morning, some Thorburn soldiers found us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We started running,” Arkin continued, “We cut into some woods, and that’s when I tripped over Elijah’s llamas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you threatened my life if I didn’t stay quiet,” the merchant nonchalantly added, which got a few looks from his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator quickly defended his case, “I felt like I was going to die, so I panicked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were also just way meaner back then,” Charlie teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fresh out of the most dangerous mansion in the province, how did you expect me to act?” he snarkily retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah stopped them, “They hid and I lied to the soldiers about where they went, then the three of us got out of there. We decided we’d all head to the same village and figure out what to do there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie chuckled, “Unfortunately, the villagers weren’t too happy to see us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To see me, really,” Arkin shrugged. “My name made everyone panic. We got locked in a barn overnight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Catania laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Elijah snickered, “It was a whole mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie suddenly remembered, “You tried to throw us to the wolves!” she exclaimed to Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all did! Don’t single me out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arkin and Charlie both chanted. They laughed and the archer confirmed, “You were the one that had the best story, though, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, us two had weapons and looked dangerous, meanwhile you had your llamas and a few tradeables,” Arkin pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two could have been dangerous! I hardly knew either of you at the time—and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> threatened to kill me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin both went red in their faces upon realizing Elijah was pretty much right, and the rest of the family found their quarrels entertaining. “C’mon, c’mon, then what?” Catalina drummed on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah huffed. “You don’t care about them—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You clearly brought them here! You’ve got to trust them </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jorge egged on, “C’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine!” Elijah threw his hands up. “The Elder of the village let us out of the barn the next day, but he kept us inside the village for a while and made us do some chores. I dunno why, I guess as reparation for the scare we gave them?” he looked to the other two, who shrugged. “That’s really the best way to explain it, but who exactly knows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Us two were stuck doing most of the manual work,” Charlie said, “Elijah got off easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chortled, “Because I’m not strong!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” she teased, rolling her eyes. “After we were let out of the village we tried to come here. But then we ran into Captain Welin,” she grinned happily, “He’s a scouting captain in the Bentsen mansion, another big name up there. He and his party got attacked by bandits and he fell in a ravine and broke his ankle. They thought he was dead, but we found him alive and took him to the mansion. Then they invited us for Redemption Day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family lit up, seemingly very surprised. “You celebrated Redemption Day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys know about it?” Arkin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah answered, “A bunch of illagers here celebrate it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s nothing like in a mansion,” Antonio said. “That’s what we’ve heard, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there a show?” One of the younger sisters, Rosa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they send off fireworks?” Lucia queried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie chuckled, “Yeah, actually. And a lot more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you about it later,” the merchant waved to his family, “But it was great. I loved it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the Head agreed. “It was way different from how my mansion did it. Really fun. We made a few friends,” he gave a look to Elijah, who gave a smug look back. “But then we were called back to the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer continued. “His dad attacked the village we were at. We knew we had to go back to help, but we didn’t have much support from the Bentsen mansion at first. So we just sort of… went in blind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah added, “That’s when I knew I was for sure going to be late getting home. That’s also when we were wondering, you know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would come back,” a pause, “I mean, we were about to fight an entire mansion. The most dangerous one, at that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve never fought before in your life,” Catalina back-handedly teased, for which she received a punch in the arm from her older sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader gave her a stink-eye and kept talking. “We got to the village and saw it entirely destroyed. Nobody was around, we didn’t even find any bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We sort of figured out they were hiding in the caves,” Charlie said, “But before we could find them, we got ambushed by an entire freaking army.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sighed. “Thorburn would go in waves, sending fully-armed soldiers to destroy villages completely. He did it to that one, too. We just happened to get caught in the crossfire. Got hauled back to my mansion and thrown in the prison cells.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned, “That’s when Elijah and I met his dad and saw how awful he was. He was just… ugh,” she groaned, then looked at Arkin. “You had to fight him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for the millionth time in my life,” his voice was light and airy, something that Charlie’s wasn’t. “Thankfully, we had help getting out of there. A soldier, Enved Rineheart, helped us. He raised me when Thorburn didn’t. Basically a father to me. The four of us escaped and headed back to the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah added, “Enved told us that the villagers were hiding in the caves and that the mansion was trying to capture them, but they kept getting lost in the cave systems. So, we’d just need to… not get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was actually easier done than said,” Charlie pointed out, “Some Bentsen scouts were sent over to help. They found the village before we got back and led us through the caves. A lot of them were friends we’d made…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitty, Ren, Perdik, and Captain Welin were all there,” the trader said, “Not Lurri, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lurri’s the Head,” Arkin quickly explained, “Mitty, Ren, and Perdik are scouts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie said, “We went into the caves and got our stuff back because we lost it when we got captured. Then we had a bit of an… emotional episode,” she glanced at Arkin, who sheepishly snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he grabbed the back of his neck, “The Elder and I got into it. And then Elijah, and… Psh,” he sighed happily, “It was a whole wreck. But, we got accepted back into the village to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t they have accepted you?” Enrique asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a bit of a falling-out with the Elder,” Arkin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what happened?” Jorge asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin went on, “Enved and the Captain led a charge of us, the scouts, and a few villagers. We were going to storm an outpost before they could get to the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah nearly jumped out of his seat, “Charlie threw a bomb!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” the Head laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nonchalantly waved it off. “It was nothing,” she bragged, “Just something I learned from home~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Arkin elbowed her, and she reciprocated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the fight was huge,” Elijah continued, “Thorburn and a master evoker were there. I drank an invisibility potion and crept along the sidelines,” he smiled to the other two, “They went in head-first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fought my dad,” Arkin said, “Charlie and Enved took care of Kygel. Actually, you took care of Kygel, didn’t you?” he looked at Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” the trader exclaimed, “That was the start of how I lost my leg. I got caught in one of his spells, tore through my calf.” The family winced at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enved got thrown by a ravager,” Charlie added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So did you,” Elijah said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I didn’t tear a ligament because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you got a concussion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had plenty of those,” she was unbothered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Arkin teased, receiving a challenging glare from her. “Anywho, I fought Thorburn. I had to kill him, it was the only way to take him from power because he wasn’t just going to hand it over. He tried to kill me—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill me, I think. I’ve got a big scar from the fight,” he traced over his shirt on his stomach. “But, I managed to get him last-minute. Charlie and Elijah got me a healing potion and I was back on my feet. And, just like that, we’d pretty much won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family was wide-eyed. Arkin was no storyteller, but the Reyeses seemed to be filling in all the tiny details with their wild imaginations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you’re a Head now,” Matias connected the dots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arkin smiled, “Head Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… supposed to be so far away from your mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” he shrugged, “That’s kind of where the rest leads up to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant went on, “We waited for the village and brought everyone to the Thorburn mansion. Arkin was Head, so he had the right to lead the mansion without rebellion. Thankfully, a lot of people were wanting him to be Head. They just couldn’t do anything against Thorburn because he was just so… scary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin chuckled, “Yeah. That’s putting it lightly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of people took to liking you right away,” Charlie mentioned, “And we got a bunch of stuff done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head nodded. “The mansion was totally wrecked. We repaired a lot of stuff, got people jobs, fixed some class systems. Around then was when Elijah got sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader nodded. “The cut on my leg from the fight got infected. I nearly got a blood sickness. We needed to amputate it.” He sighed, letting his family take in the silence for a moment. “So, that’s how I got my leg cut off. I was in good hands, but,” a pause, “it was either that or I’d die. And, you know, dying seemed like the worse option.” He delivered it like a joke, but it didn’t follow through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin relieved the tension a bit. “That’s why I left the mansion to begin with. I mean, Elijah and Charlie are the best people I’ve known. And with Elijah hurt, I wanted to help escort him.” He shrugged, “Besides, I’m Head, I can make the rules of my own mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie snickered. “Yeah, being in charge sort of helps.” She tried to lighten the mood even more, saying to Elijah, “And hey, you might not have even needed either of us to get here. You’ve been doing really good,” she said, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> walk all the way here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled while his siblings seemed very concerned. He shot them down, though. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Still sort of getting used to it, but after that whole trek, I don’t think there’s anything I can’t do. Besides,” he looked to Charlie, “You’ve got plans, and I wanna be here for them~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” she snickered, “Honestly, with everything going on, I sort of forgot </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the city I needed to be in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, again?” Liliana asked, interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a monster hunter. Gonna take down something big.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here in the city?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not… quite. I’m here to get supplies. I mean, unless there’s a big monster somewhere here, then sure. But I’ve got my own goal set.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah groaned, “She won’t tell anyone. We think it has to do with the Nether, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shot him a look, but the others piled onto it. “Why keep it a secret?” Enrique asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer answered honestly enough, “Because people might take it before I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, a one-of-a-kind monster, then?” Catalina awed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly,” Charlie shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it big? Will you need big firepower?” Jorge asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster-hunter grinned, knowing what he was doing. “I’m not going to just accidentally slip every detail to you,” she glanced away, “But yes. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> big, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> need firepower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin sort of laughed at her want for suspense while Lilian asked, “What’s all the gear that you have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table was quiet as they expected more, and they slowly became antsier as no answer was given. Antonio peeped, “…That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I like to travel light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Travel</span></em> <em><span>light?</span></em><span>” Jorge nearly jumped from his seat, “You like to travel </span><em><span>stupid</span></em><span>, that’s what.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the family scolded him for that, Elijah especially. He defended his point valiantly, though. “If you’re planning on taking on something from the Nether, you’ve got to have armor! It’s simple facts! You’ll get annihilated otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie heard his argument and refuted it. “I’m not just going to relearn how to fight with huge clunky armor and a sword in my hand. I’m pretty damn good with a bow, I wouldn’t set my goal for something like that if I knew I couldn’t reach it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Big talk~” Catalina snickered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Arkin defended Charlie, “I’ve never seen her miss a target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah half-heartedly shrugged. “Yeah. I can stand behind that point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so,” Jorge started again, “How much will a few tiny arrows do against a fiery beast? Your shots will just burn up before they even touch the thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,” the archer simply said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jorge, enough,” Mrs. Reyes stepped in. “Let her be. She seems capable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She definitely is,” the merchant gave her a smile, “She scares me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything scares you, Eli,” Catalina taunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Look what happens when I’m brave!” he lifted his amputated leg, this time receiving a laugh that was only somewhat painful for the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the brothers who seemed more bothered by it shifted the conversation. “Speaking of… What are you going to do about travel?” Enrique paused, “I mean, you’re not going to walk on crutches for the rest of your life. Especially if you want to travel far again. How would you get out of trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That question had been fresh on Elijah’s mind for a very long while. “Yeah… I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be traveling again, but I think I’m stuck for a while.” He sighed, “I’ll probably stick around and help Mamá around the house until we can figure something out.” It was obvious he was upset about it but he held a smile on his face as Mrs. Reyes held his hand and shared a comforting gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Reyes, for the first time in the conversation, spoke up. “You’d definitely be safer here…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah didn’t like those forever-intentions. He tried to bat him off. “I mean, I’m fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m all healed up and things are good.” He huffed, “Look, it was my fault that I lost my leg. I was just a tiny bit hurt and then I didn’t take care of it… or tell anyone. It’s just… Ugh, yeah. Usually, I’m smarter than that, but… I dunno.” Everyone waited for him to go on, each at a loss for words. “If I ever do go out again, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> watch myself. Way closer.” He shrugged, “But, who knows if that will happen, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His oldest brother tried to help out. “Well, I’m sure the twins could get something going for you,” Antonio said. “I mean, they’ve been whispering up a storm over here about—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Matias and Miguel interrupted him. Unbeknownst to the idiots, the twins had pulled out a piece of paper and were scribbling on it while whispering to each other about something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antonio sniggered and backed off, “Nevermind!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was eyeing them, “What, gonna get me a horse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins eyed them back. “Leave us alone,” Matias told him, adjusting his broken glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a surprise,” Miguel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant threw his hands up and turned his head away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina leaned forward on the table, looking at Charlie. “You know, that monster hunt thing sounds pretty cool. You should get an enchantment on your bow to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer frowned and rolled her shoulder. “I dunno,” she responded, her voice full of skepticism. “I don’t wanna ruin it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it ruin it?” Liliana asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that make it better?” Elijah egged on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Just feels a little risky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s anything but that,” Enrique started, “The Beaches have a bunch of different enchanters who could help you out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, illagers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exclusively—they’re the only ones who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> enchant something,” he answered. “There’s a really good shop near the center of the market. You should check it out. It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nudged her. “Sounds like something you’ll have to look into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, I think I might.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation at the table wrapped up soon enough. The Reyes family asked them a few more questions about their travels that were easily answered. Elijah told them about Mitty and they dabbled more about details of Redemption Day. They spoke some about Arkin’s mansion and how he took to being Head, and then talked about Charlie’s home in the Icefields. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the family commented how they had to get back to work. A few of them had employers that would want to see them back, and the others were working on the farm and shop and didn’t want the day to go to waste. The siblings who stayed at the house bragged to the rest how they got to stay with Elijah, and those who had to leave gave the trader strong hugs that nearly crushed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “And you guys are welcome to stick around,” Elijah said to his friends after the others had gone. “You can hang out anywhere you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I want to go visit that enchantment shop,” Charlie mentioned, “Wanna give me a tour of the city, Eli?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, no,” he chuckled tiredly, “My feet are—er, my foot… My </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot</span>
  </em>
  <span> is killing me.” He was on his crutches again, walking into the living room. “And I think I’m gonna hang out with Mamá for the rest of the day. Help her around, do some chores, watch the girls,” he smiled, “Besides, you’re capable. You’re a hunter, you do tracking stuff all the time, you don’t need me leading you through the city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But who’s gonna hold my hand?” she jokingly teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin raised his eyebrows and tapped her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you,” she played, to which he dramatically responded with a fake, sad expression. She laughed and straightened herself. “Well, we’ll head over there—if you’re wanting to come, Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waved to Elijah, “We’ll be back later, then.” She was heading for the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun,” the merchant waved back with a grin. “Try to remember how to get here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already burned in my mind!” she gave him two thumbs-up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vali was hanging by the table, still, being gingerly petted by one of Elijah’s sisters, Rosa. The cat saw Arkin leaving and called out with a meow, leaving the girl behind. The Head tapped his shoulder and Vali jumped onto him, and Rosa waved to the cat, saying, “¡Adiós, gatito!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin smiled at her and left with Charlie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. New Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Beaches have a lot to offer, and certainly a lot of personality. Nobody ever said all of it was good, though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’M ALIVE</p>
<p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin walked out of the Reyes household and, before continuing on, the archer carefully assessed the area. She was examining the houses, the street, the buildings, trying to ensure she knew how to get back from wherever it was they were heading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw the Reyes’ tall house and shop connected via the animal pen. The shop was a dye and wool shop, used for spinning sheep and llama wool into fabrics and coloring them before selling them off. A few of the girls and Enrique worked in the shop while Jorge, Catalina, and Liliana worked the farm. Matias and Miguel worked for a doctor in the city, and Antonio and his dad made and repaired things all across the Beaches—buildings, roads, boats, and a slew of others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Charlie felt fairly confident that she could remember the look of this place, she continued on and led the way down the cobblestone street. Ox-drawn carts and horse-pulled carriages passed by, supplies and passengers alike bumbling down the road as they partook in the bumpy ride. It was midday, many kids were still out and about, and the spring heat beat down on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way, they made conversation. Arkin started, “So, he gave all his earnings to his mom,” he paused, “I guess that’s why he was so private and protective of his money?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled, “Yeah, guess so. I think that’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin nodded. “And his name is actually Elías?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer shrugged, “Well, it’s still Elijah. Just Spanish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spanish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie seemed surprised by that. “Really?” she cocked her head to the side, “How? He has an accent and said he was from the Beaches. Even his clothes have Spanish designs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just looked at her with a calm gaze. “Charlie…” he reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then realized her fault and looked away. “Oh. Right. Locked away, yeah. Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he sort of laughed, “You forgot I was locked up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she rolled her shoulder, “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just didn’t think about it,” she tried explaining herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head gave her a light punch to the arm, “I’m just joking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed the tension off and gave a grin. “Speaking of… How are you feeling about all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About… what? The mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, I’m not too worried about it, if that’s what you mean. Everything was going really well when we left.” He shrugged, “I think I’m more worried about Enved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie didn’t like those implications. “Why? You think someone will go after him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, not that. Nobody really wants to pick a fight with him. Even Thorburn was scared to do that,” he gave a half-smirk. “Besides, if anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to go after him, he’d take care of it. He’s the best soldier in the mansion. He’s trained lots of our men.” He sighed, “He’s just worried about me. And he has to run the mansion while I’m gone. That’s stressful for anyone, but I think it’s just a little worse for him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> I overheard you and him talking before we left. I honestly wasn’t sure it was him because he sounded so,” she laughed, “paranoid! I didn’t recognize his tone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin laughed a bit. “Yeah, that’s not usually like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s only like that with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head took that in for a moment. “Yeah…” he cooed with a proud smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked a few more paces before Charlie spoke again. “…Arkin? How do you see Enved?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator raised a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I know he trained you and half-raised you, but… Yeah, I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… I trust him? Is that what you mean?” he guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know you trust him,” the archer said, “I do too. He’s reliable and a good guy. I mean more like… family-wise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he blinked. “Well, we’re not related, obviously, and a lot of my life I honestly didn’t… like him. That was just because I was still following Thorburn’s doctrine and it felt like Enved was trying to pull me away from that. I mean, he was, of course he was, and I’m glad about that. But I think it’s sort of… weird, still. For me, anyway. I only really started to trust him after Mom died,” he took another pause. “Mom told me that the Rinehearts came from an entirely different mansion. They joined the Thorburns a couple of generations ago. Don’t know why,” he shrugged. “But uhm… I dunno. I mean, I see him as a father figure, I already told you that. But I think we’d both be weirded out if I started to call him ‘Dad.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she nodded, “I get that. I just didn’t quite know how that relationship with him was. Wanted to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arkin understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued on, enjoying the day as they pushed further into the city. Earlier, Enrique had told them the general location of the enchantment shop, somewhere in the midst of the center-part of the city. They moved toward the center, the population of the city packing more and more. Buildings and huge towers glistened in the sun, appearing brighter as they approached closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They realized they’d pushed into the markets of the city, open stalls and roofed stores seen in every direction. Many different faces traversed the streets, springing from trader-to-trader with emeralds, gold, and other tradables in their hands and pockets. People who didn’t watch their footing often bumped into one another, and for that reason Arkin pulled Vali off of his shoulder and held her, just to be safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them pushed themselves over to the sidelines, trying to separate from the crowd. They were feeling a bit overwhelmed; Charlie tried to find any signs that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the name of the shop, while Arkin tried to look for illustrations that related to enchantments. He’d try to read but couldn’t focus with the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the archer just started asking people where the shop was. A few people didn’t know, others didn’t speak English, but she eventually found someone who knew. A sorcerer pirate came to their aid, dressed in fancy red and yellow clothes with gold chains hanging from nearly every pocket, jeweled rings on his fingers, and piercings in his ears. He had a cutlass sheathed on his hip, too, adorned with gold and jewels. “That’s the magic shop, aye?” he responded when Charlie asked about the name of the shop. He then tapped his scruffy chin as his shimmering, lime green eyes scanned the buildings. This was the first time Charlie and Arkin would have encountered a sorcerer, and the only way to know he was just that was by his eyes. Sorcerers were becoming increasingly harder to point out in a crowd unless they used their powers (before the start of the extinction, sorcerers could come in all shapes and sizes). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer stepped back toward them, trying to get a better view of the city. He was in between the friends, now. His already-glowing eyes then lit up as he pointed ahead and put a friendly hand on Arkin’s shoulder. “There y’are! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, two buildin`s past the food stalls!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie squinted over the buildings, then spotted a sign a short pace away that read the shop name. She smiled wide and laughed, saying, “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no trouble for me,” he then spun around to the other side of the Head, a sly smirk on his face. He held up a diamond axe in his hand, one that looked identical to Arkin’s, and that’s when they realized Arkin was missing one of his own. “I’ll be off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>monos!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the pirate saluted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Charlie tried tackling him, but it was too late. The sorcerer, showing off his powers, then leapt dozens of feet into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s jaw dropped and he froze for a moment, too shocked to completely register that he’d just been robbed. The archer, on the other hand, didn’t grace the sorcerer with an amused gaze. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she shouted as Arkin tensed. “Hey! Help! Thief!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words caught a few people’s attention, but when she pointed up to the building to where the sorcerer went, most of them shrugged it off as they weren’t able to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Arkin groaned, taking Vali in one arm and using the other to unsheathe his remaining axe. Charlie took the lead and ran in between the towering buildings, Arkin just behind her. They had their heads up and focused, trying to tail the sorcerer from the ground level. They watched the pirate leap from rooftop to rooftop without a single trip as they struggled to keep up. They tried to dodge people and carts but ended up bumping into more than a few, slowing their process and getting yelled at along the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer eventually got tired of racing through the streets and wanted to take the fight to the rooftops. She told Arkin, “Keep after him! I’ll see what I can do!” He gave her a frustrated look back but didn’t stop as she veered from the path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the sorcerer stopped on a rooftop and started casting taunts to Arkin. “Hey, mono! Up here!” he waved and dangled the axe over the rooftop, a mischievous smirk plaguing his face. “Too bad you don’t got powers! You ain’t even one of them fancy ill`s! Hahaha!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head wanted to throw his other axe up at him but knew that would be a bad idea in many more ways than one. Instead, he did what his upbringing taught him and challenged the magic-user. “Get down here and fight me like a man!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer was having fun taunting him, making faces, and giving him the middle finger every now and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Charlie could hear the two of them yelling from around the building. She was trying to figure out a way to get to the top before the sorcerer jumped away again. The building he was stationed on had windowsills lined clear to the top. The frames for the windows would be able to be used as footholds if careful enough. Carts and stalls were all around, and so Charlie simply picked one to use. She leapt onto a cart, much to the disapproval of the owner, and bounded from it to the wall of the building. She held on by the frame and hoisted herself up past the glass, finding a glimpse of a family inside who was very confused to see her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin caught her doing this and quickly realized what she was doing. The sorcerer hadn’t seen her and was oblivious to her plan. If the Head could just keep the pirate in place…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d yer girlfriend run off to? Gonna catch a guard?” the sorcerer shouted down in a mocking manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin ran with that lie. “You’re gonna get your ass beat by a golem in a few seconds!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A golem ain’t gon` catch me if it tried! I’m the slickest bitch in the city!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head just didn’t quite get his attitude and also wasn’t sure what to say. He simply tried to make the sorcerer talk about himself more. “I bet you got thrown off your own damn ship, sea urchin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though accidental, that seemed to strike a chord in the pirate as he frowned and came back with a meaner tone. “Aye, those bastards just couldn’t handle me! I was the life of the party on that stupid boat and they screwed me over!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer kept talking, giving Charlie more time to scale the building. The higher she got, the more anxious Arkin became. She was nearing the rooftop, but a problem presented itself: the roof had a slight overhang that would be entirely too risky to try to latch onto. She tried shimmying around to find anything to latch onto but found nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that point, the pirate and the Head were just casting insults at one another, trying to outdo each other. “F-ckin` bugger!” “Ratted moron!” “Bumblin` pig!” “Screwed bitch!” A few people had stopped to watch, finding their quarrel entertaining. A couple of them caught wind of Charlie and connected the dots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the archer’s arms began to grow tired of climbing, a nearby tree began to move. It was a palm tree—a few of those were strategically littered about the city, often having pennant flags attached to them between buildings. Originally, it was too far to reach, but now it craned toward her close enough to touch. Had she jumped onto the magically-moved tree, it would have given her the perfect opportunity to climb to the roof. She looked around for any sort of reason as to why the tree moved and quickly found an explanation. A couple of illagers were on the ground, watching her, and one gave a thumbs up. She assumed they were a geomancer, having just moved the tree, and gave a thumbs-up back, then hopped to it. She maneuvered herself atop of it and leapt from the tree to the rooftop, finding to be on the other side of the building from the pirate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath and tried to stay as quiet as possible. He didn’t see her or hear her as he was too busy yelling at Arkin to notice. As she approached, she tried to come up with a plan of attack that wouldn’t seriously hurt him or herself. She didn’t have much time to think, though, as she got closer and closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie went with her gut and harshly latched onto the man’s arm, scaring the hell out of him, but he had no time to react before she yanked him away from the side of the roof. He fell as he was thrown, and Charlie used that time to stay on her feet and simply kick him in the gut. It stunned him as he howled with pain, and she continued the beating by pulling her bow from her back. She didn’t load an arrow, but she did strike his face and chest with it, all while yelling and cursing at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spectators on the ground were jumping to conclusions as to what was happening up there, some fearing the worst. Arkin, though, knew exactly what was going on: one way or another, Charlie was beating the sh-t out of that guy. He laughed at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer had let go of the axe nearly right as he was thrown, but the archer didn’t care. She enjoyed kicking him in the back a few more times before she huffed sharply and called him a “F-cking idiot.” Charlie then nonchalantly took the axe and left the sorcerer alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, with his damaged pride, he wasn’t about done. He sprang to his feet with a bloodied face and shortness of breath, drawing his cutlass from its sheath. “Gimme that axe, girl!” he threatened but didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took his inaction as a sign of weakness and scowled at him. Charlie hooked the axe on her belt, loaded her bow, and aimed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough for his eyes to show genuine fear and he quickly surrendered, using his powers to jump away and taking his pride with him. The archer grinned and watched as he fled over the rooftops, eventually hopping to the ground a buildings away and disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and the others saw him leave and were somewhat concerned. The vindicator yelled, “Charlie!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer heard him and made her way over to the edge of the roof. He saw her and shouted, “You good?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the axe and held it up to show him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw his fist into the air, still clutching the other twin axe, and shouted with joy, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Vali looked rather squished in his other arm. A few spectators cheered with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie backed away and went back to where she got up from. The tree was still bent and she hopped to it, her bow since stored away and the axe held firmly in her hand. Thankfully, she didn’t have to scale the building again as the geomancer from before gave her a ride down by twisting the tree once more. The top of the palm nearly reached the ground when she hopped off and her boots landed on solid ground. She let out a breath of relief as Arkin came over. Charlie shook the hand of the geomancer and handed Arkin’s axe back to him, and they recollected themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you do to him?” Arkin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hit him a bunch until he dropped the axe,” she half-lied, “Then he tried to pull a sword on me, so I just took out my bow and he ran.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” he chuckled. Vali climbed back to his shoulder and he petted her as a small apology for holding her so awkwardly. Most of the onlookers were spreading back out and continuing with their days. “Wanna go after him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already sent him a good message,” she shrugged it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still wanna go to the shop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she laughed, “We better go there after all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started off again, retracing their steps back to the market square. Arkin ensured his axes were securely on his belt, not wanting to have them get snatched again. “He was helpful in one regard,” Charlie mentioned, “He showed us to the enchantment shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just over here.” They cut through the crowd and made their way between the roads, stopping at a small building made of sandstone and colored windows. A wooden sign hung above their heads reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they knew they were in the right place. They went inside, a bell above the door ringing as they did, and took in the scenery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place resembled a small, crowded library: bookcases lined the floor and walls, filled to the brim with all sorts of books in different colors, sizes, textures, and designs. The place smelled heavily of ink and paper, which was to be expected, but it was overwhelming. Another smell lingered in the air, something crisp like a perfume but entirely subtle and unrecognizable. Purple carpet coated the floor and shimmering pieces of weapons, armor, and tools were mounted on the walls—each enchanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friends shared a look before stepping further into the shop. Neither of them were entirely sure what to look for, so they attempted to find someone who would. Surely there was somebody working in this quiet place…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stepped out of one of the rows of shelves and nearly got knocked over by someone moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly. “Watch it!” the person snapped, her voice that of a frustrated old woman’s. It was then that the archer got a good look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was, in fact, an old woman. Her stature was as tall as Arkin’s and as scrawny as a stick and her head craned like a bird’s. She was an illager enchanter, her custom-made clothes with their bedazzling designs a telltale sign of her position. A strange cloud of magic clung to her and her eyes glowed white—she was casting a spell on herself, it seemed. She was carrying around a large stack of books, appearing far too heavy for her frail arms, but she lugged them like nobody’s business. In fact, they seemed to be too heavy for even Arkin to carry comfortably. They figured that’s what the spell was doing to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Charlie unintentionally peeped, somewhat frightened by her appearance. The old woman continued her path before the archer even got the whole word out and went straight to a table near the corner of the store. She set the books down, the table creaking from the weight of them, and she organized the pile into three stacks. Arkin and Charlie awkwardly hovered a few paces behind her, waiting for an opportune time to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman sighed and turned around, un-enchanting herself as she did so. She shrunk to her normal size—still tall, but closer to Charlie’s height than Arkin’s—her eyes returned to their normal state of green, and the cloud of magic dissipated. She glared at them. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer cleared her throat and stepped up, “I want an enchantment on my bow. I was told you could do it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can,” the old lady snapped, “Why would anyone say I couldn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie blinked and had to recollect her words. “I—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off, “What do you want? Power, Punch, Flame? Others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, woah,” she had to slow the enchanter down. “I… Uhm… What?” she had no clue what the old woman was even talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter frowned and grumbled something under her breath, then gestured for them to follow her. They did until she stopped at a bookcase and scanned the spines, reading each title quickly. She found what she was in search of and basically threw the book at Charlie (who fortunately caught it). “There,” she hissed, “Take a seat somewhere and read up. Then tell me whatever it is you want.” Her eyes flashed to Arkin, “What about you? What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he shook his head, “I’m just here with her—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then sit or leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his brows and quickly nodded, saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” in a slightly frightened manner. The enchanter hurried off to the table with her books on it and took a seat, beginning to flip through each one and writing things down in their contents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie gave each other the same look and went to find a different table. Luckily for them, there was one on the other side of the shop that they could occupy, and that they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Charlie whispered so she wouldn’t be heard across the building, “She must be busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head didn’t say much, but that look on his face told her that he agreed the enchanter was a bit of a nut. He looked over at the book she had. “What’d she give you?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cover read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enchanter’s Encyclopedia: Spells, Enchantments, Incantations, &amp; More</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Upon opening it, the archer found an alphabetical list of anything and everything enchantments. “Must be a list of things,” she half-answered. “I’ll just… find bow enchantments? I think that’s the right terminology…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better hope it is, doesn’t sound like she’s going to help you,” Arkin quietly joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Arkin wasted time petting and playing with Vali, Charlie swam through the pages of the encyclopedia. It was a little hard to navigate since she was confused with most of the words, but she eventually figured out the organization system. The book was split into a few parts: Classes, Enchantments, Incantations, Ores, and Spells. Each of those was split into different groupings, but Charlie found her luck in the Enchantments section. Split into groups of armor, tools, and weapons, Charlie went to the weapons, which were also expectantly split, and she searched until she found her category: bow enchantments. There were several types, all of which looked more than enticing—Punch, able to send her targets flying when an arrow hit; Infinity, able to use just one arrow and have it replenish itself forever; Flame, able to set her targets on fire—but there was one in particular that she liked. It was called Power and detailed specifications in damaging targets more and more. With a bow like that, she could take down any beast in one hit, surely, no matter where the arrow hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood from her chair, surprising Arkin as she gave no forewarning, and went off to where they last left the enchanter. The Head followed suit. The old woman was still sitting at the table, going through diminishing stacks with haste and focus—Charlie was apprehensive to break that focus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer sidestepped to try to enter her field of vision, saying, “Excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had put on readers and glared at Charlie over the top of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer nodded to herself, feeling more than awkward and significantly unwelcome. She started, “Miss, uhm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Heltavia Hagen. Call me by one of those,” she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Charlie broke eye contact, “Ms. Hagen,” she continued, “I think I found something I want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen waited with impatience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Power,” Charlie finally went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At the highest level?” the enchanter asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer didn’t quite know what she was talking about, but it sounded good, so she slowly nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“160 emeralds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” both she and Arkin spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter was unbothered. “That’s what I charge. One enchantment at level five. 160 emeralds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie blinked, re-absorbing it all. “What about and enchantment at level… one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forty emeralds. But that will hardly change your bow. Did you even read the book?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I—” she stopped herself, catching that last line as the enchanter doubting her competence and snapped back. “Why is it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she stood from her chair, “This is a serious art. It takes a lifetime for illagers like me to be able to do this properly,” she barked, stepping closer, “Sorcerers are the only ones teaching us how to do this and we’re running out of time with them because of their extinction crisis,” she was toe-to-toe with Charlie, “And monos like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are wasting our time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how the archer wanted to hit her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped in and tried to defuse the situation, putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and gently pushing her out of arm’s reach. He plastered on a smile and nervously asked Ms. Hagen, “Is there anything we can do to… make this cheaper? We’re on a bit of a cut…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter’s green eyes pierced into Arkin’s, and an inexhaustible feeling of tension sliced through him. “You could go collect your own enchantment points.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, still smiling but entirely clueless. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been clueless before, and so he peeped, “…Our what…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen dropped her angry glare as her face drooped to pure annoyance. “Ancestors about us,” she murmured, turning away, “You both really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> just sellswords. Not a single wit between the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie shared a look, one appearing more pissed than the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enchantment points, experience points—call them what you will, they’re the same thing. Their use has been a practice and a skill for a few decades now,” she removed her glasses from her nose and held them. “Sorcerers are learning to push their magic into safekeep bottles in the form of these points. It’s to try to preserve their magic for generations down the line since their bloodlines can’t pass it on. Non-sorcerers use these enchantment points to enchant items, obviously. Enchanters, like myself, help you non-sorcerers.” She folded her arms, “It’s expensive because enchantment points themselves are expensive. I have to acquire them myself. So,” she sighed, “If you can get your own enchantment points, I can help you for much cheaper.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer’s rage was soothed by the information that was poured into her head, and she asked, “How do we get enchantment points?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can buy them in the market stalls, or you can go to the Nether and kill some monsters. Sorcerers are also experimenting on storing their magic in some of the undead creatures there, so they can be preserved while mobile and hidden. If you kill the monsters, you’ll collect the points.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems…” Arkin squinted, “…illegal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen raised a brow. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If sorcerers put their magic in the monsters to be preserved, wouldn’t taking it be bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody’s stopped anybody yet,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wasn’t too concerned about the morality of it. “So, we just bring the enchantment points back to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter corrected her, “You bring yourself back, alive. The points aren’t able to be held unless in a bottle. You simply absorb them. They’ll be a part of you, you just need to come back to me with your bow. Nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two looked extremely confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out,” she grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin asked, “Where can we buy the bottles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to the cathedral market stalls. It’s near the capitol building.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a Nether portal here in the city?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Same place,” she huffed, “Now, when do you think you’ll be done with all of this? You need to make an appointment to enchant things, I don’t just do this on the fly.” Ms. Hagen began walking away to the main desk by the back of the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm,” the archer scratched her head, “If we can buy any, we might get done with it today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter actually laughed aloud, stopping herself as she faced the hunter again. “If you’re too broke to buy my services, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> too broke to buy thirty points worth of experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie clenched her fists, “Then I’ll just go get it from the Nether!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made her laugh even more. “I doubt you could even get five points in a single day, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she continued walking, rounding the solid desk and reaching under it to pull out a book. She put her glasses back on and flipped through the pages. “Look, I’ll just put you down for a week. Meet me back within that time, okay? If you can’t figure it out in a week, let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer sighed as the Head moved closer to her. “Fine,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your names,” Ms. Hagen commanded, already scribbling words into her book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlotte Smith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter wrote it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin Thorburn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter stopped, suddenly, as if she realized she’d just been shot or if she’d been burdened by a curse that made her unmovable. She drew in a sharp tone breath and held it, slowly craning her eyes to Arkin. The enchanter looked him up and down, a sudden fear behind her sharp gaze. Arkin immediately knew why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Arkin Thorburn, you said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned and sighed quietly, annoyed that this was happening again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m from the mansion northward, under the same name, where I’m Head,” he knew to get the worst of it off at the start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went dark in the face and began to panic a bit. “Well… My apologies, I had no idea it was you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d like, I can push my other meetings back? I’ll see what I can do about enchanting your friend’s bow today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And even with a grand discount?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he barked, huffing, “Just…” he saw her rather frightened stare and backed off. “Listen, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorburn.” He expected her to say something else, but she didn’t, so he continued, “I’m his son. I liberated his mansion and made it mine. I’m not in any sort of mood to hurt or threaten anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen seemed to let her ruffled feathers fall, but only slightly. “But… you’re still the son of…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s dead. I’m in charge. Don’t worry,” he told her, “Just write my name down as it is. It doesn’t mean anything to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back down at her book, then to the two of them again. “Alright…” she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a week,” the Head told the enchanter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, a little annoyed, asked, “Can we still get that discount—?” upon which Arkin reacted to by taking her by the arm and dragging her to the front door, unamused. The bell dinged as they left and they found themselves back on the busy streets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began walking through the buildings once again, Charlie taking the lead. Arkin rubbed his face and groaned aloud, clearly upset. “I just need a name change, I think,” he huffed, “Maybe calling Enved ‘Dad’ won’t be so bad if I get to take his last name, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she tried, “It’s not your fault she was a prick about everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “I see you and I aren’t worried about the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hated her. So much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head walked side-by-side with her, letting a breath escape him. “She was a bit… much, I’ll agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was ready to punch her, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, you can’t just fight an elder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I’d win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he scolded, and she gave him a glare. “Let’s just try to find the market without getting anything stolen from us or without scaring the hell out of people. We’ll just see how much the enchantment bottles are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure she’s just lying to us about all of that. I mean, I’ve never heard of anything even remotely close to ‘enchantment points’ or ‘experience points’ or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and looked at him. “…Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he didn’t have a condescending tone, just an informative one, “I didn’t realize that’s what she was talking about at first, but I remember I used to hear Thorburn and Kygel talk about sorcerers and enchantment points and that stuff. I didn’t pay attention to a lot of it, but,” she shrugged, “If even Thorburn was concerned about it, must be some sort of important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” she rolled her head along her shoulder, looking away as she reluctantly admitted she was wrong. “Well, uhm… Yeah, then. I guess so, too.” She cleared her throat, “Let’s get ourselves to the market, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Off they went.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all,</p>
<p>Sorry about just disappearing. I expected to continue my schedule as normal and keep posting weekly chapters, but school and personal life totally got in the way of that. There was a lot of drama, I developed burnout, and stopped writing for a bit. Though the break was needed, it was entirely unscripted and I apologize for that, and I’m ready to get back to writing.</p>
<p>However, I can’t promise that weekly chapters will be guaranteed. I’ll try to stick to the schedule as best I can, but I’m still not quite free of personal work. I’m going to finish TTI, don’t worry, I just have to get over this bump. </p>
<p>Thank you for being patient with this, and thank you so much for continuing to be interested in reading. More to come! &lt;3</p>
<p>~Ozzy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Take Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vast developments are being made between the party, some amazing, some... wild.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They found their way to the cathedral market a little easier than how they found the enchantment shop. For one, they didn’t get robbed, and they also didn’t need to ask for directions. The tallest tower in the city stood in its golden glory for all to see, and the cathedral market surrounded it. However, the two of them could have gotten lost in the market for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The space itself was vast and open. However, the number of stalls, carriages, and people traveling through the area crowded every brick of road. The moving blurs were enough to disorientate anybody, especially for Charlie and Arkin who hadn’t ever had to deal with this much clutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually found the shop they were looking for. A stall decorated with colorful blankets and alluring lights within entranced them to its wonders. Within were a collection of different assortments from the depths of the ocean to the darkest places in the Nether. Among those items, though, were many bottles of enchanting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant wore a mask that resembled an emotionless white deer, complete with small antlers and sharp ears. Her white and gold clothes matched the aesthetic she yearned for and her smooth, wavy movements were almost hypnotic. Her calm voice added to the whimsicality of it all as she offered her own little world to the friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie explained that she needed enough experience points for a maxed enchantment, and the merchant seemed entirely thrilled. What was presented to the archer was her entire collection of enchantment bottles. Even then, the merchant told her that it wasn’t enough for a maxed level, but it would certainly give her a hefty start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie (worried) asked how much they’d all be. The merchant knew she’d have to do some math to get the exact answer, but for the moment she told the archer, “Over a hundred’s worth of emeralds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a very concerned look on her face, she asked, “And, uhm, how much are they individually?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I charge five-per-bottle, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie shared the same “No f-cking way are we buying these” look, and promptly apologized for wasting the merchant’s time. However, ever-curious and ever-trying, the trader asked her what she needed so many enchantment points for and sought a deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer was in no mood to bargain, the movement of the city beginning to wear her down, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> explain a bit. She told the trader that she wanted Power V on her bow to hunt monsters easier and was instructed to get thirty levels worth of enchantment points. The merchant, surprisingly helpfully, told her that she’d need to collect over a thousand orbs to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin wasn’t even speaking at that point, all the numbers throwing him for a loop. Charlie was just about the same, except she kept talking. She and the merchant chatted for a bit more, and the merchant eventually worked out the math and told her the exact number she’d need: 1,395 orbs for one fifth-level enchantment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t sit comfortably with Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, though, she thanked the merchant for her time and the Head followed alongside Charlie. Both of their minds were fried to crisps after the events of that day, and they weren’t going to try anymore. They agreed to head back to the Reyes’ and reassess everything.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weaving through the city was disorientating at best, and the two of them found it all-too frustrating. It took them maybe an hour longer than it should have just to find their way back to Elijah’s family home. By early evening they’d found their way back and were re-invited inside by Mrs. Reyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house was particularly quiet for a couple of reasons: for the lack of people (who’d be coming home for supper shortly) and for the mindfulness of Elijah and his baby sister, Livia. The trader was holding the toddler on the couch, both of them dozing away. Mrs. Reyes poked fun at him, telling his friends, “Both of the babies are asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family was packing up for the night, leaving tomorrow’s work for tomorrow and beginning to relax. Mrs. Reyes sat with Charlie and Arkin and asked how their trip went, and they were both disappointed to announce that getting the enchantment would be much harder than they realized. The mother couldn’t do much else but wish them luck. Nonetheless, they took the luck gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the golden sun kissed the tops of buildings, the rest of the family returned home, a few at a time. They were ready to prepare a meal and hunker down, the day finally done. Elijah and Livia were woken and they gathered themselves at the dining table once more to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Family and friends feasted, and the twins were excited to share some news. “Elí,” Matias said, “You have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant raised a brow, “What for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Miguel told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah eyed them, “Is it… a good surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, trust us,” Matias responded. “Just letting you know. You’ll be leaving with us tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antonio shifted the subject, asking Charlie, “Did you go to that enchantment shop today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” she sort of chuckled, “Mrs. Reyes, we forgot to mention a few things. I just remembered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Arkin were interested, and then the Head remembered, “Oh!” he laughed, “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Elijah asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Charlie sat up, “We went into the city to find the enchantment shop. We got stuck in a place and asked a few people if they knew where the shop was, and someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> pointed us in the right direction.” She chuckled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a thief,” Arkin finished, “And a sorcerer, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And a pirate,” the archer added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He stole one of my axes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah gasped, “Your diamond one?” which made the rest of the family worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the Head waved it off. “I got it back, though, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what happened?” Enrique asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He could jump crazy high,” Charlie said, “Went to the tops of the buildings and ran from us like that. We were chasing after him for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he started mocking us and I mocked him back to keep him in one place,” the vindicator explained, “Charlie ran off to find a way to get to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to climb the building he was on and I just kinda,” she snickered, “I just beat him until he dropped the axe, then beat him a little more for good measure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jorge laughed with her while Antonio asked, “How’d he not just jump away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got him off of his feet,” the archer said, “Plus, he didn’t even know I was there until I pushed him over, so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fun,” Arkin chuckled. “He called us… what’d he call us? Monos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she added, “Don’t know what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jorge sort of chuckled, “Just a name for non-sorcerers. Er, non-magic users, really. Like an insult.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” the archer raised her eyebrows, unphased, “But what’s it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mono as in ‘one.’ Sort of like a…” he scratched his beard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a one-trick-pony,” Elijah finished for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his brother confirmed. “I guess normal humans and illagers are boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t think so after that,” Arkin nudged Charlie, who nudged him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family was entertained by their story. “What about the shop?” Enrique asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Charlie got back on track. “We found it and figured out that the lady who runs the place is mean and her stuff is </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Enchantment points are a rarity, I guess,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” Jorge grinned, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh,” Antonio hit him in the arm before he could say anything snarky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer smirked and glared at him, then continued. “So, I’m going to go to the Nether and see how many orbs I can get to try to bring the price down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What enchantment are you getting?” Catalina asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Power V.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whistled, “That’s a lot of experience you’ll need.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she sighed, glancing at Arkin. “What, 1,400 orbs? Something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’ll run the entire Nether dry doing that,” Liliana joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever will get me that enchantment. I think I’ll need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to Charlie to destroy an entire realm just for a bow upgrade,” Elijah teased, and she snickered at him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After eating and waiting for the sun to go down, the city began to settle and the Reyes’ went to bed. The kids had to share rooms, three people in each, but Jorge and Enrique gave up their spots for Arkin and Charlie to share a room with Elijah. The brothers went to share rooms with the other siblings, and all was good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiots talked some, just to make noise to fill the air as they settled. Before they went to sleep, however, Elijah was able to hobble over to his friends and hug them. The three of them embraced as the merchant thanked them. “You guys are really brave,” he told them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Charlie teased, “I agreed to travel with you two, I have to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m saying!” Elijah parted but stayed close. “It’s insane that either of you even bothered to bring me down here. I just,” he sighed contentedly, “Thank you. Really. I couldn’t have made it back here on my own, and you guys didn’t need to bring me yourselves. You could have just sent some soldiers with me but… you didn’t. And I’m really glad you’re both here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie smiled wide, enjoying the warmth that Elijah’s words gave them. “We’re just as glad to be here,” the Head offered his own words, “You guys are… probably my best friends. I couldn’t let you two go on adventures without me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer smirked at him, then told Elijah, “Besides, you couldn’t get rid of us that easy if you wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me,” he joked, “Sometimes I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had laughs and spent a little while longer taunting and teasing one another until they were too tired to continue. The three of them retired for the night, sleeping in their respective beds and dreaming the night away with images of the city.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning rose, and so did the twins. Miguel and Matias were up bright and early, waking Elijah and trying to get him moving. This consequently woke the other two up, but they hardly cared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins reminded Elijah of his appointment and invited the other two along for the trip. They agreed, having nothing much else to do, and were genuinely curious about what would be done. They woke themselves up, had a small bite with the family, got ready, and headed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all, Elijah, Miguel, Matias, Charlie, Arkin, and Mrs. Reyes were along for the ride. They hopped on a carriage and rode into the business side of town, to the south wing, and chatted up a storm along the way. They talked about nothing and everything, sharing stories and feeling happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a short while to get across the city, and nothing much happened along the way. Some people hopped on and got off the cart along the journey, and the noise of the city was slightly lessened with early morning, but things were relatively the same as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually arrived at the office, a large, flat building made of bricks and sandstone. Miguel and Matias led the way inside and walked them around. They passed by open rooms with resting pilgrims and travelers, closed rooms with some sick, and weak elders roamed the halls alongside staff. The hospital was relatively quiet and peaceful, holding a sense of order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins led them to a small room with a bed, bench, and chair. “We’ll get the doctor, sit tight,” Matias told them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they left, Elijah looked to his mother. “What are they doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged with a knowing smile, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know,” the merchant caught, and she chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for a short while before the twins and a stranger walked into the room. The stranger was a human man, tanned skin with dark hair that he kept pulled back into a tight bun. He wore white and red robes and appeared to be in his late fifties. “Morning,” he addressed in a friendly manner, “Elías Reyes,” he grinned, “I haven’t seen you since you were little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve still been getting into trouble, clearly,” he joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” he addressed his leg, then stepped up and shook the merchant’s hand. He did this with Mrs. Reyes and the other two friends, too. When he reached them, he commented, “Ah, some new faces?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Charlie, this is Arkin,” the archer introduced, “We’re friends of Elijah. We were there when,” she gestured, “that happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he nodded to them, “My name is Dr. McAlister. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He then turned to the trader, “Your brothers already told me what happened to you. Do you know what I’ll be doing today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be getting measurements of your leg to make you a prosthetic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie raised their eyebrows, the brothers and Mrs. Reyes beamed a smile, and Elijah gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. McAlister continued, but not for long, “You’ll be able to walk again—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be able to walk again?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the merchant exclaimed, unable to help his excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor chuckled and they all spoke among themselves, already entirely giddy. Once the room calmed, Dr. McAlister gave them the rundown. He would take measurements of Elijah’s leg and send them off to an artificer to make a fitted prosthetic that the trader would be able to slip on and off. Afterward, he’d learn to walk within a few weeks and progress further in the weeks to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prosthetic would slip on and off with ease, and comfort shouldn’t be an issue in the long run. He would just have to adjust, and no amount of time seemed to deter the merchant from his excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friends and family stayed for a while longer while Elijah was measured and the twins drew up the size requirements for the prosthetic. After all was said and done, Elijah was allowed to go back home with his mom, Arkin, and Charlie. Matias and Miguel would stay to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mother and son spoke with each other about the matter of walking while they called a ride. Charlie nudged Arkin, off-handedly letting him know… something, he wasn’t sure, and then told Elijah, “I think we’re gonna check out the Nether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. What, do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just think you’re moving fast,” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. “Not my fault you’re too slow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, that’s really bold to say to the guy with no leg—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not what I meant!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she caught herself and pleaded, bringing laughs from the merchant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just make fun of the guy with crutches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she huffed with a sheepish smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave me for the Nether,” he fake-sniffed, pretending to cry while his cheeks were dry. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine!</span>
  </em>
  <span> If that’s what you really think about me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, quit it,” she gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. “Making me feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Eli could,” Arkin added, snickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant turned his mischievous smirk into a comforting smile. “Alright, go ahead. Mamá and I will be back home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, you two,” Mrs. Reyes added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, don’t worry,” the archer assured her. “Someone’s gotta keep him in check, anyhow,” she jokingly pushed Arkin, who gave her a playful glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A carriage pulled up and was beginning to stop for them. “You know where the portal is?” Elijah asked quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the center of the city, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, close to the cathedral market.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know how to get here,” Arkin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he stepped over to the back of the carriage. “Have fun! Watch out for Herobrine and the Entity~” he teased as Mrs. Reyes took his crutches, and a few passengers helped him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Charlie rolled her eyes and waved. Arkin waved with her, and the party split. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before heading to the center of town, the two of them stopped by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> to chat with Heltavia for a bit. Charlie and Arkin guessed it was going to take way longer than a week to gather all the enchantment points they would need, and they didn’t want to keep the enchanter waiting on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped into the shop, quickly told Heltavia to take their names off the list, and left before she could scold them. Then, they were on their way to the middle of the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun burned the ground they traveled upon; just walking was working up a sweat between the two of them. Once in the market, they asked around for directions to the portal, Arkin keeping a firm grasp on both of his axes with either hand (he’d kept Vali at the Reyes’, half-expecting Charlie to drag him to the Nether that day). They were eventually pointed in the right direction and made their way to the portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small structure stood where the portal should have been. It was partially made of quartz, harboring sun-stained, white pillars and a roof to match. The walls were made out of melded glass, shaped in a way that everything on the other side of it appeared warped. Through that wavy barrier, the ominous black and purple hue of the portal could be seen. A few people stood around the building, most appearing to be tourists while a handful of others seemed to be monitoring it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie stepped up, able to hear faint whispers emitting from within the structure even before they reached the steps. Just before they could get any closer, though, a person stepped in the way. “Halt there!” he stopped them, speaking and looking like a guard. “Are you wishing to enter the portal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, yes,” the archer quickly answered, half-thrown off by his abrupt introduction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you seek the monitoring of city guards?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin cocked his head and Charlie slowly said, “…No,” not entirely sure what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to know. “If you’d like to roam the Nether realm, you may do so safely with the guidance of city guards for a twenty-emerald tax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Charlie and Arkin gave one another a look. “Do we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have city guards?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admission to the Nether realm is free if you go alone. But you will not be protected, you will not be allowed to use safe city pathways, and the city is not responsible for any harm brought upon you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, uh,” the Head looked at Charlie, who shrugged. “That’s fine,” Arkin finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Proceed.” The guard stepped aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friends stepped up the stairs and approached the portal. Two more guards stood on either face of the portal. Around the structure were tables lined with all sorts of Nether goods: strange plants, wood, minerals, materials, and items. The whisper from the portal grew ever-louder the closer they stepped, and the duo paused for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Arkin asked, slightly concerned that Charlie had stopped. She was always action-read, but the portal seemed to make her apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want him to mistake her concentration for cowardice. The archer was studying the portal, her eyes finding it impossible to focus on anything in the forever-moving violet barrier. She drew in a breath and grinned, giving a, “Hell yeah,” and was the first to step up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, tense, followed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stepped through the portal and disappeared from the Overworld’s sight. Arkin did the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them immediately noticed the difference after jumping realms. The first thing that bothered them was the heat—they felt the waves of warmth on their skin before they even saw the realm. It was even more intense than standing directly under the sun in the city. Then came the air. It was thick and musty, smelling like ash and constant burning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they completely came through, their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the world around them. They were in a man-made building, composed of dusty, dark bricks and stone. Signs lined the walls, labeled with words and directions in all different languages. They skimmed a few signs, reading, “Nether Fortress,” “Bastion,” “Crimson Forest,” “Soul Sand Valley,” and a few more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room they stood in sectioned off in four directions. A sign above one of these hallways read, “Open Travel,” and the two of them figured that’s where they needed to go. Too awestruck to speak, they made their way down the short hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the hall stood iron doors, latched shut with hefty hinges. No light seeped from beyond their barriers. Two large buttons were positioned at either side of the doors, suggesting they could be opened that way. Charlie pushed one of the buttons, and the door opened inward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond the veil of the barrier was a scene of wine-red. They paused to look before stepping out, and both were struck with wonder upon seeing the alien world before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door automatically, slowly closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin gave each other a look and a chuckle after it happened, and the archer hit the button again. This time, they made their way through before the door closed, and that’s when they got an amazing, open view of the realm around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were positioned away from the edge of a piece of foreign land that hung over an infinite sea of lava. Heat radiated from the bubbling mass below, creating thick waves in the air. The land formation around them was chaotic and hardly navigatable. A colossal hop across the lava could bring them to a forest of pure red, swaying and pulsing in its alien-like state. The walls were made of the same red material that was beneath their feet, as well as the ceiling. Above them hung scattered, asymmetrical fixtures of glassy light that shined gold and white, illuminating large areas about them. They made up for the lack of sun or sky in this dimension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin drew in a hot breath and released it with, “Holy sh-t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie realized she was holding her own and exhaled, chuckling. “Look at this place…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s massive,” the Head coughed, “And… hot as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the archer sighed, feeling the dust in her lungs. “I don’t think we were equipped enough for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so either,” Arkin made a circle, relishing in the sights. Behind them, the building they exited sat perfectly still but held a look they didn’t remember seeing. Encasing the red brick was a thick layer of cobblestone, something that looked entirely off and unappealing. Cobblestone paths jutted out of the hallways, matched with cobblestone overhangs here and there along the paths. The two of them were confused as to why that was, but neither voiced a question about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped around the structure, hoping to see even more of this surprisingly beautiful alien world they found themselves in. The hanging island soon ended on the other side of the building, too, the cobblestone paths turning to bridges that hung high above the lava sea below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them suggested going on the bridges—not specifically because they knew they weren’t allowed to, but because it looked dangerous to do so. Instead, Charlie looked for a safer way to get off the hunk of land they were on while Arkin still admired the scenery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head spotted something off in the distance. A smooth, humongous structure looked fairly out of place in this still world of chaotic placement, and he pointed it out to his friend. “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked up and joined his sightseeing, spotting the structure that was nothing more than a silhouette due to the heavy dust and distance that was between it and their eyes. However, unlike Arkin, Charlie had an idea of what it might be. “Is that the fortress?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged, unsure of what she was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their serenity was abruptly ended by a terrifying screech that echoed through the realm. When their heads swiveled in the direction the cry emitted from, they were entirely surprised to find a mass of fire hurdling their way. Charlie cursed aloud and they grabbed each other’s arms, pulling each other out of the way before the fireball struck them. They just barely managed to get out of the way of the initial impact as the force sent them face-down onto the dusty ground. The archer was the first to scramble to her feet and get a look at the creature that attacked them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the distance they were at, it appeared smaller than actuality. However, size hardly mattered when it looked as strange as it did. The creature had bone-white skin, a stark difference in comparison to the dark, red nature around it. Its semi-translucent tentacles hung off of its meshy body, a semi-translucent stomach to pair. Grey markings dashed across its skin and connected with its strange face, a face that looked like its skin folds covered its droopy eyes and small mouth. However, Charlie knew the eyes and mouth were very real when its stomach and markings glowed orange and said parts opened. Skin lifted to show beady orange eyes that flamed with anguish, paired with black marks coloring the sockets and making the creature that much more terrifying. The mouth opened with it, showing a black void that spawned the same fireball from a moment ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie yanked Arkin to his feet and they sprinted to the building. The fireball hit the ground again and created a large crater, but they were thankfully completely out of the range of fire. Unhurt but entirely horrified, they zipped back to the iron doors and slammed the buttons, jumping inside and backpedaling away from the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them caught their breaths, eyes wide and hands shaking. They shared a look with one another, being as silent as possible as they heard the creature pass over. It was slow-moving, and they could only tell where it was by the noises it made. It made strange, calm chirps, not unlike that of a sick cat, perhaps. It floated over them and went off, eventually unable to be heard as it drifted too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin silently stepped to the wall, put his back to it, and slouched. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the f-ck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed with a blank gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked down at herself, checking for any wounds. “Well. We’re not dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin blinked. “I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie kind of laughed, “That was f-cking awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head covered his face with his hands, wanting to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, though, we need better gear. This place is crazy,” she stepped over to her friend and took him by the hand. “C’mon. I wanna get back in here today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was severely dreading that idea. However, he was extremely happy to be heading back to the portal and yearned for the sun, even if it burned him. It would at least be expected.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry I haven’t been consistent with my posting schedule as of late eeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Brute Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Nether gives Charlie and Arkin all sorts of discomfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie ran through the markets, getting everything they might need. Lighter clothes, rope, rappels, thin masks, extra arrows, water—anything. Hell, they even got a few things for free, like a monster guide to the Nether beasts. A merchant caught wind of what they were up to and gave them the guide, and they appreciated it greatly. After their short shopping spree, they hurried back to the Reyes residence to store their extras. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t even midday when they got back, and the siblings that were there were surprised to see them. “You guys are home early,” Elijah had mentioned when he saw them race in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re leaving again!” Charlie assured him, “We just need to drop off some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” the merchant was in the living room, moving over to the dining room where the rest of his party was. Charlie unloaded her things and Elijah got a look at all of the items, slightly confused but slowly figuring it out. “Did you… go to the Nether?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she smiled, “It was crazy. We almost died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah wanted to gasp but found himself to be unsurprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got shot down with these huge balls of fire coming from this jellyfish-looking thing,” she held her arms out, trying to mimic the size of the creature they saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah raised a brow. “Did you get hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she answered, “And we’re going back. Just needed to get all of our stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant grinned and looked over at the Head, who just stood there with his things. “And how do you feel about all this, Arkin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get in trouble when I get back and tell Enved I nearly got killed by flying squid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you feel good, then?” Elijah joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Arkin could respond, Charlie began pushing him along. “Go on! Get dressed up! Let’s hurry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Head took his things, and Elijah pointed him to the restroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Charlie organized her things, switched her supplies in her quiver-pack, and laid extras out of the way. She was murmuring to herself as she did so, very excited and ready for action. “So,” the merchant started, only curious, “How are you gonna stop the ghast from shooting fireballs at you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The what?” she questioned but didn’t look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, the ‘jellyfish-looking thing,’” he quoted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer gave him a playful glare and he snickered. “How do you know what it’s called?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“School.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the Beaches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she mocked, and he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, there’s more than just ghasts there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she pulled the pamphlet out of her pocket, “We got a monster manual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bought it?” he raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was given to us,” she folded her arms, “It’s gonna be useful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be just as useful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you won’t come to the Nether,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that thing will burn up,” he teased back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slyly grinned. “You probably would, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Elijah stepped over and elbowed her, recieving a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer, seeing as she had nothing to do while waiting on Arkin, decided to test her friend’s knowledge. “Alright,” she turned and leaned against the table, “Tell me what you know about the Nether. All the monsters. Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant smiled confidently. “Easy,” he straightened his posture. “Blazes are found in the fortress; they’re the gold and metal fire guys. They shoot little fireballs and burn if you touch them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wither skeletons are also found there—tall, charred skeletons with swords instead of bows. Don’t let them touch you, they’ve got a wither effect laced into their swords—hence </span>
  <em>
    <span>wither</span>
  </em>
  <span> skeletons—and you’ll get disabled if they hurt you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghasts shoot fire and fly, as you already know. But, their fireballs are pretty useless against cobblestone. Just find cover or run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some regular skeletons, too, watch out. Some endermen, too, but mainly in the warped forests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Magma slimes are these globs of lava and rock, they jump like normal slimes and burn if they touch you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Striders are peaceful, they live in lava and people use them for lava racing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stay away from piglins as best you can. They’re like… werepigs, if that makes sense. And they like gold. Ah, and hoglins. Those are just bigger, harrier pigs with huge tusks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But zombie piglins are fine. Just don’t screw with them and we should be good,” Charlie finished recalling a good sum of what Elijah had told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just blinked. “That… was a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve always got the monster manual if we need help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really going to whip out the manual when we’re getting chased by some huge scary whatever-it-is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We’ll run, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’ll take the manual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head rolled his eyes and Charlie nudged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were approaching the portal once more, now ready to go. They were dressed lightly but securely, with a few soft armor paddings on their torsos, arms, and legs to keep them secure while dressed in very thin, minimal clothing so they would suffocate themselves. The only thick things on them were their boots and gloves, dense so they wouldn’t get burned. They stepped up to the portal and pulled thin masks over their faces as they did, that way they could breathe without inhaling dust. They stepped through and found themselves in the same location: the dark building with branching hallways. They exited just the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept their eyes on the sky, ensuring no ghasts were looming overhead. Charlie looked out to the ominous silhouette of the structure they’d seen earlier, the thing she assumed was the fortress. She pointed to it, getting Arkin’s attention. “That’s our destination.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recognized it and realized the distance at the same time, peering down at the lava ocean below. “And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> do we get there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie hadn’t quite thought that far. She looked around, gave herself a moment to think, and then shrugged. “Dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked about, seeing the cobblestone path that led from the building and off of the island. The path became a bridge that stretched over the lava, appearing to be an obvious solution to their problem. “We can take the bridge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t allowed to,” Arkin reminded her. “We have to pay to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody’s gonna see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if? I don’t want to be arrested.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if we are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to retaliate but found her statement so baffling that it caused him to stutter. “I— What?” he scrunched up his face in a squinty glare. “We’ll be put in </span>
  <em>
    <span>prison?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We’ll give Elijah’s family a bad rep? We’ll give our </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> families a bad rep?” He paused, “Well, however worse my own can get.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay,” the archer waved him off. “We won’t go over the bridge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed satisfied with that and didn’t speak another word of it. Charlie frowned as she looked all about. She spotted a makeshift pathway that rounded one of the walls of the giant pillars that made up the landforms of the Nether. It looked like it had been used and scraped at multiple times, probably from past travelers. From there they could hop from platform to platform and figure it out as they went along. She pointed the path out to him. “We could go the long way around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head and noticed what she was looking at. He drew in a breath, only to release it in a sigh. “Alright,” he responded, unenthused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie skipped past him, certainly more excited than he was. “Just be careful,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was reminded of his clumsiness in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They checked the skies one last time before making their way across the bridged wall, watching their footing on the ever-strange, bulbous ground. The terrain was only slightly smooth because of the use of the path, but it still had faults and bumps. They held onto the wall as they walked, only having a sliver of surface to use as leverage if they misstepped. Below them was a piece of land that sat in the lava sea below. Falling from that height would kill them, they both knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way down and around the spiral, seeing the strange red forest on the opposite side of the pillar they were originally on. Looping back brought them to solid ground, and from there they had a few options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travelers who were kind enough had left makeshift bridges—nothing that looked nearly as safe or secure as the cobblestone bridges above, but still able to suffice. A bridge to their right led them to a few stones that dotted the ocean of lava, only able to be crossed by jumping from one rock to the next. Safe to say, that was entirely too risky for them. Besides, it headed off in the opposite direction they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another couple of options brought them across a small sliver of lava to a new landscape, one that was quite different from what they’d already seen. Grey and black stone jutted out from the earth like dull knives or teeth, small puddles of lava bubbling around their bases. A few acted like chimneys, smoking at the top with their hollow centers. Most stood by, though, some with flat surfaces and able to be climbed. Hell, it didn’t appear that they’d be able to walk through the spikes as they eventually became too compact to shimmy through. So, up they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rocks, of course, were hot. Fortunately, the duo had thick gloves to protect themselves from the heat. Unfortunately, they wore nothing on their arms in an attempt to repel the heat. They’d certainly be returning to the Overworld with some minor burns on their elbows and forearms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin hopped over the spikes, albeit one doing so much more gracefully than the other. In the dangerous landscape, they spotted a new creature—Charlie recognized the look of them from the monster manual: magma slimes. They rolled and bounced all around, not nearly as squishy as their green counterparts and having segmented parts that disjointed when they jumped. A few noticed the duo’s presence and tried bounding after them, but many failed. When they hopped into the spikes, they were often impaled and pulled apart. The splitting didn’t seem to bother them, however, as they would just reform into smaller versions of themselves, but at that point, they were too small to jump to the height of the duo and too slow to catch up with them. Charlie and Arkin went on their way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spiky land led them to red ground once more, and it stood above them in the form of a cliff that they could just barely scale. Between Arkin’s strength and Charlie’s dexterity, they eventually made it up the hillside and were suspended a few dozen feet above the lava. They took a short rest before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This place…” Arkin huffed just as he caught his breath, “This place sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is a challenge,” Charlie commented, less bothered. She looked out into the distance, the silhouette of the fortress bigger, clearer, and closer. “We’re making it,” she said, optimistic. She stepped foot onto an earthly bridge, a slim and long piece of netherrack that stretched over a small ravine. “Just a little—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the cry of a ghast, the scream shaking them to their cores and causing them to panic. Charlie knew there would be no time to figure out where the fireball was coming from before it was too late and immediately ran, leaving Arkin at the base of the bridge. Luckily, he also knew that sound meant to run and jumped backward, catching a glimpse of the fireball at his left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the fireball didn’t directly hit either of them. However, it slammed into the bridge just behind Charlie’s feet, knocking the earth out from under her and causing her to fall into the pit below. The scar in the ground wasn’t extremely deep by any means, but it still took the wind out of her when she landed square on her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin saw the ghast hovering over the lava, not terribly far away. However, his main concern was his friend as he feared the worst. So, to ensure her safety </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> find cover, he hopped into the pit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid down the wall and, through the rubble, found Charlie slowly getting up. She was catching her breath after the winding and Arkin grabbed her arms, pulling her along to cover. She let him, trying to get coordinated enough to run on her own. Just as she was recovering, though, Arkin stopped them both and ducked under a small lip in the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They held their breaths as they flattened themselves against the wall. They huddled there, quiet, fearing the scream of the ghast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin slowly turned his head to Charlie. He saw that she was fine, breathing normally and didn’t look hurt, and slowly began to grin. “This feels familiar,” he whispered, referencing when they first met Elijah and had to hide from the Thorburn soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer, regaining her voice, sighed, “Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited a moment longer, listening for the haunting chips that came from the beast. They eventually did hear it, and, though distant, it was still closer than what they would have liked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked down both ways of the ravine, trying to come up with a plan. She didn’t want to leave the safety of the scar, and it appeared that the earthly wound led them in the right direction, anyway, if they only followed it. She pulled Arkin along, saying, “Let’s just stay in here for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He matched her movements. They both kept an eye on the sliver of open space above them, paranoid that a fireball would descend upon them at any moment. As they walked along, Arkin queried, “Why don’t you just shoot it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see how big those things are?” she defended herself. “An arrow probably wouldn’t do anything to it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin shrugged and stayed quiet, while Charlie continued to linger on the thought. “Its stomach </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> look weak, though. Or maybe an eye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator smiled and shook his head, knowing that he’d irked Charlie slightly. Now she would come up with a million ideas of how to kill one of those creatures. He egged it on, “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do, anyway? Kill Nether monsters for experience?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a frown, she grumbled, “…Yes.” Then, she came up with an excuse, “But I’d rather do it knowing I can keep my footing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All those days in the Icefields didn’t prepare you for a little rough ground?” he taunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when she turned around and pointed at him with an almost-mean look, which made Arkin chuckle, unafraid. “I’ll kill something when I want to,” she testified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Charlie,” he played, which she responded by flipping him off. He only laughed and she grinned, knowing no real harm was done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for a little while, the ground around them eventually turning from a dull red to a sickly brown. The bulbous texture was more like soft dirt or sand and it clung to the bottoms of their shoes… in a much more literal way than either of them expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was the first to discover the wonders of soul sand. He stepped in a particular spot and felt more than just the dirt at this feet—a sandy hand clutched onto his boot, pulling him back as he tried to walk, and he freaked out a bit. With a gasp and a swear he jumped and pulled his foot away, the sand deforming into thick grains as the hand disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, on guard, immediately whipped around and asked, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell was that?” he exclaimed, pointing at the barely-moving dirt. “A hand just grabbed me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A hand?” She looked down at the small pile, perplexed by what he was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stepped away and toward her, not wanting to stay and figure out what just happened to him. What he didn’t know, though, was that he’d just stopped Charlie from walking into an entire path of the same material that had just grabbed him—a path that he was now waltzing into as he tried to distance himself from the small pile. The feeling of hands wrapping his ankles came again and he panicked once more, this time yelping and falling over away from the sand. He scrambled to his feet and hovered very close to Charlie, pressed against her arm. She looked more perplexed than concerned, engrossed with the earth ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer moved away from the Head and pulled an arrow from her quiver, hovering it over the material. Within its surface, she could almost see the shapes of elongated faces, with hollow eyes and gaping mouths, but she brushed that off as just how the sand formed itself. The sand didn’t snatch the arrow until she poked the ground with it, upon which the terrain moved slightly. When she pressed the arrowhead into the ground, a human-sized hand made of chunky sand wrapped its bendy fingers around the arrow and kept it still. She was able to pull away with only slight resistance, and her eyes widened. “Oh, it’s soul sand,” she recalled, “Neat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Neat?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin gaped, “That stuff’s gonna pull us under!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie didn’t heed his warnings. She kneeled over and took off one of her gloves, reaching a hand out—much to the dismay of Arkin. He practically danced behind her, itching as he watched her put her hand in danger of getting snatched away in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She touched the soul sand and a hand rose, taking her own. It only pulled down until her palm met the surface of the ground, and then stopped. She grinned with amusement, commenting, “It’s cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin waited for her to say something else, but was baffled when she didn’t. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I haven’t lost my hand,” she pulled away and brushed the extra soul sand off, putting her glove back on. “C’mon, you big baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin put his hands on his head once she started walking across the soul sand, pulling herself along as if she had weights on her feet. The Head found the whole ordeal far too strange and uncanny, right on the cusp of right and wrong. His discomfort didn’t end upon stepping into the soul sand, which he waded through with knees lifted high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a short trek, the vindicator voiced his testimony once more. “I haven’t heard a ghast in ages. Shouldn’t we try to get out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie peered above her, mentally measuring the height of the walls of the ravine. Though short, it was still taller than both of them, and the walls were a near-vertical slope. She figured that leaving the ravine would be a good idea nonetheless, but getting out was their main problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she had an idea. The walls were made entirely of soul sand. She grinned if only knowing that this would freak Arkin out. “Sure,” she shrugged, then headed over to one of the walls. She removed her gloves, again, so they wouldn’t be snatched away, and pushed one of her hands into the wall. It went through quite far, halfway up her forearm before she stopped. She then reached up and grabbed the wall again, pushing her feet into it and removing her stuck hand as the other was enveloped by the sand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, she was climbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin watched her with wide eyes and a scowl. She pulled herself up with great effort, having to wrestle against the soul sand the entire way, but she ultimately praised it for being able to get her out of there. When she was at the top, she stood on her knees and looked down at Arkin with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her. “You’re the worst, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin drew in a breath as Charlie turned around to look. They were in a new region, one made of soul sand and dirt with bones jutting out of the earth and blue fire being the only source of color in the whole region. As the Head stepped over to scale the wall, the archer laughed. “Oho, you’re not gonna like it up here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he practically begged, “I don’t even want to come up. Is it all soul sand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swiveled her head. “No, not at all,” she fibbed, then caught sight of a massive structure. They were extremely close to the fortress, quite literally on the same level of ground that one of the bridges was. She gasped, taunting Arkin, “You better get up here! The fortress is right there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” a flash of excitement encapsulated his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, “I’m leaving without you! Hurry up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” the excitement turned to pure fear, “Charlie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled and stepped out of sight of the Head, pretending to run far but was only a few paces away from the ravine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arkin yelled again, desperation in his voice. He should have known better, known that the archer hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> left, but the freakiness of the soul sand was making him think irrationally. Without a second thought, he pushed his hands into the wall and felt the sand cling on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stood with a smile, waiting for him at the top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his head poked up and he saw her, he was relieved. She wore a smirk and gave him a slow clap. “Congrats, you made it up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his body onto solid ground and was about to scold her when he saw the landscape around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohh, it’s all soul sand!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he got to his feet, boots being held down. “You said it wasn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, turning and leading on. “C’mon. There’s no sand in the fortress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For some reason, I don’t believe you,” Arkin stomped after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess you’ll just have to see for yourself,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced and lowered his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fortress wasn’t incredibly far away, but the sand grabbing at their feet made them take twice as long to get there as they normally would. Charlie pulled her gloves back on as she walked, admiring the scenery around them. The blue fire was mesmerizing and alien, as were most things in the realm. They tried to imagine a creature big enough to hold bones as big as the ones they saw in the dunes, nothing but ugly monsters from folktales coming to mind. Among the bones, they caught sight of a few familiar lanky creatures: hauntings of endermen. They kept their heads down as they traveled by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they stepped on ground that didn’t claw at their boots. The sand beneath them had melded to fine dirt, material that didn’t move or form, and they could walk without restrictions. Arkin was entirely relieved, hoping to never touch the sand again, and Charlie was just glad to not put so much force into her steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bridge to the fortress had embedded itself into the platform of dirt and sand they were on. The structure was made entirely out of the same dark red bricks that the portal building was made of and was warm to the touch. Their boots clicked on the brick floor as they wandered in, unknowing of the adventure they might face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who built this place?” Arkin asked, over his soul sand paranoia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody knows,” Charlie answered, “A lot of people assume old sorcerers did, like, five hundred years ago or something. But there’s no documents about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure,” the archer shrugged, “Same thing with ocean monuments. And desert temples. We only assume old sorcerers and humans built them, but we have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know those were even a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a few all over the world. Lots of explorers have already found the majority of them.” They took a turn in the fortress, entering a roofed part of the building. “I haven’t found any.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think Elijah has?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno. We could—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crossbow bolt slammed into the wall just between the two of them, coming from their left. They were in a room with many hallways branching off of it, and from their left they saw a mob of pig-man hybrids. They were dressed in brown and gold armor and held golden weapons and crossbows, their beady eyes laser-focused on the duo, and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin panicked for a moment, the archer pulling her bow off her back as she yelled, “Run!” They took off as the hybrids chased them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin pulled his axes off of his belt and ran with Charlie down the hall going forward. “The hell are those things?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Piglins!” the archer assumed, “Just go!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They raced down the hall, the battle cry of pig-human voices and the clomping of hooves only a short distance behind them. They didn’t pay attention to where they were going, they only knew to run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon turning a corner, Arkin rounded it tightly and crashed into a random chest along the wall. He swore as he fell, spilling the chest’s contents. Charlie quickly stopped in her tracks, turning to pick him up and not paying much attention to the chest at first as the piglins were rounding the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, the chest had been filled with gold. Bullions, nuggets, and ore pieces. As Arkin hopped to his feet the piglins stopped in their tracks, infatuated with the shiny gold that littered the floor. The duo didn’t risk waiting around and ran in the opposite direction, veering off into a forking hallway and continuing on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually ran out of the roofed section of the fortress and found themselves outside once more. Four huge, strong bridges connected at one cross-section, and each led to another roofed area. A cieling of red and gold lights hung over them, lava seeping from the ceiling and falling just shy of the bridges. New creatures roamed and clambered along the bridges, seeking action and violence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They caught their breaths while they assessed everything, checking behind them to ensure they were no longer being chased. They were at a bit of a standstill, not wanting to return the way they came in fear of running into the piglins, but also not wanting to progress forward as they’d be attacked if they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie calmed her breathing and pointed out a few monsters, knowing they’d have to take them out. Atop one of the roofed structures were a few flying creatures—ones made of fiery metal that glowed gold with the heat. They flamed and smoked, possessing only a metallic head and a smoking core with metal rods spinning around it as if their motion kept the creatures afloat. Charlie recognized them as blazes and didn’t want to dabble with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In contrast to the fiery automatons were coal-black skeletons, tall and wielding decaying swords that smoked with sickly intent. A couple roamed the adjacent bridges as if they were guarding them. Of course, there were a few regular skeletons thrown into the mix, but those were in fewer numbers than the wither skeletons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie knew they’d need to take out some beasts both for the enchantment points and to push forward. She nocked an arrow, pointed out the group of wither skeletons to Arkin, and fired. The arrow knocked the skull right off of one of the tall humanoids, and the others were fairly unfazed by it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch our backs,” Charlie told him, “Elijah said something about getting disabled if one of those things even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touches</span>
  </em>
  <span> you with their swords.” She fired again, hitting another. That time, the group looked around, more perplexed by their companion perishing than they were concerned about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound fun,” Arkin backhandedly commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t,” she reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was keeping a careful eye on the metal beasts in front of them as well as the doorframe behind them. Charlie quickly and easily wiped out the skeletons, and once that was done, they sped over and tried to avoid the sight of the blazes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon turning the corner of the bridge, they saw something other than bones and weapons. Among the more-than-dead skeleton corpses were sparking green orbs, something that the wall of the bridge didn’t allow them to see from before. The orbs ranged in size from as small as a marble to as large as a fist, and despite their sizes, they all hovered and twitched as if they were as light as feathers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie shared a look, confused. The Head guessed, “Are those… experience points?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer paused before speaking. “…I don’t know.” She stepped up, getting closer to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closer she got, the more the orbs seemed to be attracted to her. Like magnets they slowly inched her way, accelerating little by little as the distance between them was cut, until the orbs flew right at her. She flinched as they did, assuming she would feel them knock into her, but there was no feeling at all. They seemingly passed through her skin and into her core without a single indication that they did other than sight. The orbs were gone, and Charlie stood in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, a bit concerned, asked, “…You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer answered, though wasn’t exactly sure, “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel…” he wasn’t sure how to put it, “…enchanted?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she answered, though wasn’t sure, “…No?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin checked around him and stepped over to her. They shared a skeptical and confused look, silently confirming to one another that they had no idea if they were doing anything right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop them from continuing on in the Nether, though. Those orbs must have been experience points, and Charlie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> collecting them. They traveled the fortress, getting lost multiple times, and fighting an array of monsters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sundown settled on the Beaches. People were returning to their families from work, supper was being put on the table, and the city was settling down—the whole Reyes family included. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> whole. Elijah was at the dining table, which was the closest place to the door to sit. He was tapping his foot on the ground with Vali on his lap and an eye on the door, antsy. His family had finished dinner a while ago, and now the sun was setting, but Arkin and Charlie still weren’t home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the family figured he was waiting for his friends and let him be, knowing they wouldn’t be able to deter him. However, Enrique sought to entertain himself a bit and spoke with the trader. “Still waiting?” he asked his brother, standing by the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah huffed, “They’ve been gone all day. I’m starting to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older of the two didn’t seem to be too concerned. “This is probably how your new boyfriend is spending his days,” he teased while ruffling the merchant’s hair. Elijah pushed his hand away and lightly scolded Enrique, who only laughed in response. “C’mon, they’ll be fine. What, one’s a Head with two diamond axes and the other’s a monster hunter from the Icefields.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and now they’re in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nether</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s, like, the opposite of what they’re used to.” He huffed, “They should be back by now! I know them, they wouldn’t be able to stand it in there for long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, because of the heat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because they fight all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Enrique sat in a chair next to Elijah, giving Vali a pet. “Well, they probably lost track of time. Can’t exactly tell how many days have gone by in the Nether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Elijah grumbled under his breath, not entirely satisfied with the reassurance his brother gave him. “They better be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the door clicked open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Charlie was the first to come through, looking entirely beat up. Arkin was just behind her, looking quite the same. Both of their clothes were dirtied messes, layered in soot and red dirt. Their skin was the same, having smears of ash and dust across their faces and arms. Their elbows and forearms were burned and slightly blistered, and they walked with stiff movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time!” Elijah masked his worry and passed Vali to the table, standing with his crutches. He took in the sight of both of them and was absolutely astonished. “Wh— Look at you two!” he motioned to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re a mess, we know,” Charlie sighed with a smile. Despite their obvious lack of composure, they both seemed jolly. Vali meowed and trotted over to Arkin, who knelt down to pet her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enrique chuckled at the sight of both of them as a few others came to see them. Elijah asked, “Are you guys alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re…” she looked back at Arkin to confirm, “…pretty okay. Just a few burns and bruises.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant huffed, not liking that either of them was hurt. “Well… C’mon! Let’s get you both cleaned up!” he led them over to the restroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His family seemed less interested in their cleanliness and safety. They saw that neither of them was currently bleeding or crawling about and deemed it good enough to ask them a multitude of questions. “How was it?” “What happened?” “What’d you see?” “What’d you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Elijah constantly tried to push them along, Charlie and Arkin happily but exhaustedly retold their account of the Nether. They recalled their trouble with soul sand, rough terrain, and confusing hallways in the fortress. They cursed the ghasts that caused them so much trouble and relived the moment of finding their first few orbs of experience. They’d spent the entire afternoon in and around the fortress, taking down wither skeletons, blazes, magma slimes, and a few ghasts, too—most of which dropped enchantment points. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the family asked how many orbs they’d gotten. Arkin commented how he “didn’t trust himself” to get any, and Charlie admitted she hadn’t really been counting. She guessed around fifty orbs, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, the adventurers had cleaned themselves up and patched their wounds, had a small bite that was leftover from dinner and then went to bed without much of another word. They were both extremely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The family let them and soon followed suit. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Progress & Discretion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie finally gathers enough experience points to enchant her bow, and the rest of her party figures out what it is she wants to hunt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, the family woke and continued with their usual day. They ate, a few left for work, others stayed for work, and preparations were made between the party of three. Charlie was set on going to the Nether every day, grinding her way through until she had enough experience points to enchant her bow. Arkin was… not as willing to go every single day, but decided to stick around just in case they ever found themselves in a tight situation. They geared up, throwing on the same clothes and wrapping the bare spots of their skin with bandages and thin cloth, then headed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rinse-and-repeat process, most days. While Arkin would try to head to the Nether with Charlie every day, he found himself entirely unwilling a few times out of the week. She understood and didn’t mind, and so left without him—much to his and Elijah’s disapproval. “Just take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Charlie,” they’d tell her, and she’d only smile and wave as she walked out of the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the days that Arkin didn’t go to the Nether, he hung out with the Reyes family. He assisted Elijah around the house, went with him on doctor visits, and got to know his brothers and sisters better. He helped around the farm and even tried his hand at woolwork, attempting to spin and dye fabrics (all of which failed miserably, but his mistakes could be easily fixed or redone by the experts in the house). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few days, the twins brought Elijah back to the hospital and set him up with his prosthetic. Arkin and Charlie were gone together at the Nether that day and were very surprised and extremely happy to find Elijah with his new look when they came home. His leg was made of polished wood and metal, sleek and neat. It slipped on with ease, having a sleeve that climbed up his thigh and secured the prosthetic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the artificial leg fit and was comfortable, Elijah found himself struggling to walk. He supposed several weeks of having only one leg would make the sudden development of two legs interesting. It was also entirely strange to not be able to feel below his left knee but know something was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant was sent to a sister building of the hospital to go through physical training. He usually had a sibling or a friend by his side as he did this, having to balance himself on walls and railings to walk. The first few days seemed like backward progress to the trader, as he found himself on crutches to be much easier than with his prosthetic (and he got frustrated more than a few times). However, he was determined to continue and learn to walk, and within a couple of weeks, he was able to waddle on his own. Not quite as graceful as he would have liked, but by then he was at home most days and able to get around on his own—albeit challengingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie found herself enjoying the days in the Nether without Arkin. Not necessarily because she thought he was a burden, but because she could be rowdy and risky without anyone there to scold her about it. She ventured </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the fortress some days, climbing through tiny lips in the ceiling and walls to get over lava lakes, carelessly hopping over spikes and knocking their tips off, and getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost in red and blue forests (to the point where she ran out of food and had to rely on the giant hoglins to sustain her [and also came home to many worried faces as she was gone nearly all day and night]).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jotted down a few notes, recognizing the peculiarities of the Nether. Water evaporated quickly and seeped into the ground if ever spilled, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Cobblestone absorbed a vast amount of a ghast’s fireball’s explosion, hence why the bridges and buildings were made of cobblestone. Piglins were very fond of gold, and so long as she was wearing some form of it (she found jewelry like rings, bracelets, and necklaces in a fortress chest) she wouldn’t be attacked. On the contrary, piglins also avoided the strange blue “warped” forest that she had previously gotten lost in. They avoided everything in there—including the multitude of endermen that preferred being in the environment. She also tended to like the warped forest as it was surprisingly… cool. The trees and fungus radiated a cold aura about them. It was a nice breath of fresh air any time she encountered a random tree or made the journey to the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spent the majority of her time in the fortress, however, as the monsters there almost always dropped experience points. She’d asked the city guards by the portal why that was the case, and they explained that most sorcerers who were transferring their magic did it in the fortress. Lots of monsters were there, lots of monsters stuck close to each other. For whatever reason, the experience points seemed to transfer automatically from one monster to the next after a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Also, there were spawners in the structure (which were protected, breaking them was a crime) that blazes animated from as guardians of the fortress. Each of these blazes spawned with experience. It wasn’t quite known if they had experience points centuries ago when the first spawners were being built, or if the addition of enchantment points was only a recent feat. “Nobody can keep their facts straight,” the guard said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between the burns, bruises, near-deaths, accidents, and aimless wandering, Charlie came up with the number of experience points she needed. She guessed she had gathered around 1,500 orbs, putting in the extra effort to get a surplus in case she miscalculated her collection. Arkin was with her that day, and he was entirely thrilled when she got all the points she needed. They left the Nether early that afternoon and quickly made their way to the market.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them usually left the Nether with dirtied clothes and skin, the regulars around the area knowing the duo’s faces and acts. Not many were surprised to find them so roughed-up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was a different story upon entering the enchantment shop. Charlie was exceedingly excited, for one, and leapt into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite Experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> with more joy than any of the previous trips combined. “Ms. Hagen!” she called, uncaring of who may have heard her. Arkin stayed quiet but jolly as he tailed the archer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pushed into the shop, finding the enchanter looking annoyed to hear their voices. The old woman was standing by a stranger, originally pointing out books and explaining a few things in a soft voice, but now they both had their attention on the dirty duo. The illager blinked and looked them both up and down, grimacing. “What in the world did you do to yourselves?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got back from the Nether,” Charlie leaned against one of the bookcases. “We’d like to make an appointment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The archer had a smug, daring look about her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen sighed sharply, waving them off. “Sit over by my desk,” she hissed, wanting them gone as she directed her focus back to the other customer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was happy to comply, leading Arkin along to a small table in the corner by the front desk. She had her bow over her back, shared with her quiver pack, and sat bouncing her foot over her crossed legs. Arkin grinned and shook his head, just relieved to be done with the Nether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for a bit, making small talk and commenting on a few things before the enchanter’s previous customer appeared to rent or buy a few books and hauled them out of the shop. Ms. Hagen was behind the front desk, scribbling a few things down in a calendar before drawing in a breath, sighing it out, and looking over at the two who patiently waited at the table. She crossed her arms and leaned against the desk. “So. You think you have enough levels?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do,” Charlie told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you got them all from the Nether?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where you told me to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a span of only two weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the duo’s surprise, the enchanter smiled genuinely. She lowered her brow and smirked, seemingly impressed, then asked, “Do you have ten emeralds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Arkin shared a look before the archer nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all you’ll need to use the enchantment table.” She waved to them. “C’mon, then. No need to schedule an appointment. I’ll let you use my shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nearly gasped but instead put that energy into bounding from her seat. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve impressed me. That has to count for something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human hurried over to the desk and threw her quiver-pack off, reaching in and pulling out the payment. She placed the emeralds on the table, which Heltavia took and put under the desk, then walked off and led them to the back of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie shared an equally excited look and hastily followed Heltavia Hagen as she walked through a door frame. Through the entryway were stairs leading up, and so, up they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the second floor of the building to find a large, open room lined with portraits and books. Symmetrically centered at the back of the room was a large assortment of bookcases, aligned neatly around an intricate table. The table had an obsidian base, smoothed to perfection with a few complex designs carved into it. The rim of the tale was made of shimmering diamonds, so clean and crisp that they behaved as mirrors. Atop the table was a small, purple and gold cloth that decorated the furnishing, and resting on that was a book with gold-rimmed pages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen led Charlie up to the table, standing aside for her. The archer calmly approached, eyeing the table with a cautious gaze. She reached within a few steps and suddenly the book came to life on its own, giving Charlie a slight spook. It spun and opened, floating a few inches above the table with the pages occasionally turning. She couldn’t decipher what was on the pages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter had a grin about her, motioning for Charlie to go ahead. “Touch the book. It’s not going to bite you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, the archer asked, “Are you making it… fly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. That’s just the properties of the enchantment table.” She shrugged, “I guess you’ve never seen one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” she responded, stepping up to the table. She pulled her bow off her back and held it in one hand, taking the other to skim the pages of the book. As soon as she touched the pages the strange-looking words suddenly morphed to English, able to be read with ease. Her eyes widened upon this sight, and before her on the pages were leveled graphs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you see?” Ms. Hagen asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie reported, “A… graph, almost. There’s ‘Unbreaking I’ at the top,” she read, “‘Punch II,’ and,” the one she wanted, “‘Power…’ It doesn’t have a number.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” the enchanter told her, “Touch the Power one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer did as she was told, skimming her index finger over the black, inked words. As she did, a sweeping aura connected from the book to her bow, nearly pulling it from her grasp. The words shimmered silver and gold for a few moments and the ink formed more words before the pull ceased, the aura lapsed, and the ink dulled to grey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the pages, now, read an array of enchantments. Written under the segment she chose was “Power V,” “Unbreaking III” and “Infinity.” She read those aloud before asking, “Is that… what’s on my bow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen stepped over, gingerly pulling her hand from the book. “Take a look,” she motioned to her weapon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin had already seen it and was awestruck by it, but Charlie only now thought to look at her bow. As she did, she saw something… well, enchanting. The wood was coated in a glassy-looking purple coat, though the bow itself felt no different. Silvery pink and purple wisps danced off the weapon, catching her eye enough to be entranced by it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie,” the Head got her attention, “That looks badass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen snickered and began walking to the door. “You know, not many people come to enchant their bows,” she commented, “If you’ll allow it, I’d like to see what you can do with it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer’s eyes lit up as she faced the enchanter, her excitement exceeding her reach. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen nodded, motioning to the door. “I’ve got a yard just behind the shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie didn’t take another moment to wait and was tailing the old woman with a bounce in her step. Arkin was shortly behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They descended to the first floor once more and headed outside, rounding the building to the back. A small area of grass was gated off, just behind the shop. In the area was a good-sized tree, a small patch of flowers, stepping stones, and a bench. It appeared to be a mere relaxation area for the enchanter to get a breath of fresh air after a day’s work. She closed the gate behind them and led them through, standing back toward the building. Ms. Hagen pointed to the tree. “You can hit that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was only a few yards away. “Easy,” she commented, taking an arrow from her quiver-pack. The other two stepped out of the way as the archer pulled and aimed, then released the string. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A number of things happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For one, the bow fired much stronger and quicker than Charlie was originally used to—not to say it was bad, though. Secondly, a peculiar trail of silvery purple wisps followed the arrow like a tail before disappearing. Thirdly, the arrow that she shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire, but also… didn’t. While there was an arrow in the tree in front of her, the same arrow was also still nocked on the bowstring, ready to be fired again. And, best of all, the arrow in the tree did… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>significant</span>
  </em>
  <span> damage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tree in front of them had been struck square with the arrow. However, it was in a completely unexpected way. The arrow had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> the tree, its fletching stuck in the wood while the arrowhead poked out of the other side. It left a hole slightly smaller than a fist within the tree, and the wood and bark had cracked like a stone from the point of contact. The cracks slightly smoked before cooling off and ceasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them had slacked jaws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen blinked, grinned, and said. “Well. That’s Power V, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin swore an impressed curse while Charlie laughed, hopping over to the tree. “Look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she reveled, admiring the carvings in the tree. She was entirely awestruck and baffled, not believing her own eyes. Arkin hurried over, Ms. Hagen hanging back. The Head was shocked by the damage and couldn’t stifle his impressed laugh, looking from the tree to the bow. “That’s insane!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer bounded over to the enchanter, showing her, “Look, look! The arrow even stayed! Look at that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen shook her head, stepping aside with a grin, “That’s Infinity. You won’t have to buy arrows anymore, so long as you have just one you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> does it work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic,” she smirked, “The arrow in the tree, that’s not your real arrow. This is,” she poked the nocked arrow, “But it acts just the same. The only difference: that arrow is unretrievable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing that, Arkin found the arrow in the tree, giving the arrowhead a touch before realizing he couldn’t. His finger fazed right through the sharp tip as if pushing through a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hagen noticed that and told him, “The arrow should slowly fade away after a bit. All that will be left is a…” she cringed a bit, “…a dead tree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned, grabbing the back of her neck. “Ah… Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, it’s fine,” the enchanter told her. “I told you to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer pushed her luck. “Can I… do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Heltavia hissed, and Charlie backed off. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo had thanked the enchanter before they left for the Reyes household. Charlie was entirely thrilled to now possess a bow of immense power and “pure badassery,” as she so whimsically put it. They hurried back to the farmhouse just before mid-afternoon and announced their success. The family, of course, wanted to see the bow in action, so—not wanting to kill another tree—Charlie shot at the ground by her feet. The arrow plunged into the earth and shifted the dirt about it, causing it to cave in on itself in a narrow but deep hole. Mrs. Reyes was a bit scared by the power, the sisters were amazed and impressed, and the brothers were freaking out over something so cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Charlie cleaned themselves up and enjoyed the rest of the day helping the Reyes family out. When evening fell and the rest of the family returned, Charlie showed them, again, what the bow could do. They found it just as amazing as the others had, and Charlie helped fill the two holes she made on their property. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all ate, talked, and had a grand time. Arkin mentioned how he was happy to finally be done with the Nether, but Charlie had something else in mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be done with it,” she said, “But, now that I’ve got the bow, I can hunt my monster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Elijah egged it on, “Are you gonna tell us what this monster is, now that you have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret weapon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He had a teasing tone to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She averted her eyes, as if nervous, but her boisterous voice overpowered the fleeting moment. “Maybe later~” she grinned, and the whole of the table groaned with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s never gonna tell us!” Catalina exclaimed disappointedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think this ‘monster’ doesn’t exist,” Jorge grumbled. “You just gave us this alibi to get a cool bow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true,” Charlie defended herself. “I still have to locate the thing. Don’t need anyone else doing it before me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jorge rolled his eyes, then got a hit to the arm from Antonio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just learning to accept it,” Arkin said, “You’d think after helping her get her thirty-freaking-points of experience, she’d tell me what her final goal is. But no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head and smiled, “Trust me. You and Elijah will be the first to know when the time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah jokingly and sarcastically hummed. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening continued and nightfall approached. The entire family eventually went to their respective rooms, the idiots included, and hunkered down for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… not before Charlie spoke to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was acting particularly calm after supper, as if she was deep in thought. Right then she was sitting in her bed, plucking her bowstring and admiring the shimmer that resonated off its surface. The moonlight shone through the window and onto the side of her face, and a cool aura settled over the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah was walking around partially fine, still having a bit of a waddle, but no longer needed crutches. Arkin, though, still found himself somewhat useful by tailing Elijah in case he needed help reaching for something or if the trader lost his balance or anything of the sort. They were just about to push themselves under the covers when Charlie spoke up. “Guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two perked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t make eye contact with either of them. “You guys wanna… know what I’m hunting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their interests were then piqued. The boys shared a look before committing to listening. Charlie had the bed closest to the wall, Elijah next to her, and Arkin next to him. The Head got up and went to the merchant’s bed and they sat along the edge, ears open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie found it somewhat entertaining that her friends were so interested. However, nervousness enveloped her and made her stomach flip. She forced a smile and got comfortable atop the covers, setting her bow aside. “It’s, uhm…” she rolled her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah recognized her struggling. He tried to help, “We know it’s from the Nether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sort of,” she responded. “It’s… well, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>supplies</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it are from the Nether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah cocked their heads. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the merchant echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “The monster I’m hunting can’t be found. Only made.” A pause, “…I’m going to fight the Wither.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of their faces changed. The trader’s eyes went wide and his mouth hooked into a frown, something that normally wouldn’t be seen if he were wearing his mask and hood. However, his full expression was… rather intimidating. The Head only appeared more and more confused. The archer’s nervousness simmered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When no one else would speak, Elijah did. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed, unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vindicator wasn’t sure why his friend was so irritated. “…What?” Arkin asked, unknowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Charlie raised a brow, uncaring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” Elijah suddenly snapped, his eyes full of paranoia. “Charlie, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wither?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she about hopped off the bed to shut him up. “Keep your voice down…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trader was entirely offended, but Arkin was still left in the dark. “What’s the Wither?” he asked, “Like, a wither skeleton?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that,” Elijah stepped in before the archer could. “It’s basically a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man-made god of destruction</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Charlie wants to summon for some reason…!” he answered the Head but shot daggers toward the monster hunter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt rather shameful knowing that she’d angered Elijah, and (surprisingly) didn’t retaliate. She only kept a cold stare about her as she elaborated for Arkin. “It’s… yeah,” Charlie realized she had to agree with the merchant’s explanation, if only slightly. “It’s like a three-headed wither skeleton that’s super terrifying and can fly and destroys everything it touches,” she recalled, spilling out all the vague details. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two looked at her in concerned awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “And I want to kill it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it will end the competition!” Charlie retaliated, her voice a bit too loud. She lowered her tone and continued. “If I go back home with a Nether Star, everyone in my town will think I’m a hero…! I’ll end the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> competition—nobody will be able to outdo that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The merchant (without his prosthetic, as he’d taken it off before he went to bed) stood and balanced himself against the bed. “Charlie, if you summon that thing—and </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell the tale—the authorities will be after you!” He hobbled over to her bed. “Summoning something like that is illegal…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped away before she could be swayed by his words, taking her bow with her. “I’m not going to summon the damn thing in the middle of the Beaches, Elijah,” she growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it won’t matter, anyway! Even if the guards don’t arrest you, you’ll still mess up! You won’t be able to kill it, you’ll die, and it’ll destroy the entire city! The entire province—the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>world!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the merchant continued, working up a lot of anxiety between the three of them—especially Arkin, who was hearing all of it for the first time. “What, you think a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bow</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to stop it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just a bow. It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll be the one behind the bow, doing the damage; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill the Wither.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah leaned against the bed, raising a brow and scowling. “You’ll die, that’s what you’ll do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That particular string of words seemed to snag Charlie’s anger. Her brow lowered and she held an angry, ice-cold glare that was directed right at the merchant. “Just shut up, Elijah,” she finally hissed, balling up her fists. “I didn’t expect you to help me, anyway. I didn’t expect either of you to,” she glanced at Arkin, who was just starting to stand with the others. “I was already planning on doing it solo! It was my plan before I even met the two of you, anyway! So, neither of you even have to worry! If I die, it’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem, not yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant realized that his last remark broke her and tried to pull back. He reached for his crutches so he would walk easier and tried approaching her. “Charlie—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why I don’t tell anyone! Nobody is stupid enough to go fight the Wither before me! They all know that; they all just laugh in my face,” she wasn’t looking at either of them, she just seemed to be in her own little world. “‘Grow up, Charlie.’ ‘You’ll never do it, Charlie.’ ‘You’ll just die, Charlie.’” She shot a glare at Elijah. “Well, you know what? So be it! I don’t care! I already made a goddamn promise to that stupid f-cking redhead that I would either do this or go down trying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elijah tried again, but he wouldn’t be able to stop her. She tossed her bow to the floor and went to leave, cursing, “I’m getting some air.” She then hurried through the door and shut it, leaving the other two alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had eyes on the door, unsure about what to do. They stood in silence for a few long, grueling moments, unworried about Charlie right then as she wouldn’t be able to do anything without her bow, but were certainly panicking over her well-being in the future. Elijah sighed heavily, moving back over to his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin was still concerned. “What the hell was that about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” he shook his head as he sat back down. “I don’t know. I didn’t realize she wanted to face the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wither</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all things.” He threw his hands out, “She doesn’t even believe in the Ender Dragon! Why would she believe in the Wither?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stood aside, just looking at him. The merchant caught his gaze and realized, “You… don’t know what the Wither is, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Not a clue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah frowned, glancing back at the door. “She should be fine…” he mumbled to himself, then told Arkin, “Sit down. I’ll tell you about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head did as he was told and sat next to Elijah. “Should we go try to get Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t want to. I think she’ll be okay. She just needs to cool off,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, he was right. While Elijah explained to Arkin what the terrifying beast was, Charlie was just outside of the house, watching the quiet streets and feeling the salty wind on her face. She controlled her breathing for a long, long time, trying to take her mind off things as the stars panned the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant told tales of mass destruction. The Wither was something… grievous. The ancient beast seemed to be like a golem gone wrong, hungering anything and everything. It was made of merely two items: soul sand and wither skeleton skulls, both obtainable only in the Nether. The first Wither was made centuries ago and took a whole army to destroy. Then it was used in wars, only ending in chaos. The summoning of the Wither, at least in the region of the Beaches, was entirely outlawed. Everybody who knew anything about the monster knew that summoning it was suicide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody except Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She came back into the room after the other two had shared a few extra words. They were sound asleep, and she silently picked up her things and tucked herself into bed, too. She planned to leave for the Nether, again, in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Broken Beyond Repair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party isn’t seeing eye-to-eye on Charlie’s Wither plan. Working through it seems like the only option, but the archer isn’t convinced.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 3rd-person POV -</p>
<p>- the horizontal lines indicate time skips within the story -</p>
<p>- major swears will be censored, minor ones will not be -</p>
<p>~ Thanks For Reading ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Charlie woke up early—as per usual. Like she’d been doing for the past couple of weeks, she geared up to travel to the Nether. However, she did so hastily, as if knowing she’d be delayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her expectations were met as Elijah and Arkin woke up due to the noise of movement in the room. The merchant saw Charlie preparing to go—nearly out the door—when he stopped her. “Charlie,” he beckoned, drowsiness in his voice as he sat up, “Wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer genuinely didn’t want to. Elijah had that tone about him. She knew what was coming. However, she didn’t open the door and instead waited in place, pretending to fix up a few more things as if she didn’t care for the trader’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah pushed himself off the bed Arkin sat up and groggily rubbed his face. The merchant took his crutches and stepped over to his friend, calling her. “Charlie, look,” his voice was rumbly with a morning tone. “Just sit down for a second. Let’s talk through this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to talk about anything,” she told him, facing the door. “I made up my mind ages ago. Neither of you are going to make me stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the merchant’s tone was low but soft and he stepped between her and the door. “Please. Let’s just talk about some things before you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him, her eyes darting from his face to the door. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> just walk right past him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she stayed. She sighed, stepping away from the door and to the wall, leaning against it. “Fine,” she folded her arms, “But I’m leaving right after.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah looked back at Arkin, who was sitting along the edge of his bed. The merchant appeared satisfied enough to return to his own bed and sit down, giving an exhale. He set his crutches aside and rubbed his face, clearly not excited for the conversation to come. “Okay…” he frowned, “You’re dead-set on fighting this thing, I get it. And it’s obvious you’re heated about it. You blew up on us last night. You’ve told other people besides us,” he met her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She averted. “Well, yeah. I had to, otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to go this far from my village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you told some of your hometown?” he asked, purposely trying to make her relive memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused. “…I told my </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> hometown.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They all said I was crazy.” Her frustrated tone returned, “So, you two saying it isn’t going to stop me. I’ve already dealt with a hundred people telling me off, what’s two more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah tried to calm her down before things got out of hand again. He kept his voice soft and kind as he questioned her. “Why do you even want to fight the Wither so badly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said before, it will end the competition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But your family has won in other ways, haven’t they? Why do you need to kill the Wither </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why not go for something else that isn’t a guaranteed suicide?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I do this, it could end the competition for generations. The bad competitions, at least. The past two generations, something has gone horribly wrong. I’m damn-well convinced the Shaws sabotaged my dad and my brother—Dad goes missing on his hunt, Kyler gets his hand cut off during his. If I just shove my win in the Shaw’s faces, they’ll be too embarrassed to ever hurt my family again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin put his word in the matter, “If you just said that bad things have happened the last two times your family has done the competition, why would you want to make it a third time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face twisted slightly with sadness. “I’ve already committed,” she answered, “I told the village my plan. I made the deal with the Shaws. I left without even telling my family goodbye,” she paused, that particular memory seeming to hurt her. “…If I come back with nothing… It’ll be worse than not coming back at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it?” Elijah asked genuinely. “My family would much rather prefer if I come home alive than without the pay we need for the house. Because we can get a house back,” he shook his head, “But you can’t just get a life back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie just looked at him with cold eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom already lost her husband. Now she’s losing her daughter—?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed, looking away from him. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant held his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer paced the room a bit. “I’ve made up my mind. This isn’t just for fame,” she tried, “This is for my family name. This means more than just a trophy. This means </span>
  <em>
    <span>redemption</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s eyes lit up at that. Out of all of the new information he was being fed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was something he could relate to. “I get that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at the vindicator as he spoke. “I mean… When I challenged Thorburn for Head, I didn’t want it for glory. I just wanted to fix my family name. I wanted to redeem it,” he gestured to Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed prideful that she now had someone at her back, supporting her. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then it all came crashing. “But, I still can’t… agree with what you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cocked her head, “Why not? You just did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I fought Thorburn, it was do-or-die. I had nothing else going for me. No family, no lineage, no nothing,” he said, “But you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was baffled, “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something going for you! You had Elijah and me! You had Enved! You had the whole damn Bentsen mansion!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you all would have gone on with your lives without me if I died. If Thorburn won, the village would have escaped or dealt with it. Enved would have either fought Thorburn or moved with the Bentsen mansion. Elijah would have still gone home, and you would still fight the Wither. With or without me.” His words cut like a knife but his done held no malice. “But if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> die… What happens? The Wither is summoned and destroys everything. Your family name would be tarnished. Nobody would even be able to finish the competition that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> started.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked from him to Elijah, feeling unsupported.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really wanna take that risk…?” Arkin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stared at them for a moment longer. She genuinely thought about his words, his points, and took his argument to heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then her eyes landed on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gazed back at them, shaking herself out of her faze and hardening her expression. “Yes,” she answered, walking toward the door, “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days were tense between the three of them. The party had conflicting viewpoints on the whole Wither endeavor and only kept it between themselves. None of them told Elijah’s family about Charlie’s monster, or even about their small quarrel. In fact, the three of them hid their sour attitudes fairly well from the family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie continuously went to the Nether every single day, just as she had beforehand—this time, never with Arkin. He hadn’t asked to go, anyhow, so she didn’t feel bad about not inviting him. Besides, it would probably be for the better if she was left alone on the task of hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer knew she would need a lot of soul sand and three wither skulls. She thought it would be easy to do—just take down some monsters and dig up some earth, she could be done with all of it in a day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, obtaining those items turned out to be grueling. Digging up soul sand proved to be exhausting—using her hands would take far too long, but the sand would fight and pull at any shovel that tried collecting it. And, the sand ended up being very dense and heavy, making it nearly impossible to maneuver around the Nether with. She’d have to constantly fetch and return small amounts of soul sand clear from the Nether to the Reyes household, and even obtaining a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> sand took hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Reyes family noticed Charlie’s ever-growing soul sand collection and became curious. They allowed her to keep it outside in the pens and asked why she needed so much. With that came her first lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She claimed that she was still working on finding her monster and knew she’d need potions and such, soon. However, being low on money, she had no way of obtaining potions. So, she took up a job from one of the market owners and was fetching soul sand for them and kept it at the Reyes residence until she had enough to sell. That explanation satisfied the family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah knew differently, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were often bickering in the late hours of the night. After the household went to bed, the party was awake, Arkin and Elijah attempting to deter Charlie from her plans. They did all they could to convince her—they were kind some nights, angry others, they were disappointed, they plucked at her heartstrings, they made her feel bad, they made her feel welcome—they said </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try to make her change her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, of course, she didn’t. And, with each passing night, Charlie grew quieter and quieter. She was found avoiding her friends throughout the day, much more preferring to screw around with Elijah’s siblings who were unaware of her plans than to be with the two people who constantly put her down. This stemmed so badly to the point where Charlie would refuse to sleep under the same roof as Arkin and Elijah. Whatever her excuse was, “I was too tired to make it back so I just slept in the open buildings,” or, “I lost track of time in the Nether, I didn’t even realize I was in there overnight,” she was often found outside of the home at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah, unable to try to talk to her now, knew they had to do something more. While she was dead-set on fighting the Wither, they were dead-set on stopping her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them had a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was gone from the house, again, her absence spreading through the night. Wherever she was, they didn’t know, nor did they care. As long as she was away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Arkin went out to the stables and collected her bag of soul sand. She’d accumulated a hefty amount of the material, enough to make Arkin struggle greatly with transporting it. Elijah brought Cinnamon and Caramel over and hooked the bag onto them so they’d drag it behind. Arkin helped lighten the load by lifting it behind them as they walked, and Elijah led the caravan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took the soul sand to a dumping site. The city had a trash heap where things would be burned and sifted through so garbage wouldn’t flood the city. They simply took the bag of soul sand over, tossed it, and returned home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Charlie finally returned. She appeared battered, bruised, extremely tired. That day she appeared to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten lost in the Nether and didn’t know how much time had passed. She seemed thrilled to be back home and wanted to do nothing more than rest. She just needed to drop off her last load of soul sand…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she failed to find her stash, she became devastated. Immediately she’d convinced herself that some thieves had taken it and her dreadful mood only enhanced. The Reyes family tried looking around the premises in case she may have misplaced it, but it was all-too-obvious that the sand was gone. All that work, and nothing to show for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Defeated, Charlie went to bed soon after. Arkin and Elijah felt conflicted—they were protecting the archer the only way they could, but between their lies and her fatigue they couldn’t muster up the pride to admit they were fully right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the following days, Charlie abandoned her soul sand gathering. She was already burnt out on collecting the sand and knew she could collect more at a later date. However, money was gradually becoming an issue. She’d been buying supplies for the Nether time and time again, things like food and bandages and wraps and what-have-you, and it was all burning a hole through her pockets. So, genuinely, this time, she sought out some odd jobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah figured they’d deterred Charlie’s motivation with their stunt, but they were mistaken. The archer was doing all sorts of things around the city—labor work, construction jobs, hunting, hauling, cutting, sawing, and even gambled for a few extra emeralds (mainly in bars where she could win a drinking competition). Between her odd jobs, she found herself in libraries and market stalls reading up. She researched the history of the Wither and learned a few tricks to summon it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Firstly, the wither skulls she’d need would have to be perfect. They couldn’t be cracked or chipped in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> place, making them extremely difficult to retrieve. The soul sand would have to be formed in a particular pattern—nothing complicated, but with as big as the structure needed to be it would prove time-consuming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After building the golem, the Wither would be summoned. If she could tuck the golem into a place with tight walls or a roofed area, it would be much easier to contain the beast. It only sought to destroy but would be slowed by any barriers. That, and any living creatures. Animals, people, insects—anything that the Wither had in its sights became a living target until it was no longer living. While that information did give Charlie shivers, she figured that having animals as distractions would be good if she ever needed to flee for a moment. However, she wasn’t sure if she could bring herself to drag an army of helpless animals out to the battlefield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious she needed to retrieve the right supplies, too. Most books told tales of brutes with clunky armor and giant swords defeating Withers, but that simply was out of Charlie’s range. She decided that light armor would be best for her and she’d have to gear up on a multitude of potions. Health potions would be best, not only for saving her from injury but also to attack the Wither with. Undead creatures could be easily bested by any life-giving potion its attacker threw at them—the Wither included. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she’d accumulated enough money, Charlie bought her things and went back to the Nether. She started her wither skeleton skull hunt and felt energetic after her break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, she soon learned just how difficult it was to obtain a perfect skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she shot and killed a skeleton, her bow would usually do far too much damage. The rippling effect her arrow left behind would travel across the monsters’ bodies and crack their skulls. So, she started aiming lower. She would shoot at their hip bones and legs, but that didn’t work either. The wither skeletons would fall and their skulls would hit the brick bridge, cracking or shattering. Even if the skulls fell and didn’t bust, Charlie found that many of the wither skeletons were already damaged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her seemingly fruitless task went on for days before she finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> found a way to obtain a skull correctly. She had to risk life and limb just to do so, but that’s what she was willing to do. She would lure the skeletons out to the soul sand valley that was just by the fortress, often being attacked by additional creatures as she did so. She’d then have to kill the wither skeletons on the soul soil (not the soul sand, as it would pull down the corpse of the skeleton and make retrieval virtually impossible) to allow the skull to fall safely on soft ground before retrieving it. She did this a number of times before she finally had </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was the matter of getting it back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The matter that she failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too blinded by her success and relief, Charlie carelessly threw the skull into her bag and raced back to the portal. She returned to the Reyes household in the early evening and was on their street when she peered into her bag just to ensure the skull was still there. And, while the skull </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> present, it had broken into shards from the way she packed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, fuming, threw the skull to the ground and stomped on it until it was unrecognizable. She then turned right around and went back to the Nether before the Reyeses even knew she was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During those couple of weeks, Elijah was making progress on his leg. He was able to walk well, no longer needing crutches so long as he had his prosthetic on. He could almost run but found his balance to be off anytime he picked up the pace. Arkin still helped him around the house, although his assistance wasn’t really needed at that point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin, unable to speak with Charlie, talked only to Elijah about returning to the mansion. The merchant said that he could be ready to hit the road again within a couple of weeks. He felt comfortable walking and could traverse rough terrain. Plus, he was ready to get out and trade some more. Arkin was just as ready to head home, the heat being all-too-cumbersome for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Charlie. They weren’t sure what to do about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week or so, the archer had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> found a way to safely obtain and transport the wither skeleton skulls. As she did, she brought them back to the Reyes household and stashed them away in the closet, hidden from the eyes of the rest of the family but informing Arkin and Elijah of where she stored them. The vindicator and the merchant realized that they hadn’t actually discouraged Charlie from her plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, they knew what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late at night once more. Charlie was returning home with her third, perfect skull. The last one she needed. She was all too thrilled to have it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quietly made her way into the house and headed for the bedroom she shared with Arkin and Elijah. It was the dead of night, and she was surprised to hear movement on the other side…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door. Moonlight bled into the room from the window and shone like a spotlight on Elijah and Arkin. The merchant was just behind the Head, watching him cautiously as the illager pushed his shoe into one of the wither skeleton skulls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody in the room froze as the crisp sound of fragile bone being crushed whispered in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, with a silent fury, leapt to Arkin and threw her body into his, shoving him to the floor. Nobody peeped a noise, not wanting to wake the family, although Arkin fell with a harsh </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Without a second thought, Charlie took her bow from her back and loaded it, aiming at Arkin’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of them were as still as statues once more. Elijah had his hands over his mouth, terrified that he may witness the untimely end of his friend. Arkin had no weapons on him, only his hands to defend him, and he stared in quiet horror. Charlie’s eyes were wild and piercing, able to convince the rest of her party that she meant serious harm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she stopped herself. Her eyes changed in expression, losing contempt and instead holding panicked sorrow. She let her bowstring lax and quickly removed the arrow, stopping herself from hurting him further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped back and looked around her. Two wither skeleton skulls were crushed on the floor. Behind her was the skull she’d dropped… now cracked. Just like that, she was back at square one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin stood up, Elijah still holding his breath. Charlie was moving toward the front of the room, away from the other two. The Head tried stepping toward her, “Charlie…” he tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer’s eyes flashed at him and began to fill with tears. She clenched her jaw and shook her head, turning and racing out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin tried chasing after her, following her out of the house and into the street. He managed to get outside and into the night, the bright moon illuminating the roads, but by then he’d lost sight of her. She ducked into an alleyway and disappeared into the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin just stood there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that fiasco, Elijah and Arkin were worried if Charlie would ever return. Thankfully she did the next afternoon, but not before concluding some business. Secretly from her friends, she was able to rent a small, dirty storage shed in the city. These shacks were common sights to see in certain areas of the metropolis and common things to rent, as it allowed private storage of anybody’s goods. Charlie, after realizing her things wouldn’t be safe at home, knew a shack would be essential for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah and Arkin had tried apologizing to her. She figured out that they had been the ones to take her soul sand, too, and so they weren’t sure how their relationship would continue to spiral. However, to their fortunate surprise, she seemed more tired than angry. She also apologized for nearly shooting Arkin and further tried to avoid the subject of the materials. She put off the facade that she simply wanted to ignore them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it was all because she was hiding the fact that she now had a plan set in stone. She knew how to get all the materials. She knew what to bring. She even had a place to stash away all of her things. All she needed was a location and a mode of transportation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew how to get those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie listened to the other two as they mentioned how they wanted to get back to the Thorburn mansion. The conversations were usually short and she often was the one to break them up, but she was able to cover her tracks with these talks. She mentioned how she wanted to get horses to travel back so it wouldn’t take them so long. She offered to go to the Nether and collect exotic items to sell so they could make enough to buy horses. Besides, if two weeks would be as long as she could get in the Nether before leaving it for who knows how long, she wanted to make the most of it. And, though skeptical of her intentions, Arkin and Elijah agreed with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, off she went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> collect exotic items to sell. However, she also was grinding day and night to fetch all of her supplies for the Wither. She hid the materials in the shack and used her extra money to buy potions and such, making </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough to not render Elijah and Arkin suspicious of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer hunted and hunted and hunted, wearing herself out beyond exhaustion. However, within a week, she had all the materials she needed for the golem. The next week she would continue harvesting rare materials to sell, as well as continuing to hunt for extra skeleton skulls in case her original three broke. Charlie was able to buy a horse and a map, as well, locating the best place she’d need to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to travel far from the city, maybe half a day’s worth of travel just to ensure solitude. Unfortunatley, she wouldn’t be able to scope the area until she was ready to fight the Wither. It only bugged her slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, two weeks passed. The Reyes family knew long beforehand that they’d be leaving soon, and so with their last few days, they tried to help the three out as much as they could. They prepared rations for the journey, set Elijah with some Beach goods to trade, and even gave some of their extra earnings to the party so they could buy a second horse. The three of them decided on getting only two mounts as they could couple up and share one, then leave the other to the odd one out. The family also kept the horses within their farm for safekeeping until the party was ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, Elijah and Arkin assumed that Charlie had given up on her mission. They hadn’t seen any supplies, she hadn’t spoken about it, and she seemed just as set to go back to the mansion as they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hence why Arkin suddenly had a touching moment with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was at the farmhouse, organizing some things in her new quiver-pack that had become more pack than quiver. Because of her new bow enchantment, she realized she’d only need to hold a few arrows at a time. The rest of the space could be dedicated to more space to fit supplies on. She was found in their room, and Arkin walked in on that sunny afternoon. He closed the door as he greeted, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she responded, staying focused on her work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a second?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though his tone wasn’t dreadful, she didn’t like those words. Never did. They always… </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> something. Still, she peered up to look at him and said, “I have lots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lightly chuckled before sighing, walking over to her bed. “Look,” he started, “I know it’s been a few weeks, but I don’t think we’ve ever talked about this since the whole… skull-breaking incident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, feeling her chest tighten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. “I just… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry about that. I’m really happy that you’re going with us instead of trying to summon the Wither,” he kept his voice hushed so nobody else in the house would hear them, “But I know that’s not really what your plans were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer felt her face go hot, guilt slowly consuming her. “No… it wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his palm on his leg. “Charlie, I wanna help you with this. Elijah and I both do; we’ve been talking about ideas we could have you do. Other monsters to kill and stuff like that. You know… things to help you out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She forced a fake smile and glanced at him, not responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to give a comforting look and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’re gonna help you with the competition,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie asked, knowingly, “Swear it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled but knew better than to convince herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night before their departure, Charlie found herself wide awake in bed, unknowing of what to do. She seemed so sure of it beforehand. Without Elijah and Arkin there, she would still be sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So why did she feel that way? There was a burning sensation in her chest. A thumping in her head. Words bounced off the walls of her skull and split through her mind, plaguing her with thoughts she didn’t want to hear. It was almost like she was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…doubting herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was an uncomfortably familiar feeling. One that hadn’t been known in ages but was so prominent that it had to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin and Elijah were snoring away in their respective beds. Charlie was face-up in hers, staring at the ceiling with pure mental anguish. Memories swam in her brain and knocked all sense out of her if they moved too fast, leaving seconds turning to minutes. Every moment that was spent hesitating was a moment wasted, she knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked about the room. Her quiver-pack sat in the corner of the wall, something that took only slight modifying to improve. Her enchanted bow was just next to it, something that she’d made with her mother and enhanced into the greatest weapon she could ever perceive. She looked out the window, seeing the city slumbering beneath the night sky, the stars being something she navigated for so long just to get to where she was now. Her eyes landed on the other two people in the room, the misfits that managed to stick around long enough to care about her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her hands. Her fingers had been calloused for as long as she could remember. All from pulling the bowstring, she knew. Those callouses showed the years and years of work she’d poured into her one, final goal. They reminded her of the people who trained her. The ones who came before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie knew if she didn’t act now, she’d never act again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archer silently hopped out of bed and dressed. She barely disturbed the resting souls that slept in the room with her. She redrew a small portion of her map and left the original on her bed, and in a similar way to how she first left home, she wrote up a note. That, too, was left on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie threw her quiver-pack over her shoulder and lifted her bow from the floor. She took one last look at her party, knowing that this mission would either give her everything she wanted, or it would cost her everything she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quit thinking. Charlie left the room. She snuck through the house, went out the door, and into the stables. There she fetched her horse, rode it into the city where her shack was, and collected her things. She attached the bags of soul sand and skulls to the horse’s saddle, pulled her makeshift map out from her pocket, and left the city in the dead of night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arkin,” Elijah shook his friend, panic in his voice. The vindicator woke with a start to the dimly lit room, soft rays of sunshine illuminating the space about him. The merchant stood over his bed, his face twisted with worry. “What? What?” Arkin beckoned, automatically beginning to stir with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah then shoved two pieces of paper in his hands. “Look,” he pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Head sat up and rubbed his eyes, removing the blurriness from his vision. He flattened the papers out on his lap, studying both of them. One was a detailed map that he hadn’t seen before, harboring an out-of-place black X shallow to the bottom left corner. The other sheet was merely a piece of paper with writing on it—writing that he could read, and it only took him a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>If I mess up, here’s where to find me.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he was confused. The Head rubbed his face again, rereading the message, taking a second look at the map, and then gazing up at Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he noticed the archer wasn’t in her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that it clicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arkin’s heart dropped, and he chanted her name like a curse. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>